Love, Friendship, Fate
by Ravita18
Summary: Alice, Edward & Bella have always been best friends. Even at 8, Bella has always known she was in love with Edward who is in love with Alice. What happens when Edward moves and returns 10 years later to find that everything is not what it seems? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Friendship, Fate**

**Hey guys! Yes I am back! You didn't think you'd get rid of me for such a long time did you? Well, hugs to all of those returning from my last fanfic, My Promise to You. Welcome back people! I couldn't wait for December to see all of you wonderful people now could I? So I'll be starting this fanfiction. I know I said I'd do Mistakes and Heartbreaks if I didn't get enough votes- which I didn't by the way. Only ten people :(. Thank you to those who DID vote though. Anyway, guys, I have to tell you that due to the fact that I have school taking up my weeks almost twenty four seven I won't be able to update as often as I did with MPTY. That's one reason and then there's the other which is that I am trying to write a book too. Lots of extracurriculars on my plate this year, including choir and lessons and piano/ guitar lessons (maybe on that last account). So lots of things to do so I won't have much time to write. But I will try to update every Sunday or Monday at least. I'm going to ATTEMPT to juggle everything. Yikes. But I love you all so much that I am still going to try. I hope you'll reward my efforts with reviews *hopeful smile* :D. Please? And I know how much you all love my disclaimers :). Okay then I'll stop talking you (You know how much of a chatterbox I am) and let you go ahead and read.**

**And now the story shall begin! *cue dramatic music, curtains rise, trumpets sound, and all that jazz***

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight. My name IS Stephanie but it is spelt with an A, not an E, and my last name begins with N unfortunately and NOT an M. So therefore, I can't own Twilight since S.M. owns it, not S.N.

* * *

"_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts…"  
_

-Love Story by Taylor Swift

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

**BPOV** (Will alternate throughout fanfic)

The airport was jam packed as we bustled through the Seattle airport trying to get to the gate where we had to meet the Cullens. Alice chatted about her new shoes as we held hands as ordered by our moms. I loved Alice like my sister sometimes but seriously, sometimes the constant chatter of clothes annoyed me. That and the Bella Barbie games she tricked me into most of the time. That was just HORRIBLE. Blech. Shopping on the whole was horrible which is why I'd beg my mom, Renee, to let me stay home when she and Alice's mom, Elizabeth, and Alice would go shopping. Sometimes she'd let me stay back with the guys which was always fun. Edward and Emmett Cullen were my best friends in the world next to Alice. Edward was my favorite though.

Even now at eight, I could tell you that I was in love with my best friend, Edward Cullen. He was like the boy version of me. We shared the same likes and dislikes, we both played piano and we both loved Debussy. He was my best friend in the entire world, the one I could go to no matter. He was there when my dad, Charlie and my mom fought. I always ran crying into his arms when it became too much. Needless to say I loved him already.

If only he would feel the same way about me. He liked me yes, that I knew, but no more than a friend. He loved me more like a sister I was sure. If he felt anything more, it was for Alice. I could see it in his deep green eyes that he liked her more like how I liked him. He liked me because I was the more down to earth one when compared with Alice the fashionista princess. But it was because of that that he liked her. Besides why wouldn't he? She was beautiful like him with short dark black hair and a ballerina figure. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. When compared to me, I was the ugly step sister and she was Cinderella. No matter how much I wanted to change that it would always be true. Boys would always prefer Alice to me.

And the same thing was to be said for Edward too. Emmett knew what I felt for Edward and he tried to assure me that he'd realize it some day. "Don't worry Bells," he used to say as he held me when I cried after seeing Edward and Alice together, "He'll see you for you someday and then he'll realize who it is he really loves."

Alice didn't like Edward in the same way that much I knew. She liked him more like a brother as she did Emmett. Alice always thought that someday her prince would come when she was older. She never gave a thought to Edward and although he tried his hardest for her attention, she never gave him more than the love of a brother. Edward and I were close and he told me of everything including what he felt for Alice. He said that he was going to make her fall for him and marry him. My heart was breaking at the exact same moment when he asked me to promise him that I'll help him.

I did promise him though and could have sworn that I heard my heart splinter. It was all wrong like that Shakespeare play. I loved Edward, he loved Alice and Alice was off in the clouds dreaming about someone else.

Poor Emmett often felt as though he were left out since he was the only one with feelings no more than brotherly. But Emmett being Emmett would definitely find a girl for him some day. Although he and his brother didn't look identical since they were fraternal, Emmett still had his fair share of looks. He would definitely be a heartbreaker like Edward when we all grew up.

How great was that? All my best friends were strikingly beautiful and here I was Ms. Plain Jane.

The reason all of us were best friends was because of our parents. Carlisle and Esme were Emmett and Edward's parents, Elizabeth and Edward were Alice's parents and my parents were Charlie and Renee. They had all gone to school together at Dartmouth together and had been best friends. Elizabeth, Esme and Renee had been friends since preschool and Charlie, Carlisle and Edward had been friends since high school. They met at Dartmouth and fell in love. They were such good friends that Carlisle and Esme had named Edward after their good friend. They had children, us that it, and we had all become best friends. We were all one big family.

But now, the big happy family was being spilt up.

Carlisle had been offered a big post in Chicago and since it was such a great opportunity, all of the friends despite the fact that they'd be separated had pushed him to accept. I was glad for my favorite uncle, Carlisle but sad that Edward and Emmett would have to move so far away from us.

I would miss them all so much. Esme's warm hugs and her gourmet cooking styles, Carlisle's loving patient self the person who'd gotten me my first puppy, Emmett's huge bear hugs and his sweet fun teddy bear ways.

But most of all I would miss Edward, my best friend in the whole world. And already, the love of my life.

Alice conveyed the same emotions though not nearly to the magnitude of mine. I knew she would eventually get over it as soon as the next Malibu Barbie came out.

But me. I knew I wouldn't. My best friend was being taken away. And he still didn't know how I felt.

It was that which was tearing me apart. The fact that Edward didn't know how I felt for him. The fact that he never knew that while he was pining for Alice I was in the shadows pining for him. It was heart wrenching and tore me apart inside.

I cried myself to sleep every night since Carlisle got the news and accepted. Edward felt the same as me but not for the same reasons.

He didn't want to leave because of Alice. Not me. Alice. When the two of us met at our clubhouse, our secret hiding place where we'd hide from everyone including Emmett and Alice, and cried ourselves away, he had told me. He said that he would miss me too. That he considered me his best friend in the entire world. That he loved me.

You have no idea how I felt when he said those words. I wanted to jump and scream for joy. He loved me! He loved me! Not Alice. Not anyone else but me.

But then he added that he loved me as his best friend, as the person he could go to whenever he needed to. And then he said how much he'd miss Alice and how sad he was that she never realized the extent of his feelings for her. And then he ran to me and we hugged and we both cried again. He because Alice didn't realize it and me because he didn't realize it.

I wanted to scream it at him, to let him finally know all that I've held back for so long. But I couldn't. Because I was a coward.

Now, here was the day Edward would leave and go to Chicago. He'd leave me and forget all about me and I would be left here feeling lost and broken hearted all over again.

I had to tell him.

Today was the day I'd tell Edward everything.

We made our way to the gate where the Cullens were waiting for us already. They were all there already. Emmett was perched on top of one of the suitcases. Edward was standing next to him searching the crowd for us.

When he saw us, he showed his parents excitedly pointing at us. His face lit up as we made our way towards them. Our parents hugged and tears brimmed in all of their eyes.

Edward and Emmett pulled me and Alice aside.

"Here's our e-mail addresses," Emmett said slipping the paper into my hands. "We got Dad to set one up for us just so that we could stay in contact."

"You will write won't you?" Edward said anxiously looking at Alice. I could feel my throat constricting already. Of course he'd want her to e-mail him.

And then he turned to me, "Bella? You will won't you?"

I smiled and nodded, "Of course Edward, like I wouldn't."

He looked at Alice tentatively, "I'll write to you everyday Alice." The tears were already in my eyes, threatening to come down.

Alice looked appropriately sad. "Of course, Eddie," she chirped up, "but my computer's not working remember?"

Edward slapped his head. "Oh right."

Then he was struck with a new idea. He turned to me. "Bella, you have your computer don't you?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"Well there then," he continued, oblivious to my feelings, "I'll e-mail you on Bella's computer."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you so much Bells," he said, using his nickname for me, "You really are my beat friend in the whole wide world."

"Bella?" said Emmett pulling me aside, "Promise me you'll write to me too."

"Of course Emmy-bear," I said hugging him.

"Don't worry, Bella," he whispered into my hair, "I promise you that someday Edward will realize it."

"Thank you Emmett," I said, "I love you."

"Aww…I love you too, Bells, you're the best little sister in the whole world," he responded.

"Hey!" I said, pretending to be affronted, "I'm only younger than you by like two months!"

"Yeah, well, you're still the youngest and Ali's still the eldest although she's smaller than all of us," he laughed and hugged me again.

"I'm going to miss you, Emmy," I said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Bella-boo," he said, smiling.

Then Edward pulled me aside. "Bella?" he said, holding out his arms and I flung myself into them and let some of my tears spill over.

He stroked my hair and said, "I know. I'm going to miss you too." He pulled back to look at me.

This was it, my chance to tell him everything. It was now or never.

"Edward-" I started just as Esme called, "Emmett! Edward! It's time to board."

He looked over to his mother and pulled me with him as he picked up his carry-on.

Esme hugged me. "Dear Bella, I'll miss you so much. You were like my daughter. I love you."

Then Carlisle hugged me, his words echoing the same as Esme's.

I hugged Emmett again and he made me promise again to e-mail him.

Last was Edward.

"Yes Bella?" he asked. "You were saying something before?"

I hugged him again, "I love you. Bye."

Truer words had never been spoken.

But he still hadn't gotten my meaning.

And as I watched my best friend and his family get onto the plane that would take them away from me, I felt my heart break into two pieces.

**:-:-:**

**You have: ONE new message.**

It had been two weeks since the Cullens had left. I had spoken to Emmett since then via e-mail. I couldn't speak to Edward. Not after I had lost my courage to tell him the entire truth.

Emmett sympathized with me and offered to beat Edward until he got it through his thick skull. Emmett's words not mine.

But I had refused and just hadn't spoken to him since then.

Alice, as I had predicted, had gotten over the Cullens leaving. She had moved on unlike me who was still sulking around the house.

I clicked on the message expecting to see a reply from Emmett although I had not too long replied to his last one.

What I didn't expect to see was Edward's e-mail address.

I started to hyperventilate as I looked on. Did he miss me? Had he realized everything I had been trying to tell him for so long?

I clicked on the message eagerly, only to have my hopes dashed as I read the first line.

**Dear Alice,**

He had forgotten me. He didn't put "And Bella." He just put Alice. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes as I continued to read.

**Hi. How have you been? I hope everything's still going great in Forks. I got Bella's e-mail address from Emmett so I decided that since you didn't reply I would try Bella's. I know Bella would have definitely made sure you get this.**

**Anyway, Chicago is great. It's a huge city, way bigger than Forks and it's really windy. The food here is great too. There's those really big name restaurants over here like the ones you see in Seattle. You'd love it.**

**I hope that some day we'll meet again you know. It would be so cool if we all meet in the futures as adults. A grown up me, a grown up Emmett, a grown up Bella and a grown up you. We'd all get together and have parties like the ones our parents tell us about and then we'd all eventually marry each and then our children will keep doing the same as us. Before I chicken out and delete this like I have countless times before, let me just say it. If all that does happen and we all have to fall in love and get married, I would definitely want to fall in love and marry you. **

**Now I'm going to hit send before I decide to delete that last line.**

**I hope you'll reply to this and then we'll still be friends. I would be so happy if we could.**

**Bye for now, I have to go since my new school starts tomorrow.**

**I miss you.**

**Love, **

**Edward**

Now I was faced with a decision. Delete it, tell Edward Alice had moved on or make him happy and write him back just so that he knew someone still cared?

I chose the last one.

**Dear Edward,**

**Hi. I'm good, doing homework right about now when I saw your e-mail. What about you? How's the new school going?**

**I feel the same way about that last part that you wanted to delete so many times. I want the same things too. It would be great to create some sort of tradition to pass on to our children like our parents did for us. I would definitely love for that to happen.**

**Anyway Forks is pretty much the same. Raining as always. When isn't it huh?**

**So how's Emmett and Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme? I've talked to Emmett a couple times since you guys left and he said that everything's been going great, that Uncle Carlisle loves his new work place and Aunt Esme absolutely adores her new kitchen?**

**You have no idea how happy I am for you guys.**

**Bye. I have to go. There is homework that awaits me. Ugh.**

**I miss you too,**

**Love,**

**Bella**

I moved the pointer to the "Send" button, holding it there.

I stared at my name at the bottom of the letter.

Bella. Edward didn't want to hear from Bella. He wanted Alice.

Before I could change my mind, I deleted my name.

**Love, **

**Alice.**

And then I clicked send and it was gone.

**:-:-:**

**So….what did you think?**

**Liked it? Hated it? Think it could have been better? Please tell me.**

**Personally I really like this story. **

**Leave me a review please. I would really appreciate it. *hopeful smile* :D**

**Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hope some people will at least read and give me some feedback.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**~Steph~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I know I've been slow updating but school's been mad these days. Three tests in one day each back to back and at least two tests a day and then there's been projects and choir and a whole lot of other drama in my life. But THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews! And those who added me to Favorite Stories and Story Alert thank you! So I knew I had to update for those wonderful people. Now here ya go! I hope you will reward my effort with a nice review! *smiles hopefully***

**And now our love story will continue…. *Dun Dun DUUN!***

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm aggrieved to admit. *hangs head shamefully* All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer. *pouts* Lucky woman!

* * *

"_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you…"_

-Crush by David Archuleta

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Dear Alice,_

I'm so glad you wrote back. I was literally bouncing in my seat like you do when there's a new episode of Project Runway on when I found your letter. I know it's embarrassing but at least this way we can be friends forever. Over the years we can still keep in contact. You'll give me all the news that's happening in Forks and I'll keep you up to date on everything over here. See? The best of both worlds. We'll always be friends now. That's actually kind of cool to think about. We could keep this up till we're really old. Like in our _thirties_. That would be awesome.

Nothing's really changed much here except that I have a new friend. His name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock Hale. I know right, weird middle name but he's really cool. His sister, Rosalie, is also cool and pretty, I guess, but she's really stuck up. On the plus side for you though, she's crazy about shopping. I'm sure if you met her the two of you'd be like BFFs. Poor Bells would go crazy if she had the two of you on her tail. Emmett really seems to like her though. He refuses to admit though that he's getting a little crush on Rose. In all fairness, Rose seems to be crushing back. It's actually kind of sickening to watch their constant glances back and forth. And we're only eight! Jasper's really great though. He plays guitar and he's really charismatic. You can't help but want to talk to him.

School here's okay but the worst part about it is that we have to wear these uniforms since it's a private school. I would prefer my own clothes to wear every day. It gives a person character, you know? Instead they have us all looking like robots.

Hey, the weirdest thing happened to me when I saw your letter. This new song started playing in my head so I rushed over to the piano and started playing it. It sounds so cool, almost like a lullaby. All I need now is a name. I know you can't play piano but I'll send you the score anyway. I'll send a recording for you too so you'll be able to hear it. This could be like our special song. Just for the two of us, not to be shared with anyone. Wow, that sounds ominous.

I have to go. Mom's calling. I'm so happy you wrote back, Allie and I hope you'll keep writing. Tell me everything that's been going on in Forks, 'kay?

Bye for now.

Love,

Edward.

I know I should have told him the truth. But I couldn't. It would break Edward's heart to know that Alice didn't care.

It was only two days since I had sent my first letter to Edward and he had already replied. Alice, meanwhile, had forgotten all about our friends, the Cullens. She remembered that they were gone; she just didn't stop her life because of them. Kind of like I had stopped after they left.

I clicked on the score sheet he had sent me and printed it out so that I could play it later on.

He had also sent a digital recording with him playing it for me, well Alice, since she couldn't play piano, to hear. The song was beautiful, like an angel's lullaby. I saved the song to my iPod and plugged in the ear buds as I sat in front the computer, watching his e-mail.

So now choice: Do I keep up the charade or tell Edward the truth?

I made my decision and clicked on "Reply".

After ten minutes of composing, I was finally done.

Then I signed off.

**Love,**

**Alice.**

And so my charade continued.

**:-:-:**

~TEN YEARS LATER

**_Just_Me09 has signed on…_**

**_Eddie_Boy84 has signed on…_**

**Just_Me09: **Hey Edward. Em changed your screen name again huh?

**Eddie_Boy84:** YES and he's so going to get it later

_**Rose'sMonkeyMan938 has signed on…..**_

**Rose'sMonkeyMan938: **Hey guys!

**Eddie_Boy84: **Emmett, why the hell did you change my screen name AGAIN? I thought we had a deal dude!

**Just_Me09: **Hey Em! Nice one, btw. Too bad Eddie boy's probably gonna kill you for it later.

**Eddie_Boy84: **ALICE! Not you too!

**Just_Me09:** Aww…sorry Ed :(

**Eddie_Boy84: **It's okay. The evil that is Emmett seduced you to the dark side for a moment.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan938: **HEY! I take offense to that!

**Eddie_Boy84: **Well, you should. Next time honor the respect of a truce.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan938: **Fine. Whatever. You're no fun dude.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan938 has signed off…..**

**Just_Me09: **The Cullens certainly have not lost their charm

**Eddie_Boy84: **Nor their wicked ways might I add.

**Just_Me09: **So…what's up? Didn't we talk just yesterday? Or to be more exact, three this morning?

**Eddie_Boy84: **Hang on I just HAVE to change this idiotic name that idiot brother of mine gave me.

_**Eddie_Boy84 has signed off…..**_

_**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78 has signed in….**_

**Just_Me09: I**nteresting new name, Edward. I swear you and your Volvo should just get married already

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Hey, isn't a man allowed to love his car?

**Just_Me09: **Well. :|

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Fine. :P So where were we? We haven't talked in like ages.

**Just_Me09:** Edward. We talked this morning. AT THREE. And it's only NINE right now.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Really? It feels like so long ago. :)

**Just_Me09: ***rolls eyes* Nothing's happened in the last six hours Edward. Except the fact that I slept and dreamed.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Of me, I hope?

**Just_Me09: **Smartass. No, I did not dream of you; I dreamt of Robert Pattinson :P

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Aw. I feel so hurt.

**Just_Me09: **Just kidding!

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: ***wipes sweat from forehead* Close call. And here I was thinking you didn't love me any more.

**Just_Me09: **I was kidding when I said it was Rob. It was actually Ian Somerhalder.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **What is it with you and that vampire dude?

**Just_Me09: **He's so cute!

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **SO AM I! .

**Just_Me09: **And he's a hot vampire! Which is always a bonus!

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Oh how hurt I feel….Discrimination against non-vampires.

**Just_Me09: **How did we even get on this subject? Okay. Let's MOVE ON…

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **FINE. Let's plat twenty rounds okay and we'll test how much we've learnt about each other in these last ten years….

**Just_Me09: **Okay. I'll start. What's my favorite color?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Easy. Brown because it's everything Forks isn't. Brown for once and not green.

**Just_Me09: **I see someone pays attention…

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Of course I do, Al. Now, my question: Why have you never sent me a picture of you and Bella? I have asked you countless times and yet all I see now as your profile picture is a peach! Why?

**Just_Me09:** Because I feel peachy :D

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Alice. I'm serious. Why?

**Just_Me09: ***sigh* Edward I have my reasons okay? And besides I want to see if you'll be able to recognize me without a picture. Who knows? You might mistake Bella for me or vice versa.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Alice, that will never happen. Who needs a picture? I'm sure I could find you with my eyes close. Even if I have no idea what you look like, I'm sure I'll always be able to find you. The most beautiful one.

**Just_Me09: **Hey, you know your lullaby?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Yeah?

**Just_Me09: **Everywhere I go it keeps following me around. I hear it in my sleep, every time I see a piano.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **At least it keeps me in your thoughts :P

**Just_Me09: **Aren't you already in my thoughts too much?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Never!

**Just_Me09: **So how was your graduation?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78:** It was great. Graduations are always a little sad though.

**Just_Me09: **Because it seems as if everything you ever cared about is coming to an end?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Yeah. You know, it's scary how you know me so well.

**Just_Me09:** Nope I only know that that's how I felt. School's always been a big part of everything and now, everyone's off to different colleges and you feel as though nothing will ever be the same again.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78:** You say exactly what I feel. Hey, did you get any acceptance letters yet?

**Just_Me09: **Nope. You?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **No, but we still have a while till they start showing up. Who knows? We might be at Dartmouth together.

**Just_Me09:** Yeah. Maybe.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Hey, guess what?

**Just_Me09: **What? Emmett and Rosalie's finally gonna get hitched?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Nope, although they might as well. They're getting sickening these days. They've gotten so much worse since we were eight. I should be given a noble prize for all that I've endured.

**Just_Me09: **Aw. Poor Eddie. You do realize we've gone totally off topic?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Don't we always?

**Just_Me09: **True. But seriously, spill. What's up?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **I'm coming back.

**Just_Me09: **WHAT?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **No need to sound so excited. The Cullens are coming back to Forks for summer vacation!

**Just_Me09: **Um. Wow. How long have you guys been planning this? How come I've never heard of this before?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Esme's been planning this for like a month now. You should see her. She's all bouncy and excited. And besides I wanted to surprise you.

**Just_Me09: **Wow. You've definitely done that.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Alice? Don't you want me to come?

**Just_Me09: **Of course I do. So when are you guys arriving? Do my parents know?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Yep, even Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee.

**Just_Me09: **So it's just been me and Alice who are not in the know?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **You and Alice?

**Just_Me09:** Crap. Sorry. Typo error. I meant me and Bella.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: I** know you goof. Speaking of Bella, now I can finally ask her why she hasn't been speaking to me.

**Just_Me09: **Oh. Yeah, you'll definitely have to ask her. But she's been really busy and stuff.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **So busy that she forgot me? She talks to Emmett though.

**Just_Me09:** Um well you know your not talking to her didn't help.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **What? Is that the reason why she's never e-mailed or IMed me?

**Just_Me09: I**'m not saying that. Look, Edward I have to go just now, Renee's calling me down.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78:** Renee?

**Just_Me09:** I mean Elizabeth! Mom! Damn typos. Anyway when are you guys arriving?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Tomorrow.

**Just_Me09: **Okay. WOW.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **I know. But at least we'll get to see each other. TEN YEARS!

**Just_Me09: **Yeah. Ten years. And we'll get to test your theory.

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Theory?

**Just_Me09: **You really have a hole in your brain. Remember recognizing me without a picture?

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Of course I will. You'll always be the easiest to recognize. All I have to do is look for the most beautiful one there.

**Just_Me09:** Um….yeah…I gotta go! Bye! See ya soon, I guess.

_**Just_Me09 has signed off….**_

**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78: **Yep, see ya soon. Bye. I love you.

_**SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78 has signed off…..**_

**EPOV**

"Hey Eddie boy! Where are you?"

"In my room, Emmett!" I yelled back. Under my breath, I muttered, "As always, moron."

"Hey, I heard that you know," I heard Emmett's voice say right behind me. I jumped as I turned around to find my "big" brother behind me. He's only older by like five minutes but he never lets me forget it.

He was not much taller than me. He looked like a bodybuilder which came from his constant working out to stay on his football team. His brown hair was untidy like mine but cropped short and he had a pale pallor. His green eyes sparkled evilly as he took a swipe at my head.

I ducked. "No need to be all snippy, Eddie," he boomed in his loud voice.

I shot him a look of disgust. "Well, I wouldn't be this snippy if someone hadn't changed my screen name. You know I hate that name, Emmett."

"Oh shut up. You know the only reason you're so upset is because Alice saw it." He grinned.

I shook my head. "You will never change will you?"

"Nope," he said happily. "Mom wants me to make sure that you packed everything but by the look of this room I would have thought you were going away for a year." He gestured to the bare closet.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you've done your job now go away."

He laughed. "Someone's a Mr. Grumpy Pants today." He walked over to the still open conversation and silently read it. I had been reading it over and over again trying to find some hidden meaning in Alice's words.

There were so many times I had come close to saying those three little words but every time I told her something nice she's purposefully avoid the subject and change the conversation. Ever since I had known her, I was always in love with Alice. I had talked to her over the last ten years via e-mail and internet but never over the phone. I didn't even have her number. Again, she had avoided giving me it, always making some excuse. I knew there was something that she kept from me. What it was I had no idea.

And then there was Bella. She had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. She knew all my secrets, she knew everything about how I felt for Alice. Everything. We knew each other inside and out when we were kids. But ever since I moved, I never heard a word from her. Just Alice. It was true, I had never e-mailed her; it was always Alice. But I had figured if she wanted to speak to me she would e-mail first. But nothing came. And frankly I was a little hurt. But hey, people changed. Maybe she had become an entirely different person in my absence. What did sting a little bit though was the fact that she would speak to Emmett but not me. I had tried asking him about it but he never said a word. When I brought up the topic, he would always start to say something then shut his mouth and give me a dirty look and then walk away mumbling things under his breath.

"So. Talking to Alice huh?" Emmett stated nonchalantly. "And I see you choked up the courage to say those three words but a little too late as always." His face darkened as he read, like a sun setting quickly over the horizon. His tone was casual but there was something else in it. Disapproval? Hurt? Disappointment? Anger? None of it made sense.

They were keeping something from me. Alice and Emmett and maybe even Bella. Why else would everything they say have a double meaning?

"Yeah. Emmett, do you know something I don't?" I asked curiously, an undercurrent of annoyance burning through it.

He looked at me solemnly. Seriousness was a rare thing for Emmett and whenever he did look serious, it usually meant that he was really serious.

"You know Edward, for a smart person you really are extremely dumb." His voice was angry and a little on the scary side. "And you are really blind too." His mouth settled into a straight line as he stomped away.

"Emmett!" I called after him, completely bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Figure it out yourself Edward. If you haven't realized it for eighteen years, who knows when you'll finally see what's right in front of you?"

I heard his room door slam from down the hall.

I knew I was right. He was keeping something from me. Alice was keeping something from me. Maybe even Bella.

I swore to myself that I would find out what it was. Now I was all keyed up and anxious. I was going to be seeing Alice this same time tomorrow. What would I do? Would I fumble on myself? Would I completely disgust her? And what about Bella? Would she still talk to me?

I did the only thing I could do when I was stressed: I played the lullaby.

**BPOV**

After Edward went offline, I was anxious. Well, that would be an understatement. I was apprehensive and nervous as hell!

He was coming back! Coming back to Forks!

Where he would not find his Alice but me. Plain little obscure me. Bella Swan. Not Mary Alice Brandon. Isabella Marie Swan.

He would find out about everything. The charade I had kept up for the last ten years. It had never been Alice talking to him. It was Bella all along. And I knew if Edward were to ever find out, he would hate me for it.

He loved Alice. I knew that already. In every single one of his conversations, there were lines that hinted how much he loved her. I was evil. I knew it. I had encouraged him to fall even deeper for her by writing him back.

And even worse, I had fallen even deeper in love with him.

What was going on? Everything was falling apart.

Alice had no idea anymore who the Cullens were. I never spoke to her about Edward. Sure, we were best friends and acted like sisters. But Edward was my secret. My secret that I cherished and kept close to my heart. The one who I loved.

The last years I had spent hiding Edward from everyone. Only Emmett knew the truth.

Tomorrow. The day Edward would arrive and find out the truth. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! He couldn't! He would hate me! He would be crushed. And Alice would feel hurt that I used her name like that.

Everything I ever cared about would fall apart.

Unless…..

What if I got Alice into it? She could pretend that she wrote those letters, that she was the one who talked to him. The one downside to it was that she would fall for him. I knew Alice. And I knew Edward. No girl could resist his charms. Alice and Edward would fall deep in love and then I would be left all alone.

Why hadn't I thought that Edward would come back? And now the only way I could make him not hate me was to make Alice fall for him.

Did I want him to hate me? No.

Did I want Alice to fall for him? No.

Did I want him to know the truth? No.

Did I want to see the two of them fall in love? No.

Did I have any other choice? No.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. My heart felt as though it were breaking. I choked back a sob, trying not to alert Renee or Charlie to my slowly annihilated heart. As I went to close the window for the Messenger, Emmett signed in.

_**Rose'sMonkeyMan738 has signed in….**_

I signed in quickly.

_**Just_Me09 has signed in….**_

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738:** Bella. You HAVE to tell him.

**Just_Me09: **I know Em.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738: **I still don't get why you've been doing this. He doesn't love you. It's ALICE that he loves.

Tears welled up in my eyes at the last sentence.

**Just_Me09:** I know, Em.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738: **Bells, I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. You know I just came really close to punching the living daylights out of Edward?

**Just_Me09:** Emmett. We talked about this. You can't hurt him! He's your brother!**  
**

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738: **Yeah he's my brother. He's my incredibly dumb brother. He's so blind though! And you're my sister Bells, I can't help but want to hurt him for hurting you.

**Just_Me09: **He doesn't mean to hurt me. He just thinks he's talking to Alice. He can't know it's actually me, Bella Swan, who's been in love with him for as long as she's known him.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738: **I know Bella, but that doesn't mean he should be so damn stupid! I'm not half as smart as he is and he doesn't even see it!

**Just_Me09: **I know Emmy.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738: **And he still doesn't get the reason why your name is Just_Me?

**Just_Me09: **Nope.

**Rose'sMonekyMan738: **That dude's an idiot.

**Just_Me09: **It's my own fault Em. But why didn't you tell me you guys were coming back? I could have used some warning.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738: **That's exactly why. I figured you would've skipped town or something. I want to see you Bella.

**Just_Me09:** I know, Em but I can't see Edward.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738: **So what are you going to do?

**Just_Me09: **Get Alice to help me. She'll pretend to be the one wrote the letters.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738: **But what if he falls even deeper than he is and she falls too? Will YOU be able to watch that? Bella. NO.

**Just_Me09: **Emmett, YES. I thought of that already. It's best for all of us. Alice will find true love, Edward will be happy, everyone will be happy.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738: **Except YOU.

**Just_Me09: ***shrugs* I'll live off of others' happiness. I rather watch the man I love fall in love with someone else than have him hate me.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738: **I don't believe that. You won't be able to watch them Bella. You'll leave.

**Just_Me09: **No I won't. Em, please. I don't want to talk about this anymore.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738:** Bella TELL HIM. He won't hate you.

**Just_Me09:** He will, Em. I have to go okay? Bye.

**Rose'sMonkeyMan738: **BELLA! COME ON! Just tell him!

**Just_Me09:** I can't Em. He'll hate me. I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.

_**Just_Me09 has signed off.**_

I closed the window before he could say anything else and collapsed on my bed, my body shaking with silent sobs. Emmett was right, I wasn't strong enough to watch the two people I loved most in the world, my love and my sister, fall in love. It would be agonizing pain to watch. But I had to do it.

Tomorrow would bring Edward and he would want Alice. I had to fill her in on the plan. She wouldn't expect herself to fall in love but I knew Alice. She was impulsive and she dreamt of a prince that would come and sweep her off her feet. Edward was that prince and they would fall in love. I knew that much already. I would have to watch.

Was I strong enough to be able to watch them fall in love?

Hell no.

Would I have to be?

Hell yes.

**:-:-:**

**So. What. Did. You. Think?**

**Please review if you want this story to continue :)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter that is: I-LOVE-EDWARD-FOREVER, blazing, karebear9593, EdwardxBellaxLover, team-edward-lion-lamb, RaomChickOliviaxx, SuperSumer, Maryam AKA Bella, XxsweetcakexX, xxxParamorexxx and Alice!**

**Thanks a mil guys!**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I am very happy with the response I've been getting. You guys are all awesome! So incredibly sweet and understanding :). Thank you for the reviews guys :)! Now, there have been a lot of you saying that this sounds like a movie you watched that you all really liked. Muhjse Dosti Karoge was the movie which inspired this story and I forgot to mention that. Please, owners of that movie, do not sue me :D. To those who know that movie, this fanfic is not going to be the EXACT same thing, it's gonna have more drama. Right now, **RandomChickOliviaxx** and **AllyAlwayz **who I go to school with both have stories up. The one by **RandomChickOliviaxx**, **_I don't know what's really anymore_**, is an AWESOME story that I suggest you all check out. The other by **AllyAlwayz**, **_MixMatchLives?,_** again AWESOME story which you should all check out while waiting for updates from me. Both stories and writers are amazingly wonderful and I hope you guys have time to check them out. Also one of my brilliant reviewers, **blazing**, also has a story up called **_You Saved Me__**.**_** Another AWESOME story so I suggest you all check it out. If you guys have any stories up that you want reviews for then please refer them to me :) and I'll check them out as soon as I can. **

**So with that said, the story shall continue *boom boom pow***

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor any of its characters. Seriously, if I had, I wouldn't be here. I'd be out with my husband, Jackson Rathbone, who I would meet whilst they filmed the movie and I'd have a ton of money. You see that happening though? No, I didn't think so and YES, I'm bitter about it.

* * *

"_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'Cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye…"_

-Cry by Rihanna

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Today was the day. The day that would bring the man I love with it. And the day I'd see him fall all over again for my best friend.

I had already filled Alice in on the plan. She was not pleased to say the least.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" she yelled at me waving her tiny fists, "I can't BELIEVE you did that! WHAT THE HELL?"

She was murderous in her small pixie like frame. Her short black hair bounced as her body began to shake with the anger she felt.

"You used MY name for the last ten years to talk to a guy we haven't even seen in like a decade! And now, you EXPECT ME to pretend that I was the one who wrote to him for YEARS?" she rampaged. The pixie was small but boy, was she _loud_.

I winced. "Alice, please," I begged, "I've always helped you. Remember that time I had to save you from Caius Volturi in Chemistry when he was trying to get you to go out with him? And what about that time when you almost got in trouble for spending five hundred dollars on the Chanel pumps? Who was the one who saved you from the greasy git by offering to go out with him instead? Who was the one who saved you from the wrath of your parents? ME. Come on just this once help me back! When have you ever helped me other than this ONE time?" I turned on the full force of my fatal weapon. The puppy dog pout. Oh yeah, I'm evil.

"Hey! I have helped you plenty times!" she argued back, "Who is the one who saves you from a regular natural disaster every day?"

"Okay WHAT are you talking about, Alice?" I asked utterly confused.

"Your CLOTHES! If it wasn't for me, you'd be dressing like a hobo everyday!" she said seriously.

I laughed at her logic. "Alice you know as well as I do that you adore dressing me like some kind of Barbie every day. And if it wasn't for my kindness you wouldn't have that chance. I don't even resist anymore when you want to play Bella Barbie." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

She giggled. "Okay fine. I get your point," she sighed. "Ah, Bella. You're killing me here. I guess I have to do this huh?"

"Please?" I pouted using my weapon to the extreme, "please, please, please, please, Alice? With a Jackson Rathbone cherry on top?"

She sighed. She could never resist a Jackson Rathbone cherry on top. "Ugh, okay. FINE. I will pretend to be your stupid writer person," she conceded.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Ally."

She laughed. "If it wasn't for that darn puppy pout of yours, maybe I would have a stronger resistance," she said as she hugged me back.

"Aww, you know you love it," I elbowed her playfully. She neatly dodged it as she asked, "So what is it I exactly have to do?"

I sighed. The image of Alice and Edward laughing together, smiling and chatting together, him playing piano for her, the two of them leaning in to each other, kissing ….Actually I didn't even want to go there. Tears brimmed up in my eyes, a normal response any time I thought of them together.

"Just pretend you're the one who wrote the letters. Do it believably. Never let him know it wasn't you. Do what you normally do when you date a guy. Who knows? You might like him. You certainly liked him when we were kids," I said completely dead pan.

She shrugged. "Would you believe I don't even know who you're talking about? I don't remember a thing. It's like I've forgotten everything about my childhood life. I only remember like you and certain things but not that much even."

"Hey, be glad you don't remember your birth, or worse yet, your conception; now THAT would be awkward," I murmured under my breath. Unfortunately she had heard me and she smacked me on the arm.

"Smartass."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Drama queen."

She made a face.

"Pixie, princess, Barbie maker!" I continued my taunting as she stuck her fingers in her ears and walked away. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, I am not hearing this!" she sang as she stomped away.

"The Chicago plane just pulled in," I heard Alice say to me as she handed me a Starbucks, snapping me out of my thoughts. "The people are getting out right wow. They should be here in about fifteen minutes."

My heart was beating faster than it ever had before. "Okay, wow, fifteen minutes," I exhaled sharply, making the words jumbled and incoherent. Fifteen minutes until the man I love came back to the place where we grew up together, where I had fallen for him.

And what was so wrong about this situation?

He was coming for the one he loved.

Who was really me.

But not really me.

Confusing?

Yeah, story of my life.

**:-:-:**

EPOV

This was it. The moment I had been waiting for ever since I had left Forks ten years ago. The moment I'd see Alice again.

"Dude, cool it, you're practically bouncing," Emmett joked. There was something odd about his tone. On the surface it seemed like a normal idiotic Emmett joke but there was another thing brewing under the carefully constructed joke. I couldn't tell what it was though.

"It's nothing if you compare it to how you practically jump to the sky whenever you see Rose in a bathing suit. Not including all the slobber," I shot back quickly.

"Ah Edward, your wonderful smart guy wit," Emmett sighed and under his breath he added, "And yet somehow, you always miss the obvious that is right in front of you."

I looked at him confused. "What?"

He looked startled that I had heard him. "Nothing," he said quickly and muttered, "Shit, Bella is so going to kill me if she heard about this."

"What?" I said again, completely bewildered. "Bella? What does she have anything to do with this?"

"Ugh. You know what? Forget this entire conversation please," he said quickly and hastened over to where our parents were waiting for the luggage.

"Weird," I murmured watching his quickly retreating back. Emmett had been oddly quiet since we left Chicago. Maybe it was because we had to leave Rose behind, I thought shrugging. She and Jasper were supposed to come with us but they had an unexpected change in plans. I was just as disappointed as Emmett. I wanted Jasper to meet Alice and Bella so badly. I kept feeling like there was something I was missing. I thought maybe he could have helped me out. Jasper had a strange way of knowing exactly how someone felt and I was counting on his instincts to help me unravel the great mystery that even Emmett seemed to be able to get. It would also help if he and I got more time to spend together since he was going Oxford in England for college next semester. Me, I hoped for Dartmouth with Alice. Maybe even Bella too. If she was still the same person I knew.

"Okay Edward, that's the last of it. Let's go, son," my dad Carlisle called, gesturing for me to join them.

Suddenly I felt an urgent need. Oh for the love of all that is holy, not _now_ for God's sakes. I think this counts as the worst timing ever huh, Mr. Bladder?

"Uh, Dad, you guys go ahead, I just need a fast run to the bathroom," I said hastily. I saw my mom, Esme, smile understandingly out of the corner of my eye as well as Emmett struggling to stifle his laughter. I groaned inwardly. He was going to give me hell for this later, and now it'd be even worse if Alice had to watch.

I hurried to the bathroom to fulfill my urge and did my business quickly. The men's bathroom was situated next to the ladies' and was the public's bathroom for the both the departees and vistees to use.

I washed my hands quickly, grabbing my carry-on as I pushed the swinging door. In my haste to leave quickly I had accidentally walked into someone. A girl I could tell from the soft, small figure. We both fell to the floor, our limbs entangled. The contents of my carry-on were scattered all over the floor.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry," I apologized to the girl as I untangled my legs and held out my hand to help her up. Her face was down looking at the mess we had made.

"No, don't worry about it, I'm the one who should be sorry, I was just trying to get back to my family quickly too the same as you it would seem," she said in the most beautifully melodic voice I had ever heard. It was like a bell chime on a cool spring day. Yes that sounds corny but it was true. Something in the back of my head seemed to stir. I knew that voice from somewhere.

I looked at her more closely as she bent to pick up the contents of my carry-on. Her face was still looking down but I could see that she had a beautiful slim figure with curves all in the right place. I'm not one of the perverts who just look at a girl's curves and think "Booya!" but it was hard not to notice that she was beautiful just by looking at her figure. Long mahogany hair cascaded over her back like a luxurious waterfall that fell to the middle of her back.

I bent down hastily to help her bumping our foreheads together in my haste. She looked up startled at the contact. Had she too felt the shocking wave of electricity that echoed throughout my body from that small space of contact?

I almost gasped aloud as I took in her face. I was right when I thought she was beautiful but beautiful almost seemed like an insult. Adjectives like, gorgeous, angelic, goddess like seemed to minuscule in comparison to her beauty. Her skin was pure snow with the slightest hint of rouge in her cheeks. She was not freckled but her skin was pristine. Her lips were pink and full, the top a little fuller than the other but they looked soft and sweet. She had high cheekbones and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen framed by long thick dark lashes. They were pure chocolate brown that seemed depthless and looked right into the very core of your soul.

All I could think that this was truly the face of an angel. I know I had told Alice that she was the most beautiful one in the world and for a second, I thought that this was Alice but that thought was quickly expelled since Alice had pure black hair and her eyes were blue. But somehow I felt that I knew this girl.

She looked at me in the same way I did, drinking in my appearance. I cleared my throat and she looked away, the rouge color deepening, signaling her embarrassment.

"Do I….?" I trailed off not wanting to look like a fool in front of this angelic beauty.

A breathtaking smile broke out on her face. "Oh my god," she whispered in awe, "Edward?"

The last word came out as a shriek as she flung herself at me. I hugged her back half confused, half ecstatic at the contact.

She let go quickly and looked at me. "I'm guessing you're confused?" she asked, smiling, "Aww, Ed, how could you have forgotten me?"

I looked at her bewildered. Wouldn't I remember such a beautiful girl?

"It's me, Edward," she sighed as I continued to look confused, "Do I really look that different?"

"BELLA!" A voice boomed from behind us. The girl released her hold on my arms and I mourned at the lost of contact. She looked behind to where the voice came from.

"Oh my god!" she screamed again, "Emmy-bear!" she squealed as she leapt towards my brother. She went straight into his arms and he lifted her off the ground spinning her around.

I was in shock. That girl, that beautifully gorgeous girl was my old best friend, Isabella Swan.

**:-:-:**

BPOV

"Emmett!" I said ecstatically as I hugged him tightly. "Oh my god, I missed you so much!" I squealed as he lifted me off the ground.

He was huge. Six feet seven, those gorgeous Cullen green eyes and that short brown hair paired with that gorgeous dimpled smile made my Emmy bear a hunk. I smiled at him as he set me down.

"Wow, Bells, your pictures haven't done you justice. My little sis is a major hottie. Whoa," he mimicked fanning himself.

"You aren't that bad yourself, Emmy," I winked.

He flexed his impressive muscles and grinned. "I know," he said mischievously. He looked at me up and down. "Damn, Bells, you're one serious hottie. Where did this all come from?" He gestured at my body.

"Ah, Em, not that I don't appreciate all the flattery, but I think you're overdoing it just a tiny bit," I laughed. I hugged myself self-consciously. Alice had, as usual, picked out my clothes, dressing me in black skinny jeans and a dark blue sweater. She had me in high wedges despite my vehement protest. She of all people should know that I had balance issues. Of course I didn't trip as much as used to but I was only human so I slipped up a couple of times. The sweater hugged my body well, emphasizing my flat stomach and exposing just a little more cleavage than I would have liked. My hair was nice and straight, let out so that it hung behind me like a dark curtain. I had on my favorite lapis lazuli stone necklace too, gifted to me from one of my old friends on my sixteenth birthday.

"I see you met Eddie boy," he whispered looking over my shoulder.

I looked to where he was gazing at and saw Edward watching the two of us curiously. His expression still held shock at me. I was a little more than a little hurt that he hadn't remembered me.

"He doesn't remember me, Em," I said sadly.

"Bella, it's not that he doesn't remember you," he assured me. "You just look a lot different from when we were kids. Bells, I'm telling you if I hadn't seen those pictures you sent to me, I myself wouldn't have recognized you."

"I haven't changed that much," I insisted.

"Mind if I join you?" I heard a voice say. I looked up. Edward. I had recognized him only because of his eyes when we had bumped into each other. He still had those emerald green eyes and that messy bronze hair both of which made him recognizable to the boy I had once known. But wow, he was gorgeous. At eighteen he was about six four just a little shorter than Emmett. His face was pale and accented by high cheekbones. He was breathtakingly gorgeous to say the least.

"Remember me now Edward?" I asked teasingly, trying not to show how hurt I was at him not recognizing me.

He looked down ashamedly. "Sorry, Bella," he said smiling ruefully, "I didn't recognize you there. Wow, Bells, you've changed!" He swept me into a hug that I hadn't see coming. Again I felt those wonderful charges of electricity hum through me as it had before.

"So I've heard," I muttered dryly hugging him back.

Emmett cleared his throat, "Um hey guys let's go back to where everyone else is before they say I've kidnapped you two 'kay?"

"Sure," Edward said keeping my hand as he let go of the rest of me. I was a little bewildered as to why he kept my hand but hey, I didn't mind. Holding hands with Edward Cullen? Sure, I'm down with that.

I spotted our parents across the room. Renee, Esme and Elizabeth were all holding each other tears streaming down their face. The men weren't as emotional but their faces clearly showed their feelings as they embraced each other.

A little side off was Alice looking at us. She took in Emmett first, smiling and then Edward. I felt my heart falling as I watched her reaction towards him. I peeked at Edward's face too and felt my heart crush with the weight of the joy and love I saw. He let go off my hand slightly pushing me back as he sped towards Alice. Alice was captivated with him as he hugged her. She hugged him back too the two of them whispering something to each other that I couldn't hear.

Alice was playing her part well smiling at him and hugging him like if she had known him all her life. I could tell she was already starting to like him very much. He was a nice guy, of course she would like him. And it helped too that Edward was gorgeous. Alice was definitely going to like him a lot. And Edward, well, you could tell he was thrilled at seeing the girl he loved for so long again.

My heart was breaking. I could tell you that already. Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched the scene.

Emmett was watching me a knowing look on his face.

"Emmett Cullen, if you say 'I told you so', I'm going to kick you where it will hurt capisce?" I threatened looking at him murderously.

I wiped away my tears and walked over to where they all stood a pleasant smile on my face.

"Hey guys," I whispered to Alice and Edward. Alice was watching Edward with an adoring look on her face. She pulled me aside.

"Bella," she whispered, "thank you so much for doing this. He's gorgeous, Bella."

"Let me guess, you're in love with already aren't you?" I teased lightly.

She shook her head giggling. "Bella, you know me. I don't fall all that easily." She winked. "But I have to play my part don't I?" She shrugged, "Besides, Edward seems like a great guy. I think I might actually end up liking him."

I smiled half heartedly. "Well he certainly likes you a lot."

She giggled, "Well, it seems he more likes the person who wrote all those letters." She was suddenly serious. "What about you Bella? He seems in love with that person that is you. But are you in love with him?"

I hesitated before replying, "Of course not Alice. I-I…"

"I know Bella," she chuckled, "I was just joking. I know you don't fall in love over the internet. Edward on the other hand seems to love me already."

"Well you're accustomed to that already aren't you?" I asked. Alice had a notorious reputation for dating a lot of guys. Quarterbacks, swimmers, basketball players, you name it she's dated them. It would seem to some people that Alice was playing guys against each other but the truth was she was just trying to find Mr. Right. Unfortunately some guys got hurt in the process. They fell for her and as soon as she realized that he wasn't her prince charming she broke up with them, breaking their hearts in the process. I knew this when I had asked her to pretend to be the girl who wrote the letters but I had a feeling that Edward wasn't going to be like all the other guys she had dated. Something told me that Alice was going to be the one doing the falling.

"True but I like him already. Hopefully he won't hate me when I have to break up with him," she shrugged.

"Who says you'll have to break up with him? Alice, you may like him you know." Well I hoped she wouldn't but again that nagging feeling stuck with me. "Don't judge a book by its cover remember?"

She shrugged again. "I guess."

"Bella!" I heard someone else say.

"Aunt Esme," I smiled warmly as I hugged her.

"Esme now dear, you all are now grown up," she smiled kindly as she hugged me. "Oh dearest Bella how I've missed you so," she whispered into my hair, "you've grown beautifully my dear."

"Thank you Esme and I must say you look as beautiful as always," I grinned at her.

"Bella," another person said as he hugged me, "you have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"Uncle Carlisle!" I hugged him back, "My favoritest uncle!" He grinned at me.

"Hey!" Uncle Edward said, "What about me?" He laughed and pouted.

"You're my other favoritest uncle, Uncle Ed," I smiled.

"The whole family's back together huh?" a leering voice said.

Charlie gritted his teeth. "Billy Black."

Sure enough, a man stood behind us watching us all with a disgusted expression on his face. His face was russet colored and his black eyes glittered maliciously as he took in the scene before him.

"Hey Bella," another voice leered. "Looking good as always I must say."

"Dig a hole and go die, Jacob," Alice called from behind me.

"As long as Bella here come and goes with me too," Jacob smiled wolfishly.

"Ha-ha, very clever, Black, now go away," I sneered. I saw out of the corner of my eye Emmett cracking his knuckles suggestively. Edward on the other hand looked very, very mad.

"Okay, coming baby?" he held out his hand from where he was leaning against the post as his dad stood in front of him.

"Uh. Let me think. How about, 'hell no'?" I countered.

"Children, come on now, that's enough," Carlisle said serenely as he pulled me back.

"Billy, it's nice to see you again. Still causing trouble are we?" Esme said calmly in a voice as smooth and controlled as her husband's.

Billy smiled nastily, "Of course, Esme, when have I never?"

She shrugged, "True."

"Black I think that's enough now. Take your son and go. Now," my dad, Charlie said, gritting his teeth.

"Of course, _Chief_," Billy sneered. "Come on, Jake, let's go," he called to his son as he walked away.

Jacob smiled at me. "Bye, Bella, see you soon, honey."

"Ugh,' I said disgusted as he walked away, "Why would anyone want to see that _thing_?"

"I know right. Blech," Alice agreed.

"I see the Blacks still don't like us very much huh?" Emmett muttered to me.

"And we don't like them back," I added.

Elizabeth sighed, "I can't believe they still hold that grudge till today. It's been what? Twenty years? And all this is over some land deal between our ancestors!"

"Well that and the fact that our families have never really liked each other," Uncle Edward added.

"And it's been passed on to the children," Renee sighed shaking her head.

Alice chirped in, "Well it's actually more Bella and Jacob. Those two are like warfare."

I shrugged. "I can't help it if I hate the guy okay?"

"No one blames you Bells," Edward winked at me. I grinned at him.

"It seems Jacob has a little something there for you Bells," Emmett teased, "what's the story behind that?"

"Now that, my friend, is one long story," I sighed. Edward looked even more angry if possible.

"Well actually-" Alice began. I shot her warning look.

"Alice, not now," I whispered fiercely.

"Spoil sport." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Let's go home kids," Carlisle called.

As I walked ahead, Alice whispered to Edward and Emmett, "Don't worry I'll tell you in the car."

All the grownups got into one car, my dad's big Jeep and us, the 'children' got into my Audi.

"Okay," Alice commenced as we started our hour and a half long journey back to Forks, "so it all began…."

Wow, this is gonna be one long ride, I thought, as I drove.

**:-:-:**

**So. What ya thinking? Like it? Don't like it? HATE it?**

**Review please. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the last time that is: Blueberry232, iluvtwilight93, RandomChickOliviaxx, -team-edward-lion-lamb-, blazing, PolkaDot Queen95, maryG88, -laugh-love-live-always-, becksishere, XxsweetcakexX, nrgirl, Alice, obsessed-with-twilight73, vampiregurl and Annie!**

**Thanks so much guys!**

**Review? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Yes I am back. I know it's been a little more than a month I believe since I have last updated. I am extremely sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out there. I really am, guys. You have no idea how hard I have been trying to crank out this for you. It was only today that I got the time since my exams finished only yesterday. Thank you to everyone who left a review for me! You guys lit up my days in the darkest moments of studying. Twelve exams. Exhausting stuff. But nothing to stop me from updating. :D. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I personally find it a bit slow since nothing much really happens because it's mostly filler but it is desperately needed. I'm trying my hardest to make this story the best one out of the two that I have already written. So thank you to everyone who's been reading so far. You have no idea how gratified I feel that you're reading my story. Thank you so much! :D. Okay I'll stop my chit chat and let you get on with it…**

**And so the story shall continue…*JAI HO!***

_Disclaimer:_ Okay. So I don't own Twilight. I'm not gonna cry over it. I AM NOT GOING TO CRY. *Burst into tears* Dang. I'm crying. Well, it's not MY fault Stephenie Meyer owns it. My name is Stephanie too; why can't I own it? Life is unfair.

* * *

"_You are the reason that I breathe,_

_You are the reason that I still believe,_

_You are my destiny…."_

-Jai ho by A.R. Rahman and the Pussycat Dolls

* * *

**:-:-:**

**Chapter Four**

**Edward POV**

"So it all started back in middle school…." Alice began turning to the back seat where Emmett and I sat to face us. I could feel my hands starting to quiver as I re-thought all that had happened minutes before.

My blood was boiling after seeing Jacob Black. I hated that guy with all my guts but now, after ten years, it seemed to be magnified by a tenfold. What was it about Jacob that bugged me so much? Maybe it was the way he had treated Bella. He disgusted me when he looked her like she was a piece of meat. You could practically see all the awful things he thought of doing to her in his black beady eyes. Just thinking about made me want to vomit. I was damn glad that Bella had stood up for herself against that butt hole but something inside of me still wanted to rip every limb off of the irritating mutt.

Emmett nudged me out of my thoughts and I snapped back to see Alice looking at me curiously. I nodded for her to continue.

She looked at me for a moment before continuing. "So as I was saying, it began in middle school as soon as we hit the golden age of fourteen."

"Alice, must you make it sound so much like some bad afternoon special?" Bella complained.

"Well, Bella, with all due respect, it kinda was." Bella poked out her tongue at Alice through the glass.

"Will everyone please stop interrupting the story?" Emmett exclaimed impatiently.

Alice grinned, "Don't blame me. I'm the one who keeps getting interrupted."

"Yeah, well, everyone, just shut the hell up and let Alice talk."

She giggled before continuing, "Well anyway, as soon as we hit fourteen, everyone started to change. Especially Jacob. You guys should have seen him. He grew as tall as a lamp post and buff too. Because of his 'oh so charming' good looks," Alice said rolling her eyes, "all the girls just kept on falling for him. He became something of a player at that time. No girl could resist him."

She glanced at Bella who said with a weary look in her eyes, "Except me."

"Well, duh," Alice chirped. "OMG, you should have seen Bella when she was that age. She was like the tom boy with the hot body type. She played soccer and volley ball and if you guys had only see the looks on the guys' face every time on of them walked by." She giggled. "Instant and _major_ drool."

That wasn't very hard to believe after seeing her. Bella was one seriously beautiful girl. I still had trouble thinking that this was the same girl that I'd known all my life. She seemed unaware of it though by the way she was looking embarrassed by everything Alice said.

"Um, Alice," Bella said uncomfortably. "If you're gonna tell the story at least tell it right without exaggerating."

"Wait, you say Bella was the only one resisting Jacob?" Emmett asked skeptical at the thought of Alice actually liking Jacob.

"Well no there was me too. But thankfully, Mr. Black believes I am unimportant. Ugh. Whatever. I consider myself blessed that I can stay away from _him_." She sighed. "Wait why is it that I am getting interrupted again?" She gave Emmett the evil eye.

"So, before someone else interrupts me again, and whoever does will have to fend for their lives, I will go on! Now, Bella was this major hottie in middle school so naturally Jacob wanted her. He seemed to forget all about hating her since the day he was born. Thank the heavens Bella did not forget either else I'd have lost her to the dark side. Anyway, so lil Ms. Bells and I found out about this so together we created this wonderful little scheme. The next day Jacob asked Bella out I had to practically force her to say yes. She put up one huge fight but in the end the temptation of ruining our favorite Quileute was too much. So the date was set in this little quaint restaurant in La Push where Jacob is notorious for taking his girls and getting into their pants. So Bella brilliantly plays along to the tune of lovesick girl and gets Jacob along. I was hiding close by. So Jacob starts talking all lovey dovey and leads her to the property garden. Then he pledges his undying love for her." Bella snorted at this and Alice chuckled.

"That guy needed a clue so badly that I almost kicked him," Bella said making a face.

"He said and I quote, 'To consummate our love under the new moon'," Alice broke down into a fit of giggles.

"Frankly I was surprised he knew so many big words," Bella commented dryly. Meanwhile I could feel my blood boiling as I thought of Jacob touching Bella. I didn't know what was going on with me. Why was I feeling so protective over Bella?

"Anyway," Alice continued, tears streaming down her face from her giggling fit, "as per our plan, Bella got him all undressed and lying down in the grass to get laid. So we gathered all his clothes in a garbage bag, poured some honey over him to 'make it even sweeter' and then left him right there!"

"Poor Jacob's never been able to get over it since," Alice said shaking her head. "He still however loves Bella even more since then. I don't get why since we both humiliated him. I think he blames me more than Bella."

"And," Bella added miserably, "no matter how hard I try now, Black doesn't want to leave me the hell alone! He seems to think that Alice was playing a trick on us both. He's delusional if he thinks I ever want to be within a foot of him let alone in his bed!"

Emmett was laughing all this while. "Good one! I wish I was there to help you guys. I love to beat that little punk to a pulp if Charlie would let me," he said wistfully.

My hands were practically vibrating now as I envisioned it all. I could not get a hold on my emotions.

"Edward, dude, you look pooped," Emmett commented as we pulled up into Bella's drive way. Bella shot me a curious look as we got out. Our parents were all already there waiting for our arrival.

"All right, people," Charlie called, "So Edward and Emmett will be in our house in the guest bedroom and Carlisle and Esme in Elizabeth's house, 'kay?" We nodded our assent. I was thinking that I would be right down the hall from Bella's room.

Aw man what kind of sick pervert am I? I thought. And shouldn't I be excited that I am meeting Alice? I mean here I am next to the girl I've been in love with since as long as I could remember and all I am thinking about is her best friend who is like her sister and also used to be my best friend too. Good God. This is all so confusing.

Ugh. Male hormones are the worst.

**Bella POV**

I blushed as I heard my dad's orders. Edward would not be that far away from me. I didn't know why this thought occurred to me but I knew it was wrong. Besides, Edward didn't care about me. No, he seemed perfectly content at his place next to Alice.

I was trying my hardest not to pay attention to the constant glances that Alice was shooting Edward.

I painted the biggest fake smile on my face that I could muster. "Come on guys," I said to the Cullen brothers, "I'll direct you there myself."

"Good service," Emmett joked. Hmm…trust Emmett to come up with a joking remark when he knew exactly how tense I was feeling.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well you're staying at ma maison so obviously you'd be treated well." I shot him a look covertly that clearly said, "Shut the hell up, idiot."

"Ma maison huh?" Emmett commented, "Since when did you get so frenchie? Have you been French kissing a certain somebody lately or something of that kind Ms. Bella?"

"Um Emmett?"

"Yes ma belle?"

"Shut up you dork."

"Yes ma'am."

Edward grinned at the two of us. "Nice to know things haven't really changed."

Emmett and I rolled our eyes at him. "You know, sometimes I feel sorry for him Bella."

"Why, Em?"

"He's got no one to argue with. Which makes him terribly boring. No spunk whatsoever."

"Hey!" Edward protested. "I have plenty of spunk."

"Ah, yes, but not as much as our loveliest Bella here. At least she can keep up with me. Unlike some people we know."

"Emmett?"

"Yes oh brother dear?"

"Shut the hell up you idiot."

"Wow, two "Shut up, Emmett"'s in the last-what like ten seconds? I'm on a role today!" he crowed joyfully.

"Again, dude, you need to STOP talking once in a while you know," I said as we approached their room.

"Aw, but then that'd make me no fun. And besides, we need at least one Cullen boy with a sense of humor around here. Admit it, Bells, without me here, you people would be stark raving mad. No sense of humor at all."

"Naw," I teased him some more, "I think Eddie boy's got plenty humor in him."

"Yeah humor in his pants maybe," Emmett muttered as he ducked a blow from a very vehement Edward.

Edward glowered at him. "Emmett! You know how much I despise that name. _Eddie boy_.

"And you'd rather be SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78?" I asked skeptically only to realize I wasn't supposed to know his IM name seeing as how "Alice" is the one who was talking to him all the time. Thankfully he didn't notice anything amiss and seemed completely normal as he spoke.

"Well that's different. I love my Volvo and I am indeed a silver Volvo kind of guy." He grinned crookedly, a sight that almost knocked the living bejesus out of me. "_Eddie boy_, however." He said the name with utter contempt. "It sounds so…ugh….Emmett-like. It reminds of something you'd name your pet grizzly bear."

"Well Emmett would love that wouldn't you Em? A pet grizzly?" I asked him. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah I'll work on that one for Christmas 'kay?"

"Only Emmett would want a grizzly," Edward scoffed, "only he'd be that cuckoo."

"As cuckoo as a cuckoo clock," I agreed.

"Don't forget cuckoo for cocoa puffs," he winked at me referring to when we were younger. Cocoa puffs and Lucky Charms were our survival foods on the weekends. We never ate anything but cereal. It was sort of a ritual. We would have gotten up in the morning watching cartoons mixing the cereals with some milk and that would be our breakfast, brunch, lunch, snack and dinner.

Emmett backed up holding up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay, jeez, no need to gang up on a guy. I swear you two are worse than Sherlock and that dude he's always with."

"Watson?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yeah that dude."

"What in the world do detectives have to do with this?" I asked incredulously.

"Do with what?" Emmett asked, confused.

Edward and I looked each other absolutely bewildered. "How can you two even be related?"

"Sometimes I think he was adopted. I mean we do look nothing alike. It's either Esme had an affair or Carlisle had a secret lover and decided to take in his mistress' baby after she died during childbirth."

"Both of which can be classified in the cuckoo section as well."

"True but sometimes one does wonder."

"Okay stop talking both of you," Emmett commanded, "You guys make my head hurt. I can't follow a single conversation. You know, what you two continue with your little love fest but I am off to shower. Good day!" With that he stormed off for dramatic effect only for the effect to be ruined when he tripped on the rug. He spluttered as he inhaled the dust, coughing as he struggled to get up.

"You know I think he may be related to you instead."

"Edward I believe you're right."

We watched as Emmett tried Take 2 of his dramatic exit and succeeded. Then into an awkward silence we fell. It was the first time we'd been left alone since Edward had found out who I was at the airport.

"So…that was fun," he started off lightly. I chuckled in response.

"Do you want help packing?"

"Sure."

We began packing his clothes into the closet and cupboard. The guest room was fairly big with a king size bed and a huge couch to the side. Edward had graciously decided to take the couch since Emmett apparently rolled like a tree trunk at night.

We worked in silence, neatly arranging his clothes. Suddenly his whole posture was rigid as he looked at me curiously. I shifted uncomfortably under his unwavering gaze.

"What?"

"Earlier, when you said my IM name was SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78….how did you know that?" His hypnotic green stare seemed to bore into my chocolate brown eyes.

Oh. Crap.

**:-:-:**

**I know this chapter was kind of sucky. Please forgive me for it. I know I haven't updated in like forever and I am really SO sorry for that. But I promise I'll update at least every week now since my school finishes next week. I had a whole lot of stuff on my plate and well, these days it's been really rough but I will update for you who are reading my story and especially for those wonderful reviewers who have been with me.**

**Thank you very much to those twenty plus reviewers I had. You guys made my day with all of those wonderful reviews. And those awesome people are: blazing, -immortal werepire, SuperSumer, goldenrose37, crazyhypervampiregurl, -team-edward-lion-lamb, I-LOVE-EDWARD-FOREVER, Bhekie, Bassoon, OZL3M, maryG88, beckishere, vampiregurl, iluvtwilight93, Pokatdot Queen 95, AllyAlwayz, XxsweetcakexX, RandomChickOliviaxx, Maryam A.K.A. Bella, Saleema, LissaHuff, ireadway2much and TheRealBellaCullen102!**

**Thanks guys for waiting so long for this chapter. This story in my head is sounding absolutely AMAZING so I am going to try my utmost hardest to make sure it is definitely the best it could be.**

**I hope you guys will stick with me to see the end. I promise you it's gonna be good.**

**Thanks guys. Leave me a review please? I could do with some cheering up right now especially since my exam grades haven't been all that great and I believe it was Thursday I was feeling really depressed because I almost failed Physics. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the feedback guys, I really, really appreciate it :-)**

**Review please**

**Love, **

**~Steph~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Yes I am here bearing a present. A new chapter! Thank you so much for all the support I've been getting! And to all those reviewers, THANK YOU! I know the last chapter was a little on the suckish side but this one I like A WHOLE LOT MORE. This has to be my LONGEST chapter to date, almost five thousand words. So Yay! I got sick today so I feel really HORRIBLE :( I hate being sick. D: On my facebook you should see the things I have said. Oh I keep forgetting to mention that if you all like you can add me on Facebook. Instructions are on my bio/profile. But basically just click Homepage on my Bio thingie. Also, if anyone needs a beta or knows anyone in need of a beta then I now have a beta profile so I'm up for business :). Anyway, I believe everyone's probably seen New Moon by now huh? I was waiting a couple of weeks so that at least some people could see it before I ask this question: What did you think? Personally, I found a big improvement on the last one. When I went to see it, you wouldn't believe the screaming. And guys too! My friends and I threw nachos at them cuz we didn't have any popcorn. ;) Taylor I have to say was quite good. I regret that I still hate Jacob but ah, that can't be helped! So guys, what did you think? Okay so I won't keep you guys any longer. **

_**And now the story will continue…*Jingle Bells* (I'm going with a Christmas theme ;])**_

Disclaimer: Well, I've said before and I'll say it again: I REALLY DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. And this constant disclaiming thing is seriously a HUGE blow to my pride and you don't have to keep rubbing it in okay? I'm a fragile person and it hurts me to say that Stephenie M. owns EVERYTHING while I only own my Sansa Fuze and laptop although my name is Stephanie N. Isn't it close enough?

* * *

"_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive…"_

-Every time we touch by Cascada

* * *

**:-:-:**

**Chapter Five**

**EPOV**

As Bella and I began packing my clothes, I settled into a comfortable state of mind. I had everything I ever cared about back. Bella hadn't changed in the least and for that, I was glad. She was everything I had ever wanted my best friend to become. She was beautiful, funny, smart….Everything I had imagined her to be. Alice, on the other, was the exact opposite. She was different from her letters, more flamboyant in a sense. She was beautiful yes, and a good person but she was different. Somehow I'd pictured her more mature, more like someone like Bella.

And besides, why did I feel so strongly for Bella? She was not the same tomboyish girl I had known all my life. She had matured into a beautiful woman. She was different…and yet still the same. I could be myself with her, I felt. I was not sure what it was about her but somehow I felt I knew her more than I knew Alice. Don't get me wrong, I have always loved Alice ever since we were little. But when we moved and the letters began, I felt as if I was actually _falling_ in love with her. Now that we were back I felt as if I were back to square one, feeling love. On the other hand, Bella was extremely beautiful and being around her was wonderful. But somehow, she covered herself so well that you couldn't see who she really was. It was a mask, it seemed, that she put into place. I wondered if anyone ever saw past that mask.

Bella seemed like a girl who had gone through a lot. When she thought no one was looking her face would sometime seem melancholy, making expressions that she thought had looked neutral but really showed the passage way into her soul. Her eyes were depthless going on for miles. She was a mystery by herself and yet, somehow I felt as if I had known her all my life. Talking to her was easy.

Alice was beautiful as well. She was flirtatious and witty. I thought she liked me by the way she acted towards me, holding my hand, standing next to me. Me, though, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had waited ten years to see her again and I was so excited but then when I actually got here, I felt as though she was different, not the person I had been waiting for all those years.

I wasn't really sure what to think. I had been in Forks all of two hours and already I felt so unhinged by Alice and Bella. They were almost polar opposites as they had always been. I had always loved Alice back then, thinking of Bella as my best friend. But now, somehow, everything had changed. Now, I felt as if the roles had switched.

Just then something occurred to me. Something Bella had said earlier. _"And you'd rather your name be SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78?"_

How could she have known that? Did Alice tell her? There was only one way to know.

"Earlier when you said my name was SilverVolvoKindOfGuy78, how did you know that?" I asked her curiously. I looked at her intensely as she went rigid for a moment.

"I….uh….um Alice told me," she said softly, hesitating before she said each word.

Of course, Alice had told her. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and I questioned myself on it. What had I thought she would have said? That she would say she was the one who had been writing me all these years? Of course not. Bella would have never lied to me like that. She would have never misled me all those years. She was my friend, wasn't she? And me, did I thought she would say? Did I _hope_?

"Oh of course," I said quickly, realizing that I had been silent for quiet a while, whilst I was mulling over my scattered head.

She smiled as she opened a draw packing one of my shirts into it. Somehow, the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Yup, Alice told me. She was enlightening me on your love affair with your Volvo," she teased, giggling. Bella winked at me, "Don't be ashamed; I feel the same way about my truck."

I laughed as I threw a pillow at her. "Bella, why didn't you ever write to me?" I asked. The question had been bothering me for as long as I could remember. Maybe now I could finally get an answer.

Bella smiled sadly at me. Her eyes conveyed a sadness I had seen only in the smallest glimmer of a moment before in the airport. "If I had written to you," she said in a joking voice, "would you have written me back like how you wrote Alice?"

I laughed, feeling mortified as I thought over all the things I used to tell Alice. "Oh come on!" I said, trying to laugh off the shame I was feeling, "That shouldn't have stopped you from writing your favorite Cullen boy. Don't be ashamed to admit it. You like me more than Emmett."

She pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm…I think I like Emmett more," she joked. "He's like a big ole teddy."

"Don't forget annoying," I muttered.

"Hey, hey now, talking about me behind my back people?" Emmett said as he charged into the room. "Oh how hurt I feel."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop trying to be so dramatic, Emmett. It's getting really exasperating."

"Aw, Eddie, if I didn't exasperate you, who would?" he countered.

Bella stepped between us as I opened my mouth to reply. "Okay boys, that's enough. God, I feel like a mother right now. Emmett, you to go to one corner, Edward to the other corner." She directed us to our respective spaces.

"Oh come on Bells! You can't be serious!" Emmett began protesting, but one look from Bella shut him up. He harrumphed as he made his way over. I meekly went to my corner.

"Better," she said. Bella looked over to Emmett. "Now, we, meaning me and Alice, have decided that you and Edward need to be entertained, therefore, let's see," she checked her watch, "At let's say about twelve you two get ready. We're going to Port Angeles to hang out and Alice wanted to do some shopping."

"Sure," I replied as Emmett asked, "Is there anyone else going with us?"

"Yeah, some of our friends from school," was her answer. Suddenly I was worried. Did they have boyfriends? I mean Alice never mentioned one but who knew? And I didn't have a clue about Bella.

Thankfully Emmett spared me the mortification of asking. "Oh, Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" he teased her.

She blushed. "Okay fine, if you must know, you goof, no, I do not have a boyfriend and neither does Alice. Now get ready or else." With that, she left the room.

Before risking Bella's anger, Emmett and I got ready. We went downstairs, waiting for Bella.

"Hey guys," Renee greeted us. We chorused back a reply. "Bella said to go over to Alice's. She's already there."

As instructed we went over to the Brandon household greeted by Elizabeth who let us wait in their living room."

Finally, the girls came down. "Sorry, guys," Bella apologized, trying to hobble down the stairs in death trap heels. "Alice insisted, as always, that she dress me." She rolled her eyes at her.

Alice giggled as she skipped to my side taking my hand. "Again, if I didn't, the hobos would have a new fashion icon."

"Alice," Bella moaned, "I do not dress like a homeless person!"

"Well, now you don't because of me, but if you dressed yourself, whew," she said, fanning herself. "Major disaster."

"Okay if you're finished insulting my clothes, then shall we go?" Bella grumbled.

She took Alice's Lexus, knowing fully well that her dinosaur of a truck wouldn't be able to survive the trip, Emmett planted next to her in the front seat. I was with Alice in the back.

It took a little more than an hour to reach Port Angeles. Emmett complained about her speed but Bella put him in his place, asking him if he wanted Charlie on his butt. All the while, I was in the back with Alice, next to me. We didn't say much, at least I didn't. Alice just talked a lot with me replying to every question which set her off on another rant. Bella and Emmett, however, had their own conversation speaking about something I couldn't distinguish the subject of. I envied their easy friendship. They'd always been good friends and even now, they could still fall into it as easily.

I knew I should've been happy with what I had with Alice. I knew in my heart that I loved her no matter what, although she'd been different from her letters. She was still the Alice I knew and loved.

As time wore on she would become the person from those letters, the one I'd fallen so hard for, my Alice. Of this I convinced myself.

It was the only thing I could hope for at this moment.

**:-:-:**

**BPOV**

As we drove on to Port Angeles, Emmett and I settled into an easy conversation, or so it would seem to everyone else. If you were me or Emmett, then you'd be able to tell exactly how strained the conversation was. Emmett was bursting inside to kill me for what I was doing. He would too soon enough as soon as we were alone. I could tell he was seething inside to see me suffering.

Speaking of suffering, that happened to be what I was doing as I drove, trying my best not to feel jealous of the banter going on between Alice and Edward. I knew it was wrong to feel jealous; after all I was the one who'd made this perfectly comfy bed of lies and now I had to lie in it.

The time seemed to stretch just as we entered the boundaries of Port Angeles. I could only think back to the time when we'd come here with the Cullens for a monthly shopping trip, a time in which I'd beg Renee to leave me with the guys so that I could escape the fiery pits of shopping in order to spend more time with Edward. It reminded me of this morning when Edward had asked me of my knowledge of his liaisons with Alice. I had dodged a huge bullet there and an even bigger one when he asked me why I had never written him. From now on, I would have to keep distracting him whenever he asked anything like that and I swore to myself that I would watch my fat mouth better.

"Here we are," Alice chirped as I pulled into a spot on the side of the road parking Alice's "precious" as she called it as delicately as possible. She would not spare me if I even put so much as a nick in the jet black paintjob with pink graphics on either side.

The Breaking Dawn café was the usual hot spot in Port Angeles where all the Forks teenagers tended to go after a long grueling semester of high school. It was packed with teens as it always was during vacation.

"Hey Bella," called Mike, flashing his dimples at me, his baby blue eyes working overtime. Jessica sat at his side sipping at her Diet Coke, not so subtly glaring at me for distracting Mike from her. Angela and Ben sat across from them grinning at us.

"Hey guys," Angela said warmly, tucking her short black unruly strand of hair behind her ear. Ben nodded friendly to us as we pulled up a few chairs to accommodate ourselves.

"Hi, people!" Alice sang, forever the perky pixie. "You guys know the Cullens right?" Nods all around the table were indicated. They chorused their welcome backs all together.

"Hi, Edward," Jessica crooned, batting her eyes flirtatiously at him, "Nice to see you're back. We _so_ have to catch up."

Emmett and I struggled to stifle our laughter as Edward looked extremely uncomfortable. Alice meanwhile was shooting Jessica daggers and subtly laid her hand on Edward, clearly marking her territory. The gesture was not lost on Jessica who immediately sniffed and looked away. "Emmett," she acknowledged.

Emmett winked at me obviously trying to distract me from the pain I felt as I watched Edward smile gratefully at Alice and to add to the effect of her claim, kissed her cheek. I attempted to cover everything with a cool smile.

Mike gestured for me to sit next to him and I accepted gratefully that Emmett smartly placed himself on the other side of me.

"So, guys, how long have you all been back?" Angela asked. Emmett and Edward answered, replying that they'd only been back for a few hours.

"We'll be back in Chicago in a month though," Emmett said, evidently saddened by the fact. Edward meanwhile looked at Alice who suddenly looked as though her puppy had been run over. Edward grinned at her and whispered into her ear something reassuring that placed the smile right back on her pretty face. Emmett squeezed my hand under the table, noticing the watery tears in my eyes. Thankfully, Ben had the grace to strike up a more cheerful conversation, distracting everyone from the sudden gloom that had taken over.

"So, Bella," Mike started coolly, "how's things? You and the Cullens getting along well?" Clearly, he had not been listening to Ben's re-telling of the new kung-fu movie he'd seen.

"Of course," I replied smoothly, taking a sip of my water to drown out the sudden dryness that had taken over my throat. I had forgotten that Mike was always one to hate Edward quickly and he was resentful of the fact that I had always shown favour to Edward. I could only hope that Mike would not stir up any trouble. But then again, this was Mike Newton, the guy who lived for trouble, one of the best friends of Jacob Black, getting himself into all kinds of it especially in the getting-in-multiple-girls'-pants kind of way. Jessica was just a travesty, someone he used to look the steady part of a girlfriend so he could keep up his image all the while still stirring up trouble between boys and their girlfriends.

His eyes brightened at my answer and he smiled knowingly. "So he and Alice are finally together then?"

I nodded unable to reply in words since there was too big of a lump forming in my throat. I could not say the words aloud.

"Then you've gotten over your little crush?" he asked winking at me.

I froze. "Who told you I had a crush on Edward?" I asked furiously struggling to keep my voice low. Thankfully no one else was paying any attention to us, too pre-occupied with their own conversations.

"Oh come on, Bella," the slime ball said, running his hand up and down my arm in what was supposed to be a comforting way but just came off as disgusting. "It's so obvious by the way you look at him. Jake's said you've always been partial to Edward more than any of them."

"Jacob told you this?" I replied heatedly. "Well, you go tell Jacob that he has it all wrong and that he should just go screw himself rather than mess in my business. I do not think of Edward as anything more than a friend so please tell your moronic asshole of a friend to shut his big fat mouth!" I half-yelled the last part at him. Fortunately the buzz of conversation drowned out most of what I had said and Mike was the only one who could have heard what I said.

He held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay, calm down, kitten," he chuckled. He rubbed his filthy hand against my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad."

"Ugh! Get your stinking paws off me, you creep, before I impair your ability to have children, 'kay?" I threatened in a low voice. He removed his hand swiftly still chuckling.

"Fine, fine, so…you'll go out with me then?" he asked loudly enough for everyone around the table to hear. They looked at us stunned, their eyes wide and disbelieving.

I glared at him furiously. "Hell no!" I was trying to show that I was not embarrassed by Mike's loud proposal. My treacherous cheeks, however, betrayed me, becoming deep red with anger.

"But you just said you would, baby," he said, pretending to look confused. He winked at me behind his hand.

"I never said that!" I denied crossly. "Really, Mike, you're so desperate that you have to hoodwink me into getting a date?"

His eyes were a blue flame. "Aww, poor girl's too shy to admit that she likes me! She just said that she'd go on a date with me and she's vehemently denying it." He faked looking sympathetic. "Oh Bells, they won't judge you for liking a player. You did after all date Jacob. It's too bad it didn't work out in the end."

"Shut up, dude!" I exclaimed. "I never said I would go out with you. I don't like you, I don't like Jacob; I do not like _anyone_! And I am _sick_ and _tired_ of you and Jacob and the rest of your little crew harassing me every damn moment just because I _refuse_ to date anyone of you!" Mike was shocked into silence at my outburst.

"So would you please go tell your idiotic ass of a leader to stop irritating the living daylights out of me just because I snubbed him and go to _hell_?" I finished breathing heavily. Mike finally seemed to realize that I meant business and nodded weakly. He left quickly dragging Jessica with him.

Everyone around my table was still frozen, completely amazed at the fact that their sweet little Bella had a raging vengeance inside of her.

I sighed. "Guys, enough with the staring please. I do have a voice you know and Mike was getting on my last nerve," I shrugged.

Emmett was the first to recover. "Dang Bells! Kitten's got claws! Meow!" he boomed in laughter. He was holding his sides in a struggle to contain himself. I growled at him but as it came from me it did not even sound have as menacing as his growls. It only caused him to double over into more fits of laughter.

Eventually everyone got into his laughing spirit and I was congratulated between fits of giggles from everyone. I pouted and rolled my eyes as my friends laughed their guts out at me. I really, really, really _hate_ being laughed at.

As soon as everyone was done laughing at me, I was off. "Well I enjoyed being the butt of jokes. Good for you people! Humph!" I said as I spun away from them.

"Aw, Bella!" they called after me. "We didn't mean it!" I didn't listen as I let myself out of the café. I was not going to make Edward, Emmett and Alice walk home; I wasn't that mad. Instead, I decided to take a walk. They'd call me on my cell when they were ready.

I knew I was acting childish but if they wanted to make me the subject of mirth then I was not going to stick around for it.

**:-:-:**

**EPOV**

"Fine, fine so… you'll go out with me then?" Mike all but shouted at Bella. She was taken aback for a second by his loud proposal. She blinked before glaring at him furiously.

"Hell no!" she replied furiously. Everyone around our table was stunned into silence looking on as the scene unfolded before us. I was too astonished to move. I could however feel resentment gathering at Newton. Like Black, I hated the guy but at least up until now he had never tried to make Bella go out with him. It was quite clear that Bella had no intentions of going out with him by the way she fought him. I had been aware of their whisperings and I could sense Bella's distress at whatever Mike was taunting her about.

I knew she would never go for him but her flaming cheeks could have very well been a sign at embarrassment at being caught. I could feel my hatred for Newton growing more and more but I couldn't pinpoint it. Was it purely because I was feeling protective of her as a brother like Emmett was? Even now I could see Emmett getting ready to strike the slimy git at any possible moment. Or was it because I felt something more than just brotherly?

I struggled with myself to rid my mind of those things I had just thought of. I never thought of Bella more than anything but a sister. She was always my best friend, not exactly my sister but just someone I was close to. It was Alice, the one who was holding my hand under the table right now who I had loved. But even I could not deny that there was something about Bella that made me feel differently to when we were children.

As I watched on, Bella's kitten like anger flared up at Newton putting him in his place after he tried to make Bella seem as though she were the shy one who liked him and now was trying to cover up their "secret" date.

I was proud as I watched her defend herself and told Newton off. I was slightly scared for her anger was unlike anything I had ever seen. Bella certainly did have a temper and I made a mental note not to piss her off. I was quite pleased when she said, and I quote, "Tell your idiotic ass of a leader to stop irritating the living daylights out of me just because I snubbed him and go to _hell_?" That part was probably the one that seemed to make Newton realized just how much of an idiot he was and he grabbed his shameless girl friend that was sneering at Bella and went out the door before Bella could kick him.

We were all shocked at Bella's outburst and the vehemence of her temper. No one could say a thing. The first person to recover was Emmett who immediately burst into fits of laughter. We all eventually joined in. We didn't know what we were laughing at whether it was Newton's idiocy and cowardice or Bella's kitten-like temper.

Bella seemed to think the latter and her chocolate brown eyes flared with temper. Her cheeks were aflame with deep spots of red and she looked like a goddess who'd been humiliated. At that point in time the saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" came to mind.

"Well I enjoyed being the butt of jokes. Good for you people! Humph!" she said sarcastically before giving us a death glare and stomping her way out of the café. We called after her, seeking forgiveness but she refused to listen.

"Aww, Bella!" Alice called. "Don't be such a spoil sport!" She sighed as Bella swung the door.

"Well, she's mad," she mumbled as she stirred her Mountain Dew. I found her choice of drink strange since I distinctly remembered her saying in her letters that she hated Mountain Dew with a vengeance, stating it was horrible and to quote her exact words, "Blech! Nasty." I shrugged off the thought, storing it away to ask her later on.

"Should someone go after her?" Emmett asked Alice concerned. "You know Bella. She's like a walking accident waiting to happen."

"Worse," Ben commented, "Bella's more like a magnet for trouble." Angela agreed with him, adding, "She's always in the middle of trouble. She just attracts it; like the way she attracts guys." Her grey eyes sparkled with fondness as she seemed to recall an old memory.

"Who wants to go after her?" Alice asked. "I'm too tired to deal with Bella's anger. She'll be mad at me especially since I'm the best friend here. I'd rather put that one off till later if you guys don't mind."

That's odd, I thought, in her letters Alice always seemed to be more caring… She was getting more and more different from her letters. Like a completely different person.

"Well if no one else is gonna go," Emmett sighed snapping me out of my rambling thoughts, "Then I guess I will have t-"

"No, Em," I interrupted him. "I'll go after her." I thought I could catch a glimmer of something like approval in his eyes but I guess I imagined it since it was gone in a split second.

"Good for you Edward!" Ben cheered. "Good luck with Bella though," he added chuckling, "That girl sure does have a temper."

"Wish me luck," I muttered as I took my coat placing it back onto my shoulders. They chorused their good lucks in unison as I left the café.

I shivered at the cold wind that swept through the town. I squared my shoulders faced with my new task.

Now, Bella, where did you go?

**:-:-:**

**BPOV**

Shivers racked my body as I walked down the alley. The sky was quickly turning stormy, becoming grey and gloomy. Strong blasts of cold wind swept through the alley. Graffiti donned the weathered bricks of the walls and either side of the alley was filled with smelly dumpsters overflowing with garbage.

I cursed myself inwardly for forgetting my jacket. I now suffered the consequences of my hasty departure as another round of shivers shook the frame of my body.

I had been to Port Angeles at least three times a month and I thought I knew the city inside and out. Of course, me being me I took a few wrong turns, making me end up in an abandoned alley. I had no clue where I was.

Just peachy, Bella, I thought bitterly, you've gone and gotten yourself into a real fix huh? Here you are in a freezing dirty alley all by yourself while Alice and Edward are probably curled up in Breaking Dawn all warm and snuggly. I caught sight of my reflection in a fragment of glass. It was caked with mud but I could still see a piece of me. My hair was windswept all over the place making me look like a witch. My face was deathly pale from the cold, my lips almost white. My eyes were dull and boring and my clothes were splashed with water from a puddle I had fallen down in earlier. I could feel a tear leaking out of my eye. I was so plain, so dull and clumsy….why wouldn't Edward choose Alice over me?

I knew I was being petty to be worrying about that when I was lost in a town I did not very well but I could not help it. I needed to be strong when all I felt was weakness.

Come on, Bella, I thought, giving myself a mental pep talk, don't think about that right now. You need to get out of here first. Then you can go deal with the bronze haired, green-eyed Adonis and the beautiful perky pixie.

Filled with my new resolve I squared my shoulders ready to face the world. Of course me and my bad luck now, I didn't see the creepy shadow at my left elbow until it slung a slimy hand over my mouth and pushed me against the wall.

I would have cried out in pain but the hand stopped me from doing so. Instead my eyes watered and my vision blurred for a millisecond.

A voice at my ear rasped, "Now, girlie, don't even think about making a sound or else that pretty little head of yours won't be attached to your heavenly body. Got it?"

Okay, I thought bleakly, I think this one calls for the age old saying: Oh. Crap.

**:-:-:**

**Okay. So…What's going on in that brilliant head of yours?**

**Please tell me!**

**If it's a word or a frowning [:(] or smilie face [:)], it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you for everyone who is still supporting this story! And to everyone who reviewed that last chapter that is: RandomChickOliviaxx, crazyhypervampiregurl, goldenrose37, Bassoon, vampiregurl, TheRealBellaCullen102, AllyAlwayz, I-luv-Edward-Cullen18, ElCullen and blazing!**

**Also to TheRealBellaCullen102, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! I really appreciated it! :D And the reason my school ends so soon is because we operate on a different system so we have three weeks Xmas vacation, two weeks for Easter and then two months for summer :) Also, we have forms and not grades; it's a kind of weird system ;)**

**And I-luv-Edward-Cullen18, sorry to disappoint but the truth won't come out just yet ;)**

**Thank you, guys!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, hi everyone. I know. I'm horrible. I could give you a million reasons for staying away for two months but they're all true and kind of lame. School is one, obviously, second: I no longer have my Saturdays since it has been taken away by Maths lessons, Form 3 and 4 (Although I'm only in Form 3) and well there's more but I won't bother you all with them. I don't deserve any of the hype this story has and I know I should not ask for reviews since you all so wonderfully reviewed the last chapter and you know how much I loved each and every one of them. They brightened my dark sky and helped me get through all the problems I was having. I did try my hardest to get this chapter out and I hope you guys will understand. I won't blame you all for not reviewing but I can ask right? So please review and tell me what you guys thought of it? So here's your present for being such wonderful readers and reviewers. So I'll stop with the chatting and let you go on to the story.**

**And so the story goes on….*Angels sing***

Disclaimer: I'm back but guess what? I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Isn't that amazing? If I had owned Twilight though, I'd be happier than the proverbial lark. But no, I can't have it. I wasn't the one who got the dream Stephenie Meyer had to write the book. I wasn't WORTHY of it. And it HURTS. Stop rubbing it in please!

* * *

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now…  
And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream  
But those days are gone and are just memories…."_

-Airplanes by B.O.B., Haley Williams and Eminem

* * *

**:-:-:**

**Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

I could practically smell the filth on him as the man breathed into my ear. His breathing came in short gasps as he let out a choked chortle. "Oh my darling," he whispered as he pushed me on the walls, "I'm going to have such fun with you."

His breathing hitched as he became more and more excited. He removed his hand when he was sure I would not scream. "Get away from me," I threatened in a low voice, trying for an unyielding tone. My voice was not as steady as I had hoped but it was the best I could manage. His hands roamed over my body and I slapped it away. Anger flared in his cold black eyes and his dirty hands tightened on my arms. He slammed me into the wall again. Pain exploded in my back and little stars danced in my eyes.

My eyes were adjusting to the slightly darkened atmosphere. I could make out a short wiry form of a man. A trench coat hung on his thin body and dark hair was matted to his forehead with a mixture of sweat and dirt. He smelled faintly of garbage and his breath seemed laced with alcohol.

"Aw, honey," he chuckled, "Don't ruin my fun." His hand traced its way to the hem of my pants and I closed my eyes, hoping, praying that this would just be stopped. I shut them as tight as I could and turned my face away. If this was going to happen I did not want to watch it.

He grinned, exposing yellowing crooked teeth. "No, dearie, I want you to see it all." He pushed my face back to face his as he pressed the length on his body onto mine. He may have been wiry but he was unmistakably robust.

Despite my will, I let out a whimper. Inwardly, I cursed myself. I did not want to show weakness in front of him. My little cry made him delightful and he sped up his hand roaming.

"Now, time for the main attraction," he cackled as he hooked his hand through my jeans.

I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the unpleasantness to set in but it never came.

My attacker was ripped away from me from behind. The dark figure, whose face I could not see for it was immersed in the shadows, began throttling him as fiercely as he could. He delivered strong blow after blow until finally the man collapsed to the floor.

"Mercy, mercy," he begged. The figure, which had been crouching over him his fist waiting to deliver the final blow, paused. He cocked his head to the side in sign of curiosity.

"You ever touch a girl like that again, and next time I won't be as lenient," the figure whispered his voice as soft as death. The filth nodded vigorously as he hastened to scramble away. Soon he was gone leaving me and my savior on our own.

"Are you all right?" my rescuer asked calmly. I nodded. "Fine, thanks to you of course. I am grateful."

He chuckled. "Well then, I would say you have a debt to me." He began emerging from the darkness so that I could see his face.

"Bella!" a voice shouted. "Where are you?" It was Edward's voice, frantic and searching. Hurried footsteps made its way to the alley where I was. I looked to my savior to see him pause and once again, cock his head to the side. "Bella?" he asked. "Is that your name?"

"Yes."

"Ah. We shall meet again then, my dear." He bowed slightly. He turned his back as if to leave.

"Wait!" I breathed quickly. He turned back to me, his face still shadowed. The only part of him I could see was his eyes. Silver, it seemed and they gleamed in the darkness. "I…Thank you for helping me. Will you not tell me your name?"

He chuckled a little. "Well I was going for a little mystery so I don't think I'll tell you my name but you can call me…..J for now I suppose."

"J? That's all I'm gonna get?"

"Uh-huh. Don't worry dearest Bella, somehow I think we will meet again…soon I believe," he bowed again slightly and took my hand, placing a quick cool kiss on it. I caught a glimmer of blonde hair. "Until then."

Before I knew it, he was gone, slinking away into the shadows. I retracted backwards, suddenly overcome with all the emotions I felt. My back hit the wall and I slid to the floor. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. Fear was running through me. Distress and curiosity about my knight in shining armor were consuming me. That was the most dominant feeling next to the adrenaline.

"Bella!" Edward's voice called again. My head shot up. "Edward!" I shouted back. "I'm here!"

He was there before me in a matter of seconds. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly as he sunk to my level. One look at my disheveled appearance and he could depict what had happened. "Oh Bella," he whispered, "what happened?"

He held me to him closely. I settled against his frame, comforted by his embrace. As enjoyed the hums of electricity that flowed through me just from the contact of him, I told him the entire story and he listened without interrupting. As I finished, he asked, "J?", his jaw clenching.

I was silent puzzled by his reaction. I began hesitatingly, "I'm grateful that he rescued me. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't."

He exhaled slowly. "I know and I'm glad he did…I…just wish…"

"What?" I asked softly.

He looked at me his green eyes glowing with intensity. "That I was the one who could have saved you." My lips parted in a silent "O" as I looked at him in disbelief. He cared that much? I was touched and my heart melted with the love I felt for him.

I was angry at myself. Had I been a braver girl, had I been Alice, I would have told Edward right then and there how I felt. But I wasn't Alice. And I still said nothing.

He shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know I should not get so about this." He smiled, but it did not touch his eyes. "So J huh? Secret boyfriend?" he teased, the solemn moment gone.

"No," I blushed. He helped me up and I smoothed my clothing trying to erase any evidence of the ordeal I had just gone through.

We began walking back to the diner in silence. A cold wind passed through the alley again and I shivered. He noticed and eyed me disapprovingly. "Where's your jacket?"

I looked at him sheepishly. "I left it behind in the diner." He was already beginning to shrug off his jacket. I weakly protested but he would not listen. "Thank you," I said softly. He nodded and we continued on, saying nothing.

When we were almost there he asked, "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my friend?"

I looked at him, a smile tugging at his lips. "What?"

He shrugged. "It's just that since we came back, it's not like it used to be again. You and Alice are grown up. You're a different girl with trouble following her everywhere and Alice is just…" He trailed off, unable to find the right word. We were silent for a moment before conversation resumed.

"You know I've always loved Alice, Bells," he said softly. "Of course," I replied, trying to mask the pain in my voice.

"I loved her when we were kids. You know that. But I think it was when we wrote each other, that's when I fell in love with her. She was just so passionate in her letters that it made me realize how beautiful she was….inside and out." He sighed. "And all the time I was away, I always found myself wondering what it would be like when we're together. And now that we are together…she's just different."

"Meeting someone in person and talking to them over letters are different, Edward," was my reply. "They could be two different people."

"But Alice is beautiful, Bella!" Edward exclaimed passionately. "I mean anyone could see that!"

"Yes, she is, Edward," I said tentatively. "Maybe you just need to get to know her better."

"I know," he said defeated. "But…I don't know…every time we're together the conversation goes downhill."

"Then we'll make it go uphill," I said.

"We?" A smile was tugging at the corner of his lips again.

I smiled. My heart was breaking but what could I do? "If you love Alice so much, it's my duty as your best friend and hers that I help the two of you be together."

A full blown grin was spread out on his face. "You love Alice as a sister don't you? You'd do anything for her?"

I nodded, tears stinging my eyes. He probably took it as compassion and love, which it was, but it was also tinged with sadness for what I was about to do. "Of course I do. Alice has always been my sister. She deserves to be happy." After a small pause, I added, "And I know her happiness lies with you."

"So you'll help me?" he asked eagerly.

I nodded sniffling and wiping away my tears. "Even if it kills me." Which it will. But I could not do anything about it. For my sister, for my Edward, I would help them be together, no matter how much it might hurt me. That was my vow. Besides, if the two people I loved most were happy, couldn't I be happy for them as well?

Edward swept me up into another hug. "Thank you Bella! Does this mean we're friends?" He stepped back and held out his hand as if sealing a deal, grinning hugely.

I looked at it for a moment. Time to hit the nail on the coffin, Bella. Emmett was so going to kill me if he found out about this. Ha-ha. I just had to make sure he never found out. I grasped his hand.

"Friends."

**:-:-:**

The day after my promise to Edward and the official beginning of our friendship, I was rudely awoken by the sound of an angel's voice and someone shaking me. "Oh, Bella, it's time to wake up," the voice sang, its dulcet tones sounding like a beautiful melody.

"Angel, go away," I mumbled sleepily. "Go play with Buffy or something." The angel laughed. "Are you always this charming half asleep?"

"I _am_ asleep," I said stubbornly, clutching a pillow tightly to my chest, shutting my eyes firmly and turning my face away from the light.

The angel was relentless and only laughed before shaking me even more. "Come on, time to wake up!"

Wait a minute. I knew that voice. My eyes shot open quickly and I screamed to see Edward sitting at the end of my bed fully dressed and laughing at me.

He winced at my scream and quickly clamped a hand over my mouth. "Keep it down will ya? I don't want Emmett to start making comments on what he thinks we might be doing up here."

I bit his hand and he yelped, quickly retreating from me. I threw my pillow at him. "Edward Anthony Cullen what do you think you are doing in my room?"

"Trying to wake you up," was his maddening reply. "Have you no shame? You're in a girl's room and," I looked down at my pajamas which were a tank top and boy shorts that barely covered much of me, blushing, "I'm half naked!"

Edward's eyes widened and he now seemed to grasp what I was wearing under my covers. He didn't turn around though and I could feel my skin turning an even deeper colour of red by his intense gaze. I motioned for him to turn around and he snapped out of it quickly, slapping a hand over his eyes and turning his back. I grabbed my robe hastily and spoke as I hurried it on to me. "Now why did you sneak into my bedroom at," I glanced at my clock quickly, "10:30? You have to be kidding! It's Sunday! You should know today's "Sleep-a-thon" day for me!"

His voice was perplexed, "Wait, isn't that Alice's thing? I was wondering why she was up so early…."

Oh shoot! Think Bella! "Uh no, no, no! I…um…actually borrowed the term from Alice. She kind of got me into it. No, she usually sleeps late too but um…she has shopping to do!" Whew. Good save there.

"Oh," he said frowning. I was beginning to think he hadn't bought my story when he was smiling again. "Well you should know that I invited Alice to drive down with me to Seattle so we could do something together. She said yes!"

I forced a smile. "Okay that's great. See, you don't even need me to help you."

"Oh no, I do," he grinned again, "which is why _you're_ coming with us!"

I was already shaking my head. "No can do today Edward. I have to go to the library later and then afterwards I have to meet up with-"

He held up a hand to stop me and corked his ears. "No, no, no, no, no! I can't hear you Bella!" he sang. "So you'll meet me there?" I tried to shout "NO!" but he wouldn't have that. "You will? Aw you're such a great friend. No, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. See you there! Meet us at Stylo's! Okay, bye!"

And he was out the door. I was still shouting excuses at him but he was gone. I smiled indulgently.

"Bye, Edward," I said love pouring into my every syllable.

**:-:-:**

**EPOV**

Stylo's, my mother informed me that morning, was an outside restaurant surrounded by mountains and near a lake. She said that it was the first place that my dad had ever taken her when they went out. It was also the most romantic place, she said, that a person could have their first date with the person they loved.

Needless to say, it was the perfect location for me to take Alice out. The drive to Seattle with her was quiet surprisingly. Well, on my end anyway. Alice had chatted unendingly about stuff I had never heard of. Designers and brands was the main gist of it, some of it was that she and Bella had done over the years. It was those that interested me the most of course.

Most of them were the same with Alice getting into some sort of trouble, like failing a test or reaching over her credit card limit and then there was Bella, helping to resolve her troubles.

Alice recounted all the details, love for Bella evident in her voice. "She's so…_perfect_," Alice sighed, after re-telling an eighth tale that followed the same pattern. "She's a model daughter, student, friend. The only thing I really don't like about Bella is her confidence. She's never been able to see how good she is…never been able to see her real beauty. Can you believe it Edward? She doesn't think she's pretty!" Her tone clearly stated how dense Bella was for thinking the latter.

I nodded and was about to say it was true and how really beautiful Bella was before Alice launched into another tale this time something about Mike and Jessica. The conversation,as one sided as it was, went on right up until we reached the restaurant.

"Oh this place is so cute!" Alice exclaimed looking around her. "I hope the food's good," she added rubbing her stomach. I laughed and was about to say something before she interrupted me again. I got a word in here and there but never really that much.

Alice really was different from her letters. But it was the same as what Bella had told me earlier yesterday. "Meeting someone in person and talking to them over letters are different; they could be two different people." It was true. Alice was so quiet and almost thoughtful in her letters. Playful and occasionally rambling but never as talkative as she was now. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, at least she was never this, I grimaced as I thought of the appropriate word, _annoying_.

Maybe, as Bella had said, I could just get to know the person she was in person…If that made any sense at all. Bella…I smiled inwardly. It was odd how well she got me these days. She understood me the way Alice had done in her letters. She really was a stunning person, inside and out as Alice had said earlier.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by the waitress who handed me and Alice our menus and left. For once, Alice was quiet as she studied the menu and I enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of the restaurant. I had not noticed it before and I glanced around the restaurant to see something that made me smile. Maybe this would help me and Alice get closer.

"Hey Alice look!" I said excitedly as I pointed over to a guy in black who was reading a novel.

She was silent for a moment. "Edward, why are you looking at other guys? I didn't know you played for that team."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Alice," I looked at her reproachfully and she smirked. "I meant what he's reading."

She looked again and squinted to read the cover. "Pride and Prejudice?" she asked, puzzled. "So?"

"Alice! Pride and Prejudice!" I said slowly, confused why she didn't get it. I knew she was a sucker for the classics and debated endlessly on Austen especially, on Darcy, Ferrares, Knightley…you name it; she fought me about it. I was confused on how she treated the subject now. The tone of her voice almost sounded like…disdain.

"So….? Blah." She made a face. "I absolutely loathe the classics! Ugh! It's boring. I've never made it past the first like three pages of Emma!" she stated condescendingly.

"You don't like the classics?" I asked completely stumped. But didn't she say… "Oh!" her eyes widened and I thought she had realized her mistake but instead she said, "I'm sorry. You like the classics don't you?"

"Uh…" I trailed off unsure of what to say. Just then the waitress returned to take our orders and I was left to my thoughts whilst Alice ordered for us. I didn't understand what was going on…she wasn't acting like herself. She hated classics? That wasn't how I knew Alice to be. At least Letter Alice. Maybe she was just mistaken. I decided to try something else.

I began humming the lullaby I had written her. At first she had not noticed so I hummed louder. Finally she looked at me curiously and cocked her head to one side. "What's that you're humming? It sounds really cool," she said sweetly batting her eyelashes.

I stared at her in disbelief. What was going on? Was Alice bipolar or something? Did she have two persons in her tiny frame? Now, I was really confused. Alice had been completely different from her letters so far. Everything I had ever learnt about her seemed to add up to naught.

I opened my mouth to say something when I was interrupted by our orders arriving. I looked to my plate confused and dug into it silently, with Alice chatting about her music preferences. This had to be the worst date ever. Alice was being completely puzzling and the only person who could help me out was not here. I needed Bella badly and she wasn't here. She was the only one who'd be able to cheer me up right now even if I was with Alice.

Where was Bella?

**:-:-:**

**So….whatcha ya thinking?**

**Tell me in a review? Please?**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers for their reviews on the last chapter. They are: soccerplayer18, TrueLoveCanHappen, Black-Cobra-Starship, blazing, AllyAlwayz, DoubleAA, Jacob-Is-A-Hottie, datasgirl, Helena Camila, angelcakelova, Dani-1811, vampiregurl,Yas, RandomChickOliviaxx, Maryam aka bella, neonjedwardlandgirl, cicas33, time4, DaredevilDiva and vampfreak000!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!Your reviews were so awesome and you people are amazing!**

**Review please,**

**Lots of love,**

**Steph**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Important A/N at the end!**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. Never have. And *sobs* never will! SM owns all of it! Will work on trying to obtain Damon Salvatore from L.J. Smith though!

* * *

_I've been on the brink, _  
_So tell me what you want to hear, _  
_Something that were like those years..._

-Secret by One Republic

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**BPOV**

I was a coward. I knew that to the very core of being as I hid behind the wall of the café peering inside through the window. Thankfully neither Edward nor Alice could see me since they were sitting a good way off from where I was, facing each other rather than the window. If they were facing the window, however, there was certainly a sight to behold.

What was I even doing here? I wondered desperately. But of course, I knew the answer to that one. I was here hiding behind a wall too cowardly to go and face the sight of Alice and Edward falling in love all because Edward had asked me to meet him here. I sighed inwardly, exhausted. All of this because I loved him. Sometimes, I wished I didn't but then I would take it back. Me not loving Edward? That was as foreign to me as speaking Greek. I couldn't imagine a life without me always pining after Edward. He was not my entire life; but he was definitely a huge part of it.

"_Okay, Bella. Enough is enough. Time to go with your head held high; watch the love of your life and your beautiful best friend flirt and fall in love with each other, all while watching them with mild, curious amusement and beaming an ecstatically happy smile. Come on. We can do this!"_ I thought urgently.

"_We have to"_, I added on as a silent prayer,closing my eyes in desperate pleading, trying to will it to become truth.

"Oh it's no use," I muttered under my breath. My shoulders slumped with the weight of my dilemma. To enter or not to enter? Oh yes, that is the question indeed.

"What ya doing, lady?" a small voice asked me. My eyebrows snapped together in confusion as I turned to find a tiny fellow with piercing blue eyes and a mop of jet black hair on his unruly head. His head cocked to the side as he continued, "You're talking to yourself?"

"Are you crazy?" he asked curiously. I let a small laugh and stooped down to reach to his height. He could not have been more than six years old.

"No, I'm not crazy. I'm just a little bit…" I frowned trying to search for the correct word. After several seconds of searching, I gave up. "Okay," I admitted, "I may be a little crazy after all."

He let out an adorable giggle. "You don't look like a crazy lady. You're too pretty." His eyes sparkled as he dimpled at me.

I laughed. "Well, thank you very much! If I do say so myself, you're also quite the handsome young man." I tapped his little button nose. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Thomas Quincy but everybody calls me Tommy. So why were you talking to yourself?" he asked inquisitively.

I sighed. "I'm just trying to figure out whether I should run away or just go in and face my fears."

"Mommy says that whenever you have a problem, instead of running away, you should just get it over and be done with it," he said firmly, nodding, before glancing sideways and adding shyly, "That's what she told my daddy."

"I guess you're right, squirt," I admitted reluctantly. I sighed again and thanked him for his wonderful advice, earning another adorable dimpled smile. I rumpled his hair as a woman came up from behind him. She introduced herself as Tommy's mother and led him away after a few minutes of polite conversation.

Now here was the hard part, following a six year old boy's advice. I peeked into the window again and what I saw made my resolve falter yet again. Alice and Edward were laughing heartily, no doubt at some wonderfully witty comment she had made. Every time I had the courage to glance, all I saw was Edward smiling that beautiful crooked smile of his whilst Alice played her blue eyes to the fullest advantage, batting her eyelashes and shooting him come-hither looks.

I slumped against the wall again and glanced at my illuminated phone's screen showing the time. 1:00 PM. Edward had texted me a reminder to be there at 11:30 which meant I had been playing my one person hide and seek game for more than two hours. Geez, I was sad. I made Shaggy and Scooby look like the bravest people in the world! Hell, Courage, the cowardly dog, probably had more bravado than me.

I took a deep breath, chanting the same mantra I had developed since Edward arrived. _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!_

I tried to calm my nerves but to no avail, as my traitorous feet did not want to seem to stop moving as they carried me closer and closer to the entrance of Stylo's.

I put on a brilliant smile, full of exuberant cheer and headed over to their table. They both looked startled at my interruption and my heart fell a little to see they were obviously enjoying themselves well enough without me. I had promised to be here though and I never broke a promise.

"Hey guys!" I said brightly. "What's up?"

Alice grinned at me and winked slyly so Edward could not see. "Everything's great, Bella."

Edward smiled crookedly, his emerald eyes sparkling as he gazed at me before frowning and asking, "Where've you been? You were supposed to be two hours ago."

I laughed, trying to sound carefree. "I'm sorry! I went to the library this morning and I guess I got a little carried away in the classics section." Not a complete lie, I justified as my insides squirmed at all the fakeness. I _did_ go to the library for half an hour.

Alice winked at me theatrically. "Is 'the classics section' the new excuse for 'I met a hot guy by the name of Alec and got a little carried away flirting'?" she teased.

"Alice," I mumbled as my cheeks flared to her teasing. "You know that didn't happen!"

"Alec?" Edward asked, frowning, "Who's that?"

Alice grinned evilly at me as I shook my head frantically. "He's just the man Bella's most likely to marry one day. That is, if he ever gets the guts to admit that he loves her already despite his sister's disapproval."

Edward looked mightily confused. "Uh…explanation anybody? How come I've never heard of this before?"

"Because she knows that I would kill her for it much like I'm about to now," I said quickly, gritting my teeth and wringing my hands menacingly.

Alice was nonplussed by my display of violence and continued loftily. "Alexander Volter, twin of Jane Volter, is a rich adorable young man who's been madly in love with Bella from probably about the day he laid eyes on her on the very first day of high school. Alec's smart, funny, charming and as I said, exceedingly adorable, not unlike yourself in that department." She winked at him.

"He and Bella are _such_ good friends that they're "study" buddies although sometimes I wonder if "study" is code for something else. They have tons in common and Bella obviously likes him too except she'd never tell him that. So, their charade of "studying" continues." She cleared her throat.

"And then there's the matter of his twin sister, Jane. Looks like an angel, stings much like a bitch rather than the bee. She thinks her brother is too good for Bella. Also, let it be noted she's never actually _liked _Bella 'cause of Jacob's obvious interest in her and also because Jane's one of Jacob's exes, and I use that term loosely, who want him back," she finished with a flourish of her hand.

Edward's eyes were tight with some unknown emotion and his jaw was clenched. I was a bit unnerved by his reaction so I swiftly justified myself. "Edward, don't believe a thing Alice says," I assured him. "Alec's just a really sweet and yes, admittedly very cute guy that I've known for a long time. Unlike Alice here, I can be friends with a guy without it turning out to be a full-blown romance. She's overstating things. Alec is definitely not in love with me and I agree with Jane in saying he's way out of my league as a boyfriend."

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare do that!" Alice admonished me harshly. "I hate when you downplay yourself! Edward, would you kindly inform Bella that Alec is the best guy for her and totally in her league please? And Isabella, if I _ever _hear you agree with anything Jane Volter says, I will rip all of your beloved classics to shreds. I do _not_ like that girl."

Edward's mouth opened to reply but was cut off by the ring of Alice's phone. She read the text quickly, her eyes widening. Then she hastily explained that she had to go and then shot out the door quickly with not a word spoken from neither me nor Edward.

Tension was heavy in the air and Edward was definitely not looking pleased. Actually he looked quite the opposite as though he were thinking very hard and whatever his thoughts were, they could not have been pleasant by the way his beautiful green eyes were flashing.

I chuckled nervously. "Well that was awkward. Erm…..so what do you think about the weather?" I asked lamely trying to change the topic.

Minutes seemed to drag by as Edward remained silent and stoic. I tried again with a pathetic comment about the crowd but it would not do. Finally, he came undone. "Bella, I never want to hear you say that again either. I don't like this Alec guy and I don't know why but it really makes me mad to hear that you don't consider yourself worthy of him. I hate the guy already for making you feel that way."

My eyes widened at the way he was thinking. "No Edward! I mean Alec's great really and yes, I do like him a lot but just not in that way. It's like how I love Emmett, as a brother?" I tried to mend my words properly so he would not misunderstand me again.

"So you like him but you don't want to date him?" he asked tightly, exhaling slowly. I nodded quickly, shocked by his tensed reactions. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought him jealous. I knew better than to get my hopes up though.

"And you love him like you do Emmett?" he questioned again in that same tense way. He seemed to ponder over something for a moment. "So what about me?" he asked.

My heart stopped and I froze. "W-what about y-you?" I stuttered through unmoving lips.

"Do you love him like you do me?" he asked intently, his body tense and anxious. Several heartbeats passed before I managed to regain some composure.

I tried to laugh it off and shake the uptight edge the conversation had taken. I chuckled nervously, "Alec's like my brother, Edward, and I love him just like how I love you. Like my friend…my brother…" I trailed off. _My love_, I amended silently.

Suddenly his composure broke and he went from being a serious, tense Edward that I had never seen before to his normal charming self. His body relaxed and he grinned crookedly. Something was wrong though. It didn't seem to reach his eyes and if I were not watching him, I would have missed the slight droop of his body when I said "brother". His nonchalance in the way he shrugged it off was wrong as well.

He changed the topics quickly except with more success than me since I was eager to forget the whole Alec thing. We settled into the easy conversation mode that we always seemed to be able to do and soon the matter was forgotten, dropped completely by us both. Of course, I would murder Alice as soon as I could get that damnable pixie alone.

"So what do we do now then, my friend?" I asked him grinning, after having him concede defeat to my argument of vampires versus werewolves, a topic that; believe me, when I say that you would be mad to get into with me.

"Well, seeing as you have the homeward advantage, how about we head over to Seattle and have some fun?" he suggested his green eyes sparkling playfully.

"Done," I said with mock solemnity and a stiff bow and we dissolved into laughter as Edward, always the gentleman, paid our bill despite my protests that he was the guest here. Of course, Edward being Edward paid me no heed.

Since Alice had already taken her car going to wherever she had to go, it left me and Edward to go in my truck. That drew a few teasing comments from him about my ancient truck which had once been my dad's. I staunchly defended my baby from Edward's comments with a lot of physical abuse.

"Ow!" he complained. "No need to hit a guy for speaking the truth. Since when does speaking the truth warrant the smacking of the head?"

I giggled at him and stuck out my tongue as we came into the city about an hour after leaving the café. "Hey, you don't disrespect a girl's car with the girl in it. Otherwise that will cause the girl to defend the car the only way she knows how. With her fists, no matter how tiny they may seem."

"Especially when you compare them to mine," he joked, taking my hand I was not driving with and placing it in his big warm one. The sparks of electricity hummed through it pleasantly and I left my hand there, enjoying the feeling of his on mine.

"So where to?" Edward asked as we drove through the streets of Seattle.

"Well, the mall's not really my scene. That's Alice all the way. My favorite place here is the bookstore on Baker's Street but I understand if you think that's kind of boring and all…" I continued on babbling, my cheeks turning pink for being such a bore.

"No, that's great actually. I'd prefer the bookstore over the mall any day myself," he said, smiling in a weird way at me. His eyes twinkled and he pouted playfully. "I would've thought even you would know that seeing as you've known each other since we were practically born. We've always had that in common, Bells." His face hardened at a sudden thought. "Then again, you have not spoken to me in ten years so for all I know, you probably forgot everything you knew about me."

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. "Of course I didn't forget you, Edward," I told him softly. I looked at him. "I could never."

His gaze met mine and we were locked together, just staring at one another. He looked so painfully beautiful. His green eyes were bright and gorgeous, his tousled bronze hair sitting in on his pale head all making him look more like an Adonis. Frantically, I broke my staring eyes away from him, partly because I was still driving but mainly because I knew in my heart that I was falling deeper for him.

I stole a peek at him as silence settled in the car. He was staring out of the window so I could not read his face but an unfathomable frown was at his mouth, making him appear perturbed for some reason. My cheeks flared with embarrassment and shame for making Edward grimace so profoundly. My resolve strengthened to make myself seem more like a friend to him rather than some weird creepy friend who kept goggling at him.

Drawing the inner Alice inside of me, I tried to throw myself in the conversation trying to mimic the carefree easy banter that Alice could always effortlessly settle into with anyone. Of course my endeavour probably was not as entertaining as Alice's would have been but Edward appeared to be engaged enough by it.

Surprisingly enough, our trip to the bookstore was not as bad as I thought it would have been. Edward was as easy to talk to as he had been when we were younger and we quickly fell into the old familiar pattern. We talked of everything as we perused all the sections, joking about some of the descriptions of the book and laughing our butts off as we tried to show up each other in ridiculously reading out passages from the book in fake accents. Thankfully there were no annoying store clerks to give us dirty looks and order us out of their shops but we did get a few "Are you mentally ill?" looks from other customers.

I was increasingly becoming more and more aware of the fact that I could actually feel myself falling for Edward more. I had not known it was possible but apparently it was. If this were some cheesy movie, this would normally be the part where _both _the stars fall in love. Of course, I was the only one doing the falling here. Edward was already in love with Alice, and it would never be me who he was in love with.

It scared me to no end to remember that he was not mine.

And it hurt even more to know that he would _never_ be mine.

**:-:-:**

**EPOV**

I had thought at the beginning of the day that today was going to be one of the greatest days of my life since I would be with the love of my life and I had the dream that we would have so much fun together joking, laughing that years to come when we were old and married and had grandkids together we'd always remember it together with fondness.

Well, wasn't I wrong?

As it turned out, my day had not gone as I planned. My date with Alice was not in the least of what I thought it would be like. She was not the girl I had imagined her to be but still, I held hope that the girl I had fallen in love with would re-surface again. I knew in my bones that it was that girl who I spoke to over the last ten years was the one I was going to marry someday, that it was Alice that I would grow old with.

During the course of our date, I most certainly had not planned to wish with such a vengeance that Bella would arrive and save us from the date that was going downhill.

Then she had shown up like an angel sent from the heavens, relieving me from the awkward date though two hours late.

I had been strangely affected by Alice's teasing Bella about this Alec person. I could not be sure of why and supposed that it was the brotherly feelings I had for Bella surfacing at the mention of some fop being in love with her.

However, when Bella had said she loved him like a brother, like she loved me, I was weirdly overcome with a strong feeling of disappointment. I still hadn't understood why and this time I attributed it to just my bizarre and confused teenage hormones. Then Alice had left us and Bella and I set out to Seattle.

If you had told me that day that I would be going out with Bella, not Alice, and spending one of the best days of my life in a bookstore, I would have probably told you that you were stark raving mad.

And yet, here I was, having the time of my life with Bella, not Alice.

She was by far the easiest girl I had ever talked to. _But that could only be because we're friends before,_ I thought hastily. I mean I couldn't like Bella the way I did Alice, right? After all, Alice was the one who wrote me those letters. She was the one who knew me best although she was not acting like it at the moment.

I was glad to be with Bella though. Being with her was like a familiar pattern to me as though she were another side to me. She was witty as hell, beautiful and very expressive especially with those chocolate eyes of her twinkling and mahogany hair framing her face, tickling her chin lightly. We talked and laughed and then talked some more and laughed some more and before we knew it, we had passed hours in the bookstore alone, sitting cross-legged on the floor with a volume of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, having a lively banter on the "greatest romance of all time" as Bella called it.

"Well, you see, that's the thing with girls," I chuckled, looking at her face as she squinted her eyes and cocked her head to the side like a curious cat. "You all go for the sappiest romance you can find."

"Hey!" Bella said, mockingly pretending to be offended. "I apologize for being such a girl to you but I refuse to see why boys go for the most nonsensical movie they can find. You guys care nothing about good old romance anymore!" She shook her in faux disappointment.

I grinned at her. "I beg to differ! We men step up to measures of great romance when the situation is dire and calls for it. For example, didn't Romeo refuse to kill Tybalt because he loved Juliet although he insulted him and challenged him to a duel? I think that shows a great deal of romance on his part considering the fact that he was willing to take an insult for her. He loved her enough to sacrifice his pride."

Bella scoffed. "He did end up killing him in the end though."

"True but that was only because Tybalt went ahead and wounded Mercutio. Then Romeo was forced to confront him and defeat him. The guy did what he had to do though," I pointed out.

She nodded. "I see where you're coming from here but honestly, Romeo aside, do you really think that guys today think about romance or is it all just a ploy to find their way into our bedrooms?" She laughed. "I think you're a guy so I'm guessing you should know. Isn't there a Guy-ble or something?"

"No, unfortunately there isn't since that would just make everything too easy." I sighed, faking somber disillusionment but was still unable to keep a straight face. Bella was struggling as well, trying to hide her smile behind her hand. "Am _I_ not romantic?" I teased.

She blushed and I continued teasing her. "Don't you think I'm not the least bit romantic considering the fact that I've loved Alice since we were kids and am now trying to win her love?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively. "If that isn't romantic, then I'm afraid I don't know what it means."

"Yes," she said softly. "It is romantic." She was no longer smiling and the light mood had been broken. Bella avoided my eyes as she glanced at the time. "We've been here for five hours!" she exclaimed in disbelief, hastily stumbling to her feet.

"Yes, I know," I said in confusion. I could have sworn she had realized it herself but obviously not. "We have to go!" she said quickly. "Alice will probably be wondering where we are. I'll drive."

The peaceful and teasing atmosphere was gone as we drove home. Bella usually did not drive very fast but even for her she pushed it as we speed home. Her ancient truck squirmed in discomfort, sputtering and making odd sounds. A couple of times I tried to start conversation only to receive little participation from Bella.

I was puzzled. Had I said something to offend her? Soon, we were home and Bella, in her evident haste to be away from me, tripped along the path of the house trying to stay ahead of me and not walk with me. Of course, I had the longer legs and for every three stumbles she made, I made one stride. I had to find out what was up with her. Why was she acting so strange all of a sudden?

"Bella," I called quietly. She jumped about a foot in the air and then re-doubled her pace. "Bella," I called a little louder. She tried to increase her pace only to fall forward. My arm shot out like a quick reflex to one of her falls and I caught her easily. However, with her bad balance and the somewhat slippery walk that was wet from the typical rainfall of Forks, she caused both of us to lose our balance, slipping on the wet concrete.

"Uff!" she exclaimed as her butt hit the hard surface. Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment and she looked adorably put out. "Edward! You made me fall!" she pouted.

I could not help it. I laughed uncontrollably and was on my back rolling, my hands on my stomach. Bella blinked, slowly obviously confused as to why I was laughing and the sight of her made me laugh even harder.

"If you're done laughing at me, I'm going inside!" she glowered, trying to regain her composure and get to her feet. Still laughing, I scrambled along with her and pulled her back.

"No, wait," I said breathless from all the laughing. "Don't go yet."

I caught her hand and pulled it back. She once again hit my chest and then we just stood there silently, watching each other's illuminated faces in the dim moonlight. She looked so beautiful in the light, her expressive eyes roaming my face, studying it diligently. Her pink cheeks gave her a rosy appearance and her breathing was coming quicker.

A lock of dark hair rested on her face and I twisted it off, curling it around my finger. Her breathing caught and I could feel her tiny heart hammering against my chest. She could probably feel my heart as well as her hand rested directly on it. Our gazes locked, we leaned in closer. My gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips and I watched their cherry colour form an 'O' and their temptation was overwhelming. Fighting against my screaming instincts, I dipped my head to kiss them…

At the last second, Bella pulled away, stuttering, her eyes wide open in horror. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "I have to go."

With those words, she pelted away from me faster than a bullet and I watched as she closed the door quickly behind her with minimal noise.

My heart still hammering, I watched up at the moon that was slowly disappearing behind a cloud. _Wait,_ I thought disbelievingly, _what just happened?_

**:-:-:**

**Well, what did you think? Sucked? Rocked? Hated it? Loved it? I'm not a mind reader so I'd love to know what you're thinking.**

**I know. It's been months since my last update. I'm really sorry, guys. You know school. It's been hectic and I've had a lot on my plate with 21 exams in the last two weeks. NCSE here is just a big old pain in the butt and then internals which did not go well for me. I really can't say when I'm updating again since I've been working on this chapter for the last week, fighting to get to the computer. And here it is…**

**So, please review and tell me what you think! Should I just give up on the story or should I continue it and give updates whenever I can? You tell me and I will do accordingly. **

**I'm so grateful for all your reviews and I'm so happy to have people to still read this story. Whenever someone adds it to their Favourite Stories, I do a little conga inside my head or even outside as long as no one's watching ;)**

**Thank you so much to the last reviewers who brightened up my dark days with their wonderful feedback. They are: RosesFromDrew, Black-Cobra-Starship, twilightfan7733,blazing, cica33, vampiregurl, XxsweetcakexX, RandomChickOliviaxx, Quiet and Complicated, AllyAlwayz, The Reeder and Maryam aka Bella!**

**Review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm here bearing a present! As you all know today is June 30th and therefore Eclipse will be coming out. As some of you may not know today's also my 15th birthday! So I'm here, giving you guys a present for all the wonderful reviews you've left me and also as a gift for the coming out of Eclipse! Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I'm working on it but Edward refuses to give up Stephenie. Well I'm Stephanie TOO! The only difference is an A. But NO! He can't switch teams. Whatever. I'm Team Jasper anyway.

* * *

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing,_  
_ Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again,_  
_ I don't wanna fall for it now..._

Battlefield by Jordin Sparks

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

As per usual, instead of waking up as I had yesterday to a beautiful angel, I was awoken by the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I looked at it blearily wishing that it would just get a life instead of ruining my sleep. I heaved myself into a sitting position on my bed and rubbed my face trying to get a hold on things. I was feeling worse than usual today and I could not remember why.

_Oh right_, I groaned inwardly, _the _almost _kiss_. "Almost" of course being the most important word since if it had happened it would most likely end with me running away in shame and embarrassment and crying my eyes out.

_Oh wait_, I thought sarcastically, _that did happen after all._ Yes, after having embarrassed myself almost kissing my best friend and love of my life who is in love with my best friend and sister, I went straight to my bedroom, locked my door lest I was disturbed by Renee, Charlie, Emmett or worse yet, Edward, sank down into my bed and then wept until I had no more tears to shed.

The tears did not surprise me but I couldn't pinpoint _why_ I was actually crying. Had I wanted that scene to happen? Hell no and also, hell yes. Hell no because it would just make it harder on me as if things were not already tough with me having to give up Edward and hell yes because I couldn't deny myself the fact that I _wanted_ to kiss him.

I groaned. "Being a teenager is enough hard already," I complained to the ceiling, "but seriously why add hormones into the mix? That just worsens everything."

"Are you seriously talking to the ceiling?" asked a beatific voice, half shocked, half laughing. I yelped when I realized that Edward had opened the door and was sticking his bronze head through it.

I glanced at the mirror adjacent to my bed. Yup, as I thought I looked very horrible as my eyes were slightly puffy from crying and I was suffering from a serious case of bed head.

I sighed at my insecure thoughts. Who cared what I look like? I would always be nothing in comparison to Alice, contrary to what she might say.

"Edward," I said in a tired voice, "what did I tell you about sneaking into girls' rooms?" I smiled at him wryly and he took it as an invitation to come in. This time, I firmly kept my cover around me, making sure that my body was hidden.

He grinned. "Nothing that I remember. Did I ever tell you I have a very selective memory?" he joked. "I only remember what I want to."

I gave him a wry smile. "How very convenient for you. Next time,_ choose_ to remember that you never wake me up at," I glanced at the clock, "seven o'clock on a Monday morning when there's summer break."

He chuckled. "Oh, but I didn't wake up." His green eyes glinted humourously as he continued, "I was waiting for you to wake up and when I heard you awaken, I came in."

"I thought the door was locked?" I wondered how he got around that one.

He smiled crookedly and pulled out something from his pocket. "Never underestimate the powers of a Swiss knife." Oh…well I guess that's how.

An awkward silence settled. Finally I got tired of it and decided to just charge to it full on, following the advice of the very wise six year old I had met yesterday. "So what do you want Edward?"

His grin disappeared and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. They snapped open a few seconds later and were completely serious. "You know what I want to talk to you about, Bella." He inhaled again. "Last night, that kiss….It was…"

I didn't want this to be happening. I shut my eyes tightly and said in a soft pleading voice, "The _almost_ kiss you mean, Edward. It didn't happen. None of what happened last night was real. We just got a little carried away. We were about to do something wrong but we didn't." I looked at him desperately, my eyes beseeching him, "Please forget about it."

"But, Bella-" he tried to say but I cut him off with another pleading look. "Please, Edward. It was a mistake. You're in love with Alice and it is a good thing that we stopped yesterday where we did before we made a mistake. You love Alice and I know if that kiss happened yesterday, you'd be beating yourself up over it. You love Alice, Edward. Don't forget that."

He looked startled as if I had thrown a bucket of cold water over him with the mention of Alice's name. "Fine," he said slowly. "We'll forget." He gave me a small smile but unlike the ones before it didn't reach his eyes and his eyes conveyed some unknown emotion as he gazed at me.

A silence passed over us and I tried to muster up some strength in me. "So," I said with an overly bright smile. It felt fake on my lips but I knew it was necessary. "How about we start figuring out how to make Alice fall for you?"

He considered that for a moment and responded with a smile. "Sure," he grinned, "what did you have in mind?" My heart fell a little that he was so eager for Alice to fall for him but I realized had the roles been switched I would have wanted the same thing like him.

As I informed him of the plan that formulated into existence as I spoke, I let my mind wonder, watching Edward's quick grins and playful eyes. My heart was taking a slow beating with every look of excitement that Edward gave me and it almost broke with his profound gratitude with he expressed after I told him for helping him.

_And so it begins,_ I thought sadly, _the beginning of Alice and Edward's love and the end of mine._

Juliet had once pretended to be dead to escape from marrying Paris so that she could be with Romeo. Only that plan backfired and caused Romeo to kill himself and in the end, she killed herself when she discovered his death. I'd have to kill my love to save my love like Juliet and it might kill me in the end too but at least, Edward would be happy. Wouldn't Juliet have been happy if Romeo lived on if something had happened to her rather than have him dead as well?

_"For never was a story of more woe / Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

If only Juliet could see me now. She'd be so proud.

:-:-:

My master plan took a week to set up. Lauren Mallory, a pretty quick-witted girl, who I liked despite her fashionista attitude at times, was the richest girl in town and her birthday was the following week. In order to get my plan into action I had to nudge her in the way I wanted first.

This was easily done since I had the ever dazzling Edward Cullen on my side and he went along with it easily. We met up with Lauren that same day after the horrible talk we had. As per usual, she was in Port Angeles at the Breaking Dawn café shopping for a new outfit. She was so like Alice sometimes.

"So, Lauren," I said casually, having met her 'coincidentally' outside the café with Edward who she immediately began making goo-goo eyes at despite Tyler, the current star quarterback on our football team and her eternally devoted boyfriend. I could not say I blamed her though. Really, who could resist him?

"How are you gonna celebrate your special day next week?" I asked her carefully. I was a terrible liar and I knew it. I just hoped Lauren was distracted enough by Edward to not pay attention to my bad acting skills. Of course, that was why I had invited him, along with the personal benefit of just loving his charming company.

Lauren sighed and pouted slightly, combing her fingers through her honey blonde hair. "I'm not sure yet. I was supposed to figure it out and let Dad know so he can give me a budget for my party but so far, I've come up with nil."

"Well," I started out cautiously, "if you want, I kind of have an idea." I glanced at Edward who was watching me and encouraging me on with a smile. Lauren arched an eyebrow and asked for more information. "You see, I was watching this music video and there was a masquerade ball being held and then I thought it'd be really cool if someone had one of them and then, we just happened to meet today and it popped into my head a moment ago."

I could see Edward laughing at me quietly out of the corner of my eye. I knew I sucked at lying but from what I could see Lauren didn't seem to notice anything. She looked half won over already.

Encouraged by her expression, I continued. "I could help you if you want since it's my idea. I'd help set up and we could make it one of the best parties ever. Besides, there's been no one to do anything like it and if you did do it, it'd be the best party _and_ the most original."

There, I'd done it. By then, her expression became fully convinced and she was eager to begin. She left without a hasty good-bye and thank you and told me to call her that night to begin the plans. After giving one last goo-goo eye glance at Edward, she was out the door and already on her purple bejeweled Blackberry.

Edward laughed softly again and leaned back in his chair, tucking his hands behind his head. He grinned at me and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Phase one complete then, Agent Swan?"

I gave him a fake grin and nodded. I tried to swallow the sudden tears that sprang to my eyes and thankfully Edward didn't seem to notice. I could tell he was already fantasizing about his perfect night with Alice and I tried not to let that bug me.

Emmett was definitely right. This_ was_ going to kill me after all. I laughed a little at the sudden thought of it. Emmett being right…who would have thought? Then again we all seemed to underestimate Emmett every once in a while. I'd hoped this wasn't one of those times.

Strangely enough, all his predictions were coming through. My heart felt as though it had been stabbed repeatedly with a knife and then bludgeoned to the point of death and my throat felt constricted.

The fierce need to escape it all came over me and like Emmett had said, I felt the necessity to run from it all. I wanted to go to some place where I could finally forget about all of this and never have to face my best friends' falling in love. I didn't want to ever have to witness it. Of course, I could not escape that. Edward would surely make sure I was there to see my wonderful success.

_And so it begins_, I thought sadly, _the end of_ me.

:-:-:

Alice was ecstatic by the thought of Lauren's party. She opted to help but I would have none of it. She could get in the way of my plans which would be wonderful for me, terrible for Edward so of course, I went with the advantageous for Edward.

For the next week I was incredibly busy and it was a role change for me and Alice. Usually she was always the one helping with the biggest parties of the years whilst I was on the side lines. This time it was the opposite and Alice was shocked at my dedication to helping Lauren. I knew she cherished a secret hope that when this was over, she would get me to assist all the time but I knew that this was going to be a one-time thing, especially since I was doing this specifically for Edward.

I was working hard for this because I _knew _Alice. I had been with her since birth so I knew how she was with guys. Though now she was completely dazzled by Edward (Weren't we all?), I knew Alice would soon get bored. She was always like this. She would be head over heels for a guy one day and then a week later, bored and ready to move on.

I didn't want that to happen with Edward though it would be a good thing for me. Edward had spent the majority of his life in love with Alice while I did the same for him and I was hell bent that at least one of us had to get the person we loved. If I could not get Edward, then at least he was going to get Alice.

Edward had been shocked when I told him my plan but I knew it would work. After all, Alice was always foggy eyed over all things to do with fairy tales. She dreamed even now of that handsome prince to carry her away to his fair land and become a princess. I wanted her to get that dream once and for all, especially since I could not help but wish I were a princess as well instead of being an ugly stepsister. At least, I'd get to play the fairy godmother by helping her find her prince, find _Edward_.

Sure, I loved Edward. I wished he could be _my_ prince but I knew that was never going to come true. I had reconciled myself with that fact a long time ago.

After all, I was not absolutely gorgeous like Alice. She was lithe and so graceful and had flawless skin, beautiful blue eyes and a perfect slim body. Meanwhile, here I was with boring old brown eyes, brown hair, average height, clumsy as hell and I had curves I didn't know what I was supposed to do with.

Did I really think that I compare to Alice? Hell no. I wasn't worthy of Edward and I knew it very well. All the knowledge of it did was that it made me even more determined that Lauren's party was going to be the best night of both their lives.

I didn't let Alice remain completely uninvolved though. Just so she didn't feel chagrinned, I made sure that she was responsible of getting our dresses and ensuring that Edward and Emmett were both properly attired. For Alice, that was the next best thing to planning the entire party.

Of course, there was the other benefit. Edward was the one who assisted her in shopping. I was quite sure that it had made him very happy too. I would have loved if he had helped me out but being the Edward he was, he naturally jumped at the chance to spend more time with Alice. Admittedly I was stung a bit but then I rationalized that it was only natural for him, and that I should just get used to it. Then again, Edward was probably bored out of his head just sitting around whilst I went back and forward helping Lauren out.

Edward and Alice seemed to bond a little more over the time and I could see Alice was becoming more infatuated with him. Once my plan succeeded at the end of the ball, she would be smitten and in love with Edward forever. Knowing this did sting a bit but again, I had to get used to it.

The time apart that I spent with Edward was therapy for me as well. God knows, if I kept spending time with him another huge faux pas on my part would occur like me trying to kiss him again and this time I would surely drive him away with my disgusting pursuit of him, my best friend, who was in love with my sister.

The week passed quickly and I was exhausted at the end. My plan was fully laid out and well rehearsed with Edward so all Alice had to do was keep that tiny button nose of hers out of trouble and fall into my trap. I was confident my plan would succeed. After all, I knew Alice best and I knew what she wanted. This would be both her and Edward's night, the night they'd fall in love. Me, I'd be in the background as usual watching everything I dreaded come true.

And so the plan was set and before I knew it was the end of the week and the day of Lauren's party. Edward and Alice had spent the entire week searching for the perfect dress for each of us and the perfect tux for Edward and Emmett. Alice couldn't stop gushing over the dresses and cooing over how perfect Edward had looked in his tux.

"OMG, Bells, he looked _gorgeous_," she gushed, giggling like a girl that evening as she helped me get ready. She stretched the word into two stressing syllables as she curled my brown hair, taming the wild volume it tended to have. She was all done, having started about three hours earlier than me. I had hardly arrived home from setting up at the hotel where Lauren was having before I realized Alice was pulling me to her house and her bedroom.

Edward and Emmett were getting ready at my house and I gazed it forlornly through Alice's closet window. I wanted nothing more than the peace and quiet of my own house. Maybe even a teeny glimpse of Edward in his tux would do nicely. However, this evening had been my plan and I hadn't gone through this entire week for nothing.

I had yet to see my dress still. Knowing Alice's awesome taste, it would be beautiful and make me look like a hundred bucks. The only bad thing about when it came to Alice's style for me was that it was never something that was _me_ to begin with. Sure they were gorgeous and made me look good but nothing ever had a Bella signature on it. Then again, I never could find anything that looked like Bella so I just opted for the next best thing, Alice's fashion sense. And in the end, that didn't turn out to be so bad.

"Alice," I moaned. "Must we really spend so much time on hair and makeup? I mean no offense but no matter what you do I'm still going to be plain old me, Bella Swan."

She tutted and scolded me for twisting my head. "Bella," she groaned, "come on, I don't ever get to do this!"

I sat in the chair before her huge table of products. "You do this every day, Alice," I huffed and rolled my eyes. "And always on me."

She smiled a little evilly. "But never," she said ominously, "for a _masquerade ball_." I smirked a little and complimented myself inwardly on my genius. She was obviously thrilled and at her wits end with excitement. Oh, I so knew my sister well…

My back was stiff as she layered makeup on to me. A dash of lipstick and some dark blue eye shadow later, she was finally done. She left out the blush since she knew that it would be no problem with me.

"And now," she grinned, "for the main event." With me clad in a hot pink robe, she shooed me out of the chair and slowly sauntered over to the dress bag hanging opposite to us. Her red dress was fluid in motion as it swirled around her well-sculpted legs as she walked with her high red pumps clicking and clacking on the floor.

She zipped open the bag and out she pulled the most extraordinary dress I had ever seen. It was gorgeous and it would be more accurately deemed a gown rather than a dress. It had a full skirt that touched the floor and it was midnight blue. Intricate beading was on its bodice which was V-shaped. It was fit for a princess and yet, for once, Alice had picked out something that was _me_.

"Oh Alice, it's perfect!" I exclaimed, my eyes bugging out.

She chuckled, "I didn't pick it out. I saw a lot of dresses that I wanted for you Bells, but Edward was the one who picked this one for you. He said it reminded him of you." She winked and laughed at my stricken expression.

Too stunned to speak I changed into the gown at Alice's insistence and then looked at myself, shocked. I looked beautiful and like a million bucks instead of a hundred. And yet somehow, I was still able to tell it was me in the dress. "Thank you, Edward," I whispered.

"Come on, Bella!" I heard Alice yell from her room. "Mom says the guys are here. We're all piling into Dad's Aston Martin and…..wow," she breathed as she stepped into the room and grinned hugely. "You look amazing." She gripped my hands as she led me to the staircase. "Ooh,'' she grinned, "the boys at Lauren's party are going to have a field day when they see you." She giggled in delight.

First she went and I heard her voice from upstairs. "Hey there, boys," she said in a chuckling low voice.

"Hey Ali," Emmett said. "You look great!" I could only imagine Edward's eyes popping out and felt my heart dip a little.

Alice laughed. "If you think I look good, you have to see Bella." Still laughing, she called to me in a singsong voice. "Oh Bella! We're waiting!"

Taking in a deep breath, I snapped on my mask and descended from the staircase. I concentrated on not falling flat onto my face although Alice had graciously allowed me to wear dark blue ballet flats. Knowing me, I'd still fall and sprain my ear or something.

I could practically hear the collective gasp as I came into view and I grinned. Mockingly, I dipped into a surprisingly graceful curtsey and bowed my head.

"Do I look like a princess?" I teased Emmett who was looking handsome and debonair in his snugly fitting tux and whose mouth was wide open. He didn't reply and I elbowed him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it wasn't polite to stare?" I joked, my cheeks warming up. I chucked him under the chin and forced his mouth close. "Come on, Em, it's just me."

My eyes drifted over where all the parents were, my mom and dad, Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, Uncle Edward and Aunt Elizabeth. All the moms were posed over by the front door their digital cameras posed in their hands, their respective husbands with an amused smile and arm around their waists. Next to Emmett were Alice and Edward. Edward was achingly beautiful in his tuxedo and his untamed red-brown hair was still in its untidy glory. He had a huge smile on his face as he gazed at me. With Alice plastered to his side, they made a beautiful couple.

"You look beautiful," Edward said in a low voice as he grinned at me crookedly. My breathing caught and I looked away. Emmett who seemed to have overcome his shock offered his arm to me and beamed. "Yes, you do, Bells." He bowed to me in a jokingly respectful manner. "Now shall we mademoiselle?"

I laughed and took it. All the parents took their pictures and still cooing over how grown-up we all looked, they ushered us out the door and into Uncle Edward's car.

Edward and Alice sat in front, with Edward driving and I sat in the back with Emmett who thoughtfully kept my hand when he spied Alice and Edward doing the same. He shot me a look but I shook my head, a gesture that I was all right. I would have to be enduring more that tonight so I couldn't swept the small stuff otherwise I'd be dead before the night was out.

The drive to La Push, where the hotel the party was taking place at, was surprisingly quiet. The St. Patrick's hotel was the nearest and swankiest hotel within a five mile radius of Forks. It was surprisingly well known since it had a five star rating. Whoever owned the hotel probably thought it was a good place to put it since La Push was really beautiful and made a perfect resort spot. There was a conference room that would also serve as our "ballroom" for the night. Lauren's dad had enough sway to pull it off since he was also part owner as well.

As the very fancy invitation had stated, we all had to dress formally, girls in dresses or gowns and guys in tuxedos. Every attendee had to have a mask to add to their costume if they wanted to get in. Although they had to present their invitation to the valet at the red carpeted door, there was still a chance for people to get in. Also, every (highlighted and emboldened on the invitation, mind you) girl had to have an escort so Edward was Alice's and Emmett was my escort.

We arrived at the hotel quickly enough and I could tell the others were impressed by the decorations and preparations Lauren had made but since I had been there almost every day for the past week, nothing seemed new to me. Then again, looking over everything with a new eye, I could see how it might impress the others.

The entrance to the hotel was draped in every shade of purple cloth lined with silver. Purple and grey balloons existed in clutters here and there and there was a carpet lined to the entrance to the ballroom, decorated in, you guessed it, purple and silver. Rose petals were cleverly scattered about the place. Inside the room had a change in scenery from purple and silver to a golden glow which seemed to be on everything.

There were people dancing on the floor but not grinding or jerking which would be hard to do considering the fact that they were playing classical music. Lauren had decided that she wanted a complete 180 on what people expected. She realized that the change would be refreshing and girls would get starry eyed over it which in the end made the boys very happy. What girl wouldn't want a Cinderella night? And what guy wouldn't want his girl to be happy despite having wear penguin suits? It was a win-win situation. Of course, none of this would be possible without the ear of Lauren listening fixedly to Edward Cullen, urged on by me.

The ballroom looked just like the music video I had seen which inspired me to create this plan in the beginning. Emmett, Edward, Alice and I headed over to the table where refreshments were being served on small golden plates.

I smiled at the room. Despite the somewhat awkward smiles some of the guys had as they waltzed, they actually seemed to be enjoying themselves. The girls were the same too, looking wistful and happy as they twirled under the chandelier. Lauren was in her element with admirers surrounding her on her own reserved seat to one end of the room. Tyler was at her side, her little puppy that bent to her every wish. This was obviously what Lauren had always wanted and she winked at me when she saw me and grinned. I was blissfully happy with my triumph. It was even better than I had hoped!

Emmett was evidently enjoying the food since he promptly loaded his plate and took at a table off to the side. The three of us left laughed at the comical sight before Edward bowed courtly to Alice and whispered in her ear, "Dance with me?"

Alice let out a delightful giggle before composing her features and inclining her head slightly. "But of course," she said only half solemnly. I watched Edward take her hand and I saw the way Alice's face lit up. Though my heart ached a little, I was happy for her and I knew she was enjoying herself beyond belief. He turned to face me as he walked backward leading her onto the dance floor and I saw the imperceptible wink and grin he gave me. I looked on as he led her onto the dance floor and both of them lithely began to waltz in time with the beat.

I scooted off to a little corner and watched them. I sighed a little wistfully and berated myself for the pain I felt. Shouldn't I have been happy for them? Instead here I was wishing it were me, and not Alice.

"Now, what is a beautiful girl like you doing here when you should be dancing?" a musical voice behind me asked. I jumped startled and looked to the man who now spoke. He was dressed in the required tux and he filled out well. He was taller than me and had honey blond hair which was long and he held in back in a small pony tail. Though he wore a mask, I could still see his eyes which were a strong clear gray. They seemed somewhat familiar as they gazed at me.

I realized I had been silent and I blushed. "I'm sorry for staring," I stammered. "But you look familiar. Do I know you?" I asked curiously.

He laughed, a baronet tone which sounded like music to my ears. "I'm appalled at your memory, Bella," he said faking hurt. His lips curled into a crooked smile. "Don't you remember me?" He looked at me with those perceptible gray eyes and finally it clicked into place.

"_J_?"

**:-:-:**

**So...Liked it? Disliked it? Loved? Hated? Tell me what's going in that head of yours! Please review :)**

**Thank you so much to the last reviewers! They are: Edward-dazzles, Hope Edwards, LilyGirl21, AndieSwan-Cullen, vampiregurl, ireadway2much, DoubleAA, RandomChickOliviaxx, AllyAlwayz, Black-Cobra-Starship, ., Esha-Loves-You, mell484, MimiBentley, I-LOVE-EDWARD-FOREVER, and , EzziBii and LissaHuff!**

**Special thanks to Edward-dazzles for reviewing ALL of my chapters =) YOU ROCK!**

**Reviews please?**

**Enjoy Eclipse!**

**Love,~Steph  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm here giving you another present! How was Eclipse people? Personally, I thought it was the best one out of all the movies. I have to comment on Taylor's acting though. You guys know I'm not a big Jacob fan but I have to admit that when I was watching Eclipse, Taylor had me close to tears for Jacob. I mean you got to love Taylor Lautner! Anyway, how did you guys find it? I am pleased to say that I own a Burger King Eclipse poster myself which is currently on my bedroom wall next to an Edward poster and a Winnie The Pooh poster. I wanted just a Jacob poster but when I asked for one they had one with all three of them on it and a whole lot of Bella posters. Everyone's fighting for either Edward or Jacob! Anyhoo, enough about Eclipse. Thanks so much for the last reviewers! You guys were really awesome with your reviews this time and I am VERY grateful for it! This chapter is my longest ever for this story at a staggering 7,015 words. It might not be a lot for some people but it sure is for me! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and enjoyed Eclipse! We'll have to wait for Breaking Dawn next I guess! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: **Well, I don't own Twilight. Go figure. You see, if I did own Twilight, I would be married to Jackson Rathbone by now and have tons and tons of money! Instead, I'm here with neither Jackson Rathbone nor the money. Don't I have the bestest life EVER?

* * *

"_Masquerade,  
Paper faces on parade,  
Masquerade,  
Hide your face so the world will never find you."  
_  
-Masquerade from Phantom of the Opera

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

There was a lot about this night that was perfect. Alice looked stunning in her little red dress and I was spellbound by her beauty. The night was absolute perfection. Of course, my Bella had worked hard to do this for us. Though she had never brought it up, I could tell that she was working very hard to make this night go well for me as well as Alice.

_Wait, did I just call Bella_ my _Bella_? I asked myself bewildered. Where had that come from?

I wondered some more and realized that in all the preparation and hard work Bella had done for us; I had begun to appreciate her even more. True, when we were younger, we all took Bella for granted. Even when she did our homework for me and Alice so that we could go to the new carnival in town, she always did it and never complained. She loved us enough to do stuff for us and never ask for anything in return.

Then again, that was purely just Bella. It was who she was. Ever since we were young, Bella was the sacrificing one for us all. When we needed held, she was there. If one of us was hurt, she was there. Though she was the youngest of all four of us, she was the most responsible one and the one who everyone went to whenever they had a problem.

I was dead wrong when I thought she had changed over the past few years. I thought she had become self centered and vain because she hadn't had enough time to spare me a few words these last few years. Though, if anything, Bella had become even more the self sacrificing type, always giving whatever she could to Alice and now even, to me. I was grateful towards her beyond belief.

_Bella_, I thought inwardly smiling to myself. She had looked unbelievably beautiful this evening. I had known from the moment I had seen the dark blue dress that it had been for her and her alone. Alice had wanted a lot of different things for Bella, varying from a very revealing pink cocktail dress to a bright green floor length gown. But none of them would be Bella.

She deserved something that was just like her, beautiful, breathtaking, gorgeous. Then, I had seen the gown she wore now and I knew from that moment that we had found it. While Alice looked stunning and chic in her willowy red number, Bella was dark, mysterious and ravishing in her blue dress.

I had to say when she descended from the staircase earlier that night with her pink cheeks partially obscured beneath the midnight mask and her beautiful eyes shining with happiness, I was taken away. Emmett had his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes were huge with surprise. We all knew Bella was beautiful but in that gown this night, she was breathtakingly and earth-shatteringly goddess-like.

Even now, as I led Alice onto the dance floor I could hardly take my eyes off of Bella. I knew that this was wrong. After all, Bella had worked so hard for this night to be a success for me wooing Alice and I was not even doing a very good job as I could not seem to tear my eyes away from Bella. As that very belated realization came to me, I had asked Alice to dance.

Alice was, to say the least, very delighted. I could tell that this ballroom scene was what she wanted. Bella had explained this to me. "Alice is a very idealistic girl," she explained to me that very afternoon we formulated the plan. "She loves fairy tales. She's always wanted that fairy tale romance and I think even now a part of her still wants it."

I had chuckled. "It's understandable. Doesn't every girl want a fairy tale?" I had teased Bella. She gave me a small smile and looked away while I grinned at her. Obviously I had said something wrong for I heard her whisper to herself softly, "Not me. I gave up on mine a long time ago."

I would have pried more had not she turned back to me and given me a dazzling smile that did not reach her eyes. I kindly dropped the subject since it was evidently something she did not want to broach. Of course, Alice having this fairy tale notion was a bit out of character from her letters.

While she had been completely taken away by the romances of Juliet, Elizabeth Bennet and Catherine Ernshaw, she had never once mentioned to me that she had wanted one herself or anything like a Cinderella tale. Then again, didn't all girls want them? There had been a solemn note to her whenever I'd asked her about something romantic. She would just avoid the question and change the topic without answering.

Now, Alice didn't seem to care much about Juliet, Elizabeth or Catherine. She did not even seem to know who they were anymore. Needless to say I was puzzled. Alice in real life and Alice in letters seemed like two different people.

Once, when Bella was helping set up for the party and Alice was shopping-something she did rather often, I realized- I was with Emmett and asked him his opinion on this. Emmett listened to me silently as I explained my frustrations before replying. "You know," he said, "if I didn't know any better I would have mistaken Bella as Alice." He gave me an odd meaningful look had been completely bewildering to me and my expression must have shown it.

To my utter confusion, Emmett guffawed at me and chucked me under the chin saying, "You really are quite dense aren't you Eddie?" With that, he ruffled my already untidy head and then skipped away nonchalantly humming show tunes. I guess it was pointless to mention that I was totally befuddled.

He had mentioned Bella though and as I thought of it, I looked over to where Alice and I had left her. She was there, still looking as gorgeous as ever but there was someone else with her.

Whoever the person was, he was standing a bit close to her than someone usually stands to a young lady. He was obviously a well built man and had blond hair that was tied back into a small pony tail. Dressed in an all black tuxedo, instead of looking like a penguin like the rest of the guys there, he looked like a sleek black panther. A black half mask covered his face which was looking at Bella in a way that was making me uncomfortable.

Bella was looking somewhat star-struck by him and her expression made me feel even more uncomfortable. He said something into Bella's ear and her cheeks turned pink. She let out a tinkling laugh and smiled at him. An emotion was stirring in my chest as I suppressed the overwhelming urge to tear Bella away from the offending stranger.

The stranger then bent to kiss her hand and I watched as Bella's already pink cheeks turn even a deeper shade of pink that made her all the more endearing.

I was not the only one watching them though; there were other guys watching as well. But whilst I was watching the entire scene, the others were looking at Bella with poorly hidden lust in their eyes. The odious Mike Newton stood to a side appraising her delightedly as well.

My hold on Alice's tiny waist tightened in anger and I was shocked at the magnitude of emotions that were flowing in me. I knew what the horrid emotions tightening my chest were and I was finding the experience singularly unpleasant. Jealousy and hatred were boiling through my blood and they surged as the man led Bella out onto the dance floor. She looked somewhat as though she was an unsuspecting fly caught in the trap of a manipulative spider and she looked mesmerized by this stranger.

Meanwhile, I was feeling these distasteful emotions with complete confusion. I loved Bella like a sister, didn't I?

Then why was I feeling jealous of this man?

**BPOV**

_I realized I had been silent and I blushed. "I'm sorry for staring," I stammered. "But you look familiar. Do I know you?" I asked curiously._

_He laughed, a baronet tone which sounded like music to my ears. "I'm appalled at your memory, Bella," he said faking hurt. His lips curled into a crooked smile. "Don't you remember me?" He looked at me with those perceptible gray eyes and finally it clicked into place._

"J?"

"Ah," J said and he gave me a crooked grin. "So you do remember me after all." He swept me a bow with an air of sarcastic demeanour. Whoever this guy was, he oozed self confidence mixed with a touch of arrogance and sarcasm. And yet, I was strangely attracted to him. Go figure. "I was beginning to think that my rescue wasn't all that memorable as I thought it might've been."

I chuckled, the sound coming out strangled with nerves. "That must have done a wonder to your low self confidence," I teased. Inwardly, I was shocked that I could even stutter out a sentence that sounded much like a flirt.

J laughed at me and his eyes appraised me with an appreciative gleam. After being practically ignored by Edward for the past week, I guess I relished the attention J was giving me now and I basked in the warm approval I felt in his stare. I smiled at him. "So…I guess I should thank you for saving me that day?" I chuckled.

He grinned. "That would be the polite thing to do."

"It would also be polite to tell someone your name instead of a letter too," I countered, smiling.

He gave me a crooked smirk and swept a mocking bow to me. "Forgive me," he said softly. His grey eyes were almost a compelling silver as they watched me. He smiled. "At the time, I was feeling a bit theatrical. 'J' sounded a lot more suave and appropriate."

"So what is your real name then?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He smirked and whispered in my ear, "James."

My cheeks warmed at the close proximity between us and I shivered at the warm mouth that was next to my ear. James chuckled when he saw me shiver and then bent to kiss my hand. He looked up to me before his lips touched it. "Enchanted to meet you."

His lips touched my skin and a jolt of electricity went up my arm. If possible, my cheeks became even redder. He straightened up and skimmed his hand along my jaw. "Beautiful," he murmured and then he crooked me a smile.

I realized I had been staring at him again and my traitorous cheeks became even redder. I probably looked like a tomato by now and Lord knows he probably thought I was a vegetable from the way I was acting. "Bella," I smiled. "Isabella Swan."

He inclined his head slightly and offered me his hand. "Dance with me?" I smiled faintly, recognizing the same words Edward had spoken to Alice.

Coincidence of all coincidences that, that was the moment my inspiration for the entire ball came on. The song was almost perfectly timed as though some unseen being was watching me from above and my mouth curved into a smile at the thought of it.

James seemed to think of it and he gave me a quick grin as he muttered under his breath, "Apropos." _Well, well, a very nice vocabulary too,_ I thought, _I like this guy already_.

I slid my hand into his and let him carry me onto the floor. I sent a silent prayer to whoever was watching over me that I would not fall on my butt and embarrass myself in front of this guy.

**All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down**

I was surprisingly enough enjoying myself dancing with James. He was a very good dancer and he danced with an effortless grace. Astonishingly, I was able to keep up with him and our gazes were locked as we danced.

**Let's paint the picture  
Of the perfect place  
They've got it better then when anyone's told ya  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers**

"Enjoying yourself?" James asked, grinning at me as he twirled me underneath the lights. I laughed a bubbly carefree laugh that was completely uncharacteristic of me and his grey eyes twinkled as he clutched me closer.

**I know we got it good, but they got it made,  
And their grass is getting greener each day,  
I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down,  
Before anybody's knowing our name**

"More than you know," I stated to him grinning hugely. "You don't know how much I needed this." He smiled at me and I was surprised at myself for melting a little. It was true though. I had needed this dance to feel again. I had been so wound up tonight about everything going perfectly for Alice and Edward that I had forgotten what it was like to have fun.

**They've got...  
All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got  
All the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down**

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" asked a very familiar harmonious voice from behind James. I had snapped out of my pleasant thoughts of dancing more with James and genuinely enjoying his company and quickly shook my head and blinked.

Behind James stood Edward who had an air of calm and cool as he offered his hand to me. Of course, I could tell something else was brewing beneath his calm demeanour and I wondered what it was.

His jaw was clenched and with obvious force, he attempted a nonchalant friendly smile at James. He looked to me and I saw it in his eyes some unknown emotion was indeed brewing there.

James surveyed Edward, unruffled, and then looked to me, giving me a faint whimsical smile. It deepened to reveal a slight cleft in his cheek as he nodded to Edward and then looked at me. "Some other time," he said, bowing slightly before disappearing into the crowd of dancing bodies.

I watched him go, a little forlornly, wondering if I'd ever see him again before turning back to Edward who was watching me strangely. "What?" I asked a bit self consciously.

Edward jerked out of his pensive stare and shrugged quickly. "Nothing." He held out a hand to me. "Dance with me?"

I laughed as I took his hand. "I thought you'd never ask," I said with heavy sarcasm layered on it, whilst my insides rejoiced. He placed one hand on my waist, the other on the small of my back. "Don't forget what a klutz I am, Edward," I warned him quickly.

He crooked a smile at me. "Never." And with that enigmatic reply, he whisked me quite literally off my feet.

**Do you think I'm special?  
Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like  
Are we just sinking the ocean of faces?  
It can't be possible... the rain can fall  
Only when it's over our heads.  
The sun is shining every day, but it's far away.  
Over the world that's dead.**

"Are you ready to put the plan into action then, Bells?" he asked me with a grin. He seemed to have gotten over his brooding mood from before and was like an eager puppy. I tried to hide my reluctance with a bright affirmative reply.

Halfheartedly I let him lead me off the floor and back to where Emmett was standing watching everything casually and bored as though he'd rather be playing video games. Of course, that was probably what Emmett was thinking. Alice, Edward informed me, had gone to the ladies' room.

"Let's get this show on the road," I muttered as Edward chuckled beneath his breath. "Now," I instructed him, "stand here and look charming and handsome."

He laughed and gave me a fake pout. "Aren't I always, Bella?" I rolled my eyes at the ceiling and looked out into the crowd that was around. Already Edward was beginning to attract girls with his pouting face. I grinned evilly when I saw a petite blonde heading towards us. Perfect!

Jane Volter looked at me disdainfully as she reached at my side moments later. "Bella," she said in her child-like voice of hers. It reminded me of a toddler's voice and it suited how she looked, just not her awful personality. "I see you managed to drag out a decent dress for the party."

I faked a smile at her. "Jane, I see you managed to drag out a decent face for this party," I retorted, mimicing her voice. Like Alice, I didn't like Jane. Her brother was sweet and cute though and when he was around I tried to be nice to his sister who also tried for the sake of her brother. Of course, when we were alone was a different story. Needless to say, the claws came out.

She gave me a hateful scowl. "Nice, Bella," she sneered, "too bad my brother didn't get to come so that he could see that wonderful wit of yours." She grimaced and skewered me with a glower. "We all know how much he loves that about you."

I faked an angelic smile at her. "Fantastic. Too bad Alec couldn't come, he'd miss what a bitch you really are," I snapped back at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to Edward, a sudden smile forming on her face. It was obvious that it was meant to be slow and seductive but really, from my point of view, it looked as though she smelled a dead cat. Of course, I might be a little biased.

Her gaze ran up and down Edward's body and I noticed with amusement how he stiffened at her evident stare. He forced a painful smile and tried to look pleasant.

"Bella," she said in a completely different voice. It was evidently supposed to be sweet but honestly, to me, it sounded like nails being dragged across a blackboard. Again, I was a bit biased to judge but I think Edward agreed with me by the way he was still trying not to shudder. "You didn't introduce me to this handsome fellow over here." She put a small manicured hand onto Edward's muscled arm. "I'm Jane, Jane Volter," she said with a sugary smile you'd probably get a cavity from.

"Edward," he said stiffly. I elbowed him and he looked at me with painful eyes. Reluctantly, he smiled at her and I could see Jane was already smitten. "Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward," she replied with an almost syrupy tone, "would you dance with me?" She didn't really give him much of a choice as she was already pulling him onto the floor. Edward grimaced when he saw me snickering at his discomfort and I winked to him conspiratorially.

Now, I had to find Alice which wasn't hard since she was talking to Lauren over by her throne. "Alice," I whispered after a few minutes of pleasant conversation with Lauren who was thanking me profusely for giving her the idea. "Look who Jane's with."

"Huh?" Alice responded distracted and looked where I was pointing. Her reaction was instant and I could see her tiny hands curling into menacing fists.

"Jane," she seethed her blue eyes suddenly icy pools. Without another word to me, she stomped away to the floor where Jane and Edward were dancing, Edward with a very awkward smile on his face. I laughed silently as I watched the confrontation unfold as Alice grabbed Edward away from Jane and said something to Jane. Suddenly I wished I had a TV remote so I could turn up the volume.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett said as he strolled by me. He followed my gaze and snickered as he watched Alice wave her fists at Jane warningly. He guffawed. "What did Jane do now?"

"She was dancing with Edward," I chuckled, watching Jane cower before Alice. Alice may be small but she was a fury to deal with and obviously, Jane now was quite well informed at that. With wide eyes she looked on as Alice and Edward walk away, or rather, Alice pull Edward away.

I watched Jane attempt to compose herself before seeing me and Emmett watching the entire scene. She gave us both glares before stomping away to where Jacob stood. Apparently he was her date, though, he wasn't acting much like it as he had Jessica Stanley, despite her being Mike's girlfriend, hanging onto his arm. Mike didn't seem to mind that much since he was flirting with a cocktail waitress not too far from them.

Jane attached herself to Jacob's unoccupied arm and gave me another death glare. Jacob followed her gaze and met my eyes. He smirked at me and looked me over with his lusty appreciative eyes, causing Jane to glare some more at me.

Disgusted with the sickening stare he was giving me, I averted my gaze from him to watch Edward and Alice again but I still felt his gaze on me still and my blood curdled with the intensity. I shrugged it off and turned my attention back to my friends.

Edward put an arm comfortingly around Alice and whispered something in her ear. She brightened up and took his hand and they strolled out onto the platform where the garden was. Some distance away from the hotel, there was a pool and that was the place where Edward was taking her. I knew all of this because we had planned this before. Before setting out to their destination, Edward looked back to me and winked then led Alice away.

Emmett's brow was furrowed. "Whoa. What was that all about?" he asked.

I sighed. "It was a plan, Em. You'll see its effects soon." I walked away, intent on following Edward and Alice as the plan declared me to do. Before I could do so, however, Emmett grabbed my hand. He turned to face me so that he was blocking my way.

"Bella," he asked in a dead serious voice. "Why are you _doing_ this?"

I shook my head in frustration. "Em, I have to do. If I don't, no one will be happy. Alice will be unhappy, Edward will be miserable and I'll be unhappy and miserable because the people I love are unhappy and miserable."

"And what about you?" Emmett pleaded. "You deserve to be happy too, Bella." He looked at me with his solemn green eyes that were so much like Edward's that I wanted to cry. "And I know that this is killing you on the inside."

He lifted my chin so that I met his eyes properly now. I smiled tearfully at him and stroked his cheek adoringly. "Em, you always know that. You've known me since we were born and I have no secrets from you. You're the only person who ever knew what I felt for Edward."

I let my hand fall away from his face and I looked at him earnestly. "But Em, you know why I have to do this. If I stand here and do nothing and I have to watch Edward fall apart when he figures out that I was the one writing him all along, it'll kill me for good." I took a deep breath. "And while making Edward and Alice fall in love hurts me, it won't ever kill me the way it would if Edward was hurt by something I did."

His hand fell away from mine, limp at his side. "Fine," he said softly, "I'll let you do this then, Bells. I love you." With that, he moved out of my way. "I love you too, Em," I whispered and kissed his cheek before walking away.

I ran a bit to catch up to Edward and Alice which was tough to do considering the length of my dress. I kept a safe distance away from them and watched as they ambled to the pool. I was close enough to hear Alice's delighted gasp of surprise when she saw what was waiting there. A dinner set out for two was placed close to the waterfall which led into the pool. Under the metal covers held delicious entrées that were favourites of both Edward and Alice. For Edward it was mushroom ravioli; for Alice it was chicken tetrazzini.

I had gone through a week of begging and planning with the staff of the hotel to fix this up. After I practically begged the hotel manager to approve this, I planned with the staff to help me set up the dinner. Thankfully the fact that I was a friend of the daughter of the man who owned part of the hotel helped a little bit in the convincing.

After some more pleading with the chef, I got him to prepare the meals and a nice pleasant waiter named Seth Clearwater helped me out by being the ones to serve them tonight. Seth's athletic sister Leah, who was my volleyball partner and basically my sports partner in whatever I did, was a great friend of mine and helped convince him a bit. In order to convince him completely though, I had attempted at flirting and was amazed by the eagerness he agreed with. Seth was two years younger than me and he looked at me a bit like a lovesick puppy. I felt a little bad at having to use him to do this but I had gained him as a friend too so that helped assuage the guilt.

Seth was decked out in his waiter uniform which I had to say fit him quite snugly. For a guy of sixteen he was quite buff already. I watched on from behind a wall not far from the pool. The dinner was illuminated by candles and I could hear Alice squealing excitedly over the food and commenting ecstatically on Edward's fine taste. I could practically hear her blissful sighs as she gazed at Edward over the candlelight, which, trust me, was not a bad view at all.

Once they were done eating, Seth, who was with me watching them all this time and keeping me company, whisked away their plates. His job was done for the night so I shooed him away. He looked at me with his playful brown eyes. "Sure you don't want to come with me Bella?" he teased, looking at my dress. "We'd make a nice couple together."

I laughed and told him jokingly, "No thanks Seth, but thanks for the offer." I batted him away good-humoredly. "Now, you might want to hurry over to the ballroom there. I do believe I saw a very pretty redhead eyeing you early when you were back there and I know her date's a dud and she'd just love to have you instead." His eyes lit up and he hurried back over to the ballroom with a hasty 'thanks, Bella' thrown behind him.

I sighed at how easy he had it. He could forget me and go to someone who'd actually like him back. _Lucky him_, I sighed inwardly. I shrugged the thoughts of it off and looked back to where Alice and Edward were getting up.

I knew that according to the plan, Edward would have asked her to dance. I could almost hear Alice's reply, "But there's no music!" but I was too far away. A radio was next to me and I watched for the cue to press the button and turn it on. The music was loud enough for them to hear as they began to sway to it and I saw Alice's amused surprise.

I watched on as Edward whispered something to Alice and she giggled. She beamed at him and batted her eyelashes. He smiled at her lovingly and said something else. Alice must have blushed but it was too dark to tell. In the illuminated night, they looked like a dream and as though Cinderella and Prince Charming were the ones swaying in the night. Finally, Edward whispered something into Alice's ear and their gazes locked.

I could almost feel my breathing slowing and my chest tightening as they leaned in closer and closer. My heart pounding in my chest as though it were me dancing with Edward now, I scolded myself for the longing I felt. I grabbed the fireworks and positioned it. This was the final part of the plan.

As I watched their lips touch, I felt as though everything in my world had just stopped. Almost blinded by the tears I couldn't stop, I let the fireworks out so that it burst over the pool. Edward and Alice broke apart to look at it and then when it was finished Alice drew her gaze back to Edward. I almost choked when I saw the love in her eyes.

_Mission accomplished_, I thought brokenly. Unable to take in the sight of them anymore, I ran away from there. My part was already done and it would not matter if I were not there to maneuver anything else. My skirt billowing around my ankles, I ran away from that place where my love and my sister had fallen in love.

Almost incoherent with the sobs tearing through my chest I finally stopped at a bench that was along the path back to the hotel. With any luck, no one would come down the path to observe me. A fountain was behind me and I listened as the water fell, trying to draw in the peace in the atmosphere and calm myself. I struggled to swallow the tears that were just begging to burst out of my chest. I hiccupped and wiped away the tears on my cheeks. Luckily Alice had used water proof makeup so I did not look horrendous with all my makeup smudges when I had to return to the ballroom.

I sighed, exhausted with all that crying and suddenly realized how right Emmett had turned out to be. It was almost comical with away and I burst out laughing like a mad woman, only to end up crying again at the end of my laughing tirade. I hiccupped again once the tears were finally done. "Well, aren't I stupid?" I whispered in the night.

"I'd say you are," a sudden voice said from behind me. I jumped to my feet quickly and swiveled to where the voice had come from only to hit a man's muscled chest. My hands were at his chest and he clenched them in his, holding them there. He was much taller than me and I had to look up to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock, peering into his face in the dim light.

He ignored my question and leered at me. "You know, Bella, you really _are_ stupid. After all, you've had a multitude of chances to be with me time and again and yet all these years you've refused. I've loved you since we were fourteen and I tried to tell you over and over again but you never believed me and you were always so blinded by your love for Cullen that you refused to be with me."

"Love?" I cried in disbelief and anger. "Jacob Black, you've never loved anyone _but_ yourself and the only reason you were ever interested in me was because I was the girl who _refused_ to let you into my pants!"

He smirked and his black eyes glinted in the moon's light. "Well that too," he acknowledged casually, grinning maliciously. "But you know," he said softly, licking his lips in a sinister way, "I've always appreciated beauty." Holding both my hands tightly in one of his, he caressed my jaw with his thumb. He smirked again. "And you, my dear Bella, have beauty."

"Ugh! Get away from me you, son of a-" I shouted, struggling to break away from him. He was stronger than me by a lot though and he held me firmly in place. I saw his intention in those shiny black eyes of his before his mouth began a purposeful descent to mine.

"No!" I protested, trying to squirm away from him but to no avail. I closed my eyes tightly and craned my neck away from him, trying to avoid his mouth that stunk of alcohol.

I waited for the unpleasantness of his mouth on mine but shockingly it never came since at that moment Jacob was ripped away from me. James, cloaked in his black evening garb, resembled closely a vengeful angel of death as he delivered blows to every inch of Jacob that he could reach.

With a final blow to his jaw and stomach, Jacob stumbled backward falling into the fountain. He sputtered water and looked past James who was standing in front of me protectively. He met my gaze and spit out blood.

"I'll get you for this, Isabella Swan. You've humiliated me countless times and I was going to give you a chance at redemption tonight but this is it. I will have revenge on you some day for this, Bella. And when I do, you'll be begging me for the chance I was trying to give you tonight. You'll regret this," he swore. Without another glance or word to me, he steadily got to his feet and limped away. James and I watched him in silence.

When he was out of sight, we started walking back to the hotel still not talking. Wordlessly James shrugged off his jacket to place it around my uncovered shoulders. It was still warm with his body heat and I inhaled his musky scent that was mixed with some cologne making it a perfect combination.

When we reached the hotel, we crossed the patio that led to the entrance of the ballroom. Everyone was in there still dancing, laughing, smiling, their lives completely unaffected and happy-go-lucky. A normal night seemed so far off from tonight to me.

As I was about to set foot back into the room, James called softly from behind me, "Stop." I froze and turned around to where we stood. Slowly I walked towards him, talking as I went.

"Thank you for being there tonight," I said quietly. I smiled a little ruefully. "It seems like you're always saving me."

He smiled crookedly and held out a hand which I took with no hesitation. "It seems like you're always in need of being saved." His grey eyes looked silver in the partially dark night. I bowed my head in embarrassment and blushed. He took my chin and raised it so that I met his eyes and he smiled softly. "That doesn't mean," he continued, "that I don't like saving you."

I laughed a little. "And," he carried on, "I'm glad that I'm the one to save you." He smiled contritely. "And, from both instances, it appears that you, my dear, are always in constant danger when it comes to men." He chuckled. "They seem to be drawn to you," he said quietly, his eyes not meeting mine.

I smiled sadly. "Not all of them," I whispered, watching my feet instead of him. Without realizing it, we had begun to sway slightly to the music from inside and I suddenly became aware that we were almost dancing.

James chuckled. "Oh, I doubt that." He raised my chin again to meet his eyes. "Even that one who was calling your name so frantically that night we first met loves you." He inclined his head slightly. "Although he doesn't seem to be aware of it, he is."

"Edward?" I said in disbelief and I laughed. "Oh James, you don't know how wrong you are." I smiled at him sadly. "Not every guy I meet loves me, James. It's impossible."

"Really?" he said lightly. "I beg to differ." With that enigmatic reply, he kissed me. It was a lovely kiss really and pleasant warmth spread through me like hot coffee running through my blood course. But even though James and I had chemistry, I knew it lacked whatever it was that I had when I was about to kiss Edward.

With Edward, every touch, every grin, every time I met his eyes, it was as though electricity jolted through me and that night when we had almost kissed, it was as though the electricity crackled between us. It was an experience I had never had before and I doubted I would ever have it with another guy.

_It would have been nice though if I did like James the way I love Edward,_ I mused mournfully. _Everything would be so much easier. _

**EPOV**

As Alice and I walked back to the hotel in companionable silence, I had a chance to really reflect on tonight. I was confused to say the least. I should have been happy and singing to the heavens. After all, the girl that I had loved for so long and I had finally shared our first kiss.

Fireworks exploded literally but...not figuratively. And that was what bothered me most.

I did not know what it was but the kiss I shared with Alice, it had not been what I had imagined it would have. I imagined that the first kiss we would have would have been earth-shattering, mind-blowing, like a million fireworks going off simultaneously. And then it happened and…nothing.

Sure, it was pleasant but it was not special. The night had been something like a fairytale thanks to Bella but the kiss was the thing I had anticipated the most. It was just a regular kiss, as though I had been kissing a girl I had dated back in middle school. It wasn't the kiss I thought I would share with Alice, the girl of my dreams. It was just a normal plain kiss.

What was worse about this was that even though we actually kissed, it had been nothing what I had experienced with Bella a week ago. Bella and I did not kiss and still there had been something mind-blowing and earth-shattering when I had been about to kiss her.

I had ruled it off as nothing when she had told to forget about it and concentrate on winning over Alice but really, could anyone forget those feelings? Our lips hadn't even touched and yet it had felt as though gravity wasn't holding me to the earth anymore but rather it was _her_ tethering me here when I had looked into those beautiful deep chocolate pools of hers.

Alice looked over at me now and I smiled at her, trying to mask my thoughts. There had been no magic in our kiss tonight and now, these conflicting feelings I held about Bella and Alice were really starting to get to me.

I led Alice back inside and left her at the side of one of her friends before heading onto the adjoining porch or patio; I guess you could call it either. I breathed in the cold clean air, trying to cleanse my thoughts and figure out my head.

I sighed, closing my eyes and then opened them to look at the moon. It looked beautiful and it was a breathtaking sight that I knew Bella would have appreciated. I had the impulse then to go find her and I decided to act on it, breathing in one last pull of the night air and closing my eyes to savour it. My ears adjusted to the almost silent night. A cool breeze blew by and with it; it carried a whisper of a name I knew. "Bella."

It was a man's voice and it was then that I realized I wasn't alone on the patio. Closer to the entrance to the garden on the other side of the porch there was a couple swaying slightly. My eyes adjusted to the dim light and I belatedly realized that I knew the man.

It was the man who had been dancing with Bella before, the blond fellow who I had not liked. He was blocking my view of whoever he was dancing with but that problem was quickly resolved as they turned at that very moment.

I felt my heart stutter when I realized it was Bella he was dancing with. A quick surge of jealousy went through my frame as I debated whether or not to interrupt them. Edging closer, I crept silently utilizing the shadows to hide me. Soon I was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Oh James, you don't know how wrong you are," Bella was saying quietly. She smiled at him, a little sadly and I felt anger surge through me now. Had he done something to hurt her making her sad? She continued, "Not every guy is in love with me, James. It's impossible." Now I was confused. What were they talking about?

The swine laughed and whispered softly, "Really? I beg to differ."

I recognized his purpose swiftly when I saw his mouth descending towards hers. Anger, jealousy, pain, hatred, rage, they were all hurdled at me as I watched James kiss Bella. I wanted to break all the bones in James' body and then cremate him. And at the same time, I wanted to cry my eyes out.

_Why did I feel this way?_ I asked myself, puzzled at my strong feelings that were torn between killing James and taking Bella away from him and my heart breaking. Another question came to me rapidly.

_Was I falling in love with Bella?_

Another question came again as quick as the last.

_Or was it that I was in love with her already?_

:-:-:

**So...Liked? Loved? Disliked? Hated? Tell me what's going on in that head of yours. I'd really like to know since I'm a little mind-boggled myself.**

**Thanks so much to the reviewers of the last chapter! They are: vampiregurl, AndieSwanCullen, blazing, xSomeDelicateFlowerx, RosesFromDrew, Twilightaddict, sa, Edward-dazzles, Sesshomaru . lover01992, LissaHuff, HideandSeeking, DoubleAA, TwiLust, RandomChickOliviaxx, biankaaa, Emx, twilight-love-music, nrgirl90, AllyAlwayz and ireadway2much! **

**Special thanks to Sesshomaru . lover01992 for reviewing all my chapters! Thank you and you are AWESOME! =)**

**I have pictures of Bella's and Alice's dresses and masks but I'm trying to figure how you're supposed to re-name these links so if anyone knows, please help me! If I do find out how, I'll put up the links but if not and you want to see them, tell me and I'll send you the links.**

**Review please,**

**Love,  
Steph**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I tried to make it up in this chapter. It has a lot of important stuff in it so you guys should pay attention! I saw the stats for this story and I'm really so glad you all like it enough to read and review and add to Favorite Stories and Story Alert! I really appreciate it. This story looks like it's going to be great from the way it's being played out in my head. The future chapters have some definite drama! I think you'll like them. Enjoy this chapter and please review :-)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did. My name's really close to Stephenie Meyer's but unless I change my entire identity and then try to obtain Twilight, I don't see my not owning it changing in the near future.**  
**

**

* * *

**

_"I can't escape,  
From your hold on my heart,  
Time after time,  
I keep running in circles,  
I can't deny what is real…"_

-You Are The One by Rev Theory**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

_I don't want to be here,_ I groaned inwardly as I sprawled out on the picnic mat. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks where we could actually have picnics and trust Alice to have been the one to have foreseen the perfect day to plan a picnic and then drag me and Emmett along with her and Edward.

This was pure torture for me right now. Alice had dragged me along so that I could see how wonderfully our plan had worked. She had confessed to me the morning after Lauren's successful party how she loved Edward now and how she owed all to me.

So, in a wonderful effort to thank me, she had dragged me along this entire week with her and Edward on their dates. Of course, I roped Emmett into it too. As selfish as it sounded I didn't want to be the only one to suffer.

Edward had no objections to me tagging along either. Ironically enough, he wanted me to come along to see how well_ our_ plan had worked too. All week, Alice and Edward went on dates all over the place. They went Seattle and Port Angeles to do Alice's favorite thing, shopping.

Emmett's muscles were put to good use lugging Alice's purchases around. I, on the other hand, was tortured with rounds of Bella Barbie with Alice ecstatic that she had caught me at last and Edward smiling so happily and serenely that I just wanted to punch him.

Today was picnic day. Esme had sent us off with gourmet sandwiches of every kind whilst she, Renee and Elizabeth enjoyed a girls' day whilst their husbands went fishing at the behest of Charlie. Alice seemed to have a glimpse into a future to pick this rare sunny Forks day to decide to have her picnic and everyone went along with her advice since it seemed that she had a knack for that kind of things.

The whole week had been utter torment for me since I had to view, from a front row seat, Alice and Edward's happiness. As heartless and cruel as this was about to sound, I did not enjoy the sight of their obvious joy they found loving each other.

Every adoring glance that Alice spared Edward, every coy smile she gave him with the clear love in her eyes felt like a physical blow to my stomach. Of course, that blow increased by a ten-fold when I saw Edward's doting face as he gazed at Alice.

The one thing that killed me most was whenever they kissed. They did it sparingly since me and Emmett were around most of the time but that didn't stop them from stealing a few here and there when they thought we weren't watching. Of course with my bad luck, I was always somehow present to actually see them do it and their evident joy at how wonderful it was. It made me feel extremely unpleasant but still I bore it as best as I could with a fake fleeting grin plastered to my face as I tried to make it all seem better.

All week, I had had to bear it all because of exactly how much I loved the two of them. Though the sight of their happiness brought me discomfort, I was happy that they were happy. It was nothing more than what I had wanted, both of them contented to be in love.

My brilliant plan had had wondrous outcomes for it seemed that Alice had fallen head over heels for Edward. It was quite clear in the way she smiled at him, her jealousy when she saw other women eyeing him, the quick glimpses she shot him every now and again that were filled with adoration for him. The plan had worked exactly the way I thought it would. And yet, I still wasn't happy.

Thankfully, Emmett was there for me even though he had been dragged against his will. He tried his best to distract me from my gloom as we observed Edward and Alice's love fest with humor and teasing. It had not worked, of course, but still I was very grateful for his efforts. Because of them, at times I could almost feel the darkness and ill humor from watching them slip away.

Emmett had long since stopped trying to convince me to stop what I was doing. He had not uttered a word of it since the night of the ball. He seemed to have understood that whatever I did wasn't for a sadistic pleasure I had for hurting myself but it was really just out of the love I had for them both.

Jokingly once, he had mentioned that he wondered if I would go through so much for him. When I told him that I would, he grew sober at once and told me that I should never do so much harm to myself because of him before walking away solemnly. Later he was back to his light airy teasing self but the words before still hung in the air making the atmosphere between us now a little bit more tense and serious.

And there was James. It was only after the ball, after we had left and I sunk into my warm comfy bed that I'd realised that even though I had kissed James and he'd saved me twice, I didn't know enough about him to even fill a paragraph! He had given no explanation to how he was at the party nor had I thought to ask him. I knew for sure that he did not go to Forks High. I didn't even know what he looked like since all the times we'd met he was either in the dark or wearing a mask. And I had kissed him too! Then again, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know him. The kiss had been sweet and pleasant but I knew that there could be nothing between James and I, not with my feelings for Edward in the way. I didn't like James enough to even try.

Sighing, I reclined on to the blanket Alice had spread on the green grassy ground. Though the sun was shining, you could still smell the dewy scent left on the grass. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face and I could feel the corners of my mouth pull up into a small smile.

Edward miraculously had found the perfect meadow for the picnic. Seeing as me and Alice had lived in Forks all our lives, it was shocking that Edward knew about this place while we hadn't. The meadow was a breathtaking view with wild flowers growing all around and the perfect blue sky above us made it picturesque. It wasn't that far from our houses which was how Edward had stumbled upon it a little while after he had returned while he was 'thinking'. That was the story he gave us. What he was thinking about is what I would have killed to know. Then again I probably knew. It must have been Alice of course.

I would have fallen asleep as I lay on the blanket, my eyes closed as I basked in the sun. I was mighty comfortable today in the clothes Alice had Barbie-tized me, in a light green sun dress which if a little short and showed off my shoulders, a rare occurrence indeed, was still nice and cool when thankfully paired with ballet flats. Alice herself eschewed the girly route for once showing off her lithe body in a pair of black shorts and a pink camisole that displayed her milky shoulders well. The guys dressed in loose fitting tees which despite being big for them still managed to show off their chiseled bodies.

Alice and Edward had gone off for a walk whilst Emmett abandoned me to spy through the woods, eager as little child on Christmas to see if he'd meet some grizzlies. Little did Emmett know, the woods of Forks were not well known for any types of beasts so the worst thing he might have met was a bunny rabbit as cute as a button.

Meanwhile, here I laid with my battered copy of Wuthering Heights as I took in as much of the rare Vitamin D as I could. I could almost be peaceful in the meadow. It was a breathtaking sight sure but what was also special about it that it was so quiet and peaceful. Right now I craved its tranquil setting. My life had been so hectic of late having to deal with both Edward and Alice in addition to my own self. The peace that existed here was something I had been longing for, for a while. Now lying here, I could almost pretend my life was not the mess it was.

However, my peace was shattered as a figure stepped over me, blocking the sunlight. Annoyed, I did not bother to open my eyes since I was pretty certain who it was. "Emmett," I sighed exasperatedly, "get out of my sun please."

He made no reply. I tried again. "Em? Please Emmett, I'm trying to relax here. You know how much I need that today," I said, a little forlornly.

He still made no move or reply. "Emmett," I sighed exasperatedly, finally opening my eyes, "come on du-"

I stopped mid sentence. Instead of the large hunk of teddy bear I had expected to find it was Edward staring at me intensely. Startled I stumbled to find some greeting but his gaze fazed me.

He was gazing right at me, happiness and appreciation in his eyes. To a stranger it would've seemed that he was the same happy-go-lucky guy of two weeks ago from Chicago who hopped off the plane expecting his happily ever after wit his beloved but a tiny cleft in the middle of his forehead was the only indication that something was amiss.

His eyes were clouded with some other emotion and whatever it was it seemed to be the most dominant in his brood. There was something in his gaze that looked familiar but I couldn't seem to find a name to it. Whatever it was, it unnerved me.

My words froze in my mouth, sticking and I was taken away by how Edward actually appeared. With his dark bronze hair, green eyes and muscled form of an Adonis, he looked like a brooding Greek god. The sun reflected off his pale skin and produced an eerie glow to his beauty. It was almost unreal how god-like he appeared. And right now, this Adonis was staring right at me with such concentration that my mouth went dry.

Captured by his intense green eyed gaze, we were there, me still on the mat with him staring down at me. After what seemed like an eternity although must have been only a minute or two, I finally managed to stammer out a sentence as a deep crimson blush spread over my face in embarrassment at my gaping. "E-Edward," I stuttered. "Um…" I tried to find words to work out a sentence. My head was a jumbled mess. "How's it going?" I finished lamely.

Inwardly I berated myself for my lame question as he still made no reply. Still uncomfortable by his deep gaze, I squirmed.

Finally, he seemed to shake himself out of his reverie. He blinked several times and then shook his head, still looking at me. Edward smiled softly. "Would you like to come and walk with me?" he asked.

He still had not answered my question but I didn't bother wordlessly taking the hand he offered. Tingles went up my hand as it always did whenever I had any type of physical contact with Edward. I flinched as I felt them but he didn't notice. He seemed to have lapsed back into his deep thoughts.

"Where's Alice?" I asked distractedly, trying to break him out of his pensive mood. At the sound of Alice's name, he came back to reality and gave a half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"She's at the river over on that side." He jerked his head in the direction and smiled halfheartedly. "She sent me to the house to collect more sandwiches. It seems Emmett snuck into them and ate almost everything so we need to restock. She couldn't take the long walk back so she decided she'd stay by the river and cool off. Emmett was with her when I left so nothing should happen. She doesn't seem to like walking very much. She almost passed out on the way to the river." He tried to grin but it came off as a grimace. "Usually, in her letters, she'd say that she loved to go walking and clear her head but I guess not today."

_Oh darn_, I groaned silently,_ I_ did _say that._ That had been stupid of me to say had I known this day was coming. Alice wasn't an active person for anything but shopping. Exact opposite of me the tomboy. Can you say "Oops"? At least Edward had given himself an explanation that sounded a lot better than one I could have concocted. However, something was off about him today. His usual energy and carefree attitude was gone. In its place left this silent broody version of him and it was so unnatural that it alarmed me.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively lying my hand on his shoulder as we trekked through the woods in the general direction of my and Alice's houses. "Is everything okay?" What I really wanted to ask was why he was in such an odd mood today but I didn't want to seem impolite.

He sighed and gazed straight ahead thoughtfully. He raked a hand through his reddish brown hair, sweeping it out of his eyes. "It should be," Edward replied with another halfhearted smile. "I had thought coming here that everything was going to be perfect; that this would be the best summer ever since I would have Alice with me."

He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, swallowing reflexively. "Don't get me wrong; the last two weeks have been great although it wasn't what I exactly expected." With a quick glance at me, he added, "It's been better."

I shot him a small smile. "So then what is it?" I asked, curious.

He looked at me thoughtfully and seemed to come to a decision. "It's one of my friends back home," he answered finally. "I don't know if Alice ever told you about him but he's been a good friend to me these past few years."

I nodded vaguely, trying to not show that I did know everything but of course, Edward didn't know that. "Well, she mentioned him once or twice," I said feigning ignorance. "His name is Jackson or Jason or something like that right?"

"Jasper," Edward corrected with a half grin. He shook his head. "Something's up with him and he won't tell me why. Usually we're closer than brothers and we tell each other everything but there's something going on with him back home and he isn't giving me the story." He sighed in frustration. "This morning I received this short e-mail from him explaining that he won't be there when we get back to Chicago. He was accepted to Oxford apparently and he's getting a head start on settling in there." He scoffed angrily. "But that isn't it Bella! Something is going on with him that he hasn't been talking about." He paused, frowning and then shook his head again, perturbed.

"You can tell me," I said softly. I stopped walking, halting him with me. My hand slid down to meet his and I held it between us. Edward looked at our intertwined hands and then gripped it firmly. He smiled a little dejectedly and we continued walking.

He nodded slightly before continuing. "The last two years," he explained, "Jasper's been having problems with his family. His dad, a military general, wants him to follow in his footsteps and go military school but Jasper doesn't want that. He wants to go to a real college, study American history, write books and become a professor."

He shot me a tired glance. "Needless to say, it's been tearing the family apart. It's been killing him inside, Bells, all this time. He shuts all of them off so that he won't hurt them. He'd talk to his sister though; she's the only one besides me. Except he's been shutting her out the past few days and now he's starting to do the same to me!" He groaned in frustration. "There's something else though, Bella. I know it. It isn't just the college thing; there's something deeper going on with Jasper and I don't know what it is. Whatever it is though it's tearing him up from the inside." He looked at me with eyes full of pain for his friend and I felt my heart swell for Edward and his friend. "I want to help him, Bells. He's my friend."

"Edward," I whispered quietly. I slipped a hand behind his back and over his stomach so that my head was tucked into the crook of his neck. Gently I raised his face to look into my eyes. "Edward, you can't help everyone," I said softly, smiling tenderly. "It's always been in your nature to help everyone especially if they're a friend in need but you have to let Jasper cool out. Give him space, time to think. Don't crowd him if he wants to be alone. There's a reason he is pushing you away and you have to let him so he can figure out his own head. When he's ready he'll talk to you. He has to do it on his own time so let him."

He smiled sadly and nodded, understanding and taking in what I said. We had still been walking all this time and I could see the houses not far from us. I sighed. This alone time with Edward had been really wonderful to have and I didn't want to see it end so soon. Although I had tried my best to avoid these kinds of situations that would make me fall even more for Edward, I still loved having them. Besides, how much more could I even fall for Edward? Pretty soon I was guessing I would hit rock bottom. Hard.

"C'mon," Edward said suddenly pulling me towards a big boulder that was situated next to a tree. I perched myself on one side whilst he sat on the next. Without any warning, I found myself in his arms surprisingly, him hugging me tightly. "Thanks, Bella," he whispered into my hair. His warm breath stirred tendrils of hair on the back of my neck, causing it to feel all goose pimply. I shivered slightly.

"You're welcome," I said, torn between surprise and uneasiness. He laughed as he traced circles on the back of my hand. Wherever his finger lingered left a trail of warmth.

"You know," he said with a sudden laugh, his eyes avoiding mine, "I didn't think I'd be telling you this." He looked up to meet my eyes and gave me a crooked grin. "I was actually going to tell Alice but somehow I ended up telling you." Edward laughed but I was feeling my heart sinking. Of course, he was going to tell Alice. She was after all his girlfriend. I was just…there. Suddenly all the happiness I had been feeling was sucked out of me replaced with a strange emptiness.

"So why did you tell me then?" I asked, my voice oddly strangled.

His forehead creased as he seemed to contemplate that for a second. "Because," he said seriously looking right at me with his shocking emerald eyes, "you seem to always be the one to know me better than myself these days." He shook his head. "Alice…she…" he trailed off uncertainly.

An wakward moment hung in the air for about five seconds before Edward jerked haphazardly. Unexpectedly he brightened as if suddenly remembering something. "I was supposed to show you this," he said slapping himself on the forehead. "I forgot. I wanted to ask you," he said breathlessly as he searched for something in his pocket.

He pulled out a Tiffany's box that was just the right size for a necklace. The only reason I knew this was because Alice dragged me on one too many shopping excursions for me to not know all the different shapes and sizes of the box. "Do you think Alice would like this?" he asked nervously as he snapped open the case.

It was beautiful and I knew at once that Alice would adore it. It was a pale gold heart shaped necklace with the words _True Love_ embossed onto it. It had two chains and there was a split down the middle. Edward demonstrated how it worked, breaking into two separate chains and then showing how when the halves were brought together how they'd reform themselves together.

"So that whenever we're apart," Edward explained with equal parts of nerves and excitement as he separated the halves, "our heart breaks and we each carry one half with us. And then when we're together again," he brought the halves close together and they formed the pendant, "they reform." He grinned at me, normal Edward returned to himself. I should have been relieved, happy to see the return but instead I felt curiously empty.

"Corny, I know, but it's nice huh?" he asked, the nervousness returning as he eagerly awaited my answer. "Alice will like it right?"

"Yup, sure," I answered, swallowing the lump threatening to form in my throat. "She'll love it."

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Bells," he grinned. "It seems you're always the one helping me out here." He hugged me again. "Thank you for that. Helping me with Alice, helping me figure out why Alice's been acting so weird, helping me out with understanding myself too," he winked imperceptibly.

"Off to the house?" he said, taking my hand surprisingly. His eyes stayed on me though as we walked.

His gaze was on me again and it was making me peculiarly nervous. His green eyes lingered on my lips especially since our faces were so close. I stammered an incoherent sentence without any prior thought or any idea what I had said. Edward frowned. "What did you say?"

"I-uh-I said-uh," I tried to think something quickly. "I-um-I asked you w-where you've decided you're going to college!" I stumbled and he caught me swiftly.

"Whoa, be careful there, Bella," he chuckled, setting me aright. "Dartmouth," he said without preamble.

"Oh," I said faking unawareness, "what are you going to do?"

"Medicine."Like his father. He didn't add the last part but of course, I had already known that but there was something odd about his swift answer. The way he said the word…it was almost as if he didn't want to do it.

"Medicine," I repeated and I glanced at him. "Is that what you want or is it what Uncle Carlisle wants?" He'd told me this before but being over the internet it had seemed as though he was confident and sure that he wanted the same things his parents wanted for him but now...I couldn't seem to tell whether it was really what _he_ wanted. There was something in his voice that alerted me to it.

His startled gaze told me more than words could. He struggled to find the right words. "I-how did you know?" he sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

I smiled softly. "You were the one who said I knew you better than you knew yourself," I teased lightly. "If not medicine like Carlisle then what do you want to do?"

He exhaled slowly and smiled a little ruefully. "Ever since I was old enough to make my own decisions, I've always wanted to help people." He grinned at me. "You told me just now that I always like helping people out and I do. Which is why I thought that following my parents' dream for me to become like Carlisle would always be the right thing for me. Mom and Dad, they've never pushed me or Emmett towards their own desires and they've always let us make our own choices but both me and Emmett know that they've always secretly hoped that one of us would follow in Carlisle's footsteps. Em decided that he'd do it since he's always had a knack for it." He sighed again. "And I've wanted to do it. My dad's always had this dream ever since we both made our decision to follow him that we'd be the three sons you know? We'd work together, father and sons."

He smiled again a little more sadly. "I love that dream and I really hope it will come through." He exhaled sharply and rubbed his forehead. "But I have this secret sort of obsession," he explained quickly, his eyes lighting up like two emerald globes.

_Oh no,_ I thought desperately, _please tell me he doesn't want to become a porn star or something like that._ Sure it wouldn't be such a horrible thing to see but still. Please. No.

Edward laughed, apparently guessing what I was thinking and he shook his head. "Architecture, Bella," he answered, grinning, "I've always loved seeing the structure of things you know? The way architects could design this amazing plan and then build it. It seems more like an art form to me than anything else. Being able to work with your hands...it's the best thing in the world. I took classes online for it. It was wonderful. When you are able to design something like that and then see it become reality and part of everyday life...it makes you think you have some control over the world." It was amazing to see how passionately he felt about it. His eyes lit up when he spoke and I could tell that this was something that made him really happy.

"Then why don't you then, Edward?" I asked curiously. "Esme and Carlisle would have no problem with that. They'd be happy as long as you did something that made _you_ happy. And don't say it doesn't make you happy; I can see how much it does."

"That's just it," he said forlornly. "Carlisle and Esme would be happy for me whichever I did but I can't decide. Do I help people and follow my parents' dream for me? Or do I give in to this hobby that I love? I can't decide." He shook his head.

We were almost to the houses now, right at the edge of the forest. "Edward,"I commanded. "Listen to me." I placed a hand on his cheek. Usually, I wouldn't have touched him this much but he was clearly worried about this. Despite everything, I couldn't ignore that. "You'll decide okay? You can do either and it wouldn't matter to anyone. It just needs to matter to you. You can't make everyone happy. Just concentrate on making yourself happy."

He nodded and smiled a little ruefully. "Why does it seem that you're always helping me?" He laughed. "I know I said this already but thanks Bella." His eyes were liquid green. "You really are my favorite person in the world."

Shocked, I laughed. "Hey, what about Alice?" I asked only half teasingly.

"Alice..." he said and he shook his head, seeming a bit out of sorts. "Of course," he chuckled, a sound that didn't seem heartfelt. "I forgot." He grinned crookedly. "Okay then second best."

_Ha, _I sighed silently to the girl who had gotten desperately happy when he said that I was favorite, _second best. Always._

I smiled at Edward a little sadly. "Bella!" I heard someone call from the front of the house. I frowned; I knew that voice. Could it be...?

My hand still in Edward's grasp, I pulled him along with me as I walked over to the front of the house. When I reached the front, a man's embrace enveloped me and I felt Edward's hand break away from mine. Edward stepped back a little off to the side as the guy picked me up and spun me around.

"Alec!" I said, trying hard not to burst out into laughter. "Get off me, you big goof!" I laughed, hitting his back playfully.

Alec Volter was indeed as Alice had pointed out on many an occasion quite cute. Gorgeous almost. Light brown unkempt hair-which proved that his witch of a sister was not a natural blonde as she was prone to brag- that framed high cheek bones, beautiful hazel eyes, an alabaster complexion and a sinewy lean form, he made an almost perfect picture as he set me down, grinning hugely. He was one of the heart-breakers of Forks High but unlike Jacob, he wasn't a narcissistic pig. He was sweet and kind and again, adorably handsome.

"Aw," he joked. "I missed you! I haven't seen you in two weeks!" He nudged me playfully. "Can't go from seeing you every day from seeing you every two weeks. How would my heart survive?" he teased.

Trying to compose the giggles that were bursting out of me, I shot him a mildly scolding look. Alec was always a playful kind of person, one of the many reasons I liked him. He was also blunt and sarcastic, another reason I liked him. A great football player, he was athletic like me and we were running partners as well as study buddies. Alice thought he had a crush on me as she'd told Edward but the truth was Alec just loved to flirt. He flirted with me mostly, but still, he didn't crush on me. Really, how could he when he had every girl in Forks High ready to be with him only waiting for him to ask?

"Oh shut up," I rebuked him wacking him on the head jokingly. Belatedly, I realised that Edward was there still, watching us with curiousity. Alec had noticed him and the lines of his mouth turned downwards. "Who's this?" he asked, his joking gone.

Did I mention that Alec was also very protective of me? If a guy stared me down, he'd stare back as though he were my boyfriend. Of course, it was just a brotherly instinct despite whatever Alice said.

Edward was eyeing Alec as well the same look in his eyes and frowning. "Um, Alec, this is Edward Cullen," I explained quickly. "Remember? They used to live here."

"Right," Alec said, his usually friendliness absent. "I remember. So why are you back?" he asked bluntly.

"Alec," I hissed, elbowing him. My elbow didn't seem to do much damage as he continued to stare at Edward with hostility in his eyes. _Geez,_ I thought angrily,_ they look like if they're having a silent testosterone battle._

_"_Vacation," Edward said coolly. He looked at me and at my glare, attempted to be friendly. He smiled a little painfully. "We're here on vacation."

I glared at Alec and raised my eyebrows, warning him to be nice. He saw it but paid it no heed. "Good then, so you'll leave."

I couldn't believe he was being so rude! I glared at him even more. Edward nodded stiffly. "Edward," I said still glaring at Alec, "would you excuse Alec and I for a moment?"

Edward looked between me and Alec before nodding again his body tense and he walked away. "Alec, come on, stop being so rude to him."

"Bells, I don't like him. I never have."

"I can't see why," I said. Why was he acting so strange?

"Because," he sighed, "he's always been your best friend ever since you guys were born. And because he was always around, you never paid anyone outside the Cullens-Brandon-Swan group any attention. Come on, Bella, the only time we actually ever talked was after they were gone." He shrugged. "I guess I'm just a little jealous." After a moment he added, "Scratch that; I'm enormously jealous."

And then Alec did the unthinkable. He stepped forward and bent his head as if he was about to kiss me. Having had this done to me only a week ago, I recognized it. Swiftly, I stopped him putting my hand on his chest and giving him a gentle push back.

"Alec," I said softly, refusing to meet his eyes that I could feel scorching the top of my head as I shuffled my feet. "No."

"Why, Bells?" he asked, his voice full of pleading. "You know I love you right? More than a friend. I've always loved you like that. I want to be more, Bella. Please."

"No, Alec, no, I don't see you like that. I love you as a brother, Al, and I don't want to hurt you," I sighed tiredly. "But please do not do this. I don't want to hurt you but if you try to kiss me again I will push you away. And I don't want to lose you as my friend." I looked into his face beseeching him. "Don't let this hurt our friendship please."

"Fine," he whispered. His voice held pain in it as he dropped the hand he had taken. "If this isn't what you want," he said, "then I'll respect that. I won't force you into anything. I don't want lose you either."

That was the thing I loved best about Alec. He never gave you ultimatums. As long as there was option A and option B, he'd choose one instead of creating another option to best serve his interest. He didn't fight me or try to wear me down into doing something I was sure I'd regret later.

He looked where Edward had stood moments ago. "Is it him you love then?" he asked.

Knowing that I would probably not be able to lie convincingly enough to him-Alec always saw through me whenever I tried to lie-I nodded and swallowed hard. "I do."

Alec nodded. "Yeah I thought so." He chuckled grimly. "I guess I've always known. That's why I was so unhappy to see that he was back. Because I knew I would lose you to him."

"You didn't lose me, Alec," I said firmly. "You never had me to begin with."

"Oh I beg to differ. Give me another ten years and I would've worn you down eventually," he teased lightly. Glad to see he seemed to be back into his normal Alec mode, I gave him a final hug and watched him drive away his beat up Ford truck, a car he saved up for since he was sixteen eschewing the easy way out unlike Jane who just asked their parents for a car.

Sighing, I hugged myself tightly, trying to abandon all the thoughts of the last few minutes. There had been a single moment as Alec had explained to me that he wanted to be more than friends were I had been very close to the edge of granting him that request. In that single moment, I saw some happiness lying on that path with him and a future with him that I would most likely never have with Edward. That single moment had seemed so good that I was close to calling Alec back as I remembered it now but just as I had done before, I thought of Edward and I felt that moment shut down this time for good.

I would probably never have that kind of lifestyle with this love that I had for Edward. Before I could move on, I had to fall in love all over again and forget Edward before that possible moment was ever possible. And that was unlikely to ever happen.

_It would have been nice though,_ I thought forlornly, _had I been in love with Alec. _

_Then I might have had a happily ever after in the end too._

**EPOV**

I could feel the rage boiling in me as I watched this little jerk, Alec Volter, flirt with Bella. To me he seemed as unpleasant as his sister seemed to everyone else especially Bella. Of course, Bella seemed to be quite taken with him and a pang of jealousy hit me as it had that night at the ball when she'd been with the blond fellow, Jason or Jameson or something like that.

I knew what I felt was wrong. I had been able to convince myself in the past week that that night at Lauren's ball on the gallery outside that the feelings I had felt for Bella when I watched her kiss that blond man was purely based on _brotherly_ feelings. Bella was my best friend. It had been only natural for me to feel so protective of her as I wanted to rip that man's head off, every limb shredded into piece. A monster inside me that I never knew existed felt such pleasure at imagining that moment.

But now as I hid from the field view of Bella and Alec watching them talking, I knew I couldn't convince myself with that story anymore. I felt something for Isabella Swan, this beautiful girl that I had known all my life that was more than brotherly.

There was something about her, a radiance, a_ light_ in her that made my entire perspective of everything seem to have an effervescent glow. I had convinced myself in the beginning that it was something new about her that intrigued me but as I stood here, I knew. It had always been in her. Bella had always been radiant to me like a sun to a dark cloudy sky.

_But Alice!_ I thought hurriedly. I had always loved Alice. Ever since we were children I had loved her buoyancy, that sparkle she always seemed to have about her, her sheer _beauty_. But over the years, when I couldn't physically see her, it was her heart that had made fall head over heels in love with her. Her beautiful kind caring heart that was expressed as clear as daylight in her letters.

_Why is it whenever I speak to her now though it seems that that heart I had fallen in love with is absent? _I wondered. _And then when I'm with Bella, I feel _happy_. Happy beyond words. _There was certainly soul and heart in Bella but there was something extra special about her...What it was I didn't know.

Argh! I had to get my thoughts clear. My mind was a jumbled mess of my conflicting feelings for Bella and Alice. I had to straighten out my thoughts, get everything clear. As I tried to formulate a contingency to get myself out of this mess that was my head, a godsend arrived in the form of my mother.

She beckoned me into the Swan residence in a flour covered apron. At my asking, she explained that she had been trying to get Renee, Bella's mom, who wasn't the best at cooking to make brownies.

"But never mind that now," she said waving her baking gloved hand in the air. She pushed a pile of brownies towards me. Laughing at my wary expression-I had had one too many 'meals' of Renee's in the past-she chuckled, "I made these. Renee gave up an hour ago when the third batch deflated."

Reassured, I dug into them. "Hm, now what's the catch Mom?" I asked bluntly. Brownies? Obviously she was trying to buy me over.

Esme bit her lip. "Well sweetheart, I wanted to ask you a favour." I nodded for her to continue. "Irina is getting married this weekend and well, since we can't leave here all of a sudden, your dad and I wanted to ask you if you'd go on behalf of us all. Besides, your cousins adore you."

"Wait Irina?" I asked. "Wasn't she supposed to get married in December?"

"Yes, but her fiance, Laurent, just got a promotion and it requires them moving to France in the next month so they decided to have the wedding before they left. Even if we had known before, we wouldn't have been able to cancel this trip especially since we've been planning for so long," she explained. "I wish I could've seen Irina get married. It would have been so lovely." Her eyes glazed over as she imagined it. She shook herself out of her daydream a moment later to look at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please Edward dear?" she begged. "Will you please go?"

Thoughtfully, I chewed on the brownie. A trip to Alaska would mean less time to spend with Alice and Bella but maybe that would a good thing. I needed to straighten out my head so maybe this would help me. A weekend without either of them to pop up and confuse my thoughts even more would perhaps do me some good.

I nodded to my mother who hugged me ecstatically, flour coated and all. "Thank you son. I know you wouldn't want to leave Bella and Alice but I'm glad you're going."

"You're welcome. You're right," I admitted. "I will miss them. I'll miss all of you," I added.

_Maybe this will be a good thing,_ I thought hopefully.

_Maybe__ I'll finally realise who's for me._

**:-:-:**

**So...how was it? Liked? Loved? Hated? Just absolutely LOATHED it? Tell me what you're thinking please! I can't read minds much to my chagrin so the only way I know it through reviews.**

**Thank you so much to the last reviewers! When I get reviews I do a little dance in my seat and then when I don't I always keep wondering if I did something wrong. But the last reviews were so amazing! Thank you so much for them. Those reviewers were: Edward-dazzles, LissaHuff, biankaaa, mell484, and , twilight-music-love, mjtonn, DoubleAA, vampiregurl, AllyAlwayz, EzziiBii, Alicesvisions, RosesFromDrew, KimboLeeCullen, RandomChickOliviaxx, twilust, k, Maryam and matster9222!**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Please review :)**

**~Steph  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. I had a bad run in with writer's block full on and after battling through I managed to crank out a chapter. Unfortunately school opens for me Monday here and then it's basically chaos and hell for me. However, I know that as long as I had your awesome support that I had when I was in school, I can give you some updates. They may be a bit scattered and not very frequent but as long as you guys want more and keep telling me, I'll comply. Anyway, I think you guys might like this chapter. For one thing, we get to see what's going on inside Alice's head for once. And there's a surprise that we all will know at the end of this chapter but neither Edward nor Bella knows. The next chapter is going to be fun! xD Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and review at the end! :)**

Disclaimer: Honestly? I'd love to say with pride in my voice that I, Stephanie N., own Twilight. But the honest truth is that while my first name is Stephanie, it ain't spelt with an E, nor does my last name begin with an M.; so unforutnately in order to avoid being sued, I have to disclaim Twilight as NOT MINE. Hope you're not too disappointed :) 'Sides if I owned Twilight, the movie would probably turn out like Vampires Suck xD

* * *

_"I'm so tired of trying to fight this,_  
_ I'm asleep ,_  
_ And all I dream of is waking to you,_  
_ Tell me that you will listen,_  
_ Your touch is what I'm missing,_  
_ And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you…"_

-Comatose by Skillet

**

* * *

:-:-:**

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

After my mother's not so subtle bribery, I headed over to the guest room where me and Emmett were staying and packed quickly, only taking the few necessities I'd need for a weekend stay at my cousins'. I was a little eager to get away from Forks because the evident conflict my stay here was causing in my heart and brain but not completely ready to leave Alice…and Bella.

Packing took less than five minutes. With that done, I decided to return to where I had left Emmett and Alice. Surely, they would be wondering what was taking Bella and me so long. We had only come back to get reinforcements for Emmett's greediness after all, only to be side tracked by that little twit Alec.

Speaking of which, I brightened considerably at the thought that I had a legitimate reason to march over to where he and Bella were undoubtedly having a rather chummy conversation, from what I had witnessed first hand earlier, and quite literally drag her away.

I knew the thought of it should not have filled me with so much of smug triumph, but as I pointed out earlier, it was clear that Forks had been messing with my head.

I checked my window from the guest room to see Alec driving away whilst Bella unselfconsciously hugged herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if chilled despite the unusually warm weather today. Her expression was forlorn as she sadly watched Volter leave with a silent regret on her face.

Volter, meanwhile, was stoically trying to keep his expression closed off from Bella's vulnerable one. Confused at both their expressions, I wondered what I had missed in the time I had been speaking with my mother. One minute they're all chummy, buddy-buddy; then next they're both upset and regretful.

Obviously, I had missed something I would have wanted to see. Had Bella had another boy falling at her feet yet again? First it was Black, then Newton, then that blond git James and now, Alec Volter? Bella certainly had a way with the boys, one of the few traits I did not like about her. Usually, I liked her quite well, maybe a little too much, when she was being her funny, witty, all together beautiful self. But when she was attracting boys? It was like a warring zone for them all. And somehow, I felt I was one of them as well.

I realized with disgust that I had been straying off the path of Alice and into Bella, yet again. It was like she was the natural choice for me and though I should be thinking of Alice, my mind always drifted back to Bella. Hopefully, this trip would help me clear that one out so I could be with Alice without thinking of her, and my, best friend like a love struck teenager.

I heard Bella float up the stairs and I contemplated talking to her about what had happened between her and Volter. I peeked from a tiny divot in the wooden door. I saw her profile as she slowly shuffled to her room, her mind obviously far off. Her heart-shaped face was etched with worry and sorrow and her deep brown eyes expressed something a little hurt and wounded, reminding me of a bird whose wings had been clipped.

My instinct was to step towards her and gather her in my arms, comforting her from whatever it was that plagued her. But I knew if I did that something bad might happen that would further complicate all the things that were already so twisted in my head. I felt like a coward that I could not comfort her when she herself had been helping and comforting me all this time with Alice. Regret burned strongly in my heart.

I waited until she had shut her door before I cautiously ventured toward it. Softly I knocked on her door. "Bells?" I asked my voice coming out more worried than I'd hoped.

"Are you—" I stopped. I had been about to ask her if she was okay but knowing Bella, I knew she would not answer that question honestly. She would hide whatever pain and hurt she had inside of her and she would try to put up a fake façade to ensure my happiness. Instead of the question I had been about to ask, I switched it. "Are you going back to the picnic?" I inquired instead, trying to make my tone a little less uncomfortable and a little more warm.

I hear feet scuffling before Bella opened the door a crack. Her eyes rimmed with a little of red and her normally healthy glow had been reduced to a pale sheen. It was obviously she'd been silently crying but was now trying to hide it for my sake. She offered me a sad smile before shaking her head. "I'm not feeling well," she answered, trying to grin. "Headache," she added, attempting at a not very convincing wince as she put her hand to her head.

Despite the lying I knew it was best to leave her to herself, alone as she clearly wanted. Still, it was hard for me to nod as I stifled my impulse to take her into my arms. "Okay," I replied, "I'll see you later." She nodded and quickly shut the door, returning to her gloom. I had the idea of hunting down Volter and kindly beating him to a pulp for whatever he had said or done to Bella that had put her in such a mood but knowing that would just upset Bella more I quickly squashed it. Still, it didn't make the thought any less tempting.

Sighing heavily, I turned to leave. As I passed my room again on my way to the staircase, I vaguely remembered something. _The necklace! _I thought eagerly my clouded mind suddenly becoming clearer. I shoved my hand into my pocket and drew it out, admiring it as a thought occurred to me. Now would be a perfect chance to gift it to Alice.

It would be my promise to her that she could ponder over until I came back. Although she'd been rather close with me these past few days since Lauren's party, we'd never brought up the subject of being a couple. Bella had told me that Alice had had a rather rough time with relationships and settling down. I knew Alice liked, maybe even loved me as much as I did her but was she ready for a relationship? Maybe the trip would serve another agenda as well.

I trekked down the stairs and out the house, into the woods. Our perfect day was almost to an end since the ever present dark rain clouds of Forks were returning. Emmet, by now, would have seen them and I knew they would probably already be packing up. I found them at the meadow, doing just I expected, re-packing the blanket and what not. Emmett was almost done and he carried all the stuff since he was as brawny as Alice was tiny.

"Hey, bro," he greeted me as he swung a bag with the blanket and other picnic items over his shoulder, his other hand holding the picnic basket. "We're almost done here," he said, not meeting my eyes as he headed in the direction of the house. "Bella back home?" he asked suddenly looking up and alert.

I nodded. "She said she wasn't feeling well," I relayed to him. He eyed me sternly and I shifted uncomfortably. It was as though he knew that wasn't the entire story and knew that I was telling a lie. I managed to meet his eyes with as much nonchalance as I could muster. Finally, he nodded and without another word, trudged back to the house.

Meanwhile, Alice had noticed nothing of our exchange and was delicately placing her hand in mine as she smiled at me coyly. "Ready?"

I grinned but it felt strangely fake on my lips. Emmett's mention of Bella had brought back all my thoughts of her. I gripped her hand, trying my best to banish all thoughts of Bella, especially now when I was going to attempt to make a relationship with Alice.

"Before we go," I said, "I wanted to—" Suddenly I stopped as the rain began to fall. I really have horrible timing.

"Edward!" Alice squealed in horror as the rain pelted against us in full force. She clung to me and I laughed. Alice gave me the evil eye. "Get me out of here!" she said sternly, "I'm being soaked!"

Rolling my eyes at her obvious girlishness, I took her by the hand and maneuvered her through the woods as quickly as I could. We stopped first by her house on the front porch, shivering from our damp clothing.

"W-what w-was it y-you wanted t-to d-d-do?" she stuttered. I chuckled as I tried to warm her up, rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

I shook my head. Now was not the time to do this, I realized. Aside from the fact that she was soaking wet and freezing, there was something else stopping me, an instinct that I should not give it to her now that I had a chance to. Shrugging it off at once, I decided, _I'll__ give it to her some other time._

"I had to tell you something. I'm going to Alaska for one of my cousin's weddings," I replied, substituting quickly. "I'm leaving on Friday, but I'll be back by next week Tuesday. The wedding's on Sunday but my mother wanted me to stay with Tanya and them for a little while longer and spend some time with my cousin before she and her husband go off to France. I didn't want to have to miss any time with you especially after I've been waiting to see you again for so long but my mom begged and you know how Esme is. I'm sorry about this, Al."

"Oh," she said, sounding a little taken aback. "Of course," she said nodding, "I understand." She pouted prettily and asked, "I don't suppose your suitcase has room for one more?"

I laughed and bent my head to peck her on the lips. "You know if it did, you'd be coming along too." I sighed as I hugged her to me. "I love you, Alice. Always have."

She looked up at me and smiled softly but made no reply. "What? No answer? No rebuttal?" I teased. "Usually I can't get you to shut up."

Alice giggled and tiptoed to kiss me. When she was a millimeter away, she broke away from me and hurtled herself into the doorway. "You'll get your reply," she replied coyly, "when you return." And with that, she shut the door in my face.

Mary Alice Brandon, ladies and gentlemen.

**APOV**

My heart beating faster than I'd ever known it to, I shut the door into Edward's face. Still soaking wet from the rain, my chest rose and fell rapidly as I slid down the door, finally falling to the floor. Curling up into a ball against the door, I rocked myself with the sheer joy I was feeling.

_He loves me_, I thought joyously, _he loves me!_ My heart was sighing his words over and over again. Bella had told me that he had of course but his own admission of it made my heart sing. It was not the first time a boy had told me that he loved me, but it was a first that I actually felt the same way about him.

Ever since the first day I'd met Edward Cullen back in the airport, I'd absolutely adored him from that moment. Who wouldn't? He was gorgeous, tall, patient, charming, polite…he was like the prince charming I'd always dreamed of. He listened to me, he laughed at my jokes and best of all, he seemed to love me no matter what. It was a little annoying whenever he'd bring up something he and Bella had talked about and I had no clue what he was talking about. Once he knew the truth though, he wouldn't do that anymore and he'd still love me!

I was so happy to have had found him that I hadn't realized I was falling for him until he'd surprised me at Lauren's ball with that beautiful dinner. And it was moments ago when I realized I loved him back when he told me he loved me. I was amazed at myself for almost turning to mush and being unable to say anything. But of course, I was Alice Brandon and I did not blush and stutter over guys. _They _did that over me. I'd never met a guy who could not be charmed by me and Edward was no exception.

However, I was not immune to his charms and now we'd fallen in love. I was little starry-eyed as I imagined how my life with would turn out. We'd get married after college, me a fashion designer, him a doctor and then move to Chicago, Edward's hometown or New York or Paris .At thirty I'd get pregnant and have his babies and Edward and I would be socialites of some high society, and rule over them. We'd be immortal together, an unstoppable couple, watching our children climb higher and higher. Then we'd be a legacy.

The tableau I painted of our life seemed wonderful, perfect. I sighed happily. When Edward came back, I decided, I'd give him his answer. A little waiting would make him even more eager to be with me and I felt positive that every moment he was away he'd be thinking of me. Happily I thought of him being tormented by me and then finally returning when I'd give him his answer and we'd live happily ever after.

A throat cleared, startling me. I realized that all this time my parents had been staring at me, knowing smiles on their faces. "Out with Edward?" my father asked, attempting nonchalance.

I nodded sheepishly, my cheeks turning pink at being caught at my day dreaming. My mother and father exchanged glances and nodded simultaneously. My father left us, me and my mother, whistling jovially and excusing himself by adding, "I have a feeling this is something between mother and daughter." He winked as he ambled away.

My mother shook her head after laughingly and then bent to where I was sitting to bring us at eye level. "You really love him huh?"

Her clear grey eyes looked into mine. Sometimes, I wished that I had inherited my mother's light beautiful grey eyes rather than my father's pale blue ones. Her expressive eyes were like liquefied pools of silver and they held a depth and an intimacy that I would have loved to have. Even at her age, my mother could still turn heads; she was that beautiful and I was proud to be her daughter and have some of her looks, if not her striking eyes and dark honey blonde hair.

I nodded earnestly. "I think I do, Mom. Really, I love him." She sighed and took a place next to me, her slender body mimicking my pose. My mother bounced heads with me as she slipped an arm around my shoulders. "Are you sure Ally-Bear?" she asked, using my old nickname. "I do know your track record with boys dear."

Man, sometimes, it really does suck to live in a small town. Everyone knows everything. "I know, Mom, but Edward's different. He's handsome, and sweet and wonderful, and he loves me back too." Seeing my mother's thoughtful expression, I contemplated something. "You don't like him?"

She shook her head. "No, I love Edward as though he were my own son, Alice, but it's just that sometimes you two seem as different as day and night—"

"I thought opposites attract?" I pointed out, interrupting.

She pondered that for a moment and then looked at me. I think she could see in my eyes that I really did love Edward since she dropped it. "Well," she said, lifting her shoulders in a shrug, "maybe I'm just over-thinking things. It just nagged me a little bit so I had to tell you about it." Her smile showed the dimple I'd inherited. "So what's going to happen to you two?"

My cheeks blushing just the slightest, I told her about his upcoming trip to Alaska. She listened attentively, surely one of the many reasons my father had fallen in love with her. "So he's leaving Friday then?" she concluded.

"Just until next Tuesday, and then he'll be back," I clarified. She frowned momentarily before saying, "And then the following week they return to Chicago right?"

I opened my mouth to deny that before I realized that I hadn't known. Bella, when she was begging me to pretend for her, had said that I would only have to pretend for a month and then Edward would leave. I hadn't thought when that time came I wouldn't want him to. I nodded swallowing hard. "I think I'll have to talk to him about that."

Sensing that this news had saddened me, she nodded briskly and said in a stern voice, "Now young lady I think it's time to get out of these clothes." Pulling me up with her, she nudged me towards my room. "You're soaking wet!" she exclaimed and chuckling, I shook my wet hair towards her. She shrieked and threw a towel at me, laughing.

Later that day, I sat by my bedroom window, drying my hair and gazing at the rain. Despite the heavy rain, I could still make out one of the Swan's windows and I caught a glimpse of Edward's face looking out into the rain as he, I guessed, was preparing to leave. Friday was only a day away after all.

Putting my hand to where his face was seen through my window, I caressed it as I whispered the words I'd tell him when he returned.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

**EPOV**

After returning home and taking a much needed shower, especially after being soaked in the rain, I sat on the bed of the guest room, enjoying the peace. Emmett was somewhere in the house, either with Charlie watching sports with him or with Bella.

Speaking of Bella, I hadn't seen her since I'd returned home. Her door had been locked as I had passed it so I assumed she was taking a rest after whatever crying that Volter had made her do. I knew I had to talk to her, especially about Alaska, but call me a coward, I was procrastinating.

I tried to find something to do in the house but I couldn't, having all my thoughts drawn towards the girl whose bedroom was just down the hall from mine. I couldn't even concentrate on thoughts of Alice, of our conversation of only a few hours ago; I couldn't seem to get Bella out of my head.

Giving myself one of those pep talks about being a spineless coward, I hauled myself off the bed but not before glancing out the window. Forks was really a depressing place sometimes, with the bleakest of skies. A nice sunny day might have lifted someone's mood but not right now.

Forcing my feet to walk towards Bella's door, I stopped shocked to see it was open. Bella sat by her window seat, curled up with a guitar on her lap as she idly strung it to match the song playing from her iPod Doc not far from her.

Softly, she sang along and the words drifted to me, "**Take me where I've never been, help me on my feet again, show me that good things come to those who wait. Tell me I'm not on my own. Tell me I won't be alone. Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake 'cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can.**" She sighed quietly, closing her eyes as she strummed the tune.

"**Save me from myself, you can, and it's you and no one else. If I could wish upon tomorrow, tonight would never end. If you asked me, I would follow**." She whispered the last sentence with a slight quaver in her voice. She continued, **"But for now, I just pretend 'cause if anyone can make me fall in love—**"

"**You can**," we sang together. Bella's eyes flew open at once. "Edward," she said startled, "what are you doing here?"

I grinned and replied. "Singing." I held out a hand to her. "Want to join in?"

Hesitantly, she slid her hand into mine and I twirled her on the spot. It was obvious Bella's spirits needed to be lifted and a plan of sorts to cheer her up was to make her laugh. She deserved to laugh after everything she'd done for everyone but herself and besides, she looked beautiful doing it.

With one hand on her waist and the other in hers, she placed her hand on my shoulder and I began swaying with her in time. She laughed as she and I, still chuckling, belted out the rest of the words together.

"**Save me from myself, you can. And it's you and no one else. If I could wish upon tomorrow, tonight would never end. If you asked me, I would follow. But for now, I just pretend 'cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can,**" we sang, grinning and giggling at each other like idiots.

"Okay, okay," I said, faking solemnity. "It's time for my solo!"

Laughing, she commanded teasingly, "By all means, take it away!"

Clearing my throat I continued, "**Only you can take me sailin' in your deepest eyes. Bring me to my knees and make me cry.  
And no one's ever done this. Everything was just a lie. And I know, yes I know...**" Somehow, between all our joking, the atmosphere had changed as I sang the last sentence.

I looked into Bella's eyes, the dark chocolate that seemed to consume me as I looked into them. I suddenly became aware of how close we were and my grip on her tightened instinctively. I whispered the words that came next and this time I wasn't joking.

"**This is where it all begins, so tell me it'll never end. I can't fool myself; it's you and no one else. If I could wish upon tomorrow, tonight would never end. If you asked me, I would follow but for now, I'll just pretend 'cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can**."

All this time I'd been singing the last verse, our bodies had moved on its own accord and our heads begun to inch closer and closer. As I sang the sentence, I meant what I was saying and I moved my head closer to kiss her. Pausing, our eyes met as we listened to the last words of the song.

**"Show me that good things come to those who wait."**

Just as our lips were about to meet, Bella jumped and I let go of her as she stepped away.

I tried to laugh it off. "Well, turns out I learn something new every day," I joked. "Who'd have thought that Bella Swan was a David Archuleta fan?"

Though spooked, Bella was still Bella after all. "Who'd have thought," she countered, smiling smugly, "that Edward Cullen would _know_ all the words to a David Archuleta song?"

Laughing, I held up my hands, a sign of surrender. "Nice, Bella, touché. Okay, okay. You caught me. I listen to David every once in a while," I admitted. "So sue me. He's a good singer."

"And rather cute," Bella added with a wink. I knew we were both avoiding what had been about to happen yet again. This was the second time we had almost kissed and once again, she didn't want to talk about it.

We settled into an awkward silence. "So..." I began, looking around the room for something to talk about, "I see you still play." I gestured toward the piano.

Her cheeks coloured as she smiled a little sheepishly. "A little." She didn't elaborate, instead asking, "Do you?"

"A little," I replied mimicking her tone. She grinned and faked a punch to the arm. I nodded. "I do but mainly, I focus on piano. Do you still play?"

She bit her bottom lip and chewed on it self-consciously. "Every now and then," was her mysterious reply. Usually she was so straightforward. What was up with the mystery tonight?

I remembered her crying earlier and contemplated whether or not I should bring it up. "What happened earlier after I left with Volter?" I asked, unable to clamp down my curiousity.

Cheeks once again pink, she blushed. "N-nothing," she stuttered and gave a small smile. "Alec's really a wonderful friend, Edward. He's been there for me a lot."

I nodded absorbing that. "I saw you and Alice today, in the rain," Bella admitted suddenly. She smiled a crooked grin and her brown eyes were over-bright. "Can I safely say that you two are hitting it out the park?"

Laughing, I agreed, "Nice phrasing but I'd put it more like we're more like photography. Developing from the negatives in our relationship I guess you could say." She looked at me curiously evidently not understanding where I was coming from.

"What negatives?" she asked disbelievingly. "You and Alice are like the poster children for perfect love."

I shook my head. "No love is perfect, Bells," I replied thinking of how different real Alice seemed from the person in the letters. Bella said nothing digesting what I had said.

"Edward! Bella! Dinner's ready dears!" I heard my mother calling us from downstairs. I winked at Bella and crooked her a grin. "I guess that's our cue." I slipped my hand into hers. "Dinner milady?"

Laughing, she rolled her eyes but still grinning, we went down to dinner hand in hand. The night was silent and beautiful as I lay on my bed that evening. As I began to fall asleep it was only then that I realized I hadn't told Bella about Alaska. Sleepily I etched it into my mental agenda to tell her about that tomorrow. And then all was lost to me as I fell asleep, still thinking of the way Bella looked as I had been about to kiss her...

**BPOV**

I could not pretend to myself that I was okay with all that had happened today. My life had been complicated enough this afternoon with Alec and now this _second_ almost kiss between me and Edward just came up and complicated them even more.

The first time it had almost happened it had taken all that I had not to kiss him. I was surprised that I'd been able to do that a second time. I certainly did want to kiss him after all.

Sighing, I jumped up from my bed where I was lying down. Agitated I paced the room, unable to get my head clear. There were so many things that went through my mind but right now, prominently, it was exactly how much I wanted to have had kissed Edward the two chances I had had.

I sneezed suddenly, and a thought flitted through my mind. _Whenever you sneeze someone is thinking of you._ Wasn't that how the saying or legend or whatever you called it went? Briefly I wondered if Edward was losing sleep as I was thinking about the same things. Somehow, I had serious doubts about that.

_Urgh! Why does this keep happening to me? _I wondered desperately. It had been happening all day. Any time I began to try clearing out my head, Edward, either literally or figuratively, kept popping up into my head! At first I thought it was just all the stress of everything that had been happening, especially after Alec, but now I wondered if I were going crazy. I probably wasn't the first girl to go crazy over Edward Cullen though.

_And there I went again!_ I thought in frustration. Why was Edward so hard to get out of my head?

Aggravated at the gorgeous boy, I plotted back down into my bed, fuming silently. Idly, I contemplated murder for a second. After all, he was sleeping just down the hall and it wouldn't be hard to sneak in and suffocate him with a pillow. And then, my brain might finally have some rest. Humourlessly, I had a vision of me in handcuffs in front of a judge, shouting "Your Honour, I killed him because I was in love with him but he was in love with my best friend and I couldn't stop thinking about him so to see if I'd stop, I murdered him!" Yeah...I'd plead insanity instead of murder. And even then, I didn't think that'd drive Edward Cullen out of my head.

I huffed and stared at my comforter. What was I going to do about this? I certainly couldn't stay here with Edward and probably have another _almost_ kiss yet again. And maybe the third time really was the charm after all. I was too much of a coward to find out.

**"She's a Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all, of her love,"** sang my phone. Interrupted from my inner montage, I looked at my phone in wry humour.

"Hey, Tori," I answered.

"Bells, my favorite cousin, what's crack-u-latin'?" replied my cousin, Renee's only niece and my aunt Claudette's daughter, Victoria Spencer.

"Only cousin, Vic, only cousin," I clarified wryly. "Nothing. The Cullens came to visit a couple of weeks ago and they're still here. All of them, by the way."

"Oh, details, pish posh," she teased. "Wait," I could practically hear the wheels turning in her head as she processed all of what I had said, "the Cullens you say? Oh my darling, say it ain't so."

Tori had spent a summer in Forks and she knew everything, one of the few who knew the entire story. She liked all of them well enough but wasn't particularly fond of Alice, which was odd to me considering the fact that they were both fashionistas and shoppaholics.

"Tis so, sadly enough as it is. Why the sudden phone call now, Tor?" I asked, wishing for nothing more than peace and quiet again, something I certainly couldn't have with Tori around.

"Oh right. Laurent's getting married," she said shortly and bluntly.

"Oh my goodness! Tell him I say congrats. When's the wedding?" I asked excitedly. Tori's best friend, Laurent Anjou, was also a good friend of mine. I'd met him on one of my and Renee's rare trips to Alaska when we'd gone to visit aunt Claudette. Although he and Tori were both seven years older than mem I had fit in with them and Laurent thought of me as a sister.

"This Saturday," she answered.

"And you tell me this now?" I said, my voice filled with disappointment that I couldn't go and sarcasm for Tori.

"Well, we would have told you eventually since the wedding was supposed to be in December but then Laurent got this big job offer from Europe and decided that he just had to accept." Laurent was a great upcoming technical engineer who was making quite the name for himself so it didn't surprise me that he was offered a big job. "Anyway, my point for calling you is not to rub it in your face for not being able to come, as you apparently think I'm doing from your rather bleak tone, but to tell you that I already clarified with aunt Renee and uncle Charlie, e-mailed over a ticket and to inform you that you're coming to Alaska tomorrow so you'd better pack. Your plane leaves bright and early at 7:00 AM." Her tone couldn't have been drier.

"Nice, Tor, have I ever told you how efficient you are?"

"Maybe once or twice. But I'd love to hear it again."

"Too bad. I wasn't put on this earth to toot your horn, dear. I leave that to one of your many beaux to do."

"Oh, how you wound my ego, darling cousin. But don't worry; there are many to do that," she said loquaciously.

"I bet there are, dear," I replied. I wasn't kidding though; Victoria was runway worthy with her perfect body and luscious fire red hair. But model-like she may look, she could give you one hell of a put-down with her quick mind."Now, if you're done, I'll thank you for everything and then you'll be off to a night on the town with one of those beaux?"

"Not completely down yet, sweetheart. I just wanted to tell you that this trip could be good for you especially for if your casa has been invaded by the Cullens of yesteryear. You didn't know they were coming right?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I expected you to skip town when they came back. In fact, I think I own Laurent a twenty. Thanks Bells for that by the way," she said dryly.

"It's your fault, betting on me when it's clear that Laurent knows me better than my own cousin does. Edward seemed to think the same thing which is why I wasn't informed earlier. Your logic isn't faulty though," I admitted. "I do think, however, that this trip is just what the doctor ordered."

"Hmm, maybe I should've become a doctor after all huh Bells? Anyway, I wanna hear all about the Cullens' visit so get your cute ass down here as soon as possible, cousin. I'm waiting." With that enigmatic good-bye, she ended the call.

Thoughtfully, I headed over to the window seat and looked out at the deep blue sky. One of the best things about living in a small town like Forks: You get to see the stars when you look out your window.

I knew this trip would be best for me. If I stayed here. I'd likely to get even more depressed watching the Edward-Alice happy fest. The scene I'd witnessed earlier in the rain was quite possibly one of many to come and I didn't want to be there to witness the rest of them. I'd leave first thing in the morning and leave the explaining to my parents. I'd make sure that they didn't tell them exactly where I was going though so that Alice and Edward wouldn't be calling me to remind me of their happiness when I was trying to forget them.

Maybe I'd have fun in Alaska. Ha, maybe if I had great luck, I'd come back to Forks with a hunk on my arm.

If only I were that lucky.

**:-:-:**

**So...did you like it? Not like it? Just not feeling the love? Hating? Loathing? Are you feeling anything at all? Even if you're feeling hungry and sleepy or cranky even (all of which I'm experiencing) just tell me about it 'kay? :)**

**I have recently begun to "tweet" these days. I've never really used my Twitter account before but the other day, I started and it's strangely addicting. Thank you to all of you wonderful people who follow me and if there's anyone who has a Twitter, my account's up on my profile/bio thingie if you'd like to follow me.  
**

**Thanks so much to the last reviewers. You are all AWESOME PEOPLE and therefore, get a virtual cookie *hands out virtual cookie*! They are: Kimbolee Cullen, Esha-Loves-You, Twilightaddict, ilOVEyOUh . 1001, vampiregurl, RosesFromDrew, nvcullen, Vicklish, KBlairM11, LissaHuff, matster9222, AllyAlwayz, Edward-dazzles and Ashlie Christine!**

**Thanks for everything guys and please review :)**

**Love,**

**~Steph  
**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Twilight despite my similar name to its author. It's a bummer that I was so close to being named Stephenie M. but ended up with Stephanie N. Fate can be wicked sometimes._

* * *

_Do you remember the nights we'd stay up just laughing_  
_ Smiling for hours at anything?_  
_ Remember the nights, we drove around crazy in love._  
_ When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound_.  
_ We'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to_  
_ And we'll be a dream..._

_-_We'll be a dream by We The Kings & Demi Lovato_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I had arrived in Alaska two days prior to the wedding. My two days of vacation, I guess you could call; was spent mostly with Victoria. Laurent was too busy in all the wedding planning that he didn't have time for "lil ole us" (in Vic's words of course).

Our two days were spent like us behaving like a couple of twelve year olds, gossiping, watching really bad cheesy old movies and stuffing whatever junk we could into our bodies. It was childish; I'll admit but desperately needed. After spending almost a month in constant torture, this was the best therapy I could come up with.

Our fun had to end though and that day was today. Laurent's big day was finally here and like a typical bridegroom he was going nuts. He had already called Victoria about thirty times since four this morning telling her to call off the wedding, tell Irina and then he and Tori would elope to Vegas.

She got him to admit that he was taking the coward's way out and with some very skillful coaching by both me and Vic; we were finally able to calm his poor jilted nerves. So far, we hadn't had a call from him in half hour but then again it was only 1:00 and the wedding didn't start till 4:00. The boy still had time for more elopement ideas yet.

Meanwhile, Victoria had high-jacked me into town this afternoon to get a proper dress for the wedding. The night before when she'd finally seen my dress after two days of procrastination on my part I'd barely escaped her wrath.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" she had yelled at me half hysterically, torn between laughter and disbelief. "You have _got_ to be joking dearest cousin. _Please_ tell me you are."

Ever the drama queen, she got down on her knees and put her hands together, her eyes to the heaven. "Dear God, what have you given me for a cousin?"

"Oh calm down you ninny," I groaned. "It's not that bad."

Done with her act of piety, she sighed in exasperation easing herself off the ground. "Honestly, Bella, if that midget wasn't your friend I'd hate to see what kind of clothes you'd dress yourself in. Not that bad? Obviously, _Mary_ isn't very good at picking out your clothes if that's what she lets you buy."

"Her name is Alice, Tor," I said wearily grabbing my dress from her fingers. "If she heard you call her Mary, you'd be bald."

"I'd like to see that dwarf try."

Rolling my eyes, I continued, "Besides she hasn't ever seen it; I bought it a while ago and never got around to wearing it. It's not that bad."

"Bella, it has _frills_. And polka dots. And a bow, for Christ's sake, on the ass! Not to men-"

"Tor!"

"-It's almost past your knees!" What is wrong with you Bella? Why do you insist like dressing like a grand-"

"Victoria!"

"What?" she exclaimed in exasperation.

I jutted out my chin stubbornly. "It's not that bad."

She sighed heavily. "Well you definitely ain't wearing this, cuz. That much I'm telling you." With that, Victoria took my dress and put it down her apartment's incinerator.

And now we were back to shopping for my new dress, much to the delight of Vic since she enjoyed a good game of Bella Barbie as much as Alice did and only a few hours before the wedding started. Oh joy.

So far she had had me try on a couple of dresses but though I liked them all, none pleased her. Sometimes, Victoria made Alice look like the tooth fairy when it came to shopping which was really saying something, considering the amount of times Alice resembled Godzilla to me. As expected with Vic, with each dress, came more and more zeroes.

"Charlie is going to murder me if I spend this much on a dress, Victoria," I complained looking like at the price tag of the latest dress that she had me in, in some French store whose name I wouldn't even attempt to pronounce.

"Luckily for you, darling, there's always my dad who gave me a credit card to use so he gets more frequent flyer miles." With a wink, she pulled it out and dangled in front of me. Her dad was a very prestigious lawyer and Tori, his only daughter. Needless to say, she was spoilt rotten. "Besides I am awesome at getting discounts."

"Yes, all you need to do is bat your pretty little eyelids at the guy by the counter and we're all set," I commented dryly as I held a dress to me and turned to her. "What do you think of this?"

After studying it for a moment Victoria wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Nope, that one isn't right. And it's red."

"Ah yes, no red," I recalled as I deposited it back on to the rack. The bridesmaids' dresses were red and we didn't want to show them up. Actually Tori did but I made her promise she wouldn't. She wasn't too fond of Irina's sister, Tanya who I hadn't met. From what I understood, she wasn't too fond of Vic either because of something or the other that had happened in high school. On the other hand she was perfectly fine and even friends with Tanya's sisters. The world was a strange place.

Her face screwed up in thought, she squinted into the distance. "We need something that makes a statement for you Bells. You're drop dead gorgeous with a body any girl would kill for and you're on the market technically. We just need something…not red obviously. Not blue either…hmm…"

Tapping her chin in thought she stroked a rack of dresses. "Oh my!" she breathed pulling out a beautiful black dress from it. It was not long, ending two inches before the knee, and sleeveless. The halter neckline was a deep V and it was draped in such a way that it promised to wrap its self perfectly to the person who was wearing it.

Victoria nodded. "This is the one," she said as she marched over to the cashier, whipping out the credit card. "We'll take this." She batted her eyes coquettishly at the male worker, who was smitten by her smile.

"Wait a minute! I didn't even try it on!"

"You don't have to Bells. I'm telling you, this is the one."

Rather than argue with her, which I knew wouldn't help in the least, I shrugged, letting it go. In the end the dress didn't even cost that much thanks to the infatuated salesclerk.

Bursting with triumph, we headed back to Vic's apartment to get ready for the wedding. By the time we were washed, made up, coiffed and dressed, it was two hours later.

The wedding was to take place at Irina's parents' house. It was more like a mansion or resort than a house. A beautiful estate that was huge and perfect for a wedding, it had everything you could possibly need in a home. The house had a beautiful garden where the wedding was to take place.

The place was abuzz with excitement by the time we arrived. People zoomed around everywhere guests and workers alike. Tents had been placed for the guests to sit in and in the middle of them all was an aisle lined with flowers.

"Let's go find Laurent okay?" Tori said to me, leading me into the Denali's home. With the ease of someone who'd surely been there before she led me into a room where the groom was.

"Victoria! Bella!" came Laurent's frantic baronet voice. We were engulfed by a towering mass that hugged us tightly. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

Awkwardly patting his arm, I struggled to speak. "Of course we're here, sweetie. It's your wedding day."

"Laurent! You are suffocating us you ass!" Tori screeched at the same time.

With apologies he let go of us. I resisted laughing at the usually so tranquil man who looked like if he was about to give birth to a cow. Tori, however, made no such effort and was dying with laughter.

"Aw man you should see your face! " she howled. "Kid, calm down, you're getting married; stop looking like if we're going to amputate your leg or something."

He looked offended and glared at her, a sign that we had brought him back to normal. "Thanks for the news flash, Tor," he said sarcastically. "I would have never known I was getting married today."

Lightly I punched his arm. "Then stop looking so scared, dude. You're getting married to the woman you love; be happy!"

Laurent laughed and took me into a bear squeeze. "Bells! I'm so glad you're here kid!"

He raised a hand to ruffle my hair but Victoria stopped him with a glare. "If you so much as muss a hair on her wee head, you are getting a high heeled shoe up you ass, hoss."

He held up a hand in surrender and then turned back to me, instead taking my hands in his huge ones. "Sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you, B."

I shrugged. "It's not like you get married every day right," I teased.

"My God, I hope not," interrupted Vic, "have you seen the kind of moo-la these people shed out? Wow."

"It is just me or is she talking even more than usual?" I asked Laurent jokingly. "Now she's the one acting like if she's getting married."

"I am! In a way," Tor said, hooking a hand through Laurent's arm. "My little boo is getting married today. No more weekends spent at the bar. Now his weekends are going to be spent watching re-runs of _The Munsters_ and _The Three Stooges_."

"I'm getting married, not turning eighty."

"Same difference, kid."

"You know what? I'm gonna leave you two to your bickering and go get us some good seats, Tori. Good luck, bro," I said to Laurent, pecking his cheek.

"I'll come with. Leave this butthead to contemplate his last few moments as a single man on his own." Victoria patted his head and we both set off to find our seats.

The ceremony was a blur. It was the kind of fairytale wedding that every girl dreamed of. The bride was beautiful as were the bridesmaids, the groom and the groomsmen dashing. The two made a stunning couple, radiating happiness as they were pronounced man and wife.

Fleetingly, I wondered if I would ever have such a fairytale. With my luck I wouldn't but still…It was a nice thing to imagine. Too bad it would never come true.

Speaking of fairytales, I wish I could say that when I was imagining me having my own fairytale I didn't even spare a thought to Edward. Of course, that would be a lie. I could no one but Edward taking Laurent's place, me in Irina's gorgeous gown. How Alice would fit into that scenario, I would never know. But as I imagined it reality took over and instead, I saw what was definitely to become the future with Alice in the dress instead of me and me at her side, where Irina's pregnant sister Kate was, as her maid of honor.

Thankfully Tori pulled me out of my day nightmare as we blew bubbles instead of the traditional flower petals as the bride and groom walked down the aisle to their reception tent.

Kate's husband, Garret, made a toast to both of them along with Mr. and Mrs. Denali. Next were Laurent's parents who were eager to welcome their new daughter-in-law into their family. The next person however shocked me.

It was James. The same James from Lauren's party. The man who had played my savior so many times. He was here. He had been one of Laurent's groomsmen but I hadn't noticed him. He, however, had noticed me and as he made his toast to the health of the bride and groom, he looked at me with those same beautiful silver eyes.

"Oh my, Bells," Vic breathed in my ear. "Who is the hottie staring you down?"

"His name is James. I met him a couple of times back in Forks," I whispered trying not to look at him while I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel a blush beginning to spread.

"He's nice," Victoria practically purred. "And it's obvious he's very interested in you, cuz. You do have very good taste."

"It's not like that!" I hissed. "We're just…" I trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. Helpless, I left it as it was. Soon the toasts were over and we moved on the dining and merrymaking part of the evening.

Tori was off dancing with a groomsmen as I sat by the table watching how happy the newly married couple was. Despite his earlier nerves, Laurent was perfectly fine now, content to be with the woman he loved.

"You're pretty," said a small voice near my ear.

Jumping in surprise, I turned around to find a small boy of six in the chair next to me. He had big brown eyes and an unruly crop of blonde hair along with cute dimples.

"Thank you." Man, I'm a sucker for dimples. "I'm Bella. What's your name?"

"Coby." His brown eyes sparkled mischievously. In his little tux, he was so adorable. "Wanna dance?"

Giggling, I answered, "Sure."

With the little boy who was half my size, I slow danced. The scene it presented was so cute that several of the guests tittered when they passed us.

"Excuse me but may I cut in?" said a voice I would know anywhere.

Coby stared up at the newcomer with distrusting eyes. "You have to ask Bella first. If she doesn't want to dance with you then no." He sounded pretty confident that I would say no.

They both looked to me for my answer but I was too shocked to reply. What on earth was _he_ doing here?

Coby took no answer for a 'no'. "Sorry Mister, but it looks like if she doesn't want to dance with you." To our amusement, he patted Edward's hand comfortingly, saying "Better luck next time chum."

"Edward," he said smiling down at Coby, "my name is Edward."

"Edward!" someone shrieked at the same time. Kate, Irina's sister, was now clutching him tightly as she could since her enormous stomach was in the way. "It's been so long."

"Nice to see you too, Katy," Edward chuckled. Kate ruffled his already untidy hair and stooped down to her son's level. "Coby, this is your uncle Edward. Remember I told you about him?"

"Really?" Coby's mouth was O shaped for a second before he caught himself. He held out a skinny hand to Edward. "Nice to meet you, Uncle Edward," he said politely.

"Nice to meet you too Coby."

"Edward!" Kate's husband exclaimed as he came over with his sisters-in-law with him. Garrett and he shook hands and did their 'man hug' thing before Edward's other cousins hugged him tightly.

"We thought you'd never come!" Tanya said.

"Yes, you almost missed my entire wedding," Irina pouted prettily.

Edward shrugged. "Well, there were complications with the airlines when I was coming yesterday so I got fed up and drove here instead. Took a while." His emerald eyes gleamed.

All this time I'd been quiet, trying to absorb the shock that he was really here. Finally Kate noticed me. "Oh, hi," she said pleasantly, "Laurent's friend right? Isabella?"

"Her name is Bella," Coby put it eagerly, as he too had been forgotten during the cousins' exchange.

"Oh Bella!" Irina exclaimed and immediately hugging me. "Laurent has told me so much about you. I feel like if you're my little sister as well."

"Ah, well, congratulations," I managed to say, as she squeezed me tight. Boy, she was a hugger for the Olympics. Just then, both Laurent and Victoria showed up. Wow, this was getting crowded.

"Edward Cullen? Is that you?" shouted Tori in disbelief as she took him in. Laurent had never met Edward before so he was studying him very curiously.

"It seems I'm very popular this evening," Edward joked. He studied Tori for a moment before asking, "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"You butthead! You met me nine years ago right before you left Forks." When he still didn't look any more enlightened, she huffed and said, "Try thinking your best friend's cousin Victoria, you goof."

"Now, now, Vicky, play nicely," Laurent butted in. He's the only one who gets to call her that. So unfair. "I'm Laurent," he said to Edward, "Bella's friend and your new cousin-in-law."

The two shook hands and begrudgingly Victoria shook Edward's. When he wasn't looking she mouthed to me with wide eyes, "What the hell?"

"This is a small world," chuckled Irina.

"Agonizingly so," put in Vic. At my warning eyes, Laurent put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it trying to convey my message to her.

Awkwardly the group dispersed, leaving me, Edward, Victoria and Coby.

"Wanna dance some more Bella?" asked Coby.

"C'mon, kid, I'm Tori, Bella's cousin. Poor Bells is tired so dance with me for a little while 'kay?" Victoria interrupted. I sent a silent thank you to her as she led Coby away.

"Edward Cullen," I said turning to him. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Bella. You know I could ask you that same question."

"Seriously, did you know this would happen?"

"No, but if it didn't happen I'd be spending my time meeting and greeting a whole bunch of people I will never meet again so I'm duly grateful," Edward said, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh shut up," I said, pushing him a little. "I guess this is the place you had to go huh?"

"Yup, though, I didn't know you had to go anywhere seeing as how you kind of left the very next day, like a thief stealing away into the night, without telling me or Alice or Emmett that you were even coming to Alaska." He actually looked offended. "That hurt, Bella."

"It was sort of an impromptu thing," I justified lamely. "Vic's a very pushy person when she's ready."

"Oh I can see that." Edward frowned. "She doesn't seem to like me very much does she?"

"Er…she's like that way with everyone; she just needs to get to know you better. That's all," I lied.

As if trying to expose my lie, Vic was flirting with the same groomsman that she'd been dancing with earlier. Coby, meanwhile, had been deposited to his father and was now doing a jig with him and his aunt Tanya.

Edward looked at me doubtfully and then brightened. "Do you want to dance?" he asked, his smile wickedly handsome.

My heart beating hard in my chest, I said as nonchalantly as I had to Coby, "Sure."

As we swayed to the beat, I could almost dream that this was the fairytale I had been hoping for before. In that moment as my head was against Edward's chest I felt…perfect.

**I don't want this moment to ever end,**  
**Where everything's nothing without you.**  
**I wait here forever just to see you smile**  
**'Cause it's true,**  
**I am nothing without you.**

**Through it all I've made my mistakes,**  
**I've stumble and fall but I mean these words.**

**I want you to know with everything**  
**I won't let this go**  
**These words are my heart and soul **  
**I'll hold on to this moment you know**  
**'Cause I bleed my heart out to show**  
**And I won't let go.**

"You look really beautiful in that dress Bells," Edward whispered into my ear. I blushed at the compliment and I made a hum of contentment.

"Excuse me but may I cut in?"

_Dang, I'm getting those a lot today_, I thought wryly, as I turned to decline whoever it was. However, when I turned to see who it was, I was struck dumb yet again.

It was James this time.

Edward looked to me to see if I was accepting but still numb with surprise, I said nothing and continued to stare at James. Stiffening when he recognized him, he smiled laboriously at James and said, "Nice to meet you again."

Pleasantly, James greeted him coolly but his intense gaze remained on me.

When I said nothing, Edward had no choice but to relinquish my hand. Inclining his head to me stiffly, he soon disappeared into the crowd. Inwardly I berated myself. I was an idiot.

"Bella," came James' smooth voice in my ear. "I'm glad I meet you once again…just not in danger this time huh?"

Reluctantly I chuckled. "Those always seem to be the circumstances of our meetings."

"And yet, every single time that I've seen you, you always look stunning. Tonight, though, I think you've reached your peak." His silver gaze took in the dress that fitted my body like a second skin. He looked into my eyes. "Beautiful."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"He loves you a lot you know," James commented casually. "You don't seem to believe me when I tell you this but he does. I recognize the symptoms of a man in love very well."

I snorted sarcastically. "Oh I'm so sure," I teased.

However he was serious. "I've never been in love before Bella, but I've traveled this world and I've seen many a people in love. Trust me, your friend exhibits all the signs."

"James…" I sighed, feeling depressed. I needed to get this man a girlfriend so he could stop getting my hopes up. As if she was the answer to my prayers, Tori took that moment to show up.

"Hey Tori!" I called before turning back to James. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"James, this is my cousin, Victoria Spencer. Victoria, this is James," I introduced. I edited the last name of James because I honestly didn't know.

They eyed each other with mutual interest, James taking in Vic's curvy turquoise sheathed figure and luscious red hair and Tori taking in James' delicious eyes and lanky build. They were going to be very well matched opponents, I decided, as I left them on their own.

Setting off in search of Edward, I walked all over the estate. I asked all the Denalis and Laurent but I could find him no where.

What if he had already left? I thought disheartened. It was likely as he would have wanted to get back to Alice as soon as possible. Besides, I hadn't had the heart to tell him when I was leaving; he was just probably returning the favor.

When I had searched all the places I could think of him to be, I gave up. Dismayed, I walked about the estate aimlessly though not straying too far from the house. I walked all the way to the other side of the house where the pool was located. Further down there was the pool house and curiously I went inside to see what it was like.

To my surprise it was fully furnished, with a little kitchen, living area, bathroom and a bedroom. There was even a piano in the room next to the patio overlooking the pool, which was a ways off. I could make out two figures next to the pool, enjoying the romantic moment that they were obviously having.

Looking at the piano, I sighed and decided to. Why not? It wasn't like I had anything better to do.

I sat down my fingers drifting over the keys. And then I began to play.

**EPOV**

"Hey Kate have you seen Bella anywhere?" I asked my cousin as she stroked her son's hair lovingly, whilst he slept on her lap.

"No, sweetheart. I haven't seen her for a while. Last time I saw her she was dancing with that James fellow. He seems rather taken with her don't you find?" inquired Kate mischievously.

James. That prick. Why did he have to be here too? I'd just found Bella here and I wanted her all to myself. But then he had to come along. What did Bella see in that guy? He was so…I couldn't think of an appropriate adjective to describe him. All I knew is that he annoyed the hell out of me and I wanted to keep Bella as far away from him as possible.

I frowned. "No more matchmaking games Kate. Not with Bella at least," I warned her sternly.

"I take offense to that. I'm responsible for this wedding right now. Shouldn't I at least get some credit?"

"Take credit with them but don't set up Bella for God's sakes. She's my best friend."

"Oh fine, shoo now. I have to take care of your nephew and niece."

"Niece?" I asked confused before realization dawned on me and I grinned at her enormous stomach. "Does Garrett know?"

"Not yet, he's going to find out tonight though," she said naughtily. Ducking down I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm happy for you Katy."

"Kate, you smartass. You're eighteen; use the grown up term," she joked. "Now go look for Bella. I like her, Edward. She's a sweet girl." Kate winked at me and then went back to caring for Coby.

"That she is," I agreed as I went off to find her. I knew she was somewhere with James, I knew it in my gut.

It was a queasy sensation to imagine them together, to imagine, James, that idiot, having his hands all over Bella. He had been watching her ever since even I had seen her. His predatory eyes had roamed over her dress hungrily, watching how it hung to her every curve perfectly. And I mean, what guy wouldn't do that if she was wearing a dress like that? When I found her, she was going to get a stern talking to from me.

It was amazing how protective I seemed to be over Bella, not to mention watchful. I had seen her earlier at the wedding when I had just arrived while the ceremony was still going on. I had been struck by how beautiful she looked. I knew that Alice would have been proud. And so was I; she was stunning, gorgeous. Whoever eventually married Bells, would be a very happy man.

That thought raised a strange emotion in me. It was almost like…jealousy? No, it couldn't be. I loved Bella; that had to be why I felt like this. I wanted her happy…but not with James at least.

As if reading my thoughts, James took that moment to show up in my line of sight. He was with someone next to the pool on the other side of the house, laughing. I could see the outline of the girl next to him as the pool's light only shone on his face. Outraged, I watched as he leaned in to kiss her again. Hadn't he had enough of that at Lauren's party for Christ's sake?

"Bella!" I shouted, before they could kiss, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

The two snapped back, looking at me, James in annoyance. "Wrong cousin, Cullen," commented the outline of Bella dryly as she moved into the light. "I'm Victoria, not Bella. You'd think you'd know the difference."

Um. Awkward. "Sorry," I apologized hurriedly, feeling like an ass standing there. It was obvious I'd just interrupted their 'moment'. Instead of looking at me irritated like James was, Victoria was smiling at me in a weird way. Her grey eyes told me she was amused by this whole thing. "I'll, uh, leave you two then," I said, retreating quickly.

_Where is she then?_ I wondered. I'd searched almost the whole place for her. I continued walking as I thought deeply. The pool house was a little way off from the actual pool but it was huge. I wandered into it thinking that Bella might be there. I was a little wary of it when I saw that they had a bedroom, but thankfully it was empty.

I searched the entire upstairs but there was no one there. _I guess Bells isn't here after all._

I was about to leave my hand, already on the door knob, when I became aware of a familiar sound. Someone was playing a piano.

They were also playing the lullaby I had sent to Alice.

She was the only one who knew that tune, I was sure. But then, even she hadn't recognized it when I had hummed it on our date. I thought she'd just forgotten it but if she had, then who would be playing the piano here?

My feet moving on their own accord, I walked to where the song was coming from. The piano was placed in the living room which opened up to a patio.

And behind it playing, was Bella.

Suddenly, everything that had happened to me in Forks made sense.

Bella, who knew everything about me while Alice knew nothing. Alice not recognizing the song. Bella, the girl who was now playing the song like if she'd been playing it all her life. Alice who never remembered anything I'd sent in my letters. Emmett's strange behavior towards me whenever I talked of Alice. Bella who seemed to know everything and squirmed when I had asked her why she hadn't written me. My own feelings of confusion when I seemed to care more about Bella than I did about Alice. I had loved Alice all my life, but I had fallen in love with her in her letters. But now it made sense that I loved Bella more than I did Alice.

Because Letter Alice, the girl I'd fallen in love with, was actually my own best friend, Isabella Swan.

And everyone, Alice, Bella, my own brother, Emmett, they knew and didn't tell me. All this time, I had been duped. Alice played with me, Emmett lied to me but Bella was the greatest offender of all. She was the one who had me fall in love with her and then she didn't have the courage to tell me it was her all along, willing me to believe it was Alice.

"Bella?" I whispered. She whipped around at the sound of my voice, flinching when she saw me.

"Why?" was all I could ask. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Edward…I-I…can't lie to you; this is all just one huge mistake that should have never happened," she said tearfully.

A tear slipped down her lovely face, as she struggled to speak. "A mistake that started with me posing to be Alice."

"Why, Isabella?" I asked, my voice hard. "Why did you? Did you find it funny playing with my heart, seeking to break it? You of all people knew how I felt about Alice."

Bella smiled sadly. "Of course I knew. Everyone always loved Alice best. Alice was the pretty one, the witty one, the popular one that everyone adored. But no one, not even you Edward, could see past those physical characteristics. You fell in love with Alice's beauty when we were little Edward but did you ever fall in love with Alice, the person minus the beauty?"

"The Alice I loved, the Alice I loved, Bella, was the one I wrote those letters to. Ten years, Bella, you had me falling in love with that Alice, but in actuality it was you."

"Everything," I continued, my voice still hard and getting louder with each word, "you know everything about me. Alice knows nothing. I thought it was strange when she couldn't recognize the tune that you play so beautifully now but I discarded the thought an-"

"Why did you not believe it then Edward?" Bella shouted passionately, tears now streaming freely down her face. "Of course you discarded the thought that Alice wasn't who she claimed to be. You never thought that I, Ms. Plain Jane Bella, could never be the beautiful Alice."

"Bella I-"

"No, Edward," she stopped me, wiping away her tears. It didn't do much considering that they just came more. "I don't blame you for that. It doesn't matter now. _Nothing matters_, Edward. All my life, I've watched Alice play with the hearts of the guys she's dated. She wanted to do that to you, I knew it. But I also knew that she would fall for you. Who wouldn't? God knows I did."

She loved me? I thought wildly. I didn't even pay attention that Bella had said that Alice was in love with me, that I knew already, but Bella loved me?

She sighed, her weary voice breaking. "I didn't want you to know, Edward, because I knew it would cause you pain. I was the one who started this mess; I didn't want to hurt anyone because of it. What a mess I made. I've disillusioned you of Alice but she loves you and you love her. When we go back to Forks, you two will be together properly without my mess getting in the way."

"One question though, Bella," I asked slowly, trying to process what she had told me. "Why did you start this?"

She laughed a little crazily. "Ah, Edward, you always were a bit daft. I love you, you idiot. I loved you ever since we were born. I can't remember a time not loving you." She sighed. "It doesn't matter though; I made a mistake but that doesn't mean you guys have to suffer for it. Alice loves you an-"

"That love was never Alice's to begin with!" I whispered passionately, imploring her to meet my eyes. I crossed the room to where she was standing, grabbing Bella's arms tightly, and chucking her chin up to meet my eyes. "The Alice I loved, Bella, was the one who wrote me those letters. I loved Alice when we were small but I never fell in love with her before those letters. It's _you_ I love Bella. I've known all along; I just didn't see it, the ass I am."

"It doesn't matter, Edward!" she screamed at me.

"Yes it does!" I shouted back at her despite the little distance between us. "Three peoples' lives are involved in this, Isabella, and you can't go making decisions for all three of us. You think that because Alice loves me this changes everything? No it doesn't! I could never be with Alice, if she isn't the one I love. I want you, Bella. You."

"I can't," Bella whispered brokenly, finally meeting my eyes. "She's my sister, Edward. I can't hurt her like that. _We _can't." She slid my hands off her face, tears still streaming.

"You can't hurt her…but you can hurt me?" I asked, hurt and bewildered.

She chuckled grimly her back turned away from me. "It all comes down to choosing between the two people I love most in this world. I don't choose either of you but I know you can be happy with her Edward. You know it too. If tonight never happened, you'd probably get married to Alice later on and you know it."

"No, I wouldn't," I told her firmly. "I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what. I love you, Bella. Alice will understand, everyone will understand."

"That may be so, but I can't Edward. I'm sorry," Bella whispered, walking towards the door. "Forget tonight."

"Who knows how long you've been in my heart Bella? You've been there forever...I'll love you forever, Bells, and nothing you do will ever stop me, Isabella. I love you," I said quietly.

She froze as I spoke. I turned away from her, knowing that if she walked away now the sight of her leaving might destroy me.

"I swear forever Bella," I said softly. I felt her arms come around me from behind and with a shout I took her in my arms and spun her. Setting her down, I finally kissed Bella. It was everything I imagined it would be and more. Cradling her like a baby in my arms and still kissing her, I went towards the bedroom. Pausing outside, I looked to her for consent. Bella nodded and we walked into the bedroom, a night I will never forget.

:-:-:

**Yes, they made love, people. I didn't want to write anything lemon-y and involving a sex scene so I'm leaving it up to your imagination.**

**I know, I know. I've been completely MIA in the last few months. Many reasons as to why, the main being the crashing of my computer and losing all my files stored, but I won't bother to delve into the rest of them. I had a day off today so I HAD to write this for you guys. I hope this revelation that's been killing you to see for so long lived up to your expectations.**

**Okay, so the songs are all on my Bio thingie, as is the lullaby. Everything for all my stories is there as well. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They are: KimboLee Cullen, blazing, AllyAlwayz, Forever Wonderstruck, Edward-dazzles, ilOVeyOUh . 1001, Ashlie Christine, vampiregurl, mell484, KBlairM11, nvcullen, RosesFromDrew, ireadway2much, LissaHuff, VAMPaddict222, Mystique Beauty, and VampirePrincess1244!**

**I hope you guys liked it and please give me some feedback in a review. If I didn't have any reviews, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't bother to finish this story. So thank you to all my reviewers :D**

**And to all the people who have been asking, as I said before, yes, the idea for this story was taken from the Indian movie Muhjse Dosti Karoge. Although I will use some ideas from that movie, there will be quite a bit of differences from it. =)**

**Thanks again guys!**

**Please review :)**

**Love always,**

**~Steph**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight much to my everlasting regret. If only I had had that dream before Stephenie Meyer. IF ONLY. Unfortunately I'm just not that lucky. Also: The idea for this came from the indian movie Muhjse Dosti Karoge and I'm changing up a little bit.

* * *

_"We were lost this walk of tide,_  
_ We forgot about love,_  
_You forgot about us,_  
_ Now I am here,_  
_ Dreams become real,_  
_ I feel like a sand that's blown away back into the storm,_  
_ I'm inside this dream that feels just like a desert rain..."_

- Desert Rain by Edward Maya

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

You know that feeling of complete contentment that you feel at the beginning of a new day? When the bed's perfectly warm and your pillow might as well be God's own headrest; when everything feels so perfect in your life for once that you never want it to end?

Yeah, I was there right now.

Waking up next to Edward Cullen, well there are no words to describe it. It was surprising at first before all the memories of the night before came flooding back to me. I blushed as I remembered, my cheeks getting warmer and warmer as I gazed onto his beautiful sleeping face.

Edward was good-looking, hell, even beautiful, when he was awake but sleeping? Angelic almost.

"If you're going to spend your day staring at me, I think of a few better things to spend your time doing," Edward said, smirking, his eyes still closed. The emerald globes that I met as he opened his eyes were full of love and happiness as he leaned over to kiss me.

It was all so new to me, this love. Not me loving him of course, but him actually loving me back? Such a novelty, it was to have him for myself. I smiled against the softness of his lips as the electricity ran through me, warming my body.

"And what would that be Mr. Cullen?" I asked, batting my eyes at him as he pulled away. With a groan he kissed me again, this time not as gently. Full of passion, desire and love, I never wanted that kiss to end.

Regretfully, it ended too soon. "I should probably get back to Vic's."

He pouted and then smiled. "Not without breakfast you won't. Give me ten minutes and you'll have breakfast in bed." With a laugh, Edward pulled on his clothes.

"Hey, where's my phone?" I asked, looking about for it.

"It's on the dresser. It's been vibrating like crazy. I think someone has to explain where she was all night." He adopted a fatherly look.

"Dude, you're creeping me out," I giggled. "I don't want to have done what I did with someone who can do such a good imitation of my dad. Imagine if I reminded you of Esme."

Edward looked horrified for a moment and the look was dropped. Laughing I pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Now, how about breakfast, bub?" I said, sticking my tongue out. As if proving my point, my stomach took that moment to growl. Edward laughed at the obnoxious noise and patted my crabby tummy.

"Fine, I'm going." He kissed my forehead and then grinned wickedly as he left. Over his shoulder, he said, "I like your outfit by the way."

Startled I looked down to see myself wrapped in the sheet and at a glance in the mirror I could see my head resembling a chicken's nest. Beyond that, I looked strangely…good. My cheeks were pink with colour and my eyes bright and shiny.

I realized what it was that made me appeared so different. Love. Happiness. It was Edward that had made me like this.

"Edward!" I shouted laughingly as I saw him exiting the pool house beneath the balcony. He turned to me, his lips quirked in a smile. "I love you." The grin became even wider as he said, "I love you too, Bella."

He blew a kiss up at me before leaving to get the breakfast. While I waited, I scavenged around the house to find something to wear. Thankfully, the bedroom had some clothes in the cupboard so I would not have to go back to Victoria's in last night's dress. Although knowing Vic, she'd probably guessed everything by now and was prowling around her house waiting for her explanation.

Once showered and clothed in a strappy red dress and some flip flops I'd managed to find, I decided I might as well call Tori to put her out of her misery. I knew that the longer I waited the worse I'd be interrogated.

I flipped open my phone only to see a dozen voicemails and text messages. Some were from Victoria but the majority was from my mother and Alice. I listened to the first one, which turned out to be Alice.

"Bella!" Alice sobbed frantically. "Y-you have to come home. It's….It's Mom and Dad!" she cried tearfully. In the background I could hear my mother's coaxing voice as she asked Alice to give her the phone.

"Charlie, take her to Esme and Carlisle," I heard my mother instruct. "Bella," she said to me, her voice shaky, "honey, you have to come home as soon as you can okay sweetie? It's Elizabeth and Ed. They got into an accident a couple of hours ago an-and…" Her voice trailed off, breaking on the word 'accident'. "They didn't make it, sweetheart."

"No," I said softly, horrified, shocked. Tears stung my eyes as she continued. "Come home as soon as you can. Bring Edward as well. Apparently he's staying in Alaska too so call him and meet up with him. Then come home. Alice…well, you heard her. She needs you, honey. You and Edward both. The sooner both of you are home the better. I love you sweetheart. Come home."

With that she hung up. In horror I listened to the other voicemails, more from my mother trying to reach me and Alice who was crying softly as she pleaded with me to come home. The text messages were the same as well. The message from Victoria conveyed the same meaning but she had something to add.

"…And Bells, I know what happened last night with you and Edward," she said grimly. "I hate that this is ruining your time together but this is some serious shiz. Be careful when you go back to Forks. Alice is already fragile enough and although God knows she's not my favorite person in the world, she needs both of you. I'll be home when you come to collect your stuff; I've done all the packing already."

"Good luck Bells."

**:-:-:**

Edward and I headed back to Forks that very evening. He was as shocked and horrified as I was and we traveled in silence. My goodbye with Victoria had been grim as she knew what I was going to do, what I had to do. She begged me not to and I nodded my head without a word.

As the car drew closer and closer to Forks, I looked out the window at the rain that was pelting the window. Edward was mystified as to why I had been so silent the whole trip but after a while he stopped. I think he knew me too well not to know what raging war I was going through on the inside.

When we reached home, Alice ran to Edward first, bursting into tears at the sight at him. He held her quietly and I released my hand from his gently, the hand he had held onto in a death grip ever since we had left Alaska.

Not wanting to interrupt them, I broke away from them to look for my parents. I found them in the den with Esme and Carlisle discussing the funeral. I listened to them in silence; waiting for what I knew was to come.

Finally it did. "Now…Alice," Charlie sighed resigned. "She'll stay with me and Renee as she has always done. She's a sister to Bella, a second daughter to us since the day she was born."

Renee nodded, adding, "I can't imagine not having her around." She slipped her hand into Charlie's and smiled at him. "She'll stay with us," she agreed.

"No," Carlisle said, shaking his head. "Alice has been the same to us as well. Besides, legally she's an adult so she can decide what she's going to do. She can go to college with the boys and Bella." Hesitantly, he added, "And eventually, we all know she and Edward will probably get married down the road. "

"Yeah," Charlie approved, chuckling indulgently, "those two are dead-ringers for that. I wonder if they think we haven't noticed. I agree, Carlisle."

"Me too," Renee added. They looked to Esme, who was strangely silent.

"I don't know," she protested. Her eyes were distressed as she struggled inwardly. It didn't seem right to her as it did to everyone else. There was something truly wrong in this situation and she could feel in her bones.

"Come on, honey, we've all seen it," Carlisle said trying to soothe his wife.

"Still, Carlisle…It doesn't seem right."

"Esme, it's bound to happen. You've seen the kids. They're in love," Charlie pacified.

Renee nodded her concurrence. "You see the way Alice looks at him. Since Eliza and Ed's deaths, it's almost like he's her whole world now. She'd die without him and we all saw Edward before as well. They're in love."

Esme looked at them, her eyes troubled before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't agree but it seems I'm out-voted." Carlisle shot a concerned look at his wife, putting his arm around her. He rubbed her back quietly. "You'll see, sweetheart. It's for the best."

"Well then, it's settled!" Charlie boomed happily, ever the optimist. They began to talk of something else but I did not bother to pay attention.

I turned my back on them, my eyes swimming in tears. They threatened to fall but I pushed them back, walking away as fast as I could from the living room. My vision blurred, I didn't care where I was going. Heck, I didn't even know. All I knew was I had to get away from there now, before someone saw me.

I had not realized I was nearing Edward's room until I was pulled from the hallway into the darkened alcove.

"Bella," Edward breathed, his hand cupping my face as he struggled to see my eyes.

I withdrew from him, taking his hands off me. "Where's Alice?"

"She's sleeping in your room. Emmet's with her," he answered, clearly puzzled by my actions and my tone. "What is it?"

Grateful he couldn't see my face, in the coldest voice I could manage, I said, "Edward, you should know what's wrong. What happened in Alaska should have never happened. It was a mistake and the solution to it is that we should both forget it. _Forget_."

"I knew it," Edward said quietly. "I knew you would do this."

"Because you know it's the most logical thing to do. Alice loves you Edward. And she needs you; more than ever right now," I hissed, furiously blinking back the tears.

"I love you, Bella. You. Not Alice. And I refuse to forget," he whispered his voice low and furious. "I'm not some immature brat who needs to be told what to do. I know that Alice needs me but she needs us both. The truth would hurt her but we need to tell her."

"Are you crazy?" I half-shouted. "It would kill her, Edward. For God's sake, her parents just died! Do you think she needs to be told that the person she loves most in the world doesn't love her back?"

"Bella I-"

"Edward, how would you feel if the person you love slept with your best friend?" I asked coldly, hitting the place I knew would hurt most.

I could feel him glaring at me. "Bella, don't go there. What happened and what you're trying to make it out to be are not the same things. We love each other. Alice will understand that."

"No, Edward," I whispered my voice harsh, but my heart aching. "This changes even that too. I care too much about what would happen to Alice than I do about you."

There. It was done. My heart felt like it was not even there anymore and I could barely breathe. The words cut through me, slashing my heart and my mind. I knew it would have the same, if not worse, effect on Edward.

He clutched my arms and shook me hard. "I don't believe that! God damn it all Bella, I cannot believe that. Not after Alaska." Despite his words, his tone had an undercurrent of pain. It hurt me to hear it but I had to bear it.

"You love Alice. I know that. But you love me too," he continued. "And God knows I love you too. Don't try that Bella. Don't try to deny it. You love me."

"I'm sorry, Edward but I can't. I will never hurt her like that," I swore. "And if you even breathe a word of this to her, I will kill you for it. Because it will destroy her. And then it will be your fault when Alice falls apart."

Breaking his hold on me, I walked away from him. I paused for a moment and looked at him. "Forget it Edward. Everything. I don't love you. I can't."

And with that, I walked away from the love of my life.

I rushed to my room, shutting the door behind me. Alice was asleep on my bed, looking as angelic and peaceful as always. I stifled my sobs as I slid down the door and onto the floor. The anguish I felt was unbearable. It hurt me even more to imagine Edward's pain but I took it all, the masochist in me reveling it.

"Why? Why did you do it?" I heard a voice ask.

"I had to, Em. For her." I gestured towards my bed.

"She'd have understood Bells. She wouldn't want you to torture yourself and Edward like this," he said quietly.

"It surprises me to realize how much you guys don't know her. I've been with her for eighteen years Emmett. Eighteen years. She's my best friend, my sister. I know what would hurt her. And this would destroy her. Her love and her best friend slept together? That could kill anyone."

"Bella," Emmett admonished. "You're giving up. You've known Alice for eighteen years but you also loved Edward for most of them. Do you really think you could give that up?"

I laughed bitterly. "Wasn't I supposed to do that any way Em? This is just fate's way of reminding me that it isn't my fairytale to happen with Edward. It's Alice's and I will not take it away from her."

Emmett chuckled, his voice hollow. "First came love, then came friendship then fate intervened."

"Love, friendship, fate," I agreed tiredly. "Now there's a good soap opera title."

"I can't tell you what to do Bells. Lord knows, no one can change your mind if it's set for something."

He shook his head sadly, looking at me in a knowing sort of way. Grabbing me in a bear hug, he whispered something in my hair that sounded like "I'll miss you, Bells." I didn't get a chance to question his choice of words before he let me go and quickly exited the room.

I got ready for bed, collapsing in exhaustion. Tomorrow would be the funeral and then after that, Alice and Edward were expected to go to Dartmouth in the fall along with me and Emmett. Both brothers had gotten their letters already, Alice as well. I was still waiting though it wouldn't be long again.

Then it was happily ever after for the love birds, Emmett would be a hunk in college and I would be…What exactly? The quiet shy best friend? That role seemed to be doomed for me forever and always.

I looked outside the window, watching the twinkling stars. The best thing about Forks: You can see stars.

The last thing I thought of was the hurt I had heard in Edward's voice, and a pang to my heart later, I was asleep.

:-:-:

**I know, I know. They get together only to be torn asunder? Unfortunately, life's like that sometimes. It's hardly ever fair.**

**So...what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**I apologize for the shortness but I didn't want the agony to go on too long and I really wanted to post a chapter especially after all the wonderful reviews I got! **

**Thank you so much to the awesome people who took such time to review. These amazing people are: Alice-Valentina-Cullen, Mystique Beauty, twilight1998, TheVampyricAssassin, BernieR, rosalindathevamp, Forever Wonderstruck, EzziiBii, VampirePrincess1244, runemagic, KimboLeeCullen, Ashlie Christine, Music-Luver-Twilight, AllyAlwayz and mell848!**

**Special shoutout to BernieR for your wonderful reviews to most of my chapters! :) Thank you!**

**Please review guys; I really want to know what you think!**

**Love,**

**~Steph**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight despite my name being Stephanie because Stephenie Meyer owns it. See the different spelling? Yup! Also, the idea for this story was taken from the Indian movie Muhjse Dosti Karoge except I'm just changing it up a little. 

* * *

_"I thought I had you figured out,  
Something's gone terribly wrong,  
You're all I wanted.  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this,  
I thought I had you figured out,  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone.  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted.  
Stood there and watched you walk away,  
From everything we had…"_

-Haunted by Taylor Swift

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

If you've ever been to a loved one's funeral in your life, you'd know the pain and emptiness you feel, coiled in the pit of your stomach. Losing one parent is hard enough; losing both of them is pure anguish. Edward and Elizabeth Brandon had been an enormous part of my life for as long as I could remember.

As I watched their coffins placed into the ground, I recalled all the times I had spent at their house. Aunt Eliza with her warm hugs, always so wise, had been a mother to me as much as Renee had been to me. Uncle Ed, a second father, had been the one to convince my dad to let me go out on my first date and not pick up his loaded shot gun for the terrified boy waiting on the porch.

They had been parents to me as much as they had been to Alice. Although I had dropped the "Aunt" and "Uncle" as I grew, I had never lost my respect for them. Sometimes, when I had been sad and fed up of pretending to be Alice for Edward, I used to go to Alice's house to try to escape the constant temptation of writing Edward and continuing the charade.

All those times I did, Eliza was there for me, baking cookies and brownies, trying to cheer me up though she didn't know why. She was always the wisest of all the mothers. Sometimes, I thought she knew exactly the reason _why_ I was so sad or at least suspected.

Uncle Ed had been the comedian of the group, cheering me right out of my darkest hours. He'd been warm and soft like a big teddy bear and I had loved him almost as much as I loved my own father. Alice and I had been their daughters and now, they were gone.

I could imagine how Alice felt as she watched her parents being lowered into the ground. I felt the same for they had been my parents as much as hers, but instead, it was she who had been left the orphan.

_But was she really?_ I wondered, pensive.

Alice was at Edward's side, his arm around her as she watched with a tear streaked face. Cloaked in black, she looked smaller than usual. Her bright blue eyes swam with tears and she buried her face into Edward's chest as if she couldn't bear to watch it any more.

Esme and Renee were at her side at once, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort. Carlisle and Charlie stood aside their wives, their faces poignant and solemn. Emmett was situated to the side, watching the heartbreaking scene with a stoic face, ever the tough guy but his eyes were as blood shot as everyone else's.

I stood away from everyone, a family member who felt more like a stranger, wallowing in her own grief. Alice was surrounded by the people who loved her so could she ever really be alone? Instead it was I who felt the orphan in the world.

I stared at the ground, feeling the tears come to my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I knew I was alone now. After the funeral, I knew my parents, Carlisle and Esme would be arranging for all of us to go to Dartmouth together since we had all gotten our acceptance letters. Though I had been dreaming of going to college with Edward since I could remember, I knew it couldn't happen now.

After all that had occurred in Alaska, I knew it wouldn't be wise to go anywhere with Edward again. He had been upset with me since the day we fought, the day we came back. He took every opportunity we were alone together to convince me that we could still be together, but soon he'd given up when it became perfectly clear to him that I wasn't going to change my mind.

Now, he did not talk to me at all anymore. It was so obvious even the adults began to notice but since I had been withdrawing myself from everyone ever since we had returned, they assumed it was just the grief I was going through.

_Grief_, I thought grimly. I had lost it all.

For the short amount of time I had been with Edward, I had imagined I would get to be happy for the rest of my life. After seeing how happy Edward and I were, I had deluded myself into thinking Alice would have eventually come around and everyone would have gotten accustomed to us being a couple. But now that hope had perished since now that Alice had lost her parents, I couldn't bear to take away the one person she loved unconditionally.

Why should Alice have to give up Edward for me when she had just lost her parents? It would be unfair to her and I could not do that to her, my _sister. _I loved Edward, God knows how much I did, but I could never hurt my sister and best friend for as long as I could remember over him.

Even though it killed me to hurt Edward, there was some consolation in the fact that despite her grief, Alice still had Edward to lean on. I would never take him away from her and jeopardize her happiness. Even if it killed me, I would be sure that Alice was happy. I had spent my entire life with her, as her sister, her best friend, and I had never betrayed her before. I wasn't going to cause her any more grief.

"Bella?" I heard my name called softly, snapping me back to reality. I looked about, realizing I had been so deep in my thoughts that I had not realized that the funeral was over and everyone had left. Esme stood at my side gently shaking me.

"I'm sorry, Esme," I answered softly, giving her a small smile. "Lost in thought I guess."

Esme looked at me, a smile full of sadness etched on to her face. She stroked my face and I realized that the tears I had struggled to reign in had broken free. She brushed them away and placed a tiny kiss on my forehead.

"It's all right sweetheart," she said quietly. "Everyone else left already."

She hesitated before continuing. "I knew how close you were to Edward and Elizabeth. She loved you like her own daughter, you know," she added gently.

Unable to stifle my sob, I buried my head into Esme's soft motherly figure and rid my body of the pent up tears that I had held in. She stroked my back and made comforting crooning noises. Once I was better, she let me go and peered into my face.

"I'll leave you to say your goodbyes." She gave me a small sad smile and hugged me again, before leaving.

I stood before their graves, taking in the epitaphs inscribed.

_Here lies_

_Elizabeth Anne Brandon_

_Loving mother, wife, aunt, sister and friend_

_19__th__ March, 1966 – 31__st__ July 2011_

Edward Brandon's gravestone was similar to his wife's except for her favourite quote that had been inscribed further below it.

It was a quote from Voltaire and Eliza, an English major, had adored it greatly. I smiled as I read it silently, closing my eyes as I remembered Eliza saying it over and over again throughout my childhood.

"_Love has features which pierce all hearts, he wears a bandage which conceals the faults of those beloved. He has wings, he comes quickly and flies away the same,_" Edward's voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped, and realized how close Edward was near to me. I took a couple steps away from him unsteadily, distancing myself both mentally and physically.

"Edward," I said my voice icy and nothing like my own.

He did not respond. His emerald eyes observed me, as wintry as my voice, but beneath them I could see fire and pain. Dressed all in black, he wore a long trench coat for protection against the unseasonably cold summer we were experiencing in Forks. His mop of bronze sat atop his head, as messy and untamed as ever.

We watched each other warily as if we were predator and prey. Which one I was, I didn't know.

He broke the silence. "We have to talk."

"No."

"Bella, we can't do this forever. Sooner or later, we have to face this."

I looked at him coldly. "What is 'this', Edward?"

In two long strides, he broke the distance between us and grabbed a hold of my arms. He shook me, his green eyes bright with ire.

"Damn it Bella! You know what I'm talking about. About this. About _us_."

I met his gaze coolly. The fast beating on my heart was the only thing that could betray how utterly _un_-calm I was. "There is no us, Edward," I said icily. "Why can't you see that?"

He shook me again, this time more roughly. "Bella," he said softly. "_Bella_."

And without any warning at all, he kissed me.

It was a rough kiss at first, full of hurt and pain. But slowly, it began to transform, as his lips became gentler and less insistent. I knew I should not have responded but I knew it would be the last kiss I'd ever have with him so I took it, savoring it. My passionate response gave Edward hope and we continued until finally he pulled away and crushed me to his chest.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered hoarsely. "God, I love you."

I savored everything. The loving tone of his voice, the feel of his chest against my head, the special scent of his clothing. Slowly, I stepped away.

I looked at him with no emotion in my eyes, standing there, and committed the picture to memory.

"Goodbye Edward."

And I left him there.

:-:-:

Four hours later, I was at my house. I had been driving around town blindly, trying to gain courage to go home.

_Home_, I thought wistfully. It did not seem like much a home to me anymore. It did not seem like the safe haven I had known for all my life. I did not know what it was to me at all. Nowhere seemed like home to me now.

I crept upstairs quietly and I watched from the second floor overlooking the living room where Alice was with my parents and the Cullens. She sat on the couch with Renee and Esme on either side of her, smiling as Charlie and Carlisle regaled her with tales of their exploits with her parents. There was only the barest hint of sadness in her eyes and a slight wistfulness to her smile.

As they all exploded into laughter over a funny story, I took in the scene, watching their happy faces remembering old times. I felt a desire to join them, but I knew in my current state I would not be able to enjoy it.

Suddenly I heard Edward's name mentioned. Unable to resist, I snuck another peak inside the room and saw that Edward had joined them and he now took Esme's place beside Alice.

"Edward my boy!" Charlie's voice boomed as he grinned at the couple. "We were just talking about you. And Alice." At the last word he gave a wink. Alice blushed and took Edward's hand defiantly. She smiled at him, love shining in her eyes.

Charlie grinned and continued. "Renee, we should start talking about college for these two shouldn't we?" he nonchalantly asked his wife. "It seems we won't be able to separate them."

I saw Alice's hand tighten around Edward's in response to the reference of their separation and I could see I had been right as usual.

Alice's response did not escape Charlie either and he smiled indulgently at her. "Yes, you're both going to Dartmouth in the fall with Bella and Emmett. We may be old but we couldn't dream of separating you two love birds," he teased.

Alice blushed becomingly and shyly glanced at Edward. I couldn't see Edward's face clearly but jealously I imagined him grinning winningly at her in his beautiful heartwarming fashion. I shook myself, trying to rid myself of the envy I felt.

Instead, I focused on how happy I was for Alice but even that did not help me escape the sense of despair I felt. Everything I had predicted was coming through. All of a sudden Emmett's words came to me.

"_You've known Alice for eighteen years but you also loved Edward for most of them. Do you really think you could give that up?"_

I realized I could not. I would not be able to watch it, to watch them fall in love all over again. Not after everything that had happened in Alaska. Not now, when I still had those memories burned into my mind forever.

Unable to take in any more of the scene, I fled like a coward to my room and as soon as I quietly shut the door behind me, I slid to the floor, burying my face in my knees.

Tears leaked from my eyes at an impossible speed and too weary to care anymore, I let them. I wept silently like a little girl who had lost her favourite doll and her puppy all on the same day. My heart felt like a dull empty thing that had been hurt too much to even dream of recovery.

I didn't even know how long I spent on my bedroom floor, crying my eyes out, nor did I ever want to remember. The pain, the hurt, the grief, the magnitude of all the emotions that there were in my body, I was surprised that they did not kill me.

Slowly, when my body was drained of all the emotions, I got up, numb. I realized that the sun was rising and glanced at my clock: 5:01 AM.

I had spent almost the entire night crying. Wearily I shook my head, grabbed my things and headed for the bathroom. All the Cullens stayed at the Brandon's house now, since they died, as no one wanted Alice to be alone in the house so I did not have to worry about meeting Edward or Emmett in my house anymore.

Once I was showered and clothed, I went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal, not tasting anything but doing it mechanically.

Out of habit, I checked through the mail and came across one addressed to me. I screened the envelope and a small smile came to my face as I opened it and read it through.

I had been accepted to Oxford University in England. As I read the acceptance letter stating all the details, I felt something like hope bloom in my chest. I knew I would have to leave all the people that I loved but faced with the daunting future at Dartmouth I knew I had no other choice.

At once I went to work. I called the airlines and luck was with me since I was able to get a flight to England leaving at 9 due to an early cancellation. It would be a rush but I knew the sooner I did it the better. I packed quietly only taking the essentials and I hauled everything into my car.

Silently I crept into my parents' room and gently shook them awake. I told them about my acceptance letter and what I had planned to do.

Though happy at first, they were reluctant to let me go such a long way from home and puzzled as to why I had to leave so soon but I managed to convince them it was for the best.

They wanted to tell everyone but gently, I told them not to.

"I don't want them to know where I'm going," I said evenly. "You know Edward and Emmett; they're so protective of me they wouldn't want me to go so far away without my 'big brothers' to protect me." I smiled wryly and shrugged my shoulders, trying my best to be blasé about this.

"You can tell them that I got accepted to a great college and though I'm sorry I won't be able to go Dartmouth with them, I can't pass up this opportunity. Make sure not to tell them where I am."

"I don't see why you have to go so soon though, sweetheart," Renee fretted.

"I know Mom, but if I don't I could be letting this great opportunity go by…" I trailed off, trying not to show my desperation to get away.

"We'll let you go, Bells," Charlie surprised me by saying. He kissed my forehead. "You're still our little girl but this is something you can't pass up and we'll do as you say about the Cullens._ But_," he stressed warningly, "you have to call us as soon as you reach there and make sure to do so at least every week. Capisce?"

I nodded gratefully. My throat tightening with emotion, I hugged my parents tightly and said my goodbyes. I loved them so much and I didn't want to leave them but I knew I had to.

Once I was done with my goodbyes, I went down to my truck and started it, praying silently that it wouldn't wake the Cullens or Alice. That was a goodbye I sure as hell didn't want to have to do.

Longingly, I glanced at the Brandon house, wishing I could just see Edward one last time but I knew I could not. Alice would be heartbroken when I left her and she needed Edward to be there for her, especially since I could no longer to do so. I wished I could see her and Emmett one last time too but I knew it would be harder for all of us.

I looked around my house and the Brandon house, the places I had grown up. All my life I had taken it for granted and only now that I was leaving did I realize all that I had. I breathed in the clean, fresh air that only Forks could ever had for one last time.

As I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, something made me glance at the Brandon house. There I saw Emmett watching me quietly and as soon as our gazes connected he raised his hand in a silent goodbye and nodded. Tears in my eyes, I nodded, my throat constricting and mouthed "Bye Emmy-bear."

In response, he smiled and whispered "Bye Bells."

As I set out on to my destination, I did not cry. Instead I remembered all the good times I had ever had in this place, my home town. I put on the radio, calming myself.

**Destination anywhere but here.  
Away from you.  
Now I'm on my way to the other side,  
I'll forget everything I left behind.  
These empty rooms,  
Are still filled with you.**

I knew I was running away. I knew that I was a coward. But faced with the choice of watching him in love with someone else…I couldn't do that. Not again. Not anymore.

For the second time that day, I recalled Emmett's words that night.

_"First came love, then came friendship then fate intervened."_

_Love, friendship, fate,_ I thought wryly.

How appropriate.

:-:-:

**EPOV**

Still groggy from sleep, I hurled myself off the guestroom bed. When we had moved into the Brandon's house, Emmett, who usually put me on the floor to sleep, decided that I needed the bed more than he did after what happened with Bella.

I did not know how he knew but he was Emmett. Although sometimes he acted like my dimwitted brother, he saw everything. And for all my academic accomplishments, it was I who was the idiot.

If I had been like Emmett, I would have seen that it was Bella I had loved and not Alice. I would have realized it all before and we would not have been in this situation today. It was my fault, mine's alone for not being smart enough to see who it was that I really loved all along. And now, Alice would be hurt by my idiocy.

I deserved everything that I was going through now. I was bound to a girl that I did not love and the girl who I did love refused to be with me because she did not want to hurt Alice. I did not want to either but I knew keeping her in the dark about everything, would only hurt her more in the long run.

One thing was for sure. I would not, could not continue the charade of loving Alice as long as Bella was around. It would be a lie to continue this way and a mockery of love. That night in Alaska had changed our lives forever and never would I ever forget it. Nor did I want to.

I could not be near her and not want to be with her and the longer I pretended to be the same Edward I was before, the more Alice would be hurt when she did find out.

I had to convince Bella that this was for the best though. Whether she'd listen to me or not was another case. _Bella can be very stubborn sometimes_, I thought wryly. _But I love her._

My lips quirked into a smile at the thought of her and our kiss yesterday and I chuckled softly. Pulling myself out of bed, I realized that Emmett was already up and sitting at the window seat, peering through it.

I glanced at the digital clock. It was 8:10; a record for Emmett to be up before noon. "Hey Em," I greeted, yawning, "how long have you been up?"

He looked at me with fathomless eyes. "Since 6." He paused and said the two words that shocked me to my core. "She left."

I did not need to ask who he meant. I knew at once. I could feel a pit of despair and pain coiling in my stomach. "What?" I whispered, dumbstruck. "When?"

"This morning. I got up and saw her packing her truck and pulling out the driveway. She's leaving, Edward," he said, his voice emotionless.

"I have to stop her!" I yelled, already throwing on clothes. "Why is she doing this?"

"Edward, no," Emmett urgently said, "she's doing this to get away. She can't stay here anymore and you have to get that. Let her go. I don't want her to leave either but she's really fragile right now. Don't go after her. If you love her, you'll let her go."

"No!" I shouted.

If I did, I knew I might never see her again. I could not let that happen. Emmett tried to grab me but I didn't let him touch me. Seizing the keys to Dad's rental, I quickly got into the car. No one was awake yet so I didn't get any questions about my hasty departure.

It usually took an hour or so to reach the Port Angeles airport but with my driving I was able to reach there in less than twenty minutes. I ran into the airport like a mad man, frantically searching for Bella everywhere.

Finally I spotted her through the crowd preparing to enter the departure lounge. "Bella!" I shouted and I saw her freeze. She turned and stared at me, with tears in her eyes. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity and then finally she tore her eyes away from mine.

"Don't do this!" I shouted, causing people to stare. She shook her head minutely and she looked at me one last time before turning and entering the lounge. I knew there was no use going after her since they would not let me near her without a ticket.

Numb with shock and an ache in my heart, I sat down on one of the seats placing my head in my hands, refusing to let the tears in my eyes fall.

"Edward Cullen," announced a cool female voice over the PA system. "Calling Edward Cullen, please report to the systems desk."

Something like hope sprung in my dormant chest and I ran to the station, praying fervently that she would be there and everything would be all right.

"Mr. Cullen?" asked one of the attendants. I nodded and she continued, "A lady left this for you." She handed me an envelope and then left me to attend to one of the many demanding customers.

Feeling the tears of rage and sadness in my eyes, I turned away from the counter and blindly I went to the car. Getting into it, I started the car and aimlessly began the drive back to Forks.

Halfway there, I pulled to the side of the road and slowly, I opened the envelope. Inside was a small square piece of paper. It held three words and her name.

_Edward, I'm sorry._

_-Bella_

I looked inside the envelope again and what I found made my shattered heart splinter.

She had left her necklace, the one I had given to her the night in Alaska.

_Bella was sleeping near my arm, curled into a little ball. I stroked her beautiful mahogany hair and then her beautiful iridescent face. "I love you," I whispered._

"_I love you too, Edward," she replied softly, her voice like wind chimes. She leaned over to kiss me and I smelled her fragrance of freesias and strawberries._

"_I want to give you something," I told her and she smiled._

"_What else could you give me? This night was everything I ever wanted."_

"_Oh really?" I teased. She blushed and nuzzled her face into my chest. _

"_Sit up a minute," I instructed. She did so and blushed again, clutching the sheet to her chest in shy embarrassment. "Now turn around."_

_Once she did so, I clasped the necklace and kissed the hollow of her neck, feeling her shiver. She touched it and looked at me with surprise and love in her eyes._

"_I couldn't give this necklace to Alice that day. It didn't feel right but giving it to you today does. You're my true love, Bella," I whispered pointing at the necklace._

"_And you're mine," she said softly and kissed me…_

I closed my eyes with the memories that flooded my mind. All of Bella. Blind with the anguish I was feeling, I restarted the car, only to stop the car five minutes later to break down, sobbing my heart out like a little boy. Only one thing was going through my mind.

I had lost her forever.

:-:-:

**Don't kill me; trust me, I hate myself right now for having to do this to them but I have to. Besides if you kill me you don't get any more chapters.**

**So what did you guys think? Like it? Dislike it? Tell me your thoughts in a review please. I'd really love to know what you're thinking.**

**Also, please tell me if you want to see what's going to happen in England with Bella. I don't know how the processes go with college and the airline tickets and what-not so if I have anything wrong, I apologize.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! These amazing people are:  
EzziiBii, rosalindathevamp, EdwardxBellaxLover, vampiregurl, twilightfan, VampirePrincess1244, paggle14, superbatnerdxx, Ashlie Christine, BernieR, LissaHuff, lynnherman, AllyAlwayz and CullenLover100!**

**Thank you guys so much for all your support and putting up with my haphazard chapters!**

**Enjoy those of you who have Easter vacation :)**

**Please review =)**

**Love,**

**~Steph**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to the other Stephenie, who spells her name with an E, and not with an A like me. In other words, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Also, the idea for this story came from an Indian movie named Muhjse Dosti Karoge and I'm just changing it up a little [or a lot, you could say].

* * *

"_She knows better but she can't help it,  
Wanna tell her but would that be selfish?  
How do you heal a heart that can't feel?  
It's broken.  
His love is all she knows, all she knows…"_

_-_All She Knows by Bruno Mars

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**England – BPOV**

Eighteen weeks.

It was eighteen weeks, three days and six hours since I had left Forks. Since I had left Edward.

Not that I was counting.

Life in England had been surprisingly well suited to me. I had managed to get an apartment with a low rent near campus which I shared with two other girls, Jennifer and Melanie. Mel was pre-med and she had come from the States like me but from the sunny state of Los Angeles. Jen was a law student and a local.

It was her family who opened the apartment building we stayed in which is why we got it for such a low rent. Mel and I paid the minimum wage which Jen's father generously took although he would've let us stay there for free.

I had thought once I came to England I would be an outcast, which I might've been back in Forks if it had not been for Alice pushing me to 'mingle'. But for once, I actually found myself venturing out of my usual comfort zone, talking to Jennifer and Melanie as if I had known them all my life.

They soon became something like my best friends. Melanie was the tomboy of the trio. She was tall, blonde and _athletic_. I stress that last word because I had never come across any game she could not play with an ease and grace of someone dancing a waltz.

She also had the temper of a lioness and though she was a tomboy most times, she also knew how to be a perfect example of a lady.

In contrast to Mel's vivacity, Jennifer was the calm, collected and fashionable one. In the short time I had known her I had never seen her once frazzled or in a temper. She used her debating skills for good, granting us knockoff prices on designer pieces.

Though she had been brought up with money, she had been taught its value. She solved any argument that Melanie had picked out and you could tell that one day she was going to be a great lawyer.

Before long, they were the friends I had never had but I knew no one could ever replace the memories of Alice, Edward or Emmett. But still, I loved them like sisters and in return they treated me like a little sister though I was the youngest only by months.

Under their guide, my clothes were nicer, my body even more toned. Jen had had her hairdresser cut my hair till it was to the middle of my back. I would not let them cut it any shorter because of the memories I had had with it that still threatened to envelope me.

True to their word, Charlie and Renee had given the Cullens my story and though they were upset that they could not tell them where I had gone, they knew I was right. They had told me that Alice, Emmett and Edward had left for Dartmouth shortly after me but that was all the information I could get about them. I did not know how they were, if they missed me. For the first time, I was not part of the group.

It was my fault though. I was the one who had left them, essentially turning my back on them. I could not blame them if they hated me. But given the ultimate of living with a lifetime of hurt and having to leave all that I loved, the choice I had made seemed like the best for us all.

Besides, Alice had Edward for comfort and vice versa. The only person I felt bad for was Emmett. Always, I stuck with Emmett since he was the only not involved in our twisted love triangle though he had joked many a time that he was glad for it.

I knew that Emmett being Emmett would find some way to get away from the lovey-dovey couple and with his good looks, find someone of his own to be all lovey-dovey with too.

Jen and Mel knew all when it came to Edward and Alice. They had applauded my courage to leave although I felt like a coward in my heart. The memory of Edward standing across from me in the airport, pleading with me not to leave…I would never be able to forget that.

The only thing I did not trust them on was their pushing me to guys. I had had enough of that for a while and honestly, I did not think I could handle a relationship, not after what I had had with Edward.

Not only would it be unfair to the other guy, but I could not trust myself to be with him. I felt like if I would be betraying Edward.

_But isn't he doing the same to you? With Alice?_ A malicious little voice sneered in my head.

I tried to shake the memories of Edward and Alice together off but it was no use. I threw the book I had been studying off my bed and went to Jen's bedroom where she and Mel were getting ready for a Saturday night out, the usual for them.

I had gone with them once or twice but soon I began to feel like a fifth wheel since they'd always be with guys. I knew I should have enjoyed myself but found I could not.

Tonight, though, I felt I needed to enjoy myself. The memories I had repressed so long ago with Edward and Alice were teetering on the edge, threatening to take me over and I knew that if I stayed home all alone with my textbooks, I would soon find myself lying in the bed crying my heart out. I had suppressed my emotions too long. I needed to find some way to let them out.

"Hey guys," I called as I walked into the room. "I think I'll come with you tonight."

They stopped and looked at me as if I had grown another head and slowly, equally evil grins began to cross their faces.

"I told you she'd come around some day!" Mel shouted as she dashed into Jennifer's closet. "Welcome to the dark side Bells." She gave me a coquettish look from over her shoulder.

"Hey Jen, what should we put her in?" Melanie called, her voice muffled in the closet.

"Hmm…" Jennifer circled me tapping her chin in deep thought. "Check the left side, navy beaded dress by Tadashi Shoji."

She grinned at me when we both heard Mel's shriek of delight.

"Hey guys, no going over the top," I said, backing up slowly. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Oh, no no no, my love," Melanie crooned. "This dress was made for you, Bells." She shot a look at Jennifer. "I don't get why you have this though. It's way too short for you."

Jen's lips curled into a smile that could only be defined as devious as she glanced at us under sooty black eyelashes. "Let's just say I took a trip to the store after we met Bella, saw the dress and couldn't resist temptation."

Before I could say 'boo', they had me made up and in the dress. It really was a beautiful dress that was so dark it looked more black than navy and they had straightened my hair and darkened my eyes with black eye shadow.

Melanie was cool and statuesque in a dark orange dress that stood out against her tanned skin and flared below her bust and Jennifer's black halter caused her caramel skin tone to look luminescent.

"Oh yeah…" Jen smiled as we stood in front the mirror. "We look like knockouts."

I couldn't help agree and feeling a bravado unlike any I'd felt before, I grinned at them and through hooded eyes said, "Let's go, girls."

Some of that bravado began to fade quickly though as soon as we were at the party. It was a party held by one of Mel's classmates, Andrew, who had a crush on her ever since he had laid eyes on her. A local, he stayed at his own house close to the campus. I could almost swear the only reason he was even having the party was to make sure that Mel took notice of him.

"Anyone else feel dirty by all the leers we're getting?" I asked glumly as we sat in the kitchen sipping our drinks and 'surveying all the action' as Mel called.

"Not really," Mel shrugged as she took a gulp. She looked about the place quickly, making sure Andrew was not in sight. "It's actually kind of boring. Could use better music too."

On the last word, she smiled deviously and got up, swaying her hips towards the DJ in the other room.

"Jen," I groaned. "Stop her!"

"Nope, Bells, I'm quite good. Tonight's my night off, sweetheart," she said, making eyes at a particularly cute blond across the room who was staring at us.

Rolling my eyes, I took another sip of my Coke and patted her on the cheek. "Go ahead, Jen. I'll be out by the pool, drowning myself in some good old Coca Cola."

She snorted and looked at me in concern. "You sure you're all right Bella?"

I shrugged and nodded, seeing her concern. Giving her a small smile, I whispered in her ear. "Go. Don't let the blond get away."

She gave me a hooded smile and licked her lips. "Oh, I won't."

I chuckled as I watched her saunter over and then I realized I still had nothing to do. I had spied the pool earlier out the window and unseen to all; I slipped out the back door.

Humming along with the music, I stripped off my shoes and dumped my feet into the water, paddling. The moon was particularly beautiful tonight and I loved the feeling of it shining onto my face.

As I always did whenever I was alone, I pulled out my phone and dialed the number. I knew it was sadistic for me to do it to myself but I could not help it. I could not forget him.

Before I could chicken out as I had done so many times before, I pressed the call button only to shut my phone. I snorted in glum amusement as I tried to recall the number of times I had plucked up the courage only to put an end to it later.

"I miss you," I whispered to the wind and a single tear slipped down my cheek.

Sighing, I plucked my feet out of the water and slipped back on my shoes, wondering how long it would take before I could get to go home.

Suddenly, I heard a snap behind me and whipped around to see who it was. Unfortunately it was then that my horrid balance decided to slip up and I found myself falling.

I braced myself for the impact but it never came. Instead I was staring into two of the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen.

**JPOV**

"Hey, Andrew, who's that girl over there?" I asked my friend and school mate.

He glanced away from the object of his interest, the beautiful Melanie Jacobs, to the breath-taking girl I had seen many times before but had never had the chance to talk to.

"Bella Swan," he said curtly before switching his gaze back to Melanie. "You don't have a chance, Whitlock."

"Why not?" I asked, curious, watching her grimace as she watched the leering she and her friends were attracting.

"Because," Andrew groaned exasperatedly, "she's been on every bloke's radar since she got here but she won't give any of them the time of day. Bloody hell, she turned down _Adrian_!"

At my frown he shook his head.

"Adrian St. Michael," he said jerking his head towards a guy in black who was one of those leering at the Swan girl. "Loaded, parents own something or the other. Anyway, Bella turned him down and he's made it his mission in life to get her as infatuated as those poor souls over there." He pointed at the girls surrounding St. Michael who were all giving the Swan girl death glares.

He looked at me. "Why are you so interested in her? It's not like you."

It really wasn't like me at all. I had been in England for over five months now and had never paid any attention to the girls going here. With everything that had been going on in my life, girls were the last thing on my mind and I was disinterested to say the least.

But this girl, Bella, there was something about her that made her stand out, something different. Sure, I had had my fair share of 'different' girls in the past but something about Bella seemed special. She was beautiful but then, a lot of girls were.

The first time I had seen her she had been hurrying to her class and her reading glasses sat askew on her nose as she had quickly darted from room to room searching for her class. She had been so distracted that day she had bumped right into me and scattered all her papers.

I remembered her small smile as she looked up at me and apologized without really seeing me before collecting her papers and hurrying away. But something had changed in me since then and every time I was walking about the campus, I would search for her, hoping to catch a glimpse.

I saw her once or twice on campus but every time I had tried to talk to her, I either chickened out or could not catch her in time.

I didn't realize I had been staring at them openly until her friend, Jennifer, sauntered over to me and gave me a slow smile.

"Well, hello there," she grinned. "I'm Jen, Jen Grayson."

"Jasper Whitlock," I said politely as I felt the familiar wince of pain that always came whenever I had to introduce myself. I glanced about the room trying to find Bella and spied her slipping out the back door.

Unfortunately, her friend saw me and she checked to see who I was looking at. Giving me a grin, she said in a sorry tone, "Ah, so it was Bells you fancied."

She laughed and shook her head. "Sorry about that. She just assumed it was me and then told me to—You know what, never mind." She gave me a small sad smile. "Jasper, if you like Bella, good luck. She's been hurt in the past so if you can get past her defenses, I wish you all the best."

She surveyed me and then nodded pensively. "Somehow, I feel you'll be just what the doctor ordered."

I hardly heard her since I was concentrating more on following Bella. Her feet were in the pool and I saw that she held a phone to her ear.

_Boyfriend_? I wondered, feeling a twinge of an unpleasant emotion in my gut.

Vaguely, I realized it was jealousy. Again, I could not understand myself. I didn't even know Bella yet here I was feeling_ jealous_.

_How is it she can affect me so?_ I marveled inwardly. No one had ever been able to do that. Back in Chicago, I used to be the one no one could get to, the cool one, the calm sensible one.

This, what I was feeling here, was not in the least bit sensible.

My attention snapped back to Bella when she snapped her phone quickly and then thrust it aside. She mumbled something, but I couldn't catch what she said. Bella sighed, the sound a little wistful. Again, I was intrigued by her, this beautiful heart-shaped face girl.

She got up from her seat beside the pool and slipped on her sandals, turning to leave.

_It's now or never, Jasper._

Quickly I stepped out of my hiding places, stumbling on a twig in my haste. It snapped, the sound unusually loud, and disturbed the still peace of the outside.

Bella turned in surprise; tripping but before she could fall unto the ground I held out my arms, catching her neatly.

I was immediately struck by the sheer beauty of her face but her eyes captivated me. Brown chocolate, they were, and they seemed to have an endless depth. It was almost as if I could see her soul, pure and whole.

Belatedly I realized that all the time I had spent taking her in, she had also done the same to me.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, "for startling you."

Her quiet awkward laugh sounded like the tinkling of bells. "It's all right," she said, giving me a small smile. "I'm a bit of a klutz." She wrinkled her nose as she stepped back from me.

"I'm Jasper," I said quickly, before she could walk away. I extended my hand.

_Really Whitlock? Is that the best you can do?_ I disparaged myself inwardly.

She took it in hers and the smallness of her hand surprised me. Her hand fit mine, as cliché as this may sound, as if it were made to.

I never wanted to let go.

_Now where had that come from?_

"Bella Swan," she said liltingly, blushing slightly.

And with those two words, Bella Swan had captured my heart.

**BPOV**

Dear Diary,

I know most people my age don't even keep a diary anymore.

I know it's childish but I find that writing has always helped me express what I could never say to other people.

And Jen, the pseudo-psychologist-but-really-lawyer, thinks that it can help me say the things I mean to since I'm too 'nice'.

And thinking back on it, I guess I am. Too nice I mean. I've never really fought for anything I really wanted. Oh sure, there were things here and there. After all no one can call Charlie Swan's daughter a push over.

But I find myself seeing that I have been too soft where matters of the heart are concerned.

Take everything that happened with Alice and Edward for instance.

I mean, I've always loved both of them since the time I was born and it was never really my fault that I fell in love with Edward, or that Alice fell for him too.

Actually, it's Edward who should be blamed for he's just so damned likeable.

I let Alice take Edward away.

It's true.

I had loved him longer than she did but just because Alice was my friend and sister, I basically handed Alice Edward on a silver platter.

Which was really unfair of me, considering the fact that Edward is a person, not a side dish.

I don't regret that I did though because what I did, I did for the betterment of us three.

It would have been too awkward if Edward and I had stayed as we were becoming and then, I never wanted nor do I ever want to hurt Alice. And I know she would have been hurt even if she said not.

So I don't regret the past since if I did, I would never have the life I have now. Finally, everything seems perfect.

I love Jasper; I really do. He's all I could ask for in a boyfriend. We've been going out for a year and I love him every bit as much as the first time I realized it.

But there's a piece of my heart that still feels broken.

And even though Jasper tries, he'll never be able to reach it. I know that just because I don't think you could love someone as long as I had and ever really forget them.

He knows that there was someone in my life before and that for some reason, we're not together anymore.

I know I should tell him but I don't think I can bring myself to.

I think it would hurt him to know that I'm still in love with Edward every bit as much as the day I left him in Port Angeles airport.

I don't know how it's possible to love two people at the same time and yet it is.

I'm battling with that though.

And I think eventually it will work.

After all, Jasper deserves my heart especially since I know I have his. I love him dearly and I never want to hurt him.

But I don't think I could bring myself to talk about Edward with him.

Even his name tears through my heart. It's getting better though. It's been over a year since all the drama and I think I'm finally recovering from it, that my love for Edward is finally fading.

I keep thinking that now that I can't see him anymore I can't possibly be in love with him. After all, I see Jasper every day, and surely the love I feel for him is a sign that Edward is fading from me.

Or maybe I'm just fooling myself.

Lord knows it wouldn't be the first time that happened.

From what I am able to extract from my parents and Emmett, Alice and Edward are gaga about each other again. And I'm happy for them since it's exactly what I wanted to happen.

I'm happy that she's happy. And that he's happy as well. It's all I ever wanted for the three of us.

I'm glad that they are happy together too. Maybe now, they wouldn't hate me for leaving. Edward has Alice now; he couldn't hate me for that, could he?

I still love both of them as much as I ever did but I think I've finally realized that it's my time to live for myself rather than just the happiness of them both.

Jasper's love taught me that.

I'm going to do it.

I swear to you today that from now on, I will only live for myself and for Jasper.

I love him.

And yet, I still love_ him_.

More next time.

Love,

Bella

:-:-:

**So. What did you think? Hate it? Like it? Dislike it? Please tell me what you guys think in a review.**

**I know it's been a while since I've updated but I was so glad to see you all again that I knew I had to update as soon as I can. Thank you so much for all your reviews guys! They are really a great support to me.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as great as the rest. I wasn't sure how to set off the tone for the rest of the story but I hope this chapter was okay. I promise the next ones will be much better. Finally, we get to my favourite part! *evil grin*  
**

**Everyone's been asking since the start of the story where Jasper was. And now you've found him!  
**

**Although he and Bella's in love, don't worry. The rest of the Cullen clan is coming back and Alice too. And then there will be drama. That much I can promise.**

**Please keep reviewing! They really do light up my day. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! These awesome people are: Ernx1490, , Bianfie, RosesFromDrew, CullenLover100, Kimbolee Cullen, EzziiBii, Louise815, ms . aubreycullen, MissLiterati, Gothic . Rose. Lolita. 23 , LissaHuff, VampirePrincess1244 , BernieR, vampiregurl, djw2104 and TwiLust!**

**Thanks for everything, guys.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**~Steph**


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Why are you taunting me? Also, the idea for the story came from the Indian movie Muhjse Dosti Karoge which I'm changing up a bit.

* * *

_"The scars of your love remind me of us_  
_ They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
_ The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
_ I can't help feeling_  
_ We could have had it all_  
_ Rolling in the deep..."_

_-_Rolling in the deep by Adele

* * *

**Chapter 16**

~FOUR YEARS LATER

BPOV

"Jasper!" I yelled, as I hurriedly stabbed my ear with my earring. "If you don't hurry up, we'll be late!"

In reply, golden sinewy arms snaked around my waist and he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Why don't we just stay at home? I'd much rather if no one else had to see you in that dress," Jasper whispered into my ear. He pecked a kiss on my forehead and then on to my lips.

I laughed and pulled away. "Stop trying to distract me. Your sister would be crushed if we missed her engagement party. Especially after she's been trying to get through to you so long now."

He grimaced. "Half-sister Bella."

"She's still your sister Jasper. And didn't you two grow up like full siblings? I mean, you two thought you were twins for years." I looked at him. "That kind of bond doesn't self destruct easily."

"I know, I know," he sighed. His brow furrowed, he pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked to me. Jasper grinned mischievously.

"You know, darling," he drawled, his Texas accent dripping out. He still had it though he had left Texas since he was eight. "I was never able to talk about this to anyone before you showed up." He clutched me to his chest and kissed me sweetly on the nose. "Why is that?"

"Hmm," I said, and tapped my chin thoughtfully, pretending to think. "Well, one: I'm very special girl. Two: I'm me. And three..."

I kissed him. "I love you."

"All right, all right enough stalling," I commanded as I turned his shoulders around and began my pep talk that I had been giving him ever since we boarded the plane.

"You are going to go to your sister's engagement and be happy for her like a good dutiful brother. Your father isn't going to be there, Jasper. Rose made sure to make it clear to him that she too wanted nothing to do with him after what he did to your mother."

"Now, you are going to be happy, you hear me, Jasper Whitlock?" I told him sternly as I slipped on his tuxedo jacket.  
"No maudlin thoughts. It's an engagement party. It's meant to be happy. You'd want yours to be too."

_Oh dear._ I berated myself inwardly. _Shouldn't have said that._

As I turned him back around to straighten his tie, I avoided his searching grey eyes since I already knew what he was thinking.

He had asked me to marry him since we had left college a year ago and had bought a London flat together. After everything that had happened with Edward and Alice, I had just been glad that I had found someone to love me as well as Jasper did and whom I loved in return. I did not want to rock the boats of fate anymore. I could not jeopardize both our happinesses, especially his.

I had not told him about Edward even after the five years Jasper and I had been together. Somehow, every time I worked up the courage to, I lost it at the last moment. All Jasper knew was that there had been someone else in my life, someone who I loved dearly and who I had to leave due to 'complications'. If only he knew that 'complications' didn't even cover it.

As I had anticipated, Jasper quietly asked, "When?"

As always, I replied, "Soon."

That had been my answer the very first time he had asked me. I had told him I was not ready for the commitment despite the fact that he and I acted and looked like a married couple to many of our friends. Still, I kept to my answer, hoping the day would not have to come when Jasper demanded my answer. He had always accepted it like the Southern gentleman he was but I knew it could not last forever.

Finished with my task, I turned him back around and slapped his bum playfully. "Now let's scoot over and get this down with."

I glanced one last time at my reflection in the mirror. Instead of seeing the girl I had been, I saw the woman I was.

For a woman of twenty three, I knew I could be considered as pretty. My skin was clear and pale from the weak sunlight I had gotten over the years. My body was slim but curvy and the dress I wore, a deep turquoise, hugged my body beautifully. It fell just above my knees and black peeptoes were on my feet. It had all, of course, been picked out by Her Excellency, Jen Carmichael.

Jasper took that moment to distract me and planted a kiss onto my lips as he dragged me along.

"You are beautiful, Bells," he whispered.

We delivered ourselves into his rented car, a red Forester Subaru. Jasper was always one for the bigger family sized cars. I knew how much he wanted a family of his own, especially after what had happened to his own.

From the outsides, the Hales would have seemed like a typical all American family. His father was a military general who wanted Jasper to follow in his footsteps as his only son. His mother had doted on Jasper and he never lacked for anything even with his stern and abrupt father around. He loved his sister and twin, Rose, dearly and to him, it seemed as if he had lived the perfect life.

It was when he had turned eighteen that his world had been turned upside down. His mother had been silently enduring a battle with leukemia. Her children and husband had only found out in the last leg of the sickness. It was only on her deathbed that Mrs. Hale had revealed the long concealed truth.

General Hale had had an affair shortly after his marriage to his wife and remarkably enough, had managed to get both of them pregnant within the same time period. As a result of this, Jasper and Rose were born a week apart.

General Hale had always wanted a son to carry on his legacy and he was disappointed when he found that his legitimate child had been a girl. His mistress had given him the coveted son and so he took the child from her, paying her a hefty price which she was glad to accept.

He told everyone that his wife had given birth to twins and the necessary documents were created so that the truth would never be revealed. Mrs. Hale accepted her husband's infidelity and illegitimate child. She could not have another child after Rose and so, she treated Jasper as her own son.

When Jasper had found out the truth, he had been crushed. The mother he loved had died; the mother that gave birth to him had sold him, the one he thought was his twin wasn't even his full sister and his father was the one who was responsible for everything. He and General Hale had a big fight and Jasper threw his father's carefully planned future for him in his face and told him goodbye.

He fled his Chicago home and came to Oxford. He adopted the name of 'Whitlock' as his surname. He had thought before that it was his middle name but in actuality, it was his birth mother's surname. He bore the name as a stigma of his birth for he no longer felt like a Hale.

When he had told me this, I had felt stupid and guilty. He no longer had a family and here I was, running away from my family. Sure, I had my reasons but still. It made me love Jasper all the more for it.

I had encouraged Jasper to get into contact with his sister, Rose. He did not want to at first but I managed to convince him. She had been desperately trying to reach him all these years and it was only a year or so ago that he finally plucked up the courage to speak with her again.

I communicated with her sometimes over e-mails and over the phone but I had never met her. She had invited both Jasper and I to her wedding sometime ago and I had used this opportunity to help Jasper get reconnected with his sister. Sadly, he was still trying to work his way out of it.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Nothing to worry about." I frowned, watching the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and smoothed back his hair.

"Will you stop worrying so much? It's a wedding, not your execution," I teased, trying to lighten his mood.

"I haven't seen her in five years, Bella." He suddenly looked like a little boy. "What if she's changed?"

"Jasper, c'mon. Rose is your sister and she will always be your sister." I help up my hand as he started to correct me. "Yes, sister. It doesn't matter if she's a half sibling. You lived like brother and sister and so will always be brother and sister."

He was silent as we pulled up to Chicago's grandest and most expensive hotel, appropriately named 'Luxe.' He parked the car and we entered the hotel. We were both in awe as we took in the tasteful architecture and furniture. The assembly hall was being used as the venue for the engagement.

_Rose sure doesn't do things half way_, I thought, watching the beauty that unfolded as we went into the large circular room. _Wow._

Jasper smiled wryly as he took in the elegance of the decorations and chuckled. "Maybe you are right, Bells."

I arched an eyebrow at his laughing form and he elaborated. "Rose couldn't have changed that much, considering the fact that she did always love the utterly and ridiculously expensive."

I poked my tongue out at him. "I'm sure your sister will be glad to hear that," I chortled. Suddenly, Jasper didn't look so smug anymore.

"No, not there you idiot!" a voice rang out from above us. "In_ there_. Where people can see it. Rose will kill me if I mess up the decorations for this party," the lilting voice muttered.

A pixie-like form in black was dancing on the balcony above us. Actually, she was walking but the gracefulness of her movements seemed more like a dance than a walk.

_Do I know her?_ I wondered vaguely. Something seemed eerily familiar about both the voice and the figure. I felt as if I knew her but before I could figure out who she was, Jasper was already pulling me to one of the rooms near the hall.

I shook off the feeling, realizing I was about to meet Jasper's sister for the first time ever. The butterflies had escaped my attention but now they came on with full force.

Inside the room was a flurry of activity. Women garbed in silk dresses buzzed around a lovely girl who stood in the middle of it all, as serene as a goddess.

"Rose," Jasper called to the beautiful blonde girl in red.

It was easy to see how they had been taken for twins for so long. Rose had the same honey blond hair and misty grey eyes as Jasper did. She was breathtakingly gorgeous with a perfect hourglass figure.

"Jasper," her musical voice rang out and her grey eyes glistened as she ran into her brother's embrace.

They whispered to each other and Jasper kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, Jas," she told him, her eyes full with tears. "I-I'm sor-"

He cut her off. "No. Don't worry about it. None of it was your fault. I should have never blamed you." Jasper smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry that my leaving hurt you so much."

"Ha," she smiled and wiped away her tears. Rose faked a punch to his side. "You're an idiot."

"Yes, I do remember you telling me that every day of life that I lived," he retorted, smiling.

He took my hand and brought me forward. "Rose, this is my love, Bella. Bells, this is my annoying sister, Rose."

Rose really punched him this time, earning an 'oof' from Jasper. She stepped forward and embraced me.

"So glad to finally meet you, Bella," she said, smiling. "It's about time I met the girl who fell for this idiot."

She pointed over at Jasper who glared indignantly, reminding me of a little boy. We laughed at his expression and Rose softened again for an instant.

"Thank you, Bella," she whispered. "If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be here." She gave me a tearful smile. "Thank you for giving me my brother back."

I smiled gently. "He was never gone," I told her softly. "He was, is and will always be your brother, Rose."

She laughed and gave Jasper a stern teasing look. "Okay, I like her, Jasper. Now, don't scare her off."

"Ha," Jasper said petulantly and he took my hand. "Before my sister corrupts your mind anymore, Bells-" That remark earned a snort from Rose. "-I'll take you to meet the dude she's marrying. You're gonna love him. He's like a big teddy bear."

Rose smiled lovingly. You could tell she was thinking about her groom-to-be. She had that lovey-dovey look in her eyes. "Yes, he is." She sighed almost wistfully.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Rose, calm down. You're already marrying him," he teased. "Let's go before the room explodes with her love." He had to duck as Rose tossed a throw-pillow at his head.

We went to the room across from Rose's. This room mirrored the bride's own as men garbed in suits tidied a lone figure who stood in front of a huge mirror.

I could only see his back but I could tell that Rose's soon-to-be-husband was a large man. He was tall and very muscular and brown hair with a slight reddish tint sat atop his head. I could tell already that the guy was 'majorly drool-worthy' as Mel would say.

"Jasper!" called the groom's loud voice as Jasper embraced him.

Jasper laughed. "Long time no see, Em! About time you and Rosalie tied the knot. You two disgusted the hell outta me back in high school."

_Em?_ The word pierced my thoughts as I suddenly recognized the voice and the figure. Oh no. _Emmett._

_Oh god, _I thought frantically.

The girl on the balcony..._Alice_.

I remembered a line from the first letter Edward had ever written me_: _

_Nothing's really changed much here except that I have a new friend. His name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock Hale. I know right, weird middle name but he's really cool. His sister, Rosalie, is also cool and pretty, I guess..._

_Rose! Short for Rosalie! And Jasper. They were all friends. Oh god I've been stupid,_ I realized.

It was Chicago.

Jasper was from Chicago.

Edward had moved here.

_How did I now remember that they had been friends? Why didn't I realize that he..._ My thoughts trailed off. I could not finish the thought.

I whirled around, fully intent on buying a plane ticket back to London before I did something stupid.

My legs were fueled with adrenaline and I was prepared to bolt out the door. I could barely hear Jasper's voice calling me to introduce me to Emmett.

But I couldn't hear a thing.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't breathe.

Because when I had turned around, I had plowed right into someone's shoulder.

Not someone.

Emmett's best man.

_Him._

"Bella?" his voice asked in disbelief as his emerald eyes devoured mine.

_Oh god,_ I thought again, my mind going to pieces.

_Edward._

**:-:-:**

**So..how do you feel? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**This is my favourite chapter simply because I love the suspense in it. Bella really wasn't thinking about meeting these people. She just thought she was going to an engagement party and wedding with her boyfriend. But no...nothing is ever what it seems, dear Bella.**

**Thank you so much for all your support and your reviews! And to all those wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter: THANK YOU! **  
**They are: Bianfie, ILove-Music-Demi-Channy, vampiregurl, BernieR, faniac, CullenLover100, Alice-Valentina-Cullen, Missy, KimboLee Cullen, observer2, EzziiBii, vikkisecret42, VampirePrincess1244, lynnherman, AliceCullen3, HMF and Miss-Alice-15!**

**Thanks to everyone for all your support. You guys are really the heart of this story. :)**

**Good news: My vacation starts next week and I have a new laptop on which I finished planning the rest of chapters for this story. So, hopefully, I'll see you all soon!  
**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**~Steph  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My initials are SN, not SM, unfortunately. Stephenie Meyer owns these characters; I do not. Story of my life. The idea for this story also came from an Indian movie, Muhjse Dosti Karoge. I'm just changing the plot a bit. Or a lot. Either way, the basic storyline isn't mine.

* * *

_"And in a burst of light that blinded every angel,_  
_ As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars,_  
_ You felt the gravity of tempered grace._  
_ Falling into empty space,_  
_ No one there to catch you in their arms..."_

- Iridescent by Linkin Park

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

_Edward._

Those familiar emerald eyes seemed to devour me in that moment as we took in each other, both drinking in the others appearance.

Five years had passed and yet, it seemed as if nothing had changed in that moment. The feelings that I had thought I had buried so many years ago surfaced once again and I felt my body move almost involuntarily towards him.

The Edward in front of me was the one I had known all my life. And yet, he was different. Physically, he was slightly taller but his bronze hair was still as messy as ever and his emerald orbs still burned with the intensity that I remembered.

It was that same intensity that had me rooted to the spot. I wanted to turn around and sprint to the nearest airport, back to London before I could make a fool of myself. But no, as fate would have it, I stood there, frozen and utterly transfixed.

Helpless, I looked at him some more, only to realize that his face, his body, his very scent was making my heart do flip-flops once again. This madness had to stop soon, else I'd be stark raving mad in seconds.

"Bella," he said again in his deep velvet voice.

The sound of my name on his lips had the memories I had long forgotten rushing back to me now.

Those years we spent when we were kids in Forks, biking through the woods; picnicking in the summer by the river. The weeks we had together when he returned to Forks, the day in the library; that time in the alley when he found me and we agreed to be friends.

Then the time we spent in Alaska hit me; the memories of that night at Irina's wedding. The night we...

I snapped out of that train of thought quickly. 

_No need to go back there,_ I thought shakily.

Startled by how much the memories affected me, I looked up into emerald flames and I knew at once that I had not been the only one who was remembering.

"Edward," said I, my voice cool and calm, the very opposite of my disoriented and messy thoughts. I smiled faintly, seeming as if I was vaguely amused at the hand fate had dealt us while on the inside, I was screaming incentives at the cruel beings who had designed it. "Ah, long time no see."

_Wow, that was even lamer than I thought it would be_, my mind commented sarcastically.

_Oh hush_, I said to myself before realizing how crazy it was to berate myself.

_This is the kind of thing that happens to me when I come into close proximity with Edward Cullen,_ I thought wryly.

"Edward!" I heard Jasper's voice exclaim as he came to my side. I forced myself to look away from the burning emerald fires and to my boyfriend.

Finally, Edward's gaze darted from me to the man who now stood at my side. His brow furrowed, he took in Jasper's face before his face broke out into a crooked grin.

"Jasper," I heard his musical voice say and felt the room spin. I had forgotten the effect Edward's voice had on me.

The two embraced and patted each other manly on the back.

"Bella?" I heard another dearly familiar voice say. I turned towards it and found myself hugging a huge man in a tuxedo.

"Emmy-bear," I whispered as tears stung my eyes. The familiarity of the hug and the person himself hit me hard and I could feel a sob building up in me. "Oh, Em, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Bella-boo," said the giant.

In a few short years, Emmett had definitely grown. He was taller though shorter than Jasper by an inch or two. But what he lacked in height, he certainly made up for in the size of his muscles.

With his wicked dimples, flashing dark green eyes and brown hair, Emmett was definitely the heart-breaker I had predicted he would be so many years ago.

"Wow," I said as I felt how hard his arms were. "Rosalie is certainly one lucky girl."

He grinned mischievously. "That she is." His eyes reflected his love as he thought about his bride-to-be. "So you met her?"

"Yes, Jasper introduced me," I told him. "She's perfect for you, Em."

"I know," he agreed. He hugged me again, this time more tightly. "Oh Bells! I'm so glad you're here! I told Charlie and Renee to tell you about the wedding since I couldn't get in touch with you myself but when I didn't hear from you, I thought..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"You thought I didn't want to come."

I had hurt him, my best friend, my big brother. I could see it as clear as day on his face and I felt a pang of guilt hit me hard.

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry. I would have never. I would have wanted to be here for you. Charlie and Renee check in with me once a month but I guess they forgot to tell me about it. Hell, if I had known, I'd have been here in a heartbeat for you even after everything that happened."

"Yeah, I know," Emmett nodded, his dimples flashing. "I guess I kind of knew all along. After all, you're my squirt."

His gigantic hand mussed my hair and I shot him the evil eye which caused his grin to widen. He folded me into his arms and hugged me tightly to his torso.

"Can't..breathe...here..Em," I barely managed to choke out.

He chuckled as he let go and patted my head. "Yup, you're still my Bella-boo."

I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes. He pulled me into his arms again and I sighed happily. I had my big brother back again.

"I'm glad you're here, Bells," Emmett whispered into my hair.

"Me too, Em. Me too."

I could feel the curious stares watching us and I let go of Emmett, knowing I would have to do this sooner or later. I turned back to them and took in the scene for a moment.

A wild urge to giggle suddenly hit me as I looked at Jasper and Edward standing side by side. Never in my wildest dreams or thoughts did I ever imagine that my old love would meet my new. I also never thought that they would be friends.

Go figure.

"Bella!" another familiar voice shouted as something small and warm crashed into me.

"Alice," I managed to get out as the air was knocked out of me by her tackle. I could feel her slight body shaking with repressed sobs and I felt tears stinging my eyes again.

"Shh, Al," I whispered to her as I made comforting circle patterns on her back. "I know. I missed you too."

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you _ever_ leave me like that again without so much as a goodbye, I will track you down and murder you," she threatened, her lilting voice a mixture of tears, joy and hostility.

"Love you too, Alice," I told her, smiling a little through my tears. It was almost reassuring to know that after all these years that Alice was still the same girl I had known.

However, she too had changed, if only a little. Her body was still small and slender but was shaped more with the curves of a woman. Her dancer-like grace was there though, as well as her short pixie cut of jet black hair and clear blue eyes.

Alice sniffled and gave me the evil eye. "I mean it, Bella. Don't do that again."

For the second time that day, I realized how much I had hurt someone I had cared about by leaving without a goodbye and again felt the rush of guilt permeate my cheeks with a flush of colour.

"I won't," I promised. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much, Al. I thought a clean break would have been better for everyone." My lie sounded truthful enough to fool Alice who just nodded, distracted as she saw Jasper.

Ever the gentleman, Jasper stepped forward and bowed slightly to Alice.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he told her, as he took her hand and bent over as if to kiss it.

No one else noticed the small wince that Jasper gave when he told her his last name. I knew how much it hurt him every time he introduced himself and I stepped forward, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

He smiled at me softly and I could see the appreciation in his eyes.

Alice was taken in completely by his Southern charm and she giggled like a school girl. I smirked, rolling my eyes at her. All females, no matter the age, had the same reaction.

"Alice Brandon," she said, still giggling and smiling.

Out of pure curiousity - I wouldn't want to believe it was anything else but curiousity - I glanced at Edward to see his reaction at Alice's charmed state.

Brown met brooding green and I dropped my gaze instantly. The intensity of his stare unnerved me and I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

Jasper straightened up. "Well, I suppose no introductions are required between you all," he said, looking curiously between Emmett, Edward and me.

"Ah, yes," Emmett said awkwardly and the tips of his ears coloured red. For a moment, he reminded me of Carlisle when he gets embarrassed. "We all grew up in Forks together."

"Oh right," Jasper grinned at me. "I remember you told me you were from Forks."

"Yeah, and I guess I didn't realize that you all would have known each other, growing up in Chicago," I laughed awkwardly, berating myself inwardly for what seemed like the millionth time that day for not having realized it.

"But how do you two know each other?" Alice asked curiously, watching our entwined hands. Her blue eyes were sparkling mischievously as though she already knew the answer.

She was not the only one who was gazing at our co-joined hands. My hand felt ten degrees warmer than the rest of my body as though it felt the fiery green eyes that were latched on to it.

"I-we-" I started but was mute, as I struggled to find the words.

Jasper seemed to realize my difficulty and he drew me into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back reassuringly. His touch always seemed to have a calming effect on me.

"I'm Bella's fiancé," he explained simply.

_Oh god_, I groaned inwardly. _I was hoping he wouldn't say that._

I sneaked a peek at the faces of the others. Alice was delighted and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh congratulations!" she exclaimed as she hugged both me and Jasper with much enthusiasm.

Emmett, on the other hand, looked perfectly stunned but he quickly composed his face into a smiling mask as he shook Jasper's hand and hugged me. "Congrats, guys."

Edward's face was shocked as he heard Jasper's proclamation but I knew him well enough to see the hurt and pain that followed afterwards. Like his brother he too quickly closed off his face and opted for an emotionless expression.

"Congratulations, Jasper," he said cordially and cleared his throat. "Bella."

"Thank you," I whispered, my throat almost constricted. I knew better than anyone that when Edward hid his emotions, things were not going to get better.

"You guys are going to be so happy together," Alice gushed. "Like we are."

She linked Edward's hands with hers and smiled at us, almost glowing.

She held out her hand, showing us the ring that was on the fourth finger next to the pinky. I felt my stomach drop to my feet and my heart beat slowed as she said the words I couldn't believe.

"You're looking at the future Mrs. Edward Cullen, guys!" she trilled happily and Alice batted her eyes expectantly.

Jasper automatically offered his congratulations and then it was my turn.

"I-er-Congratulations," I managed to stammer.

I knew I should not have been shocked. After all, I had expected this didn't I? I was the one who made this all possible.

I was the one who left so they could have their happily ever after. And now my plan was bearing fruits and I was shocked.

_I should have known_, I thought bitterly. After all, Edward and Alice had been chummy again ever since I'd left. It wasn't like this was something I had not known was coming.

_Stupid, stupid Bella._

I glanced at Edward's face which was still frozen in its emotionless mask as if he had not heard anything after Jasper's announcement.

"Ah, well," Emmett started again awkwardly. "I guess we should...go. People..engaging and um, all that."

Emmett definitely does not handles awkward situations well. He too could see his brother's emotionless mask and knew something was amiss in Edwardland.

Alice, however, noticed nothing as she bounced back into professional mode. She hustled us out of the room, leaving Emmett to finish dress.

Once both the bride-and-groom-to-be were dressed and all the guests had arrived, the ceremony began. It was short and sweet. The rings were blessed and then the couple ringed each other in front of everyone. Alice had strategically placed the couple in the middle, with the audience surrounding them so that everyone could view the beautiful ceremony perfectly.

As Emmett and Rosalie exchanged rings, Jasper idly played with my hands. Though he had introduced himself as my fiance, the truth was we were not actually engaged.

I had not accepted his proposal a year ago but I had not told him no. As a concession, we had agreed to say that we were engaged since it was unlikely that we would ever find other people to marry and we loved each other too much to let the other go.

So, we were 'engaged' in a sense, minus the rings. We just knew we would most likely get married someday, when I was finally ready.

To my amusement, Jasper mimicked placing a ring onto my finger as Emmett did to Rosalie. I blushed and chuckled a little before glancing up. I realized we were not the only ones who were not paying attention to the ceremony.

Across from us, brilliant emerald fire scalded my skin as he watched Jasper playing with my hand. I shivered slightly looking back down. When I looked back up, Edward was no longer staring at us but rather at my hand that Jasper had been playing with which laid in his lap, entwined with his own.

Self-conscious, I took it out of his field of view, placing it around Jasper's waist and I leaned into him, drawing strength from the comfort of his embrace.

I did not meet Edward's eyes, even when I felt them return on to me and I knew I was a coward for it. I wondered why he would do that though. After all, he was with Alice. Five years they had been together, and they must have been happy else he would not have had proposed.

I knew that the idea of Edward still being in love with me was ludicrous and discarded that theory as soon as it came. It was more likely that he was mad at me for never having kept in touch all these years like back when he had left Forks and 'Bella' didn't talk to him.

_Yes that's probably it_, I thought with relief, glad I finally knew the problem. I would have to make it up to all of them but once they understood that what I had done was best, everything would be fine.

After the ceremony, I looked back up and found him with Alice, speaking to the newly engaged couple.

_Yeah, definitely not in love with me_, I reminded myself firmly. Now, if only I could get rid of these butterflies.

As Alice instructed all the chairs to be moved aside to give room for a dance floor, I reconnected with Carlisle and Esme, with Jasper at my side.

Esme was as stunning as always in a cream dress that hugged her slim figure well. Carlisle was handsome and debonair in his tuxedo and together, they both made a gorgeous couple despite the fact that they were the parents of the groom.

"Bella, dear, we missed you so much," Esme greeted me as she folded me into her familiar warm motherly figure.

Carlisle stroked my head with a fatherly touch and kissed my forehead. "Yes we did, sweetheart." He looked at me sternly. "Keep in touch from now on."

"Aye-aye, sir," I told him as I kissed his cheek. After introducing Jasper and a few minutes of catching up, Alice had finally set everything up and was ready to dance.

"All right, everyone," she commanded into the mic, "The bride-and-groom-to-be will now share their first 'official' dance as an engaged couple. As the maid of honour, I get to introduce the best man, my fiancé who will in turn introduce the song. Take it away, Edward Cullen!"

After everyone enjoyed a chuckle, Edward got up from his place next to Alice. "Thank you, Alice, for that, er, fitting introduction." Everyone chortled at the word 'fitting'.

Edward continued. "This song was chosen by Emmett and Rosalie who claim that is the first song they ever danced to. I, however, don't believe one minute that it is since it seems all too perfect to be true. I think it must have been Dr. Dre and Eminem's 'I need a doctor' instead since Rose definitely needs one to see the kind of idiot she's marrying."

Again everyone laughed as Emmett cleared his throat.

Edward grinned crookedly. "But I digress."

"Either way, this unique couple have chosen the perfect song for each other for they are, as the song is entitled, bound to each other. Emmett and Rosalie?" Edward looked to the couple.

Emmett stood up. "This is what I get for making my brother the best man." Chuckles from the audience occurred. "Anyway, Rose and I both want to invite our families to dance with us to make this time even more special. Guys?"

Carlisle and Esme were the first to get up, followed by Edward and Alice. Jasper got up from his place beside me and bowed.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Miss Swan?" he drawled in his Texan accent.

Alice giggled and elbowed me as if to say 'Where in the world did you pick him up?'. Edward, meanwhile, wore the expressionless mask once more.

"Why, you may," I said to him, mimicking his speech.

The couples took their places on the floor and the music began.

**Sweet love, sweet love,**  
** Trapped in your love.**  
** I've opened up, unsure I can trust.**  
** My heart and I were buried in dust.**  
** Free me, free us.**  
** You're all I need when I'm holding you tight.**  
** If you walk away I will suffer tonight...**

As the chorus came up, Alice whispered to everyone to switch partners with the couple nearest to us. As a result, Carlisle danced with Rosalie as Emmett and Esme danced while Jasper danced with Alice.

And of course, I danced with Edward.

**I found a man I can trust**  
** And boy, I believe in us**  
** I am terrified to love for the first time**  
** Can you see that I'm bound in chains?**  
** I've finally found my way.**

**I am bound to you.  
**

The song was too well suited to us. Edward's eyes were locked to mine and the memories of long ago once again threatened to envelope us.

**I am bound to you**...

**So much, so young, I've faced on my own**  
** Walls I built up became my home**  
** I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us**  
** Sweet love, so pure**  
** I catch my breath with just one beating heart**  
** And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart**

As we switched partners, I danced with Jasper again. Our gazes, however, remained interlocked.

**I am bound to you**  
** I am bound to...**

We switched again and once more, I was in his arms. Our gazes had never been broken and now the connection seemed to strengthen even more.

I had never been so consumed by two eyes more than I was at that moment. Green flames were scorching my skin and yet, I danced with him, utterly transfixed.

**Suddenly the moment's here**.  
** I embrace my fears,**  
** All that I have been carrying all these years.**  
** Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?**  
** Fall...**

** I can trust and boy, I believe in us**,  
** I am terrified to love for the first time**  
** Can you see that I'm bound in chains?**  
** And finally found my way**...

Once again, we reverted back to our old partners. But as Jasper spun me around and dipped me for the final lines, my eyes were still glued to his.

**I am bound to you**.  
** I am, ooh I am**,  
** I'm bound to you...**

Finally, the song was done and everyone was clapping. Jasper hugged me and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. Alice came over and was chatting to him about something but I couldn't pay attention to the conversation because there was someone at my back.

"Meet me by the pool at sunset," Edward whispered, his warm breath at my ear causing me to shiver. His hands were cool on my arms and I felt the room spin for a moment.

"I-" I began as I turned to reply but he was already gone.

**:-:-:**

**So...what did you think? Liked? Disliked? Feeling a love-hate relationship? Please tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**Honestly, I loved this chapter. I don't know why. I think I just like the fact that Edward couldn't keep his eyes off Bella. And I love Jasper. He's such a Southern gentleman. :D  
The next chapter is going to be goood. I want to see this confrontation myself.**

**Thank you so much for all the support you all have given me! You guys really do make my day, especially when you review. I love the enthusiasm for the new chapters; it really gets me going! **

**Thanks goes out to all those fantastic people who reviewed the last chapter! They are: EzziiBii, leafy332, Purplealert, DizzyIzzyCullen, vampiregurl, Soccer18, djw2104, CullenLover100, eclipsesolar, Tashii20, Mystique Beauty, Kimbolee cullen, AliceCullen3, Twilight Rocker 12, Josephine 34, Bernie R, Miss-Alice-15, AnthousaVamplover9, Roxy, AllyAlwayz and VampirePrincess1244!**

**A special shoutout to Purplealert: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! :D I hope this chapter was a satisfying birthday gift :)**

**Thank you again guys, for all your support! :)  
**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**~Steph**


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does however along with all the characters and the moo-lah. Also, the idea for this story was taken from the Indian movie Muhjse Dosti Karoge which I changed up a bit.

* * *

_"He's not worth all those tears that won't go away._  
_ I wish you could see that._  
_ Still you try to impress him,_  
_ But he never will listen._  
_ Oh broken angel,_  
_ Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?_  
_ Oh broken angel,_  
_ Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe he would leave you alone..."_

-Broken Angel by Boyce Avenue

* * *

**Chapter 18**

BPOV

_This is a bad idea. A very, very bad idea._

That was the mantra that ran through my mind repeatedly as I marched slowly through the corridors of the hotel. My knees were wobbly with the anticipation of confronting Edward. I knew that it was not going to be a very pretty confrontation, especially after seeing his brooding mood.

I had managed to give Jasper an excuse about having to 'freshen up' and my lying skills must have improved over the years since he kissed me sweetly on the cheek and told me to hurry back. It felt wrong lying to the man that I had trusted and loved implicitly over the last few years.

But I knew that this was something that had to be done.

Although I had dearly hoped – I could admit that much to myself now – that this day would never have to come, it was inevitable that I would have to confront Edward and face the very thing I had fled from five years ago.

It was ironic how one could never really escape the past. I had hoped that I could and look how it had turned out for me. It seemed that no matter how hard one tried to evade and hide from it, somehow it always seemed to come back to bite you in the butt.

I knew if Mel and Jenn were with me the first thing they'd remark on was that karma was a bitch – which was a sentiment I could not help but agree with at the moment.

I found myself wishing they were with me. They, like Jasper, had been with me these last years and I had come to rely on their strength in my times of weakness. But their friendship had also taught me to be tough when times called for resilience and I knew I could not let them down now. And so, onward I went.

The pool that Edward had referred to was situated on the rooftop of the hotel. Since the engagement party was taking place on the ground floor, it was prudent to have this more-than-likely unpleasant meeting as far away from the happy occasion as possible.

As strategic as always, Edward had picked a site where neither Alice nor Jasper would think to look and where none of the party would stray. I had to give him brownie points for that at least.

It did not take nearly as long as I thought it would have to reach the roof and suddenly, when I thought I was going to be late for my sunset meeting, I found I was actually minutes early.

The rooftop was clear, the hotel guests apparently enjoying other accommodations though it would have been better for me if they were there. That way, there was less chance of things getting out of hand. But then, at least here, whatever happened here would stay private between Edward and I.

From the hotel rooftop, the city of Chicago lay out in front of me. It unfolded against a backdrop of a sky that was a plethora of shades of purple, pink, red, and orange. The beauty of the scene struck me and held me transfixed for several moments.

The air pulsed with the life of the city which was now winding down, preparing for the nightlife of Chicago to begin.

Inside my chest, my heart was having a conniption. The moment was so near I could almost taste it. To be quite frank, I was terrified that this day had had to come. That this was what everything had come to.

And to think that it had all began with a signed name that had not been mine to use.

"Bella."

The wind carried the whisper of the velvety voice to my ears.

I closed my eyes, feeling my heart jerk and then begin to hammer with an unsteady beat. I dreaded turning around, but I knew there was no way out of this one. I had decided to come after all.

Slowly, I turned to face him, but still, I kept my eyes downcast. I could only see his shiny black shoes which glinted dimly in the light of the setting sun.

"Bella," he sighed, a thread of something I could not, would not, identify in his voice.

He was before me suddenly, raising my chin with a light finger. I flinched slightly at his touch as I felt the all too familiar warmth of currents flow through me.

He tilted my face upward as if to see it better but still, I would not look into his eyes.

"Dammit, Bella," he cursed. "Look at me."

He let out a weary sigh and lifted my face more. With a feathery touch, he stroked my cheek. I couldn't take any more contact with him and so, I pulled away.

With the circuit broken and no more electricity running through my brains, my hazy mind seemed to clear and finally, I could hear my thoughts again.

"Please," he pleaded, taking my hand. "I can't tell unless you look at me."

I exhaled slowly and raised my eyes to meet his. Edward's brilliant emerald eyes glowed with intensity as I gazed into them.

"Tell what exactly?" I asked softly, choosing my words carefully so that they would not come out as shaky as I felt.

"If you still love me."

His quiet voice had my knees weak once more and his eyes were pits of green fire. I glanced away, afraid that I would be consumed by the flames if I continued to stare any longer.

"I don't," I replied shortly, gathering my courage. I looked at him squarely in the eye, pretending that I was the bold Melanie instead of shy Bella.

My voice softened, becoming kind. "Edward, I'm sorry but I'm with Jasper now. And you with Alice. We have to let go of the past. There is no us. There can't _be_ an us."

He gave a short sarcastic laugh and looked up, the fire more brilliant than ever. "Your lying skills have improved, Bella. But you forget that this is me you're talking to. Not Alice, not Emmett and not Jasper. I'm not fooled by this show you put on. I've known you far too long and far too well to be fooled by this."

Edward grabbed both my arms and pulled me to his chest, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I don't believe you, Bella. You say one thing but your eyes say another."

"You say you're with Jasper…" he whispered, his eyes burning. "But how could you Bella? After everything we've been through, after _everything_-" the fire burned even brighter as he said this word, "-that's happened between us...how could you leave me and then fall in love with someone else? How? _Why?_"

"I had to leave, Edward," I said softly. "Why don't you see that? Alice…I couldn't hurt her like that. She loves you Edward. More than anything in the world. Surely you realize that?"

His face contorted with anger. "I love you! More than anything in the world, I have loved you, Bella. Why couldn't _you_ realize _that_?"

"I—I did," I stuttered, shaken by his vehemence. I hurried to explain. "I knew that, Edward. But I couldn't hurt Alice like that. I couldn't steal the one person she loved. Not after everything she's been through."

Edward laughed bitterly. "But the thing is you did hurt her after all. You left. You abandoned her. Didn't you realize how hurt she would be after you left? Without even a goodbye?"

It dawned on me that he wasn't just speaking about Alice. He was speaking of how he felt when I had left.

Abandoned.

Hurt.

Betrayed.

My heart writhed with the pain I knew I must have caused him. I had left with good intentions. So how could they have had such horrible effects on the people whose lives I had hoped they would better?

I sighed. "I know. But I knew taking you away from her would hurt worse. She recovered from my leaving though, Edward; she wouldn't have recovered from her best friend falling in love with her boyfriend. That much, I knew."

"So you felt the need to hand me over to Alice like some sort of present, Bella?" he said quietly, tearing his eyes away from mine.

"N-no! It wasn't like that Edward," I told him, beseeching him to believe me. "I knew you would be happier with her. I did what I thought was best. I can't regret that. I won't."

"I regret it," he said softly. He brought his eyes to mine and I could see some sort of conviction forming in them.

"You still haven't answered my question though. How is it you could fall in love with Jasper after…?" He trailed off, uncertain of how to finish.

I struggled to find the words, to find a way to convey to him how much Jasper meant to me.

"He was there for me after I left," I spoke finally, pausing with every sentence to make sure whatever I said was what I meant.

"You say it was hard for you when I left but you don't realize- it nearly killed me, leaving you all. To have loved someone so much to leave them…" I shuddered. "You don't realize how much it takes out of you to be able to do that. Jasper helped me. He was patient. He didn't push me. I wasn't even sure if I could love him. But it happened. I'm happy when I'm with him. I love him, Edward. Maybe not like how I love-I loved you. But I do."

He had been studying me carefully as I spoke. When I finished, he was looking at me with a new sort of light dawning his face.

Hurriedly, I continued, "And you and Alice are happy together. I mean, if you weren't, you wouldn't be getting married. So you see, it was all for the best. You two are together and Jasper and I are…" I trailed off, seeing that my words seemed to no longer have an impact on him.

I tried again. "Edward—"

He silenced me, laying one finger on my lips. "No," he said quietly. "This time, you listen."

"Again, Bella, you say one thing when your eyes tell me you mean something else entirely. You say you love Jasper. All right, I accept that. But while you do, you love me too," he whispered, smiling slightly. "You love me every bit as much as you always did. Perhaps more."

"I—"

"Shhh," he said, giving me a crooked grin. "No. My turn; don't forget. All this time, I have let you call all the shots, Bella. You left me. I didn't say a word. You said you didn't love me. Still, I didn't say a word. Time and again, Bells, I've let you do what you thought was best, even when I thought you were wrong. I even let you hurt me, Alice and Emmett. But no more, Bella."

"I have let you do all of this, thinking that in the end, if I would not be happy, even if everyone else in the world would not be happy, at least you would. Because really, Bells, all I want is for you to be happy," Edward stated casually, but his eyes expressed how passionately he felt.

"But the truth is," he continued, "despite your constant attempts and your protests, you try to keep everyone else happy while making yourself miserable. You left me in an attempt to make everyone happy, but instead, you hurt them as well as yourself. And though you say that you love Jasper, I saw tonight that when you're with him, you don't feel as happy as you say. You lie, Bella, to me, and to yourself."

"I am not lying to myself!" I argued, indignant. "I _do_ love Jasper."

The sudden change in his attitude struck me for a moment. His mood had turned from brooding and angry to light and teasing all of a sudden. Edward Cullen was certainly a mystery to me.

"Really?" he asked bemusedly. "Then why is it you haven't told Jasper that you would marry him? Why keep telling everyone that you're engaged? Why not set a wedding date?"

"W-What…He's my f-fiancé," I faltered. I jutted out my chin petulantly. "And who says we haven't set a date?"

"He did actually," alleged Edward, with a wicked smile. "Boys gossip too, you know."

Piqued, I stared at him boldly. "We will get married in due time," I replied evenly. "What does it matter if we have not set a date yet?"

"Ah, but that is it, Bella," he grinned suddenly. His voice was very soft, his words deliberate. "It does matter. The very fact that you refuse to set a date proves the fact that you don't love Jasper enough to get married to him quickly or to set a date for your wedding."

"Why does it matter to you, Edward?" I asked, irate. "You're getting married to Alice. If you didn't love her in the very least, you would not have proposed to her. Who are you to give me all this- this _bull_ about not loving Jasper enough to set a wedding date when you are already engaged to her?"

Nice Edward was gone. Now, Incensed Edward was back. His teeth clenched, he spoke in an even tone but the thread of anger sounding through it belied his tranquility.

"I did what was expected of me, Bella! You wanted Alice happy; I did what I could to make her happy. You've done loads that you thought would make her happy. I love Alice, I admit I do. But don't try to make that love seem like something else Bella. Don't try to make it seem like if I'm doing the same thing you are."

"The same thing I am?" I probed, infuriated. "What the hell am I doing then Edward?"

"Trying to fool yourself into believing that being with Jasper is what really makes you happy. And trying to make yourself believe that you don't love me," he yelled, his green eyes blazing yet again.

"I don't!" I shouted furiously. "I love Jasper!"

"I don't believe you," Edward replied evenly, his voice suddenly calm once more and he turned away from me, facing the now dark night sky.

"Edward, c'mon." I sighed. "It makes no sense arguing about this. We have chosen our different paths; let's follow them as we had planned. Let's continue to live life as if we had not met here and dredged up all these long-forgotten memories. The only way we can move forward is if we remember what will happen if we go backward. We can't let history repeat itself. Forget the past. It's the only way."

"No, Bella," he said quietly. "Every time you have ever made a decision concerning the three of us – me, you and Alice – it seems one of us always seems to get hurt. No more. From now on, I will make the decisions for us. Not you."

"Edward I—"

"No. I know the way you think, Bella. If I let you decide again for us, I know what you'll do. You will leave us again. You will try to make it seem as though none of this ever happened. That's your solution to everything. Leave, try to forget and ultimately make yourself and everyone around you unhappy, as you did before."

"And I've lost you once already, Bells," he whispered, "I will not allow that to happen again."

"What is your solution then?" I asked softly.

He laughed shortly. "Oh, you're definitely not going to like it. But since you refuse to admit the truth to yourself, it seems there is no other way."

"What?" I held my breath.

I had a feeling this was going to be bad.

Very, very bad.

Edward turned to me. His emerald eyes smoldered as he held my gaze. He spoke steadily, calm and smooth.

"My ultimatum is this: Either you marry Jasper the day after Emmett and Rosalie's wedding or I will not marry Alice."

"Edward!" I pleaded, horrified. "No-no you can't do this."

Undeterred, he continued.

"The day you agree to marry Jasper and set a date for your wedding is the day I will do the same with Alice. If you don't marry him on that day, I swear to God and to you that I will tell our families about everything including what happened that night in Alaska. I will leave Alice and leave you to explain."

He paused and gave me a small smile. "At least, I know this way you're guaranteed to live happily with Jasper. If not me, then I would want him for you. And this way you can't become a martyr by choosing to remain unmarried. Works out well doesn't it?"

"It most certainly does not work out well!" I exploded vehemently. This was utter madness! Surely, he was not serious. "I do not agree and I will not agree to your terms, Edward."

"Then I will tell everyone today," Edward replied calmly. "I doubt there will be a more memorable event at a wedding than that."

I was horrified. What was happening? "Edward, no! You can't do this! Please," I begged.

Why couldn't he see reason? How could he believe that this ultimatum would solve _anything_?

"Don't do this," I pleaded desperately. "Don't make me agree to this."

I could feel tears pricking my eyes. _This is crazy! How could he even think of this?_

"Don't do this," I repeated, feeling the tears slipping down my cheeks. "Please."

For a moment, it seemed he would relent but he did not. He smiled sadly and stroked my face with a touch as light as a feather. He brushed his lips over my tear-streaked face before finally lightly kissing my lips. It was a kiss, full of longing, bitterness and passion and was over too soon for me.

"No, Bella," he breathed. "Tears cannot dissuade me from this. Know that what I do, I do because I love you." He kissed me softly on the lips again and then pecked my forehead.

Angrily, I pushed him away. "You do this because you want to get back at me for leaving," I told him bitterly. "At least, speak the truth."

Edward shook his head and shrugged. "Believe what you want. I love you, Bella. That has never changed nor will it ever."

Too cross to speak, I spun on my heel and stormed away, leaving him next to the pool. I could feel angry tears still pouring down my face as I tried to get my thoughts clear.

So engulfed in my own thoughts, I failed to notice the lurking outline of a person that I passed on my way out the door.

**:-:-:**

**So…Liked? Disliked? Loved? Hated? Hungry? Please tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**Before we start: I LOVE SEVERUS SNAPE!  
I apologize. Couldn't help the outburst. I've fallen prey to my old Potterhead addictions. Pay me no attention. So now that I've gotten that off my chest, moving on...  
**

**This chapter was short since it mainly had Edward and Bella's confrontation in it but it had Edward's conditions, which I admit, shape how the rest of this story is going to turn out. Also: Who on earth saw them together? Ten points to Gryffindor—I mean to whoever guesses correctly :) Trust me, this is not the last of the mysterious person who saw it all. In fact, you're not going to be very happy to know. And there is certainly more drama to come! **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reads this story! You readers are the heart and soul of this story.  
Also, thanks so much to those people who reviewed the last chapter! You all are so mind-bogglingly brilliant it's not even funny.  
Those people are:  
Sylvia Cullen, InsomniacEsha, KimboLee Cullen, hellotocarissa, vampiregurl, CullenLover100, EzziiBii, jenn-is-me , Purplealert , lantus123, AliceCullen3, RandomChickOliviaxx, BernieR, forthebetter5688, The . Sunshine . On . A . Rainy . Day, Mystique Beauty, AllyAlwayz and jess!**

**Thanks so much, guys!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**~Steph**


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight nor anything else that Stephenie Meyer belongs. It's a sad twist of fate but it's made even sadder when I have to keep repeating myself. Furthermore, the idea for this story came from an Indian movie, Muhjse Dosti Karoge [which means 'Will you be my friend?'], and I'm changing up the story line a bit.

* * *

_"When I watch you look at me,_  
_I think I could find the will,_  
_To stand for every dream,_  
_And forsake this solid ground._  
_And give up this fear within,_  
_Of what would happen if they ever knew,_  
_I'm in love with you..."_

- I surrender by Celine Dion

* * *

**Chapter 19**

EPOV

The warm sun shone on my face through the blinds of my room. Groggily, I turned away from it pulling the covers over my head. The sweet scent of lavender engulfed me and I thanked my lucky stars that I was back home in my Chicago bed.

_The only thing that would make things perfect would be Bella in my arms._

It wasn't the first time that thought had filtered through my mind and I doubted it would be the last. After she had left, it had been months before I could bear the thought of Bella without pain.

I had buried myself in my work and eventually, things slowly began to get better. It had been almost two years before the thought of Bella only filled me with longing rather than the stinging hurt and betrayal that I had initially felt.

I had missed her explicably over the years. Her warmth, her laughter. Her beautiful smile, her gorgeous eyes. That way of hers that she had that made my entire day brighten when I saw her.

That one morning I had awakened with Bella in my arms had spoilt me forever. Every single day that I awoke to the emptiness in my arms was a pang to my heart, a reminder of what had been for a moment and would never be again.

_Bella…_

With a jolt, I remembered the happenings of the day before. Bella! She had been there at Emmett's engagement, looking as beautiful as she had been at eighteen but seemingly even more so at twenty three. Had it really been five years since we had last seen each other?

All the years I had spent without her seemed like nothing now that I had seen her once more. It was amazing the effect she had upon me. It was as if one evening spent in her company had driven away the pain of the last five years.

I knew now that I had her at long last, I would never let her go.

Not this time. Not if I could help it.

The last time Bella had caught me unaware. I had not expected her to run.

This time, I was prepared.

No. This time, things would happen my way and they would work out better.

_Hopefully._

I felt the slightest regret over the conditions I had placed on Bella the previous night but I knew there was no helping it. Any conditions less severe Bella would have been able to find a way around it. She was clever, intelligent; that was how she had gotten away the first time.

Now, I was going to show her I was just as smart as her. She wouldn't get away this time. I would not let her.

I could not.

As they said; desperate times called for desperate measures.

Bella was stubborn. I knew she was going to resist me as much as possible. She had a will of steel and the obstinacy of a mule. With a determination and strength like Bella's, she could drive a sinner to sainthood.

However, I was tough too. I could be just as stalwart as she and my flat out refusal to let her go once more strengthened my resolve.

_Bella will be mine. _

I loved her too much to have it any other way and though she denied it, she loved me just as much. I had seen it in her beautiful eyes. She had struggled for it not to show but I could still see it in the endless depths of her eyes. Try as she might to hide it, Bella loved me as much as I did her.

And despite her claims that she loved Jasper now, she lied. She may have love for him but it was not the bone-deep and all-consuming love that we shared.

Jasper.

Seeing him had not been as shocking as seeing Bella had been but even then seeing my old best friend after so many years had still packed quite a punch. I had not seen Jasper since that summer we had left Chicago for Forks.

Even then, the closeness we had shared since we were eight had started to slowly ebb away. We had been closer than brothers, closer than even Emmett and I were, since I had moved here but Jasper's complications with his family started to drive a wedge between us. He never told me what they were however, which caused further consternation between us.

He became more and more distant with me, with his sister Rosalie, with everyone. Finally it reached a point where Jasper was unreachable to us all. My own worry with 'Alice' at the time and my frustration with Jasper's continued silence had made me leave Chicago without saying a goodbye to my friend.

Subsequently I had returned from Forks, still fresh with the pain caused by Bella's sudden departure, and had found that my best friend was gone. He had fled Chicago, running away from his problem and not even his family knew where he was.

Rosalie and his mother had been heartbroken but General Hale was an army man. He did not show weakness even at his son's parting.

I had a feeling that Jasper's departure had something to do with his father but what it was about, I knew not. There had always been tension between father and son but what it could have been to drive the man's only son from him, I did not know.

I had missed Jasper and had often wondered where he had ended up. Seeing him now, and with Bella at that, it was quite a bit to take in. My best friend in love with my love!

Belatedly, I realized how similar it was to Bella's situation those years ago. Me, her love, supposedly in love with Alice, her best friend, when all along I was in love with her and neither of us had realized it until it was almost too late.

Now I was determined that it would not be too late. Things would work out and this time, we would all be happy. This was my mission. Now if I could only convince Bella that it was right…

I knew I had to get started at once. Emmett and Rosalie's wedding was in two weeks and by that time, I had to complete my task. Else, Bella and Jasper would set off once more and things would be ruined yet again.

I jumped out of bed and into a quick shower. Once dressed, I set out downstairs fully intent on a rapid breakfast and then a day of convincing Bella. Esme was making blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes in the kitchen. The delicious scent wafted through the living room, dining room and right into the heart of the kitchen where the delicacies lay.

Carlisle was at the kitchen table, sipping a steaming cup of coffee and scanning the newspapers simultaneously. His reading glasses sat slightly askew on his nose. Emmett was also there, avidly scarfing down pancakes into his mouth. He was in normal clothes for once.

I had become accustomed to seeing him in his hospital scrubs, our usual gear for work. We both had gotten a bit of well-deserved vacation time from the hospital. Normally, interns would not get as much holiday time as us, but our dedication and our father's prestige had worked in our favor.

Rosalie and Alice sat next to him, sipping cups of Earl Grey as they scanned the pages of magazines. The two had met in college and had been best friends from the start. Though Alice had missed Bella dearly, Rose was as similar to Alice as Bella was different. They were both studying to be interior designers and come October, would be interns at the same firm.

"Edward!" Alice chirped happily, gliding off her chair and to my side when she saw me. Her blue eyes were sparkling and as habit, she wrapped her arms around me. I greeted her with a soft smile and a kiss on the forehead.

I saw the tightening in her eyes and felt a slight pang of guilt. After what had happened with Bella that night, my relationship with Alice had never quite been the same. I no longer fooled myself into thinking I was in love with her but she was still in love with me. I had been there for her after the death of her parents and with my sadness over Bella's departure, we had consoled each other.

I had grown to love Alice, as a best friend, and I had comforted myself with the fact that I would always have her companionship. Carlisle and Esme loved her as their daughter and Emmett as a sister. I knew my parents and Alice both expected us to get married and out of duty and a want to keep Alice happy, I had proposed.

Even so, things between us were still affectionate but not what an engaged couple should have. We shared caresses and kisses but even then we still were not lovers. She believed me old fashioned and I let her believe so.

I knew Alice hoped and expected that things would change once we got married. So far, we had not set a date, agreeing to do so after Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. This was another reason why I had to complete my mission within the two week limit.

"I love you," she said quietly, her voice softening slightly.

I gave her a crooked grin, struggling to at least be attentive to her. Alice didn't deserve this; it was not her fault that everything was so messed up. She deserved better than a man in love with another woman and yet, here we all were.

"Me too," I replied, giving her a small squeeze. My hand still around her waist, I settled into a chair next to Emmett and looked at that nearly empty plate on which Esme had been placing the pancakes onto.

"Gee, Em, grizzly much?" I commented to my brother. He grunted, a sound suspiciously sounding like a grizzly bear, and gave me a wicked grin.

"Here you go, sweetheart," Esme said, placing a chocolate pancake onto my plate.

"Thanks, Mom," thanked I, leaning over the counter to kiss her cheek. Grabbing the maple syrup, I looked down to my plate but nothing was there.

"Emmett!" I groaned, watching my brother's enormous mouth gobble my pancake. The dimples I had failed to inherit flashed.

"You snooze, you lose, little brother," he laughed, his mouth full of pancake. I shook my head in disbelief. If this was how Emmett was in his twenties, what on earth would he be like at sixty? The thought of it frankly terrified me.

"Now there's a statement I know very well from my childhood," came a familiar voice behind me.

"Jasper!" Rosalie cried, jumping off the chair to hug him as Emmett simultaneously shouted "Bella!" and he bounded towards her.

"We let ourselves in," Jasper continued as he hugged Rose. "Hope you don't mind the intrusion, Aunt Esme."

"Of course not, Jasper dear," my mother smiled. She went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And you can call me Esme now, sweetheart. You kids are all grown up now."

Jasper grinned at her. "Yes ma'am." He hugged her. "But you'll always be my Aunt Esme."

"Flatterer," she laughed, as she hit him lightly on the arm. "Bella, how, in the name of creation, do you handle him?"

"With difficulty," Bella teased and she rumpled his hair playfully. She smiled at my mother and hugged her. "It's good to see you again, Esme."

"You too, darling. I hope Emmett didn't hurt you," Esme said, sending Emmett a reproving look. "He tends to crush instead of hug."

Bella chuckled and winced faintly, putting a hand to her rib cage. "Trust me; I'm accustomed to it by now. My big old grizzly bear," she laughed, prodding him in the belly. Jasper and she greeted everyone but Bella refrained from looking in my direction.

Emmett grinned and glanced at me. Though his outward demeanor was cheerful and animated, his eyes were solemn. "Funny you should say that. Edward called me the same thing this morning."

Her smile faltered a little and unwillingly, Bella met my eyes for the first time. A thousand silent words passed between us in that one moment as we both remembered the night before and she looked away almost instantly.

Rosalie giggled and sauntered over to her husband-to-be. "He's my grizzly," she cooed, kissing him on the lips.

"Urgh," Jasper and I both said in disgust as we did back when we were all kids.

"Oof!" I moaned as Alice elbowed me in the stomach. Jasper made the same sound and I saw that Bella had given him a similar blow.

"After all these years, it still has the same effect," Rose chuckled as they broke apart and they bumped noses. She looked over to me and Jasper, giving us a teasing look. "You both do the same thing with your girlfriends so shut up already," she scolded.

"They probably do worse than that," Emmett guffawed as he turned back to his task of demolishing the pancakes.

"Hear, hear!" Jasper cried, pulling a blushing Bella towards him and observing her with a teasing leer.

White hot anger coursed through me and it took all my self-restraint to look away. I clenched my fists tightly. It was the same feeling I had experienced the night before. Seeing Bella with another man affected me greatly. A jealousy like I had never known before filled me and it made me frustrated that I could not be with her and angry that he could.

_Relax, Edward,_ I instructed myself. _Bella will be yours eventually. Remember, she loves you. Once the plan works, everything will be all right._

Patience had never been a strong point with me but I knew I had to control myself. If I wanted things to work out, patience and I would have to find a way to get along.

"See?" Emmett grumbled as he munched on a pancake. "They get it on too. What about you Edward?" said my brother with a chuckle.

Feeling that Jasper was topping me, I grabbed Alice's hand and spun her around before settling her into a dip. I ended with a brief but lingering kiss on her lips and brought her back up to her original position. I could see the surprise on her face. I wasn't usually so loving in public.

"Good enough?" I asked him, a small smug smile on my face. He grunted unintelligibly in reply.

I snuck a covert glance at Bella's face. It was impassive; it was clear she had a plan to be as unaffected as she could where Alice and I were concerned. Though her face betrayed nothing of her emotions, her eyes told a different story. The dark chocolate of her eyes was deep and sad but a hint of fire lay beneath them. Bella did not like what she was seeing.

I laughed beneath my breath, reassured. She loved me. A woman in love with another man would not have cared but she did. Despite her denials, she did still love me.

Once breakfast was over, my parents excused themselves, leaving all the couples to themselves. For once, Rosalie and Alice did not immerse themselves in wedding preparations. This was on account of Jasper and Bella's return and to welcome them back into the fold, they had prepared a full two weeks of activities for all of us.

To get the day off, Rose brought out the karaoke machine that they had rented for the reception and we started a competition. The first game was boys against girls and both teams had to sing a song together. Then, that team would be judged by each person of the other team, giving them a score between 1 and 10. The scores were not revealed until after both teams had performed. The highest score out of 30 would win.

The boys went first singing 'Tonight' by Enrique Iglesias. We had figured a sexy song would work best with the girls but we sounded terrible together, especially with Emmett belting out the words so loud you could barely hear Jasper or me. The girls then did their rendition of 'Lady Marmalade' and all the guys, and I do mean all of us, were practically salivating after that performance. Needless to say, they won that round.

The second game consisted of each couple as a team who performed a duet. We didn't bother with the points system this time since Emmett and Rosalie both loved winning too much. Em was devastated when we lost the first time but if we won the next, Rose would be worse. So diplomatically, we solved it and ixnayed that system.

Rose and Em were hilarious with their performance as Ken and Barbie in the Aqua song 'Barbie Girl'. Emmett singing 'Come on Barbie let's go party' in a ridiculously high voice had me and Jasper laughing hysterically with tears in our eyes. The fact that Rosalie also looks like Barbie was an added bonus that had all of us dissolving into mirth.

Alice and I performed 'Tell Me That You Love Me' ironically –which she chose- but we sounded pretty good. Finally it was Jasper and Bella's turn.

They disappeared for a moment as they chose a song and Bella returned and took her place on the couch.

"What-" Alice began but Bella shook her head and held a finger to her lips before pointing at the empty make-shift 'stage'.

Music started and Jasper appeared holding a mike in his hand. He began to sing, his musical voice fitting the song well.

The song was Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester. They sang it well together but what really drove their win home was Jasper's rock star way he had of strutting around the stage. Frankly, as I watched him grab Bella and spin her around, I thought he resembled a peacock but that was just my opinion.

Boy, did I see red as I watched the way he touched her so casually, as if he didn't seem to notice he was. He gravitated towards her, revolved around her as if he were a moon to her planet.

It hurt me to see them like this. Together. Loving. Not having to hide their love for each other. Bella seemed to love him as much as she professed as I watched her sing with him, smile at him, laugh, shaking her head as he danced around her and then grabbed her, forcing her to dance with him.

Jasper sung the last note and then spun Bella into him so that she was in his arms once more. Her alabaster complexion had turned rosy again as she blushed, looking into his eyes. A fresh wave of jealousy hit me and my fists were tightly clenched behind my back.

"Edward are you all right?" Alice asked me, concern clear in her face. I shook my head, afraid that if I spoke, my tone would reveal all.

Reassured, Alice left my side to join Rosalie who was congratulating a still flushed Bella and a grinning Jasper for their obvious win in the competition.

Emmett however stood to aside watching me with a knowing look on his face. Suddenly I felt as if lightning had struck me. Emmett! Of course. If there was anyone to get through to Bella, it would be him after all.

I hurried over to him, unable to hide the eagerness in my expression. His grin dropped at once and he frowned.

"I know what you're thinking Edward," he cautioned. Emmett shook his head. "I had a feeling you'd do this. I won't do it."

"Em, please," I pleaded. "You're the only one who Bella ever kept in contact with over all these years. She trusts you and if there's anybody she'll listen to, it's most definitely you. Please, Emmett. For me. You know how I feel about her. How I've always felt about her."

He shook his head once more, his frustration evident. "I won't do it, Edward. And besides, you know Bella better than that. Once she's set her mind on something, nothing and no one can change it. The last time this happened, I tried to get Bella to change her mind, to make her 'fess up so the past wouldn't repeat itself. And as you can see," he continued drily, "clearly, she did not listen to me."

"But Em—"

"No buts," he answered shortly, cutting me off. "I refuse to interfere between you two. I was there the last time. I saw what happened and at the end of all these shenanigans, someone is going to get hurt in the end. It's been five years, Edward, but don't think I'll ever forget your dark time. You're my brother and I don't want to see you or Bella hurt again but I will not do anything this time. I leave it in the hands of love, friendship and fate."

I twisted my mouth grimly. "And a lot of good they did us last time. Fine," I replied angrily, "don't do anything. Thanks for nothing, Emmett."

With that, I walked away from him, furious. Although I could understand where he was coming from, I was unable to believe that he thought he could do nothing to help. Even if he couldn't, having him on my side rather than Bella's would have made a world of difference.

But even if my brother would not help me, I would make sure that in the end, Bella would be mine.

BPOV

Still red with embarrassment after that hideous performance and my knees shaking, I tried my best to listen to Alice and Rosalie gushing about how cute Jasper and I were together and how well we sang together. But my mind was reeling from the confrontation I had witnessed between the Cullen brothers.

Though I hadn't been close enough to hear what they were saying, it was clear that they were having an argument. And it wasn't too hard to guess what the subject of it was from the way Emmett kept throwing glances at me.

Edward had stormed off to the couch and was currently pretending to be immersed in his BlackBerry but it was plain that his mind was on the row still.

I frowned. _They're brothers. They shouldn't be fighting, and especially not over me_, I thought unhappily. I did not want any of this to be happening it was only a day since we'd been back and already, tension was arising. Not for the first time, I wished that I was home in London, away from this drama.

I had no doubt that Edward was trying to get Emmett on his side so that this ridiculous plan of his would succeed. Thankfully it seemed that Emmett had declined and for that, I was relieved. I could handle Edward but two Cullens against a Swan was never a good bet.

I knew the only way to get around Edward's absurd notion was to avoid being alone with him at all times. There was no way I could outright avoid him especially when I had Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper to consider. Therefore, my plan was to keep one of them with me at all times. That way, Edward would not be able to remind me of his ludicrous belief and he'd get to see that Jasper and I were indeed a couple.

Speaking of Jasper, I was a little annoyed at him for showing off in the karaoke competition. All the grabbing and dancing and spinning had not been part of the plan nor had it been necessary. If anything, all it seemed to do was get me ticked off and Alice starry-eyed. I could tell she was already taken in by his extreme romantic philosophies. Me on the other hand, not so much.

Either way, at least she liked him. I was glad of that. If my old friends had not liked Jasper it would have been difficult.

My reverie was interrupted as Rosalie shook me. "Bella?" she asked. "You okay? You seem a bit...distant."

I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "No, I'm fine. You were saying?"

Rose did not seem to believe me and she smiled knowingly. "I guess my brother really swept you off your feet there. Although all the pomp isn't exactly my style, I have to admit that even if my brother's a bit of a dreamy dork, he's got a way of charming women."

I smiled wryly. "That he does."

She chuckled appreciatively and began to say something but before she could, she was interrupted by Alice. "Okay all," Alice said dramatically, "now that the talent portion of the day is over, it's time to move on to something that is drastically more challenging."

"In other words," Emmett interjected jovially, "it's time for shopping."

"Emmett!" Alice scolded, annoyed that her dramatization was ruined. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"I doubt that'd ever be a surprise with you Alice," Edward mused drily.

Alice smiled at him, a smile full of love that it made my stomach whirl. I shifted uncomfortably, watching how her eyes light up whenever she looked at him.

"True, true," she chuckled. "Anyway, let's hit the mall!" she shouted enthusiastically. When no one but Emmett gave a half-hearted 'yippee!', Alice frowned.

"You people are boring," she grumbled, as we all settled into Emmett's Hummer.

"Hey, we'll help each other pick out stuff for our significant others okay Al?" Rosalie told her cheerily.

Alice visibly brightened with her delight. "That's actually a great idea Rose! I can't believe I didn't think of it of myself."

The mall Alice led us to was so enormous that even she was not optimistic that we could cover the entire thing. Still, she led us to a huge department store where the girls went straight to the men's section while the guys to the other end where the jewelry store was.

"Okay girls, what are we getting our guys?" Rosalie asked once we were there.

"Sweaters?" Alice suggested. "Watches?" She giggled and wagged her eyebrows cheekily. "Boxers?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Al, no offense but I'm getting married to Emmett. Do you really think he's going to keep those boxers on?"

"Not a thought I want in my head, Rose," I told her, mentally retching at the picture she painted. "The dude's been like my brother since the cradle."

"Seriously," Alice agreed. "Ever heard of TMI?"

"Ha," Rosalie said. "Like you never grossed me out before with your sex-capades, Alice."

Alice had the good grace to blush as I tried to bear the pain that shot through my heart.

_So they've slept together,_ a sinister voice whispered in my head. _While you played goody-two-shoes with Jasper, Alice and Edward have already been lovers. They probably still are._

I shut my eyes, stuffing the hurtful words in another corner of my mind. I had left so that they could be together. Now they really had been together in every sense. That didn't matter to me. It shouldn't.

_But it does,_ the voice hissed.

Immediately I gagged the voice as I realized Rosalie was talking to me. "So what about you Bella?" she was saying.

"What about me?" I replied dumbly, having no clue what she was speaking of.

"Bella, c'mon," Alice said impatiently. "Have you and Jasper done it too?"

Still having no clue what they were talking about and eager to be done with the conversation, I nodded briskly. "Oh yeah, lots of times. Hey what do you think about this shirt?" I asked pulling out a random one from the nearest rack.

Distracted, Rosalie glanced at it and shook her head. "Unless the person you're buying it for is sixty and crotchety."

"Then definitely a no. Let's keep looking!"

"A Bella Swan who likes shopping?" Alice said incredulously, the former conversation already gone from her mind. "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

An hour later, we were still searching. "Hey guys," Alice called. "Do you think Edward would like this shirt?"

Rose and I scrutinized it. "I like it," Rose answered. "It's very casual, cool, sophisticated. Very Edward I think."

"I thought so too. Bella?"

Thoughtfully, I shook my head. "No, Edward hates button-ups. Not to mention, it's yellow. He hates yellow. I think I'll vote a no on this one, Ally."

Alice sighed, frustrated. "You're right. Hmm, what's his favourite colour? I don't think he's ever told me."

"Green," I replied automatically.

"Oh yeah, I remember he said that once," Rose chimed in.

Alice looked to me. "Bella what'd you think? Help me look for something for him?"

"Er, sure," I said uncertainly. I inspected the racks once more and one caught my eye. "What about this?" I asked pulling out an emerald green polo.

"Oh that's perfect for Edward," Rosalie nodded, grinning.

"I agree. It matches his eyes perfectly too," Alice concurred and held out a thumbs-up. "Bells, you're a life-saver."

"I knew you all grew up together and stuff but how is it you know so much about Edward, Bella? I mean, even more so than Alice."

Alice and I glanced at each other before Alice replied smoothly, "Oh, they were the best friends of the pack. They did everything together. So much so, that sometimes I thought Bella was Edward's brother rather than Emmett."

Dubiously, Rosalie looked at me from head to toe, taking in the long straight hair that fell to my waist, the light makeup I wore, the black sweetheart camisole, the short navy blue skirt and finally the cute peep toes on my feet.

"I don't think I could ever imagine Bella looking like Emmett any day," Rose responded drily, gesturing towards me.

At that, we all laughed heartily, Alice and me both pretending nothing was amiss. After all, she thought we were the only two who knew the truth about the letters. Little did she know, both Emmett and Edward knew as well.

Two hours later, the guys and the girls met up to show each other their purchases. Rose had purchased a sports watch for Emmett while he had bought her gorgeous ruby earrings. Alice showed Edward her shirt for him and he, in return, had bought her a stunning turquoise band which she squealed delightedly over.

Jasper and I saved our exchange for last. I had found a great book for him on World History which I knew he would love.

"Oh darling, thank you so much," he said happily, kissing me sweetly on the forehead. "You always know what to get me."

"You're welcome," I smiled before asking mischievously, "So where's my present?"

Jasper chuckled, pulling out a Tiffany box from the bag. "Oh darling," I drawled, mimicking his Southern twang and fluttering my eyelashes at him. "Jewelry…you shouldn't have."

He chortled as he presented the box to me. "Your accent is getting better every day, love. Open it," he urged me, motioning towards the box.

Inside it was a beautiful silver locket that had a dark brown amethyst stone surrounded by sapphires in the shape of a small heart. "Oh Jasper," I breathed, awestruck. "It's magnificent."

"Open it," he urged again, smiling.

Again, I did so and was struck once more. On the right side held a small empty frame for a picture to be inserted. The left side was infinitely more beautiful as it had seven intricately carved words inside of a heart.

_I love you for forever and always._

"Oh Jasper," I said, feeling the tears pricking my eyes. It was by far the most perfect and the sweetest gift he had ever given me. "I love it. It's flawless."

Jasper grinned and kissed me again this time on the lips. "I'm glad you like it."

He chuckled before continuing. "I'm afraid I can't take all the credit though. Edward helped me. He picked it out almost immediately. He said that brown was your favourite colour which is the reason for the amethyst and then the dark blue of sapphires would look lovely against your skin. He even helped me with the inscription."

"Ed-Edward helped you?" I stuttered, dumbstruck. Of course, the locket was perfect for me since he knew me best just as I had picked the shirt for him.

"Yeah, I had no idea what to get you and then, bam, Edward sees the locket and tells me it would be perfect for you. It's beautiful, just like you, Bells," he said sweetly, kissing my now-numb lips again.

"Come on, lovebirds," Alice chirped as she and the others walked ahead. "No dawdling." Once we had caught up, we all entered the next store which I saw to my delight was a bookshop.

I was still feeling somewhat disturbed by the locket which now hung around my neck but books was always a welcome distraction for me. I left Jasper behind in the historical section and unsurprisingly, ended up in the classics. I browsed the shelves before I saw the book that I wanted. Reaching up, I nabbed it but being the klutz I had been born as, I stumbled backward and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sor-" I started, whirling around to apologize but I shut up when I saw who it was.

"Edward. Hi."

Remembering my plan of avoiding him, I looked around for one of the others desperately but I couldn't spot a single one of them. _So much for my brilliant plan._

"They're not around. Emmett's stuck in the medical section, Rose is in the romance, Alice in the magazine and Jasper in the historical though I think you know that one already," he informed me nonchalantly.

"How convenient for you," I retorted.

"I just wanted to remind you, Bella," he continued in that cool tone of his, "of what I said yesterday."

"I haven't forgotten," I said shortly.

"I didn't think you had."

"So why all this then?"

Wordlessly, he handed me two books that he pulled from the shelf.

Too angry to look at them, I spoke. "Well?"

"Remember what I said, Bella. If in two weeks you do not tell Jasper you will marry him and set a date, I will tell Alice and everyone else the truth. The entire truth, Bella. I will leave Alice and you will be left to explain why. Do not think you can get out of this, Bella. I refuse to let you go this time."

"Edward this is nonsense!" I whispered angrily, mindful of the fact that anyone could be near. "These conditions are ridiculous and I refuse to agree to them. Do whatever you want, Edward. You wouldn't hurt Alice or Jasper. They are the innocents in this mess. Also, might I remind you Edward that as per your conditions you are not supposed to reveal anything to anyone before the two weeks are up. So it makes no sense trying to prove to Jasper how much you know about me in a misguided attempt to show him the truth."

He smiled crookedly. "Yes I thought you would catch that. But you see the thing is you can't do anything about it. And as for my behavior…"

He plucked one of the books for my hand. As he fished through the other book, which I saw was Romeo and Juliet, I realized that I held Pride and Prejudice in my hand.

_Oh crap._ I remembered that day in the library so well. It was one of those that I could never forget. How fitting that he should think to bring it up now.

He fished through it before finding the page he wanted. He began to read:

_"Tis torture, and not mercy. Heaven is here  
Where Juliet lives, and every cat and dog  
And little mouse, every unworthy thing,  
Live here in heaven and may look on her,  
But Romeo may not."_

"Tell me, Bella," he said quietly, once he finished the quote. "Will you torture me as Romeo was tortured? Will you keep me away from my love as he was kept from his? Are we to be like them, Bella? Forced to live apart because of all the obstacles and differences that fate placed between us?"

"I-"

I was cut off once more as he continued. Each word he spoke was more passionate than the last.

"Will you pretend to be dead inside as she did and have me watch as you give yourself to a man that you don't love? And when I give myself over to Alice as if I take the poison as Romeo did and you come to your senses then, after everything, will you finally realize that it's too late? Will you do as she did and take a dagger to the heart? Will this be the end of us Bella? Will it?"

I tried to speak but found I couldn't. Instead I watched as he pulled something from his pocket and held it to my face.

It was the heart shaped necklace inscribed with _True Love_ that he had shown me so long ago, the one he had meant to give to Alice but had given to me the night he had realized I was his. The very same one that I had returned to him the day I had left.

Except there was one thing different about it.

Next to the heart, there was also a ring.

I gasped as I saw it hanging there in front of my face. It was quite possibly the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. A beautifully cut diamond surrounded by emeralds that so reminded me of his eyes, it was gorgeous to the extreme. I touched it lightly, wondering if this was all a dream.

"Did you know, Bella, that to this day, Alice has never once seen this ring?" Edward said calmly.

"You asked me last night," he continued quietly, "how I could tell you about marrying Jasper when I myself am engaged to Alice. The truth is Bella, I'm not really. I don't love Alice, as you claim to love Jasper. I admit, I love her and want to see her happy and therein, lies the reason why I proposed to her. The heart says _True Love,_ Bella, and I know that that mine is not Alice. That, I learned a long time ago. I haven't given Alice this necklace because I don't want to deceive myself as you clearly do yourself."

So stunned was I by the addition of the ring that I did not deny his accusation. "Edward- the ring?"

"Ah, yes. My mother gave it to me before we came to Forks. She said she had a feeling I would need it soon. At the time, I thought it was meant for Alice but when my feelings for her weren't what I thought, I realized it couldn't be. And after that night in Alaska...I knew it was for you," he said softly.

"When you left I added it to the necklace, keeping it there. I knew even if I never saw you again I wouldn't give it to Alice. I even had it sized for you, a testament to the fact that no one could nor would ever wear this ring but you."

He was so close I could feel his breath on my clammy skin.

"I love you for forever and always," he whispered.

I gasped, touching the locket that hung around my neck, the locket that held those very same words.

Shaken, I turned to face him but he had disappeared.

My heart was hammering against my chest and I felt cold on the inside. I leaned into the bookshelf for support, trying to gather my wits about me.

"Bella!" I had Jasper's voice say. I forced my eyes to focus on his handsome face. "I see you found something."

"What?" I asked dumbly, looking down. To my astonishment, there was the book I had picked out before Edward had joined me, lying open on the floor.

But that wasn't what surprised me.

The book had opened to a random page and as I picked it up and glanced down at it, a paragraph I knew so well jumped out at me:

_"I sometimes have a queer feeling with regard to you-especially when you are near me, as now: it is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame. And if that boisterous channel, and two hundred miles or so of land come broad between us, I am afraid that cord of communion will be snapt; and then I've a nervous notion I should take to bleeding inwardly. As for you-you'd forget me."_

It was from Jane Eyre, one of my favourite books and I had always found that it had described how I felt about Edward perfectly. I had been afraid back then that the 'boisterous channel' - the distance placed between us when he left Forks - would cause what we had to be broken and Edward to forget me. Mr. Rochester's words had spoken to me so similar to my own feelings, that I had always felt a special kinship with him.

And the fact that the book had chosen to open to that very page only moments after what had happened was numbing.

Because it still spoke to me in the way it had always did, speaking of my fears that one day I would truly lose Edward forever.

Which could only mean one thing:

_I still love him._

"Bella?" I heard Jasper's voice saying again and again.

Through frozen lips, I asked, "Yes?"

"I said, do you want me to buy it for you? You know, I never would have pegged you for a Classics gal," he chuckled.

Still disturbed by the prior events and without thinking, I replied, "Even couples keep their secrets to themselves, Jasper."

Finally what I said registered at once and I turned to him, shocked that I had said that. His face was perplexed by my statement and I tried to explain but found I had no words to. The damage had already been done.

"Oh there's Alice!" I said quickly before walking away as fast as I could.

But not fast enough it seemed for as I hurried, I heard him mutter, "Now what could she have meant by that?"

_It seems Edward isn't needed after all_, I thought miserably. _I'm doing a pretty good job of screwing up my life myself._

:-:-:

**So what did you think? Like? Dislike? Love? Hate? Hungry? I'd really love to know what you're thinking so please review!**

**I know I haven't updated in a horribly long time but I'm really sorry for that everyone. A week after I posted the last chapter, I came to spend a month in New Jersey with my cousins and well, when you have 3 and 5 year old boy cousins, you don't get much time for writing. Or for anything else for that matter. Currently, NJ is being affected by Hurricane Irene and most of this chapter was typed during the heavy rains and power outage. Please, guys, be safe.**

**I was surprised to see that no one guessed the mysterious person from the last chapter correctly. Which is a shocker knowing how clever you guys are. But no worries, you guys shall find out soon anyway! Still, keep guessing. Someone's bound to figure it out :)**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I did, mostly because of the drama and I made it extra long because I knew I had lost time to make up for. The next chapters are the most drama filled, and therefore my favourites! :)**

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed the last chapter! Those reviews lit a warm fire in my heart and kept it nice and toasty in there.  
Those amazing people are: Sylvia Cullen, Double Fate, v. j. chocoaddicted, djw2104, leafy332, Bob, Kimbolee Cullen, TraceyUK, Purplealert, LizardHelen, Pongu, Isa, hellotocarissa, Mystique Beauty, EzziiBii, Mz-Power-Romance-xx-xx, Emx1490, Narn101, Kylee-Cat, ButterflyReader, AllyAlwayz, JezzyMillers, VirgiCullen12, AnthousaVamplover9, BernieR, Miss Alice-15, entrancingrivergal, Aleysiabelikov, BeeHaha, VampirePrincess1244, vampiregurl and TOKILLAMOCKINGBIRDFAN! **

**Thank you once again to everyone for their support in this story! **

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**~Steph**


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Despite the similarity of our names, Stephenie Meyer got it all and owns it all. Also, the idea for this story was taken from the indian movie Muhjse Dosti Karoge which I'm tweaking, just a bit.

* * *

"_Time stands still,  
Beauty in all she is.  
I will be brave.  
I will not let anything take away,  
What's standing in front of me…"_

-A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

I smiled as I heard Bella's words. She had thought to soothe Jasper over with them but instead, I could tell they had only caused him to be aware that there was something going on, something unbeknownst to him. It was only a matter of time before everyone knew what.

"Edward," I heard my brother's whisper. I turned to find Emmett opposite to me, leaning against a bookshelf. It was clear that he too had just witnessed the same scene.

"I swear, the two of you are going to kill me," Emmett groaned, shaking his head. "I can't keep up with your antics. And I have to keep what I know a secret. You _know_ I'm no good at that."

"I'm trying to make sure you don't have to keep that secret for long here, Em. I'm not the bad guy."

"No, you are. Both you and Bella are. And you know why?" His eyes seemed to burn in the dim light. "Because you're both too damn stubborn. As mules."

He snorted. "And you know what's the weird thing? Suddenly, I've become the voice of reason," he said drily. "Not a role I relish, brother."

I shook my head wearily. "Trust me, I know. But this is the only way to get everything to turn out right for once."

Emmett shrugged. "Honestly? I'm not so sure. This whole thing is a mess. And no matter what, there are people who are going to be hurt, one way or another," he sighed before walking away to join Rose.

"Guys," Rosalie's voice rang out, as clear as bells. "It's time to go. Esme wants us home by six."

Purchases were made and we headed home. Alice immediately dragged Bella off to play a round of Bella Barbie. For once, Rose didn't follow and she and Emmett went to their room. No imagination needed there.

"And then there were two," Jasper joked, as we found ourselves in the living room, seated opposite to each other, the coffee table between us.

With the others gone, I realized this was really the first time we'd ever been alone since he and Bella had returned.

As that thought struck me, another occurred.

"Jasper," I began slowly. "Why is it that you left all those years ago in Chicago?"

His grey eyes were startled but he recovered, raking a hand through his golden locks. Yet, still, he was silent.

"I mean," I continued, "that time before, you suddenly became more and more withdrawn from me, from everyone and I didn't know the reason. And then when I returned from Forks, you'd gone, vanished. And then, you resurface at Rose's engagement with a fianc—with Bella,"- it was still too painful yet to refer to her as someone else's – "What happened, Jas?"

Jasper sighed, a tired sound that was too old for someone only twenty three. It told me that he'd gone through a lot more than I had known; that he was older, wiser and had been altered by his past.

"That's a good question, Edward. I should have expected it, but I guess I just didn't want to think about those times." He smiled grimly. "But you of all people deserve an answer."

"It probably started about a year before I left," he began slowly. "That summer, you know how my mom was suffering with leukemia. She did not have any siblings left, my uncle Peter having died a couple years ago, so there was not much hope that she'd get better. Every day since she had gone to the hospital, I'd visit her with Rose. General Hale"-he spat his name angrily, refusing to call the man his father- "was too busy with his precious militia business to visit her often."

"That saddened her for she loved him greatly. But whenever he did visit, she was always so proud to have him around. She was a wonderful woman, she was," he whispered sadly.

"It was when I heard her speaking in her sleep that I realized that there was something they were keeping from me. She'd say things like 'Don't worry, Alistair; we'll take care of him' and 'I'll never tell him about her'. I realized that the 'him' they referred to was me."

"A couple of days after you left, she got a lot worse. The doctors had already said she had not had much time left and they didn't expect her to survive much longer. I remember that night so clearly. There was so much rain and thunder outside."

"Rose and I were there with her since we refused to leave her, seeing as she had such little time. She was waiting for him, I could tell, though she was half out of her mind with all the pain she was having. It was then she told me about me, where I had come from."

Jasper's eyes grew hard as flint as he continued. "A year after she had married that bastard, he was so angry with her that she had failed to give him his beloved heir that he took a mistress, out of spite. Miraculously enough, he managed to impregnate them both at the same time."

"Rose was born a week after me. Since he had gotten the coveted son on his concubine, he took me from her and once Rose was born he proclaimed us twins. My mother"- he spat the word out bitterly – "was eager to get rid of me for a couple of thousands and he gave me her maiden name as a middle name."

"My real mother took me in, her husband's bastard, treating me as her own son. Had she never told me, I would have never suspected anything. She loved me as much as she did Rose. And it was because of that love that I could never and never will forgive him."

"That he could do such a thing to a woman who loved and respected him so much that she would take in his illegitimate child? He was a monster. But she forgave him and still loved him. And what did she get in return? An absent and non-affectionate husband. She died about an hour after she told me. He still hadn't showed up. But when he did," Jasper smiled grimly, "we really had it out."

"The entire hospital probably heard us. And when we were done, I threw all his plans for me in his face and told him to go to hell. By the time I reached to the house to pack my stuff, I saw the acceptance letter from Oxford and suddenly it was all clear to me. I booked a ticket to England with the money my mother had left me in my bank account. I changed my surname to 'Whitlock' so I'd always be reminded of who I really was. I never want to be associated with that man. I worked a couple of jobs until it was time for me to go to school. And then I met Bella."

Jasper's dark mood lifted. He gave me a dazzling smile as he continued. "I hadn't really paid much attention to any girls while I was there. I was still going through my dark period and girls were the last thing on my mind. I was too messed up to even think about love and romance. That all changed for me the first time I saw Bella."

"She was running around on campus madly like a little bee, flitting to each class, in this tiny navy dress. Apparently, her roommate, Jen, had forced her into it. Her reading glasses were slightly askew. She bumped right into me and scattered all her books. She didn't even pay attention to me as I helped her and gave her back her stuff. But when I saw those eyes of hers, man, I was lost."

I gave a halfhearted smile as I felt a pang of something like longing. That first day at college was supposed to be with me. I remembered how much we used to talk about it, about all the things we were supposed to do at Dartmouth.

Instead, we had separated and now those memories would never be ours. I felt something akin to envy that Jasper had spent all this time with Bella while I couldn't. Fate was a cruel friend.

"We officially met at one of our friend's house. Andrew, the guy who was having the party, was mad for Bella's other roommate, Melanie. Poor fellow; never did get over Mel. Anyway, Bella slipped, I caught her and the rest is love. It took about a year before we were finally together but when we did get together, it was heaven." He grinned happily.

"I understand now why you left. I'm glad you've recovered from it though, man." I patted him on the back and gave him a hug.

"Wow," I sighed. "A lot happens in five years."

Jasper nodded. "That's true. Since they brought me Bella, I'm glad things happened the way they did."

"That makes one of us," I muttered. Before he could interpret that, I said quickly, "You really love her don't you?"

He smiled. "Honestly, I believe that Bella is my sun. All the bad that's happened in my life, she drives the dark away with her light. As cheesy as that sounds, she's really the only person I've loved truly and wholeheartedly.

_He really loves her,_ I thought uncomfortably. _Could I be doing the right thing then?_

Jasper was my friend after all and Bella was his love. He thought of her as his saviour. She was the person who had been there when he needed someone the most. Could I really take his light, as he called her, away from him?

_But she didn't tell him about us,_ a voice whispered to me. Not once in the years that they had been together that she had told Jasper about her relationship with me. If he did know, then knowing Jasper, he would have already confronted me to ensure our relationship was fully over.

_But it isn't._

If there was one thing I was completely sure of, it was that Bella and I were still in love with each other. Our relationship, despite us being apart for five years, was completely intact and although Bella chose to deny it, was still there.

Besides, if they were to have a life together, Jasper should know about our relationship.

_Even if my plan fails and Bella still refuses to admit that she loves me, Jasper deserves to know._

But she wouldn't marry him, I was sure. Once everyone knew the truth about us, once all the secrets had dissipated between us, they would understand and everything would be right again.

"Edward!" Alice's voice rang in my ear as she waved a hand in front of my eyes. "Edward!"

"I think he's catatonic," Emmett remarked drily as Bella asked, with her hands on her hips, "What did you two talk about Jasper?"

Briefly, I wondered if anyone else could hear the nervous edge to her voice as I looked up to see everyone standing around me.

Jasper grinned and held up his hands. "We were only talking about the old days, darling." He hugged her waist and chuckled. "And he seems to have recovered already."

"Well, it's about time," Alice grumbled. "Where did you go?"

"The past," I murmured but only shook my head, placing my hands around her.

"We were going to watch a movie so we were trying to ask you to join us," Rosalie explained. "But it seemed you were down for the count."

"So what kind of movie are we watching?" I asked quickly, just to change the subject.

Alice glanced at Bella and smiled evilly.

"A horror."

**BPOV**

If there's one thing on this earth I really and truly hate, it's horror movies.

I mean, what's the point of watching horrible things happen to people? Of watching demons take over children, houses with evil spirits that torment their owners, and cannibals and murderers hunt people? Aren't movies supposed to make us happy?

I really do hate them.

I sighed in relief as Edward turned the lights back off. Alice, the most diabolic and evil pixie alive, had made me sit through not one, but two of those stupid movies. I was so glad that was over.

"What- is it over already?" Emmett asked, disoriented. His usually neat brown hair was mussed and his eyes were glassy.

"Maybe if you and Rose would come up for air every once in a while you'd know, Em," Edward remarked wryly.

"Yeah," Jasper chimed in. "It's like we're in high school all over again right, Ed?"

"Definitely," he groaned and Alice giggled.

"Yup, nothing has changed since high school. Bells still squeaks like a mouse during horror movies," Emmett teased me, neatly changing the topic.

"Thought you were too occupied to notice, Em," I shot back, my cheeks turning a bright red.

Edward chuckled. "Oh trust me, we all noticed."

"She squeaks like a mouse, but she scratches like a cat. Look at my arm!" Jasper mourned as he held up his hand which was red with marks from my nails.

"Jasper!" I scolded, flushing.

"Really, Bella, you still can't handle the horrors? Shame on you," Alice grinned.

"All right, that's it! I will not be the butt of jokes. I can't stand you guys when you pick on me!" I pouted like a child and threw my hoodie at them. "Good night. I don't like you people."

And with that, I stomped off to my room. I knew I was behaving childish but for once, I needed to. Sometimes, we all have to take a break from our grown-up roles and be a child again, even if it's throwing a tantrum.

I sprawled off on my bed, playing with my side light, pretending to sulk. There was a knock on my door but I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Edward was coming up but I told him I would instead," Jasper said contritely. "I couldn't let him apologize on my behalf. What kind of southern gentleman would I be then?"

I grinned and turned to face him. "You're an walking anomaly is what you are. Southern 'til you were about seven. Then Chicagoan…and then English. Now…Forksian? I do believe you are quite the traveler, Mr. Whitlock."

He laughed and sat on the bed with me, holding my hand in his. I was glad that he no longer flinched when someone referred to him as Whitlock. It showed that his past was affecting him less and less. The damage done to him was being repaired.

Jasper shook his head. "I can see where your thoughts are going, darling. Don't worry; I'm a work in progress but I'm getting there."

I smiled at him and touched his cheek. "I'm glad."

"Of course, I'm your work-in-progress you know," he continued, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "So when are you going to complete me Bells?"

I chuckled and kissed him. "What exactly are you proposing?"

"When will you marry me, Bells?" he asked softly, nuzzling his face against my neck.

My spirits dimmed a little as I remembered Edward's words in the bookstore today, his conditions. What was I going to do?

"Perhaps…someday…soon," I suggested haltingly.

Jasper's grin grew wider and he pumped a fist in the air. "At last, progress! Evolution!"

I laughed and shook my head. "You are such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," he murmured, kissing my lips.

"Just don't wait too long okay, Bells?" he said as he pulled away. "I don't want to wait until we can't… you know." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I groaned as I wacked him with a pillow. "You bum! You hang out with Emmett way too much! Out!"

I kept hitting him until he was out the door. I shook my head, laughing, as I turned back to playing with the light.

There was a knock on the door. "Good night. I love you, Bella."

I smiled. "I love you too. Good night."

A knock again. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Jasper," I replied, my back still to the door.

A knock again. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Jasper," I answered again, laughing.

Finally, there was a fourth knock.

Before he could say anything, I stood, turned around to face him and half shouted, "I love you Jasper!"

Instead of meeting the grey eyes I expected, I saw emerald globes instead.

Wordlessly, he entered my room and held out something.

My hoodie. The one that I had thrown at them earlier.

My hand was shaking as I took it in my hand. I glanced up to see fire in his eyes.

"Edward. Not Jasper."

Those three words held all the pain and fervor in the world and with them said, he turned and left the room without another word.

I collapsed on the bed, shaken.

**:-:-:**

**So what did you think? Like? Dislike? Love? Hate? Please tell me what you think in a review!**

**I know I've been absent of late and for that I apologize. School and exams are my reasons but I will still try my best to finish this story. However, I know it's taking a while but I promise I will finish it.**

**I apologize for the hatin' on the horrors. I hope I haven't offended anyone's sensibilities.**

**Thank you so much to everyone for their support and their reviews!  
Those few people who took time to review the chapter, thank you so much! You guys are honestly amazing and I'm really grateful that you did. They were: Sylvia Cullen, LizardHelen, Kylee-Cat, Ice Queen04, BernieR, AllyAlwayz, AliceCullen3, EzziiBii, , Emily and PaulaPr!**

**Thanks once again! Until next time, guys…**

**Love, **

**~Steph**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The idea for this story was taken from the Indian movie Muhjse Dosti Karoge. While similar to it, I'm also adding new things.

* * *

"_I'm coming home to breathe again, to start again,  
I'm coming from all the places I have been,  
With nothing ,  
But a voice within that calls me,  
Calls me home..."_

-Calls me home by Shannon LaBrie

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

Home.

That was the first thing I could think of as I viewed the green and brown that was Forks. I hadn't been here since I had left for college five years before. I couldn't bear to, not without Bella.

The place had seemed so meaningless to me that it had not mattered whether I was here, or in Dartmouth, or in Chicago. Nothing had seemed to matter anymore. Until now.

I glanced at my purpose, seated quietly in the backseat with Jasper. Her face was paler than usual as she gazed outside the window at the passing forests. She wrung her hands nervously, her eyes troubled and unsure, and she was chewing on _her_ lip so hard that they had almost turned white.

As if my gaze drew her in, she looked up. In her eyes, I could see that I wasn't the only one who had been remembering our past here. Just for that moment, our eyes locked and memories threatened to envelope us. But the moment was over too soon and a stony resolution came into her eyes and she looked away quickly. Once more, she refused to meet my eyes again.

She was unable to ignore her surroundings any longer once we pulled into the adjoining driveways of our parents. There, they stood, looking expectantly.

My parents stood to one side, my mother looking especially elated. Emmett's wedding was a rare opportunity where she got to keep me home for a while. My parents had been hurt that I had refused to return to Forks, even during my holidays and after when I'd finished school. Alice had implored me to return home with her but I had always found some valid excuse not to.

Bella's parents stood closer to the edge of the porch. Renee looked ready to burst with her happiness and Charlie, for all his gruffness, could only be described as jolly. In Bella's absence, Alice had quickly become more of a surrogate daughter to the Swans who had missed their only child fiercely.

However, no matter how much they loved Alice, they had missed Bella terribly and the fact that she was returning, when they themselves had doubted whether or not they would ever see her again, had them jubilant.

Once more, I glanced in the mirror at her face. She had visibly blanched, turning as a white as a page, her eyes unfocused as she looked at the porch. I could tell that she was remembering a hidden memory and she shivered despite the warmth of the summer evening.

Our parents gathered around us, eagerly welcoming us with kisses and hugs. I greeted my parents, hugging my mother closely when I saw the tears in her eyes. We were both then distracted by the reunion taking place before us.

"Bella!" Renee exclaimed as soon as Bella stepped out of the car. She hugged her tightly to her bosom, a glimmer of tears appearing at her eyes. "Sweetheart, I missed you."

"Mom," Bella choked, tears now flowing freely down her face. She hugged her father as well, her happiness complete.

Charlie choked up when he hugged his little girl but he was manly as ever as he quickly brushed the water droplets that had escaped him aside. Their reunion complete, the Swans greeted Alice lovingly and then turned to Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am, sir," Jasper introduced himself with a grin, full of charm and courtesy.

Renee was lost. "Jasper," she smiled, slightly dazed and she grasped his hand before giving him a hug. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Charlie, who had been silently assessing and sizing Jasper up, finally nodded. He chuckled. "Good choice, Bells," he congratulated her and then swiftly pumped Jasper's hand. "Nice to meet you, son."

He was accepted.

The tiny secret hope inside me that Bella's parents would reject him, that I hadn't even realized I had been hoarding all this time, died a hasty death. The envy that coursed through me had been no stranger to me these past two weeks.

"Edward," came Renee's voice to me. I hadn't noticed that everyone had already gone into the Swan household, leaving the both of us outside.

She smiled a smile that was so similar to Bella's that I felt warm. "I'm glad you're home again, sweetheart. The news of your visit made your mom ecstatic." She smiled warmly at the thought of her best friend's joy.

Playfully, she poked me in the side. "Now don't you ever make your mom so sad again, you hear me boy?" she mock-scolded me.

"Yes, Aunt Renee." I was a boy again, meek and repentant for my misconduct.

Renee patted me on the head. "Come, come, you kids are grown. No need for the 'Aunt' now to make me feel any older."

"Actually, Edward, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, to ask of you," Renee continued, her voice serious. I raised an eyebrow, gesturing for her to continue.

"You see, you and Bella have always had a special bond. I know you all have been great friends over the years, but you and Bella have been the exceptionally close two and I know how much she values your opinion."

She bit her lip. "As her mother, I've been a bit worried about Bella, especially when it comes to her love life. You had a crush on Alice when you were younger and now that has blossomed into your relationship. That left Bella and Emmett but those two have never been more than brother and sister. Even though Bella's had her share of admirers, you see, she's never taken to anyone. I had a little hope with the Volter boy. Poor thing, always mooning about her but again, she never seemed to pay much attention to him. After she left us, I was saddened and had little hope that my daughter would ever find love. And then she told me about Jasper."

"You can imagine how happy I was that finally, she had someone to take care of her. My Bella," Renee smiled lovingly, "she's always striving so hard to ensure that everyone's content, never giving a thought to her own happiness. It made me extremely pleased that there was someone who could make her as happy as she made others."

"And that's exactly why I came to you," she said, turning back to me. "I know Jasper's proposed to her. However, I believe that Bella will not marry him unless prodded. This is where you come in, Edward. You are the prodder."

My head was spinning. "You want me to convince Bella to marry Jasper?" I clarified.

"She's always trusted and listened to you. If it's anyone, it's you that will be the one to get her to take that final step. Convince her to settle down with Jasper. He's such a lovely boy; Charlie and I already like him immensely. Please, Edward," she implored me.

Her eyes were hazel but they were so like Bella's in shape and expression, I knew I'd be unable to give a negative answer.

"Of course, Renee," I nodded curtly. Inwardly, I felt ill. Why, in the name of all things holy, was this happening? Of all people, I would never be able to deny Bella's mother.

I was rewarded with a big smile and pat on the cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart. I've always loved you like my own son you know. Come inside, your mother and I made some brownies." She grinned ruefully. "Or at least, I tried and failed miserably but your mother's letting me take some credit. Coming?"

"In a minute." She nodded and skipped inside, the weight of her troubles leaving her immediately. So great was her faith in me to change Bella's mind.

As soon as Renee was out of sight, I clenched my teeth in frustration, rubbing the back of my neck. I loathed the task Renee had hoisted on me but what could I do? If I couldn't have Bella, Jasper would have been the person I would want for her.

He was devoted to her and clearly loved her. If she refused me, then Jasper would be the perfect person for her. Even if I couldn't be happy, I would want her at least to have a chance to have joy. I loved her too much to see her alone and discontent with life.

_Even if that joy isn't meant to be spent with me._

**:-:-:**

"Alice, why would you drag us here?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes. "This place hasn't changed. I feel like I'm a teenager all over again."

Jasper grinned and mussed her hair. "Isn't that a good thing Bells?" he said with a devilish look. "Oof!"

She had elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up you goof." Bella rolled her eyes again and looked pointedly at Emmett. "A week with you and this is what happens!"

"I'm improving him, Bella-boo," Emmett teased back. "What good is a Southern gentleman if he can't annoy you?"

"Rose, how do you handle him?" Bella shook her head with wonder.

"Not without difficulty." Rose grinned smugly at Emmett. "I like this place though," Rosalie remarked, taking in the Breaking Dawn cafe. "It's very quaint."

"Quaint," Alice repeated, chuckling. "Bella's right though. I feel like a kid again!" She grinned happily.

Her demeanor became businesslike. "All right, folks, down to business. We have one more week until the big day so we need to get cracking. I brought you guys out today as a special treat as for the next five days, you shall be worked to the very bone."

This she all said with a completely straight face. It was no wonder her speech was met by a whooping laughter.

"Guys!" Alice scolded, tapping her petite little foot. "This is not funny! I'm absolutely serious here!" She yelled at us some more until finally we were able to calm down.

"Edward, handle your pixie please," Rosalie smirked. Obediently, I grabbed Alice onto my lap and watched with a tiny bit of satisfaction as Bella looked away immediately.

"Alice," continued Rose. "As much as I love you and appreciate all your hard work on my wedding, please don't turn into a maid-of-honour-zilla."

"Alicezilla," Emmett guffawed. "It really does fit you, Al."

Alice however was softened by Rose's speech and my touch and calmed down a bit. She grinned ruefully, snuggling further into my arms.

"Nice to know that the Cullen-Brandon-Swan gang never changes," a new but familiar voice came. A man stood in front of our table and my blood began to boil as I recognized him and remembered our last meeting.

"Alec Volter!" Alice was the first to exclaim and jumped up to give him a hug. "I haven't see you in years, you scamp." She grinned at him and then looked to me. "Not since your last visit here."

I nodded curtly. "Yes, I remember. Nice to see you again, Alec," I lied shortly. He didn't seem to hear me and I tensed when I realized where exactly he was looking.

"Bella," Alec said, smiling. "Long time no see."

She gave him a beautiful smile and stood to hug him. "Really, really long time!" She grinned. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there," he shrugged and then shifted his eyes to Rosalie and Jasper. "I don't remember this gang ever allowing new additions to their group," he remarked curiously.

Was I the only one who could hear the thread of bitterness in his voice? I wondered. Emmett shook hands with Alec and introduced Rosalie.

"Jasper Whitlock," offered Jasper with an extended hand. "I'm Bella's fiancé."

Alec's eyes widened a bit at that and he glanced at me, seated with Alice on my lap. This gesture didn't escape Jasper who was curious at Alec's antics. Alec's polite smile widened.

"My congratulations then, Bella, Jasper," he replied smoothly. "We really must catch up some time." He looked to Bella. "Forgive me but do you have time now? I regret that I'm only in town for the day."

Bella nodded. "Sure," she answered with a smile. "That is, if you guys will excuse me…" She looked to us for approval and Alice nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, you kids have fun now," she grinned. "It was good seeing you again Alec."

"You too Alice," he called as he held the door open for Bella.

"Poor guy," Alice sighed as she took her seat. She grinned at Jasper. "He always had a huge crush on Bella when we were little but Bells never did take the guy on."

Jasper smiled. "That's 'cause she was waiting for me to appear," he teased, completely at ease.

Emmett shook his head in wonder. "If that was Rose, I'd be going crazy by now."

Jasper shrugged. "She's never been one to give her affections easily. Besides, I trust Bella."

"See, Emmett?" Rosalie poked him in the head. "Why can't you feel like that about me?" She pouted and turned away from him.

While Emmett tried to cajole Rose, my head was spinning. I was shocked that Bella didn't seem to remember that the last time she'd seen Alec he had quarreled with her over me. But that was Bella, always looking past the worst in people. I, however, could see that nothing had changed all these years.

Alec Volter was clearly as in love with Bella Swan as ever.

**BPOV**

"Forks is such a timeless place," I remarked as we walked into our old study spot, the library.

As always, dust coated the heavy volumes and the floors reeked of Pinesol. The smell of old pages made my heart swell. This was home.

"I get what you mean," Alec replied, his eyes taking in our unchanged surroundings. "I've lived here all my life and I don't remember any detail about this place being different."

"It's comforting though," I answered thoughtfully. "In an ever-changing world, sometimes no change can be a good thing."

He nodded. "I understand. Speaking of changes," he continued evenly, "how is it that you were able to get yourself a fiancé? Last time we spoke…" Alec trailed off.

Awkwardly, I shrugged. "I know. I remember. People can change, I guess. Friendships and love can fade. The distance apart gave me a chance to fall in love with someone and that person was Jasper." I smiled, thinking of him, and yet still uncomfortable about the question.

"So you went from Edward to Jasper…Interesting. I never thought you'd be able to stop thinking of Edward enough to give another guy a chance," he replied, an undercurrent of some emotion going through his voice.

His eyes were full of that emotion as he turned to me, taking my wrists in his large hands. "But I did think that if you ever did, that _I_ would be the one you'd give that chance to."

"Alec," I hissed, my voice full of pain. "You're hurting me." He held my hands so tight that I could see my finger tips were turning a pale blue.

"And you hurt me!" he half-whispered, half-shouted. His eyes were no longer the warm hazel colour but pitch black, the colour of fury. "Over and over again, you hurt me, Bella! I loved you. I told you I loved you and I lost you to that Cullen. And what did you tell me? I never had you to begin with?" He slammed me into the bookcase. His voice was hysterical and dark, full of anger and frustration.

The pain was blinding and stars swam into my eyes. "Alec," I whispered frantically. "I'm sor-"

"Don't even say it Bella! That day, I never told you how much you hurt me but today, I'll show you," Alec whispered dangerously. "You say you're over Cullen but somehow, I don't believe you. And you would give a chance to another man, not me, the person who has loved you for years. Almost," he sneered viciously, "as much as you love your precious _Edward_."

He slammed me into the bookcase again. This time, the pain was overwhelming and I slumped to the floor, my vision becoming fuzzy. Dimly, I realized that Alec was no longer in front of me, but slumped on the floor next to me, groaning.

"Bella? Can you hear me, sweetheart? Please, say something," came my angel's voice. Edward's face swam into view.

Unable to say anything, I let him pull me into his arms as choking sobs shook my body. He held me quietly, murmuring into my ear and stroking my head. Finally I was able to compose myself and realized that Edward was examining my back with light fingers.

"I don't think anything is broken but you have some bad bruises. They should fade in the next couple of days though," he said quietly, his voice laced with venom as he viewed Alec's violence.

He replaced my shirt and wiped the tears away from my face. "I should've hit you hard," he spat at Alec's somewhat diminished form.

"I'm sorry," Alec gasped painfully, his eyes beginning to tear. "Bella," he continued, unable to meet my eyes as he got to his feet. "I never meant to hurt you. I-I don't know what came over me…" he trailed off, unable to find the words.

"Please, just stay away from me Alec," was my firm answer. I looked to Edward and he nodded. "Let's go home."

We left Alec there and returned home. When we arrived, Jasper and Alice were there and they looked curiously between us. I just shook my head, leaving Edward to explain. Instead of telling them the truth, he told them that after he had left them to go to the library; he had been surprised to meet up with me and Alec. I had taken a bad fall into a bookshelf but nothing was broken, I was just sore.

Clucking sympathetically over me, I was tucked into bed by these three. They left, Edward lingering for just a moment.

I caught his hand before he could turn away. "Why were you there?" was the first thought to spill out.

"I didn't trust Alec. I recognized that he was still in love with you and I knew that it could drive him to desperate measures so I knew I needed to follow you," he replied.

I nodded, accepting the answer. "Thank you, Edward."

He gave me a small smile. "I could never let him hurt you Bella, you know that. I love you." With that notion, he left me, shutting the door quietly behind him.

My last conscious thought before sleep overtook me was no longer a surprise to me.

_I love you too, Edward._

:-:-:

**Like? Love? Hate? Loathe? Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! They are: observer2, DoubleFate, vampiregurl, AliceCullen3, IceQueen04, taralynn09, MissMartha, nix1929, simplynessiecullen, EdwardCullenxoxo, Roxy, AllyAlwayz, Blair . Alice . CullenLuvr and divya3!**

**I want to especially thank everyone for their continued support. I know some of you have not been pleased by the turns of this story and I accept that. But I am glad that I still have support from my reviewers, so really thank you.**

**Please review!**

**Love,  
~Steph**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM owns it all. The idea for this story was taken from an indian movie Muhjse Dosti Karoge which I'm tweaking just a slight bit.

* * *

_"If loving her is a heartache for me,  
And if holding her means that I have to bleed,  
Then I am the martyr and love is to blame.  
She is the healing and I am the pain..."_

-She Is The Sunlight by Trading Yesterday_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

"No!" I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut and refusing to move. "No way in hell are you getting me into that contraption, Mary Alice. Not a chance in _hell_."

Alice huffed and spread her legs even wider, tugging at my arm. I clawed desperately at the door frame. For all her five feet glory, she was strong.

"Bella, will you stop," Alice grunted, pulling me back with all her might, "acting…like-a…child!" On the last word, she managed to yank me on to the bed. Before I could blink, she was on top of me.

"What happened to all your cooperation?" she mused, as she held down my arms, breathing heavily. "You've been so good since you've come back."

I groaned as I tried to get her off me. "Yes, but that's before you decided to put me in an inch of material for Christ's sake!"

She had the gall to look offended. "It is not that short," Alice rolled her eyes. "Besides, you have the longest legs out of both me and Rose. If meant for us, then it'd be more like a yard." She winked at me impishly.

"Oh hush," I puffed as I managed to throw her off me. "Besides, whatever happened to five days of working ourselves to the bone? Somehow, I honestly doubt that implied clubbing."

"Yes, well, it's been two days, the wedding's in three, and everyone's exhausted already. And since neither Rosalie nor Emmett wanted a bachelorette or bachelor party, I figured we could all use a night out. Even Alicezilla needs a night out you know, Bells." She grinned at me, her eyes hopeful.

"And it'd make me really, really, very, sincerely happy if my best friend wore the outfit I chose for her," Alice cooed, batting her eyes at me. I'd never win against her.

Groaning, I shut my eyes and lifted my arms. "Just get it over with. The less time spent in it, the better."

She squealed and before I could say another word, I was being squeezed into Alice's dress of choice. It was a beautiful dress, I admit, with its dark red and black lace down the back. It was strapless but still covered my chest, for which I was grateful, and it stopped only a few centimeters short of my butt.

"Alice, it's a gorgeous dress, but honestly, does it have to be so short?" I grumbled, trying to tug it down, as she coaxed my hair into tumbling curls.

"Shut up, Bells, you look stunning," Rosalie remarked as she swept into the room, resplendent in a beaded black dress that was simple but beautiful. If anything, its simplicity enhanced Rose's natural beauty.

"Look who's talking, you look wonderful," I assured her with a grin.

"What, no love for the stylist?" Alice groused. "I'm responsible for all the beauty tonight, after all." Rose and I shared a laughing look but assured her that she looked magnificent in her deep plum dress.

"All right, let's grace our men with our presence." We smiled at each other, ready to knock them out.

As predicted, the expressions, Emmett's especially, was hilarious. He almost seemed to drool a bit as he looked at his bride-to-be. Feeling extremely giddy, I concentrated mostly on not tripping as I walked down the stairs.

While my balance had improved, I could almost sense that tonight was the night that I'd trip up. True to my suspicions, I did and as I fell, I prayed the dress would be all right so I'd get to live through the night.

But that fall never came. Strong arms wrapped around me and a little rueful, I looked up to thank Jasper. His grey eyes engulfed me for a moment and I felt safe in his arms, a familiar feeling that I hadn't felt since we had stepped foot into Forks.

He grinned at me and kissed my forehead. "Dazzling as always."

I could feel the pull of Edward's eyes on me and sure enough, my searching eyes met green. I hung back as Jasper helped Alice down the porch stairs.

"You look beautiful," came his velvet voice in my ear and I shivered, whispering my thanks. Things had been awkward with us since the day he had rescued me from Alec. Something had changed between us.

The feelings between us had always been intense but now they seemed more magnified than ever and no matter where he was, or where I was, we always gravitated toward each other. He had been less forceful of his conditions since Alec. It was as if he had understood how deeply shaken I was by everything, seeing my friends again, seeing my parents, my home.

But it was always there, his condition lingering between us. How could I tell them though? Everyone would be hurt, everything ruined. It was better if the truth remained hidden. At least then I could pretend like my life wasn't as messed up as it really was.

The club was one that had recently opened in Port Angeles and one of Emmett's friends had a connection and had secured us a chance to get into its usually full guild. Inside was the usual strobe lights and pounding music. Already, I felt deaf.

We settled into a booth, sipping at our drinks and chatting amiably. Then two people I never thought I would have to lay eyes on again showed up.

"O-M-Gee," came that horrible nasal tone of my high school memories. "Is that you Alice Brandon?"

"Jane," Alice smiled blandly, her voice deadpan. "Hi."

Jane Volter squealed and clutched Alice to her chest, her talons digging into her back. I felt a twinge of sympathy for Alice but then got to experience it for myself as she yanked me into her arms

"And Bella Swan, OMG!" she shrieked again. Her overly sweet perfumed permeated my nostrils. "Such a long time, darlings." She licked her lips as she surveyed Edward and Emmett. Jane gave a special smile to Edward that was dripping with her honeyed poison.

"And the Cullen boys," she continued, batting her eyes. "Edward, darling, nice to see you again."

Edward stiffened and nodded curtly at her, his attention otherwise directed. In the dim lighting, I could barely make out the outline of a man.

"Oh, Jake, dear, look who I just ran into," Jane crooned to the shadowed figure. "It's Alice Brandon, Edward and Emmett Cullen and _Bella_ Swan."

A glimmer of white teeth loomed in the darkness. "I see that, Jane," said the deep voice and he stepped into the light. My eyes widened.

"Pleasure seeing you guys again," Jacob Black nodded, looking at each of us in turn. "Bella," he smiled amiably. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," I said lamely, remembering that the last time we had seen each other, he was covered in blood after he'd tried to assault me.

He seemed changed now though, more subdued from the boy I had known. Much more…pleasant, and there was a word I had never thought to associate with Jacob Black.

"Come, Jane," he turned to she was clearly now his girlfriend. "Caius is over there. I'm afraid you'll have excuse us," he said to us with a slight smile, "it was nice seeing you guys again though." And as suddenly as they had arrived, they were gone.

"Well, that was…" Emmett started but trailed off.

"Weird?" I offered.

"Insane," Alice stated, dazed. "I never thought I'd see Jacob Black behaving so politely towards us. I mean, am I the only one who remembers how much he hated us?"

"Nope, I was shocked too. He's never been one to be so cordial or…agreeable," I replied, shrugging. "But Jane seems pretty much the same though," I added shuddering as I remembered the feel of her nails against my skin.

"For sure," Emmett agreed, shaking his head.

Still trying to shake off the thoughts of those two, I excused myself to go to the ladies' room. Distracted, I almost didn't spot the extended boot in my path.

"So, Bella," Jane's nasal tones assaulted my ears once more. "Does that hunky cowboy of yours know you're getting it on with Eddie?"

My heart somersaulted in my chest. "What are you talking about?" I was surprised that my voice didn't shake.

"Oh, you know every once in a while, I have a little traveling business to do so I find myself all over the place. You see, I was at this marvelous hotel a couple of weeks ago and I went up to the roof to have a little smoke, but dear me!" She exclaimed, her heavily lidded eyes wide open. Jane chuckled. "It was already occupied."

"Imagine my surprise when I figured out that the_ pristine_ Bella Swan was carrying on a secret love affair behind her loved ones back! Not to mention how much poor little Eddie was hurting over it. Oh darling, no, no," Jane tsk-ed, her talons rubbing against my cheek.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jane," I stated stiffly. My heart was pounding despite my outward tranquility.

"I also have no idea what these men see in you," she shrugged. "But c'est la vie, I suppose. As they say, _après moi le deluge._"

"Oh, no, don't worry," Jane continued in sugary sweet tones as she watched my face blanch. "I won't spill. Not a word shall be said about that cozy little scene on the rooftop all right?" She batted her eyes innocently.

"But you know, you really ought to tell someone that you're getting jiggy with your boyfriend's best friend. Else, you might just turn out to be a relationship wrecker. It won't be me to spill the beans though, unfortunately." And with that, she left with a flourish of her bleached hair.

I sank into the bathroom couch. Not for a minute did I believe her. But I knew there was nothing I could do to stop her. Jane was an unstoppable force. Maybe she would do as she said. Maybe.

Feeling sick to my stomach, I returned to the table. Edward's eyes were on me at once for he was always the one who could tell when something was wrong. I refused to meet his eyes though and just sank into Jasper's side.

"Let's dance," he whispered in my ear and distractedly I gave my assent, letting him pull me onto the dance floor. Luckily, Jasper was a great dancer and not much effort was needed on my behalf. Sadly, not even Jasper's charming spirits could lift me out of my worries.

Finally, the dance was over but before I could come off, Edward was whisking me away from Jasper.

"Edward, I have something to tell you," I tried to yell over the din of the club but he didn't seem to hear. Belatedly, I realized that he was drunk.

"Edward," I tried again, "Jane-"

"Sshh, Bella," he told me and he flashed me a crooked grin. Pulling me close, he whispered the words of the song into my ear.

**I think I'm drowning,  
Asphyxiated.  
I wanna break this spell,  
That you've created.**

**You're something beautiful,**  
**A contradiction.**

Despite the crisis of Jane in my head, I found it hard to concentrate on anything with him so close to me. I knew we should not be like this not where everyone could see us in plain view. The floor was crowded though so I could only hope no one was seeing this.

And yet, although my mind was racing at the horrible ways this could turn out, I reveled in the closeness we shared between us right now. It had been so long since we had been like this.

It was intoxicating. He was intoxicating. Already, I could feel my good sense drifting away.

**I wanted freedom,  
Bound and restricted.  
I tried to give you up,  
But I'm addicted.**

**Now that you know I'm trapped…  
Sense of elation,  
You'd never dream of breaking this fixation...**

Our bodies moved in synch with the music, slow and exhilarating. As the song ended, Edward pulled me close to him and my heart stopped for a beat.

He was going to kiss me. In front of all these people. Where anyone could see us. Where both Alice and Jasper were.

But I was transfixed; I couldn't move. It was all I could do to stand there and look into his glowing emerald eyes.

"I won't let you bury it, Bella," he whispered into my ear. "They will know." His warm breath laced with alcohol washed over my face and the spell was broken.

He swaggered forth, trying to move past the gyrating bodies as another song came on. "Why wait?" he shouted to me over the music. "I'll tell them right now!"

Even though he was heavily intoxicated, I could tell he had every intent of doing so. "Edward!" I yelled desperately, trying to get to him despite the cluster of people. "No! Stop!"

I attempted to shout again but my words were drowned in the blast of the music. No. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't. He was closer to the table and out of my reach. _No!_

"Hey guys," Edward started in a slightly slurred voice, "I got something to tell you."

Alice giggled at Edward, clearly a bit tipsy herself. "What is it sweetie?" she cooed sweetly, batting her eyes.

Edward looked indignant. "That's the thing," he continued impatiently, "I'm not your sweetie; I'm not even yours. I have and always will belong to someone else." Alice was thoroughly confused and almost smugly, Edward added, "I'm Be-"

Before he could get the words out though, Emmett dumped his drink onto him. "Whoops. Sorry there, dude," Emmett grinned drunkenly.

He had lost his train of thought and before he could regain it once more, I glanced quickly at Rose and Jasper, the only two, it seemed, who could keep their liquor.

"I think we ought to call it a night," Jasper offered quickly, taking Edward by the arm and leading him out. Rose escorted Alice while I got Emmett.

"Thank you, Em," I said quietly. I looked up into green eyes more sober than my own. Emmett was probably as drunk as I was. "Really, you're a lifesaver."

He gave me a tiny smile but his eyes remained serious. "I didn't think the whole sordid tale should come out as a drunken outburst," he replied. "You need to do it soon though. Edward's getting close to the edge."

I nodded. I realized that for all his childish antics, Emmett really was the most mature one of us all.

"I know."

**EPOV**

"Ah, shut up." I cursed my alarm clock, glaring at it with a disgruntled eye.

I felt like hell. Why did I get drunk last night? I asked myself. It was completely out of character for me. Then an image of Jasper and Bella dancing close went through my head.

_Ah, that's why_.

I had been on my sixth beer before I knew it, watching the two of them. The jealousy had driven me mad.

I tried to remember the rest of the night but it was a blur. Vaguely, I remembered dancing with Bella. I dug deeper, sifting through my subconscious.

_Oh hell no,_ I groaned as I remembered my actions. I had almost blown it. My very own plan and I nearly flushed down the toilet. Thank goodness that Emmett had thrown his drink on me at that last moment.

Bella was going to be completely incensed about this. I groaned, remembering how desperately she had tried to stop me. Briefly, I recalled there was something she was trying to tell me. Hopefully, if I did coax her out of her anger, she'd calm down enough to tell me what it was. It had seemed urgent but unfortunately, I hadn't been in a position to notice anything.

With my game plan set, I showered and dressed in record time. I was the last to get up and by my nose, I could tell breakfast had been served in the kitchen. With the wedding in two days, Alice was sure to be a blur of activity today with last night's small freedom being over.

I hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen, covertly trying to find Bella out of the corner of my eye as I kissed my mother and Renee on the cheek. She wasn't there yet. Jasper was missing too. The monster's eyes was now open.

"Where's Bella?" I murmured to Emmett as I set my plate between him and Alice. She was too preoccupied with seating plans in front of her to pay attention to my question.

Emmett glanced the door frame and he didn't need to say anything else. She had appeared, Jasper behind her. She was beautiful as always but there was something changed about her. Her usually alabaster complexion was slightly off, paler than usual. Her eyes were unusually bright as awkwardly she cleared her throat all the while, never meeting my eyes once.

"Uh, everyone," she started in a somewhat detached voice, "there's something we'd like to tell you."

Jasper squeezed her hand. "We're getting married."

Time stopped.

Vaguely, I could hear congratulations being offered to them and while everyone got up from their place to hug them, I stayed in my seat, unable to move. I felt as though the wind had been knocked out of me, that there was not a floor beneath my feet and I was falling, and falling.

"We'd like to have the wedding the day after yours, Rose, if you don't mind," I could hear Jasper telling Rosalie earnestly. "That way, everyone we love will get to be here. Besides, it's taken this one so long to agree I'm afraid if we wait any longer, she'll run off on me," he chuckled.

Rosalie was happy to oblige her brother and dimly, I heard Alice's squeal of excitement to plan two weddings.

_Not two,_ I remembered faintly,_ three_. My end of the bargain to be fulfilled, I would have to ask and convince Alice to get married on the same day as Bella. Sure, she would put up a fuss at first, but in the end, she would agree.

In a daze, I got up from the chair and gave a half-hearted hug to Jasper, trying to muster the courage to face her next.

Her face was shining with tears which everyone mistook as tears of joy but only I knew the truth of it.

"Don't worry; I'll keep up my side of the bargain," I said to her with a small smile. "So, we will get married on the same day after all."

I could feel my eyes beginning to moisten. "The sad thing is," I continued, looking her straight in the eyes and wishing more than anything that this wasn't happening, "I never thought you'd give in so soon."

She hiccuped and tried to wipe the tears from her face but more spilled out. "How cruel our fate is, Bella," I remarked in a voice completely devoid of all emotion, before turning away.

I would not, I could not let her see my tears.

**:-:-:**

**Like? Loathe? Love? ...Speak your thoughts to me in a review!**

**This chapter was emotionally traumatising to write for the obvious reason. But it had to be done. **

**Thank you to those reviewers who left me a comment for the last chapter! It's really greatly appreciated! They are: DizzyIzzyCullen, lantus123, Emx1490, MystiqueBeauty, EdwardCullenxoxo, BernieR, kikichugirl, vampiregurl, Porshiiia, AllyAlwayz, AliceCullen3, EzziiBii, IceQueen04, aria007 and Insomniac Esha!  
**

**Thank you for all the feedback!**

**Review please!**

**Love,**  
**~Steph**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related because Stephenie Meyer does. Also, the idea for this story was inspired by the Indian movie, Mujhse Dosti Karoge.

* * *

_"They say bad things happen for a reason_,  
_ But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_,  
_ 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_,  
_And when a heart breaks, no, it don't breakeven even..."_

- Breakeven by the Script

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

"Come on, Bells!" Rosalie exclaimed, dragging me to the dance floor."Really, I appreciate all your hard work from this day, but you've got to enjoy yourself too!" She twirled me. I chuckled, unable to say no to her.

She was a beautiful bride, absolutely stunning in her simple yet gorgeous wedding gown which draped around her in a halo of white, showing each and every curve of her body. Her hair had been pulled down from its millions of pins that had been in it and her face was like cream and roses. Rosalie was resplendent.

Sinewy arms wrapped around me. Jasper nuzzled into my neck and then looked to his sister. "Thanks, Rosie. I thought I'd never get her away from her fussin'," he told her in his warm honeyed tones.

"You're welcome. 'Rosie'. Wow, nobody's called me that in a long time. It was always _her_ name for me," she murmured, her eyes suddenly misty.

I glanced at Jasper uneasily. True to her word, Rosalie had refused to invite her father to her wedding. Unfortunately, Major Whitlock had not made any attempts at reconciliation since both his children had stopped contact with him which hadn't helped things.

Rose smiled and turned to leave but before she could, Jasper quickly took hold of her hand. Startled, she met his eyes questioningly.

"Congrats, sis," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "Mom always did love Em for you."

A tear escaped her and she quickly wiped it away. She chuckled tearfully. "I know. I miss her, Jas," she confessed quietly. "I can't help it. I miss how we used to be. Our family." She gave a short laugh. "No longer a family, I guess."

"No, Rose. This is your family." I gestured to the patio full of laughing and dancing people. Emmett was doing a jig with Alice, horribly might I add, while Esme was somehow managing to dance with both Edward and Carlisle simultaneously. The reception was being held in the Cullen household out on the deck since the couple had wanted a close homey gathering.

"You're part of our family now. Officially, I mean," I grinned and hugged her. "Now we're the Brandon-Swan-Cullen-Hale-Whitlock family," I continued wryly.

I was proud when I saw that Jasper had not winced at the mention of his last name but rather was smiling at me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pecked a kiss at my temple. "I knew there was a reason I love you so much."

Two weeks ago, I would have replied with a witty loving comment. Now, the reply was stuck in my throat. I couldn't help it. Ever since the day I had agreed to marry Jasper, I had been unable to look at him without remembering the anguish I had seen in a pair of green eyes.

Every time, that memory stuck whatever reply I was going to make and instead, I gave him a weak smile and looked away. When I glanced back at him, I could see the confusion and slight hurt but he continued to smile and seemed to shrug it off.

"Hey, hey, don't add the Whitlock just yes, Miss," Rose teased. "Don't forget; it's your turn to do_ this_," she waved her hand at the reception room of her wedding, "tomorrow."

"Alice too," I replied weakly. The queasy feelings of earlier returned with a vengeance, assaulting my insides terribly.

_Tomorrow. I'm getting married tomorrow. Oh god. I'm getting married. To Jasper. I'm getting married to Jasper. Oh god. I'm getting married. Jasper and I are getting married. Oh god.  
_

"Oh right, Alice too," she said thoughtfully. "Crazy stuff. I still can't believe Edward managed to convince her to have the wedding the same day as yours." She grinned. "But then again, Edward is always her weakness. She just can't tell the guy no."

"Yeah. Crazy," was my lame answer. Mystified by my sudden loss of liveliness, she let Jasper lead me away into the dance floor. I tried to relax in his arms but unlike all the other times he had been able to calm me down, my nerves just weren't having it.

After two dances, I begged off and we sat down for a while in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, just staring at the others.

"Are your feet cold, Bells?" asked Jasper suddenly, his grey eyes hard and penetrating.

I could feel the blood draining from my face. I gulped. "Nope," I tried to say in a light voice, popping the 'p'. "Perfectly toasty."

My light act had no effect on him. He was still assessing me quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, Jas." I tried to put some life in my voice but for some reason, my body just wasn't cooperating with me today. "Why'd you ask?"

"It's just...you've been distant these past couple days and I'm worried. It's okay. We can call this thing off. We don't have to get married tomorrow. I've waited years. I think I'll be able to handle a couple more," he assured me, his voice gentle.

"N-no!" I whispered, shocked. "We can't do that." Edward would never allow it. He would tell them. Jasper's heart would be broken.

"No. Don't worry about me, Jas; it's just some pre-wedding jitters. Somehow, I'm the only one who's suffering from them. Usually it's the guy who gets the cold feet; you know, loss of bachelorhood and all that jazz," I pointed out wryly.

He shrugged and gave me a brilliant smile that made my heart ache with guilt. "I've loved you for a long time, Bells, and I think from the first time I met you, I couldn't wait to marry you. I've gotten accustomed to the idea. It's no big loss to me if I get you in return."

Thankfully, I was spared from answering when there was a tap on my shoulder. Turning to the person quickly, I grasped their hand, not looking at them but using every opportunity to distract myself from Jasper's question. I was jittery, ready to sprint from the room, ready to get away from it all.

"Hey ther-Vic?" I spluttered, my eyes going wide and jumped on her.

Victoria grinned at me. "Well, hi Bells! Long time no see." She gave me a meaningful look which told me that she remembered exactly the last time we saw each other.

We had spoken on and off over the years, keeping a closer contact than I had kept with my own parents and she had been my taste of home whenever I needed was resplendent in dark green that set her fire red hair off to its best advantage. The years had not been kind to her but had only improved my cousin.

"You didn't tell me you were coming," I told her happily, my nerves calming a little now that she was around.

"Then the surprise thing worked," she replied drily. Suddenly, a mischievous smile lit up her face. "Oh, Bells, you didn't happen to notice my date...?" She trailed off, pointing to a man talking to Edward pleasantly.

The first thing I noticed as I glanced in his direction was Edward. I had been seeing him the entire day but could not fail to notice how handsome he looked in his tuxedo, his bronze mane sitting as tamed as he could've gotten it on his head. Each time I looked, he never failed to earn my notice. Belatedly I realized that there was an animosity on his face that he was making no attempt to mask which only raised my confusion.

"Look harder," Victoria commented wryly and pointed again to the blonde man. I squinted, trying to get a better look at his face rather than his profile.

As if sensing the stares, the man turned in our direction and my jaw hit the floor. He grinned impudently at my openly stunned expression and sauntered over to us.

"Well, hey there, Bella," James drawled, "nice to see you too." He chuckled as I tried to form a coherent sentence but nothing intelligible came out.

"All right, all right, I think we've seen enough of 'Surprise Bella!' faces today," laughed Victoria and she turned to Jasper."You must be the lucky dude who gets to see my cousin every day for the rest of your wonderful life. Hi, Jasper, I'm Victoria but please call me anything but that. Vic or Tori is fine."

I would've been overwhelmed by such an introduction but Jasper took it smoothly, smiling and shaking her hand.

James turned to me. "Want a dance?"

I hesitated but then he added with a wink, "You'll get your chance to grill me."

I took his hand at once. "So how is it you two can get out here and I didn't know a thing?"

"This is Victoria we're talking about here," he grinned, rolling his eyes. "If she wants something unknown, she makes it unknown and yet knows everyone else's business."

"True. I didn't know you two were on again," I teased. From the start, those two had been a volatile pair, breaking up and making up several times over the last time I'd talked to Victoria had been a couple of months before I'd left London and that had been an off period. I wasn't surprise though that they were again together. They were like moths to a flame, unable to stay away from each other for very long.

"Well, I'm hoping that we never go off again," he said quietly. "I'm going to propose to her soon."

"That's great!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I've been waiting to hear those words since you two met. When?"

"Soon after we return to Alaska. So you think it's a good idea?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"No, no," I assured him. "I _know_ that this is a perfect idea that should've occurred to you years ago."

He chuckled. "I know. What can I say? I'm a slow learner. I'm glad you agree though. You'd know her best."

"Don't worry. She'll be thrilled. Both of you are going to have a wonderful life full of explosive fights and wild reconciliations," I approved happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Bella. Now shall I get you back to your fiancé? Edward looks like he's ready to murder me," he commented drily. "He's staring daggers at me right now. What's going on?"

I shrugged, the nervous energy returning. "Ask Vic to explain; she knows the entire story. Tell her she has my permission."

"Actually, I already know the whole story." James winked cockily. "Just wanted to see if you'd trust me with it. And I'm glad you did." He rested his hand on my shoulder. "I want you to be happy, Bella. Do what makes you happy; not what makes everyone else happy."

"I just can't do that, James," I sighed wearily. "I can't hurt them like that."

He shook his head sadly, removing his hand after glancing at Edward who was now storming away from us, a hellish look on his face as he disappeared into the yard. James winced. "Doesn't seem like he's taking it to well."

I made no reply and we started to venture back to Jasper and Victoria when we were intercepted by Jacob Black of all people. The surprises were really coming today.

"May I have a dance, Bella?" he asked in his rumbling deep voice. He was handsome in his simple black suit that was in stark contrast with his golden skin, his midnight hair in a short ponytail, and his teeth shone brightly in the glare of the light.

"I-Sure," I replied, somewhat reluctant. I was wary of him, recalling Jane's threats.

_What could a dance hurt?_ I thought wearily, attempting to shrug off the foreboding feeling I was feeling.

He led me out on to the floor and we swayed with the beat, silent. Then he began. "So how've you been?"

I glanced up at him and he was looking at me almost disinterestedly. I responded and for the entire dance, a polite chit-chat was carried on. It was like talking to a passing acquaintance rather than someone you had know for most of your life and with whom there had always been animosity.

It both disturbed and mystified me and did nothing to calm the jumpiness in me. I excused myself, getting out there before I exploded. I was so high strung; I was bursting to come undone. I needed a breather.

The cool night air embraced me as I walked alongside the house and into the forest. I could hear the rushing of the near by stream, the distant hoot of an owl, the chirping of the crickets and...the strings of a guitar.

_The tree house._ I hiked my golden champagne gown to my knees as I found the ladder to the house. The sound of the guitar became louder as I reached the open door. I stopped, peeking inside. Of course, he was there.

His face was crestfallen as he strummed the guitar, his long white fingers moving gracefully._ "Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain. You took your suitcase; I took the blame. Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains..."_

He sang softly, his velvety voice caressing each word of the song. The tune changed. " _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be...Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet. And you'll see me waiting for you."_

As it had always been with us, I understood what he was speaking of. He knew my feelings, he knew I would be tense and would seek solace in the only place I could find. Our tree house.

I remembered all the times we'd meet up here, just the two of us. Carlisle, Charlie and Alice's father, Edward, had built it when they were boys and we, their children, had found it. It had never appealed to Alice and Emmett as much as it had to us and this had been the place where my love for Edward had truly began.

Each day after school, every free moment we had, we would meet and discuss everything from the trivial stuff to the more important ones. It was here he had also first told me of his love for Alice. The sharpness, the sting I had felt that day I had never forgotten and even now, I still felt it. How odd that it would continue on into our adult lives.

When the Cullens had left, I hardly returned to it. I couldn't, not without him. Despite my lack of attention paid to it in the last decade, it seemed well cared for which puzzled me briefly but then I realized the music had stopped.

"I thought you might reach here eventually," he said quietly. His voice was strangely calm and the fire that I was always seeing in his eyes was muted as though the flame had been doused.

"If you want me to, I'll leave," I offered hesitantly, unnerved by his unusually detached demeanour.

"No. I want to take you somewhere. A last adventure before we get married to different people tomorrow." Edward gave a short harsh laugh. "Will you come with me?" he asked now gently.

"Yes." I took his hand in mine and finally the churning nerves subsided. Everything was calm again. He led me further through the woods. His hands felt warm and familiar, keeping me from the night chill. As always, there was a pleasant hum of electricity that rushed through me.

"Do you recognize this place?" said Edward quietly, turning to look at me. I could see the muted fires starting to rekindle in his eyes.

For the first time, I glanced around and realized that he had brought us to the meadow. Like the tree house and the rest of Forks, it seemed perfectly unchanged, as timelessly beautiful as it had been the day we had the picnic.

But there was something different. To the center of it lay a magnificent gazebo that looked as if it had been taken from a novel. There was beautiful carpentry on its white wooden pillars and vines entwined them. The moon's light illuminated it, making it seem as though it were glowing. It was a breathtaking sight.

As he pulled me inside, it hit me. "You built this didn't you? This is yours."

He gave me a small smile. "Should've known you would know. You always were the one who could see what no one else saw."

I searched for an answer but failed. "You wanted to be an architect and yet you're interning at the hospital. It was your dream. You were going to tell your parents." I shook my head, unable to understand. "What happened Edward? When did you give up on it?"

He sighed sadly. "That desire died the moment you left. The willingness to _fight_ died in me, Bella. You were gone. I didn't want to disappoint my parents. I didn't want to hurt Alice for at least then she would be happy even if I couldn't. I became like you; I couldn't do anything that would hurt them. So I went along with all their plans for me. I felt dead on the inside, numb. I guess I was just going along with it since it seemed easier. When you came back, that strength returned to me and I was ready to fight again. Of course, that part didn't work out too well."

Edward gestured around the gazebo. "Before I gave up everything though, I had wanted to build one thing that would remind me of what could have been had fate decreed otherwise. This is it. A testament to everything we once had. It seemed fitting to bring you here, to show you this. I wanted at least one person - well, you - to see it. We're getting married tomorrow, you to Jasper, me to Alice. I wanted to have one last moment together before that happens."

I entwined my fingers with his and settled my head against his chest. I spread my palm on to his and watched how perfectly they fit together. "I understand."

Even though I was relieved that the others wouldn't have to be hurt by the truth, I was saddened by how much it had cost us. Edward had given up on his dream; I had given up on us and here we were, prepared to marry different people the next day.

We had both hurt ourselves in order to protect the people we loved. I hugged him tightly, trying to inspire strength in both of us. He kissed my forehead and I looked into his eyes, lost in the green sea. Our lips locked into a kiss full of sadness, love and regret. When it was done, I settled back onto him and he held me, humming the lullaby he had written for me in what seemed like eons ago. And so we fell asleep, peaceful and intertwined.

:-:-:

**Whew. That was intensely emotional to write.**

**So. What did you think? Like? Loathe? Please tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter! They are: Emx, Porshiiia, stratoula, vampireworld, OppositesAttack, EdwardCullenxoxo, vampiregurl, nix1929, HMF, aria007, MystiqueBeauty, BernieR, AllyAlwayz, Dee, gothgirl1245 and booklover1995! **

** Please leave me a review! :)**

**~Steph**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I do not. The idea for this story is taken from the Indian movie, Mujhse Dosti Karoge whose storyline I'm tweaking just a bit.

* * *

_"In the gutter_,  
_Where you're starless, and blind to dreams_,  
_We can dream each other_,  
_To a new day_,  
_Where the good guys always win_,  
_And heaven still means something..."_

-Bloodstained Heart by Darren Hayes

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

When you fall asleep with the person you love in your arms, you always wake up with a sense of contentment and peace. I had noticed that in Alaska and now as I woke up with Bella's head against my chest, I noticed it again. She was perfectly angelic in her sleep, her dark eyelashes in stark contrast against her porcelain cheeks. Those eyelashes lifted to reveal misty brown eyes that looked at me with love and sadness in them.

"Morning," she greeted huskily, her voice hoarse from sleep. I nodded and we sat there together for a moment, savouring the closeness between us. The sun was now rising and we needed to be back before anyone awoke.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered in her ear, wishing that today was the day that I would marry her.

She sighed. "I love you too, Edward."

"We can't do anything to stop our fate can we?" I asked sadly. I had finally accepted the truth that I had failed. I had lived without her before. Sure, it had been hell but I would do it again if it meant that she might have a chance at happiness with Jasper.

Bella shook her head, tears already in her eyes. "I don't think we can. We have to make sure that they're happy though, Alice and Jasper. Else this will have all been in vain and we'll end up hurting them anyway. Promise me you'll keep her happy, Edward. Please."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had already decided that I would always keep Alice happy ever since Bella had left. Even though I loved Bella, I had never wanted Alice hurt. "I will; don't worry. I love Alice, just not like how I love you."

She nodded, sniffling. "I know that feeling. It's the same way I feel about Jasper. You were right, Edward. You're always so damn right about me," Bella sighed, smiling ruefully. "But I still love you all the more for it."

I chuckled, stroking her cheek. "That feeling is mutual." I exhaled slowly.

"Could you give Alice the necklace and ring? They're so beautiful; they need to be worn. And it would make her happy too," she requested, smiling sadly.

Though a bit reluctant, I agree, knowing that she was right. It would make her happy. "Let's go back."

She agreed and took my hand. We walked that way, our hands entwined, savouring the last few moments we would get together before we got married to different people. We stopped at the edge of the patio where the decorations for our wedding receptions would be held later.

I squeezed her hand and marched into the house. I felt as though as I was facing a death sentence. Was this how Bella had felt when she had left? How had she borne it? I dove onto my bed, exhausted by it all.

My last conscious thought? _I love you, Bella._

:-:-:

**BPOV**

I wiped the tears from my cheek and continued on to my house. The nervousness was gone but I was still restless. I couldn't stop thinking about him. His words, his face, his love. My Edward. He was mine and I was giving him to Alice today.

Why did I have to do this? Why? I kept asking myself that question, hardly conscious of where I was going. I realized I was right on my porch just when I heard a voice.

"Tsk, tsk," came his deep rumbling tones. "Shame on you Bella. I've always thought you could do better than Cullen."

My heart jumped to my throat and I turned slowly, only to have my suspicions confirmed.

"Jacob," I said, my voice steady despite the fact that I was ready to reach for his throat. "What are you doing here?"

He stood calmly, his hands behind his back, surveying me with his black hawk-like eyes. He was dressed in the same black suit he had been wearing the night before but unlike my rumpled appearance , he was immaculately groomed.

"Just watching you. You see, I know all of your little dirty secrets, Isabella," he whispered, grinning maliciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Black." I knew I had been wrong to think he would have changed. Jacob Black was still as malevolent as he had ever been.

He stepped back, a mocking look on his face. "Oh Bella, how you hurt me." He smiled, his black eyes glittering dangerously. "You've been quite a busy girl lately. Juggling both Cullen and that ass Whitlock? My, my, you bad girl."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded. I cursed inwardly when I realized that my voice had cracked.

"Oh, don't you know?" He flipped open his phone and shoved the screen towards me. "Here, this might help you remember," he taunted.

It was a picture of me and Edward on the rooftop. Our heads were close together and though it was dark, you could tell that there was more than friendship between us. With it in Jacob's hands, he could do anything to twist it. And he knew it.

"Yes, I know about your little fling with your best friend's fiance. I plan on telling everyone else too," he whispered maliciously.

"Why?" I asked quietly. "Why are you doing this?"

He gave a harsh snort. "Why? How quickly people forget. Lauren's party. Another one of your enchanted beaux beat me up in order to protect your slutty self when you know very well it's what you wanted. You always behaved like you were above me when deep down, you're nothing but a tramp yourself." Jacob let a short laugh. "You insulted me that night, Bella. And I never forget an insult."

His eyes were unforgiving and cold. I exhaled sharply. I would not let him bully me. I had enough to deal with already.

"So like the child you are, you're planning to hurt my entire family to get back at me for some imagined humiliation I put you through? You tried to assault me, Jacob." I shook my head, weary. "You know what? Go ahead."

Jacob's face slackened in surprise. His brows snapped together and he pulled out a charming sloppy smile. "What, no groveling? I was so hoping you'd grovel. Are you really that heartless, Bella? Maybe we would've been good together after all."

I slapped him. I could not help it; so great was my anger. "Never. Just shut up. I'm tired, Jacob. Tired of the drama, tired of your bull. You can't bully me. You've never been able to and that's one thing that will never change. I'm not afraid of you. After all, you've always been nothing but a coward, Jacob Black."

His face coloured with rage and his dark eyes glittered dangerously. "Coward? Just for that, I'll send this picture to your entire family and let you deal with the backlash."

"I don't care. You'll just be a pathetic sniveling idiot in my books just the same. Get away from me and my house, Black. Good-bye," I told him seriously, and turned away from him to step onto the porch. An insult full of expletives filled my ears but I refused to listen any further. When he realized this, he spun on his heel, marching away from the house.

I closed the door and leaned against it. The strength that had just appeared to fight him dissipated and I could feel the numbness settling in.

If he showed that picture to Alice or Jasper, everything would be finished. Our family could be destroyed because of some grudge the Blacks held against us.

What was I going to do?

**EPOV**

"All right, I'll be out soon. Just give me a couple of minutes," I asked my brother quietly.

"No problem." For once, Emmett had no smart-alack replies for me and he patted my back. "I'll hold off the wolves for a while. Take your time, bro." He made a motion to leave but then paused.

"Why are you going through with this?" His back was to me as if he couldn't look into my eyes when he asked.

I turned away from him to glance through the church window. From the second floor, I could see most of the guests filtering into the doors like a sea of colours. The parents gathered at the entrance, a welcoming committee for those entering. They looked happy and serene, content that their children were finding happiness.

The only person to look a bit uneasy was my mother, whose hands darted about every few seconds or so to adjust her pale green dress. Whenever she did though, my father would rest his hand gently on hers and smile into her eyes and as if by magic, my mother would calm down and then give him a smile full of gratitude and love.

I groaned in frustration. I would never have that kind of relationship like my parents did. I was going to lose her today. I would never get a chance to see her look at my face with such love or tenderness again. It would be lost forever.

"I want her to be happy. She'll never be happy with me if she has to hurt Alice or Jasper. It's better this way," I replied in a monotone. "No damage done."

Emmett snorted. "Except to yourselves. But then you're both stubborn and masochistic. You rather hurt and make yourselves and others miserable?" He shook his head. "I can't believe you two are going to do this. It's a mistake."

"I thought so too," I admitted. "But if it makes her happy..."

"Yes, I get it. But honestly, I still don't agree with this though." Emmett shrugged. "However, you two are adults and you have to lead your own lives and make your own mistakes."

"Thank you for that," I said quietly, turning back to face him. We looked at each other for a moment, my brother and I. We had never been the closest of siblings but we had always respected each other's space and decisions. Even now when he didn't agree with me, he wasn't going to stop me from my decision.

He nodded and left, not saying another word. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Emmett was right. This was a crazy stupid thing to do and yet, here I was meekly cooperating with it. I should be fighting for her; I should not be here like a sitting duck, watching the girl I loved get married to another man.

But here I was, irreversibly and undeniably stuck. If I didn't let this happen, I would hurt my entire family but furthermore, I would be hurting Alice. She had always stuck by me since the time we'd met and as I had told Bella earlier, I did love her. Sure, she could be selfish and vain sometimes but she was also kindhearted and fiercely loyal to her loved ones.

Alice was almost like a child in some ways and I knew that if the truth did get out, she'd be heartbroken. After her parents had died, it had taken a while for her to get back to her old sprite-like self. Sometimes, her grief had overcome her and the brave strong Alice I had always admired would break down, weeping and fragile in my arms. I never wanted to see her like that again and it was for that reason I knew I couldn't leave her at the altar.

Just then, there was a knock at my door. "Edward, can I come in?"

Swallowing, I replied. "Of course, Jasper."

I tried my best not to feel envious of him as he entered in his tuxedo, his white shirt half unbuttoned and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He was the one getting married to her. He was taking her away from me. The battle worn monster in my heart was stirring feebly but even he was weary of the feelings and adopted a numbness instead.

There were shadows beneath his eyes and he seemed somewhat less vibrant in these past few days. _He should be happy,_ I thought, a little bit of anger arising in me._ After all, he's getting what he's always wanted. Bella._

He cleared his throat and pointed to himself. "Can I see your tie? I can't remember how to tie the damn thing. Usually, Bella's the one to help me but..." He trailed off and a small smile crossed his face. "You know."

I nodded briefly. "This is all Mom's work, man." I sighed, wishing that the next words didn't have to come out of my mouth. "Hey, I never did tell you this...Congratulations. She really is a one of a kind girl."

Jasper smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I know she is." He paused and walked over to the window, looking down at the crowd still filtering in. "I know you're one of the closest people to her," he began, his voice slightly detached. "Do you happen to know if she was ever in love?"

Startled, I glanced at him but all I could see was his back. I shook my head, puzzled as I wondered what he was thinking. I sighed wryly and answered negatively. "Renee once told me that she worried about Bella because she had never fallen in love before. That is, before you."

"Interesting." He was silent for a moment. "For our first anniversary, I took Bella out and asked her to tell me about all her past loves. By that time, I was so far in love with her that I wanted - no - I needed to make sure there was no one who would take her from me."

"I remember her exact words; short, simple. _'No,'_ she told me. Her voice had been full of infinite pain. _'There was only one person I have ever loved deeply but there were complications and I had to leave him to avoid the hurt.'_ Even then, it had seemed to me that she had still been hurt in the end but I had been too joyous that I had her all to myself to question her further.

"And why not? I loved her; she was mine. I couldn't be any happier. I didn't ask for details for she was mine now and that was all that mattered." Jasper paused again. "I wonder now though," he continued quietly, "if I should've."

Right now, I was both confused and curious but above all, I was tired of this drama. "Why are you here then, Jasper?" I asked softly. Somehow, I felt that I knew his answer even for he confirmed it.

"Is this right, Edward? What I'm doing? Is it? I can't help but question it now. What if she's still in love with this person? Who is he?" He stopped and turned to me. His face was calm and collected and yet, his grey eyes burned with intensity. "Is she in love with him after all this time?"

I was shaken from the direct question and struggled to keep my face blank as his eyes pierced me. "I don't know, Jasper," I answered, resigned, and shrugged. "Whatever happens today, though, is what is meant to be. This is the way we're meant to be." I gave him a wry smile and pointed to his tie. "Still not there yet."

"What? Oh." Distracted, his hands went automatically to the tie and his fingers flew nimbly across the fabric and it was quickly done in a matter of moments, I noted.

"Something's wrong though," Jasper said quietly, as he adjusted the suit. "But I can't seem to put my finger on it."

I lifted my shoulders tiredly. All I wanted now was for this to be over. "It's just nerves, mate," I told him wearily. "Don't worry about it. It's going to be fine. Relax."

I turned away from him and went towards the window, this time watching the sky. Forks was having an off day. The usually stormy sky was clear and vibrant, almost as though it mocked my contrasting feelings.

_To think that in the next hour or so, I'll be putting a ring onto the finger of the best friend of the woman I love_, I remarked wryly to myself.

I thought of all our memories. Those days when we were children, the first time I had seen her the day we came back to Forks, the day we had spent together at the library, the night in Alaska, our last conversation before she left.

The day at the engagement when I saw her again, those fleeting glances we had spared each other over the last few days, the look on her face this morning when we woke up together. I sighed.

_Sometimes the best memories are the ones you have to lose._

:-:-:

**So. Like? Hate? Love? Loathe? Tell me your thoughts in a review please! **

**Thank you for all the reviews received for the last chapter. As always, they were greatly appreciated! These reviewers are: Reviewer, AllyAlwayz, DizzyIzzyCullen, EzziiBii, DarkNightShadow2012, nix1912, stormy315, karencullen2012, HMF, TraceyUK, vampiregurl, taralynn09, BernieR, gothgirl1245, RobstenForever513, MystiqueBeauty, AliceCullen3, Dramaqueen5, i3edwardcullen and Milk And CoCoa!**

**Thanks guys! **

**Please review!**

**Love,**  
**~Steph**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I however do not. The idea for this story was taken from the Indian movie Mujhse Dosti Karoge and I'm tweaking it here and there.

* * *

_"But I can't go back the way I came_._  
Chained to this fear that I will never find_,  
_ A way to heal my soul_.  
_ And I will wander 'til the end of time,_  
_ Half alive without you..."_

-My Heart Is Broken by Evanescence

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

White.

That was all I could see as I looked into the mirror. My body was drenched in it. The dress was so beautiful I could hardly take my eyes off it. When we had picked it out, I hadn't been paying attention, going along with everything they said, my mind paralyzed to the world.

They had chosen well. The gorgeous dress hugged my upper body, the capped sleeves covering my arms delicately. The bodice was embroidered with tiny jewels that went down to one side as the dress flared at my waist and an extra piece of silk had been cinched at my waist. It was simple and elegant and ultimately beautiful.

However, even the most beautiful wedding dress scared me. It confirmed what was happening and told me that there was no escaping it now. I was getting married.

My hands shook as I reached for my veil, pinning it in my hair. Rose had already done my makeup, keeping it to a minimum at my request. A bit of colour had been required for my face was as white as a sheet. There was no helping that though. As the minutes drew closer, I could feel myself draining more and more.

Above all, I was terrified that Jacob would show the pictures to my family. I couldn't let them be hurt like that. It was out of my hands though. He was irrational, full of revenge and I could not do a thing to stop him.

If he did do it, what would happen? My mouth went dry at the thought. _Oh god._ I groaned and cupped my face in my hands. I was so keyed up that I was ready to explode.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I croaked, my voice raw from the nerves. I tried to compose myself, grasping hopefully to find a serene mask.

It was Alice. She was in her silk blue robe, her make-up already done. Even without the dress though, Alice was radiant, more a bride than I, the pretender in the gorgeous wedding gown.

"Wow," Alice squealed as she took in my form. "We really do great work. You look beautiful, Bella."

"Me? You're every inch the beautiful bride," I chuckled weakly. "I'm glad you're finally getting your special day."

Alice's blue eyes glowed with pleasure as she dimpled. "So am I." She paused for a moment, hesitating.

"You know," she began uncertainly. "I never really- I never really thanked you, Bells," Alice finished in a rush.

I blinked, dumbfounded. "What do you mean, Al? Thanking me for...?"

And then, I got it.

"Edward?"

She blushed and nodded, abashed. "You remember? You were the one who had talked to him under my name all those years after he left Forks. Because of you, Edward was already in love with me from the moment he met me. And then you had me pretending to be the 'Alice' he'd talked to and I was so ungrateful, thinking that I was doing you a favour by keeping up the pretense."

Alice shook her head. "That's the thing. You're always the one who's forever doing _me_ the favours, who's willing giving up and sharing things you love for me. Lord knows, half the things in your life you've had to share with me. You're like a God given gift that just keeps giving."

"Alice, I-"

Ignoring my attempt to stop her, she continued. "It's because of you that I'm marrying Edward today. It's because of you that I have Renee and Charlie who have been like my own parents to me since the day they died. Without Edward and your parents, I don't think I would've survived after my parents died."

Her eyes were now brimming with tears and she dashed her hand beneath her lashes quickly. "You've given me everything, Bella," she cried softly, no longer looking at me. "All the love I have today - Edward, Renee, Charlie - it's because of you."

In the blink of an eye, I crossed the room and held her to me. For a while, we just stood there, my sister and I. I could feel the tears in my throat but I held it back, knowing that if I let myself cry now, I'd never be able to stop.

Once she had calmed down, she stepped away from me. "Thank you," Alice said quietly. "I love you, Bella."

"Ditto," I replied, giving her a weak smile.

She sniffled and let out a watery chuckle. "One day, I'm going to repay you for this," she stated, determination in her voice.

I managed a small grin and shook my head in the negative, my eyes burning again.

"Nope, none of that miss," Alice answered with her familiar spunk. "One day, there's going to be something you want desperately and for once, I'll be the one to give it to you."

Unlikely as that was, I gave no other reply but for a sigh. "Okay, sob fest is now officially over. Was there anything else you needed to get off your chest before your big moment?" I asked with a half-hearted grin.

"Oh how well you know me, Bells," she laughed and gave me a dazzling smile. "I wanted to show you this. Esme gave it to me just now. She said that it was meant for a future Cullen bride. Isn't it just gorgeous?"

It was the ring that Edward had shown me the day we had all been picking out presents for each other. As pristine and beautiful it had been hanging on the necklace inscribed with _True Love_, it seemed even more so now, the emeralds glinting cheekily at me as though mocking me for the choices I had made.

My throat went dry at the sight of it. "Stunning," I managed to choke out, smiling weakly.

"She said Edward had sized it ever since you had left Forks and was just keeping it. Why he didn't just hand it over, I'll never know." Alice smiled down at it, her eyes practically glowing as she slipped it onto her finger.

It was too small, jamming on her knuckle. "Hmm," she mused, frowning. "Apparently he got the wrong size. Want to try it on?"

"Alice, n-"

She had already grabbed my hand and slipped it on. Of course, it fit. Alice frowned again, a tiny crease appearing between her eyebrows. "Well, it's perfect. Interesting," she commented thoughtfully. "It's almost like he sized it just for you."

"This is ridiculous, Alice," I told her firmly, immediately taking it off my finger. I pressed it into the palm of her hand. "It belongs to you."

She still looked a bit distant and desperate for her to cease her thoughts, I grasped the first thing that came to mind."Did she give you anything else?"

"Wh- Oh, yes," she answered, her eyes focusing back on me and she gave me another smile. "This."

She held up the necklace in her hand and I snatched it from her, fastening it quickly around her neck, hoping to distract her. As my luck would have it, the chain was too long, falling far too low on her chest.

"Don't worry," I assured her quickly as she looked disturbed again. "I'm sure he hadn't had a chance to shorten it for you yet."

"Yes," Alice murmured distractedly. "That's probably it. Though, you know," she continued, eying me speculatively, "it'd most likely fit you better than me."

To prove her theory, she had it off her neck and on mine at the bat of an eyelash. I cursed inwardly as it was again a perfect length, realizing belatedly that I had been wrong to suggest Edward give it to her before he could re-size them for her.

"Alice, you're being ridiculous," I repeated quickly, before she could think about this any longer. "Edward probably didn't get a chance to fix them up for you yet. He loves you, Al, and you two are getting married in less than an hour."

Alice shook her head at mention of the wedding, snapping herself out of her thoughts. "

That's right!" She exclaimed urgently. "They said they were starting in ten minutes. I have to change into my dress. You better get going, Bells."

Alice gave me a quick smile and a kiss on the cheek before she rushed off. I sighed heavily as the door closed on her.

Now there was a bullet dodged.

Alice was now happy again. Jacob hadn't told her anything and she hadn't figured anything out from that close encounter. She could now go ahead and get married to the love of her life and stay contented with Edward.

Now, I was going to go ahead to the altar where I would find Jasper with whom I should be happy to be spending the rest of my life with.

_Okay, Bella, you can do this._

I grasped the door handle and swung the door open, feeling like a soldier ready to march into battle.

Two steps out the door and that resolve was interrupted.

"Bella," a voice nearby rang out. "Spare me a minute?"

My heartbeat quickened and then slowed once more when I recognized Alec as he stepped out from the shadows. It was clear he had heard the entire conversation between Alice and I earlier.

"Wow," he murmured appreciatively as his eyes glanced over my dress. "You look stunning."

I accepted the comment with a brief nod and eyed him warily. "What is it?" I asked shortly. I hadn't forgotten what had happened only days before and I was on my guard against him. I could only remember how stupid I had been before to not see through him.

He hesitated at my sharp tone and cleared his throat before he began to speak. "You don't have to worry about it anymore Bella. It's over."

I squinted at him, trying to decipher the meaning behind his words. "Could you expand on what is the worrying thing? I've had a lot of those lately," I explained wearily.

"Of course," he said, clearing his throat again and looking extremely discomfited. "I meant about the threats they made against you."

"They?"

"I was there this morning when Black threatened you," he divulged tersely. "You don't have to worry about them anymore. They've left town already and won't say anything about this to anyone."

"What did you do?" I asked, holding my breath as I was disturbed for many reasons. He had heard us? And if Alec knew the truth, why hadn't he sold me out? I thought he had changed since that day in the library but was it possible that he was still the friend and brother who had always looked out for me?

As if reading my thoughts, Alec gave me a timid smile. "I'm so sorry about that day in the library, Bella. I never meant to hurt you, I swear to God. It's just..." He trailed off, raking a hand through his hair. His words then spilled out in a torrent.

"It's just that I've always had a thing for you but each time I tried to get to you - to come closer to you - somehow, Edward always seemed to obstruct my path, even if he wasn't around. I saw how much you loved him and when I saw him return it, I couldn't help it. I lost my mind and became violent with you, the girl I've loved since middle school."

He exhaled sharply in frustration, angry at himself, and shook his head. "I know I shouldn't have done what I did. You'll never know how sorry I am that I even attempted such a thing."

"Anyway, this morning I came to apologize to you when I heard Jacob Black threatening you about telling your family the truth about you and Edward. I couldn't let him hurt you especially after I myself had done so only days ago," he continued, wringing his hands as he paced in front of me.

"I tracked him and Jane down after your confrontation. As it turns out, they have been borrowing money to pay off their gambling debts but they were in too deep. Their benefactors wanted their money today in fact so luckily for me, I was able to strike up a deal with them. They'll be leaving today, if they haven't already and they will never breathe a word of you or anyone you love again if they want to continue to outrun their patrons."

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

Speechless, I struggled to find the words. "Thank you, Alec," I told finally, exhaling sharply. "I'm really grateful that you did this."

He shrugged and his forehead creased. "I needed to do something to make reparations for my behaviour." Alec smiled forlornly. "Do you think we'll ever be the same again?"

I sighed but gave him an honest reply. "No, probably not. I'm sorry."

His shoulders sank but Alec managed to give me a small smile. "I thought so. I am too. Maybe someday, fate will have us meet again. I only hope that by then you can forgive me."

"Time heals most things. Why not our broken friendship?" I allowed him an encouraging smile and extended my hand. "Thank you for our friendship though, Alec, and for what you did for me. I won't forget it."

He took my hand in his and held it there for a long moment. Alec gazed deeply into my eyes. "You're really going through with this? Marrying someone else?"

I sighed and nodded tiredly. "I have to. I can't hurt the people I love like that."

"Even at both your expenses?"

Again, I exhaled slowly. "Yes."

Alec shook his head. "Although we both know this is wrong, I still admire you. You've always been the noble type."

I laughed wryly at his description of me and just then, Rosalie came rushing in. "Bella!" she urged. "You need to go now. The organ is about to play in a minute."

"Okay, I'm coming." I squeezed Alec's hand and let go. "Enjoy the wedding," I bade him with a tiny smile which he returned sadly as he watched me leave.

Rose practically dragged me towards the still closed door. "Whew, we made it. Thank god." She turned to Charlie who was fussing with his tie. "Here she is."

"Sweetheart, worst time to go missing. Right before the wedding?" My father grinned and winked, his usual goofy self even when his daughters were getting married. "People might think you're up to something."

I gave him a weak smile. The blood was pounding in my head. This was it.

_I'm getting married._

Married.

I tried to swallow but my throat was parched, dry with fear. As if seeing my panic, Charlie squeezed my hand.

"No need for the nerves, Bells. As long as Jasper's the right one, you two will be happy together. Don't worry about it," he assured me, his brown eyes twinkling. He cleared his throat. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Dad," I replied, choking up a little and I hugged him tightly.

Like the big softy he really was, Charlie was becoming emotional. "Now, now," he said gruffly, his eyes suspiciously moist. "No tears on the monkey suit."

I chuckled tearfully and adjusted his suit. "Very handsome and debonair," I concluded with a small smile.

"Please," my father scoffed, his voice still a bit teary. "I look like an obscene penguin."

He was thoroughly disgusted as he glanced at his tuxedo but then gave me a sheepish grin.

"But I'd do it again for you, Bells. Anything for you." He patted me awkwardly on the shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"Okay you two, follow after me," Rosalie called as she turned the corner into the aisle. Today she was going to act as both my and Alice's bridesmaid and maid-of-honour. She did her job gracefully, smiling benevolently as she glided down the aisle.

I gulped, knowing that it was our turn.

"Ready Bells?" Charlie whispered to me with a big conspiratorial grin.

Unable to say anything, I gave him a jerky nod and took the first step towards the rest of my life.

The first person I saw when I looked up did not come as a surprise.

He stood at Jasper's side for he was acting as one of Jasper's groomsmen and Jasper would act as his once our wedding was over. A tuxedo had never failed to make Edward look good but for once, it wasn't his obvious beauty that overcame me.

Today, it was the expression on his face as he took me in. It was almost as though we were children again, and this was the first time Edward saw me as the one he loved. His face was so like the boy I had loved It had transformed since then into the man he had become and I still loved him. Even now as I walked down the aisle to another man, my heart was overflowing with the love I had for Edward.

He too was looking at me and in his gaze I could see appreciation, love, sadness and heartbreak for we both knew what had to happen when I reached to the altar. His emerald eyes seared with a mixture of passion and despair. Each step I took felt as though I too were being engulfed in his fire. The little life I had left in me was drained ounce by ounce with each taken step.

I tore my eyes away from Edward's and looked down at the floor. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore for in a few short moments, I would be Jasper's wife. Knowing that the love I had for Edward was a betrayal of my family, Alice and Jasper, I struggled to lock it away inside me. It fought with me, tooth and nail, and briefly, I had the urge to run.

_No_, said the little voice inside my head. _You wanted it this way. Don't be coward, Bella. Stop running and face it. _

_Face your fate._

I gripped Charlie's forearm tightly, trying to slow my breathing as we had reached the end of the aisle. I glanced up to meet Jasper's warm grey eyes. My breathing hitched again as I saw some unknown emotion akin to sadness flash in his eyes. It slowed once he gave me a small reassuring smile, signalling me to calm down. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes though as he held out his hand to receive mine. It was then I saw his eyes shift to someone behind me and they took on an almost approving look.

Before my hand could touch Jasper's though, a quiet voice called out, "Stop the wedding."

My heart stuttered when I recognized the voice and I whirled around, my eyes confirming the nightmare, the one thing I had truly feared the most.

It was Alice.

:-:-:

**WELL. Like? Hate? Love? Loathe? Speak your thoughts to me in a review please. **

**[Note: Any links for songs or dresses mentioned are on my profile page where all the Story Links are listed]  
**

**Thank you so much to the last reviewers. They were: DizzyIzzyCullen, nix1929, Mystique b, karencullen2007, TraceyUK, RobstenForever513, BernieR, observer2, staind782003, Proshiiia, gothgirl1245, AlicCullen3, booklover1995, siskay98 and longandblonde!  
**

**Please review! :)**

**Love,**  
**~Steph**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns all. The idea for this story came from an Indian movie, Mujhse Dosti Karoge, and it has been altered to suit.

* * *

_"__It seems a heavy choice to make,_  
_ And now I am under all,_  
_ And it's breaking over me._  
_ A thousand miles down to the sea bed,_  
_ Found the place to rest my head..."_

-Never Let Me Go by Florence and The Machine

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

"Stop the wedding."

Those three words stopped time as all the guests froze at the sound of Alice's voice and shock registered on each person's face as they turned in confusion to see who had objected to the wedding. Alice's face was blank, emotionless as she stood cool and collected at the end of the aisle.

She wasn't in her wedding gown but in a simple sky-blue cotton dress. It was unlike Alice to be so demure, to dress so simply when in her life she'd always been a vivacious ball of life. Now however, she seemed changed. Gone was the bouncy devil-may-care attitude. Today, she was a woman, serene as she stood at the end of the aisle near the door.

All this she exuded as she stood there, her hands placed neatly at her back. Bella was the quite opposite as she spun around to face Alice, her face a mixture of shock, fear and agitation. Words failed her as brown met blue and Bella was the perfect example of a deer caught in headlights.

Slowly, I let out the breath I had been holding since I had first seen Bella take the first step towards Jasper. Despite the circumstances, the confusion and apprehension I felt as I took in Alice's sudden presence slowly dissipated as an incredible wave of relief washed over me.

I was frozen, a barrel of mixed emotions as the crowd stirred restlessly. Most of all now, I began to feel the daunting horror that had encompassed Bella completely wash over me and suddenly, it was as though I were doused in ice cold water.

This was it. Alice knew. Everything Bella and I had feared was coming true.

Our love, the innocent emotions that we had shared were about to be revealed and it would be like we had deceived those that we loved the most. Alice. Jasper. The two people we loved dearly and who were the last people we would have ever wanted to hurt were going to realize that they had been deceived.

_Why did we do this?_ I groaned as a wave of pain washed over me. I had seen a glimmer of tears in Alice's eyes. If there had been one thing I had never been able to bear, it was her tears. The sight of them made my insides roil with shame and regret.

_ I knew we should have been honest with them. I told Bella that this would happen. _

How had we thought that we could have hid it from them? It was worse that Alice had found out the truth of her wedding day, her day when she was supposed to be at her happiest.

_How could I have done this to her? How could we?  
_

I thought of the little girl I had always loved since I was young. I remembered how animated and lively she would be as she danced about the world, a brazen and carefree dark-haired pixie. So enchanted with her exhilarating character, I had a huge crush on Alice but it had been after we left and I had begun talking to the Alice portrayed by Bella, that I had first fallen in love.

I remembered how beautiful I thought she was the first day I had seen her after we had returned to Forks. She had beauty but I had been puzzled at the difference between the two Alices. Only when I had realized my true love, that my love for Alice had changed to platonic.

Then the days following her parents' death and Bella's departure had come and she had needed me. She clung to me and for the sake of our friendship, I had kept up the pretense for her sake. Over the years though, my love for her had changed once more and she became a best friend, one of the closest people to me. I wanted to protect her always, to never have her return to the frail and sad Alice she had been.

That was gone now. I had broken my vow to protect her. Instead, I was the one who had hurt her. Even when I knew it was better to tell her rather than keep it from her, I had still never told her. I could have instead of playing games with Bella to try to get her to admit the truth. I could have even revealed it to her when Bella had agreed to marry Jasper.

_Who knows? Maybe things would've turned about better if I had,_ I thought sadly as I took in Alice's changed and saddened demeanour.

The parents had jumped out their seats on hearing Alice's objection and their faces registered shock and confusion; that is, all but one. My mother, Esme, was poised and calm, a small smile on her face. Something akin to gratitude and pride was in her eyes which glistened brightly. As I watched, she inclined her head silently towards Alice when their eyes met as if giving her silent encouragement.

I reverted my attention to Bella as she began to speak. Her voice shook as she tried to form a coherent sentence. "Alice," she started, only to stop seconds later, swallowing nervously.

She too had already spotted Alice's brimming eyes and I could see the heartbreak Bella went through to stand there and know she had played a part in hurting our friend.

I clenched my fingers tightly, restraining myself from going to her. Maybe it was my own cowardice but something in my gut told me that I had to stay back. I couldn't go to Bella for this was their moment, Alice and Bella. It had started with us three but I could see this was something that they, as close and as sisterly as they had been since the moment they had been born, needed to sort out for themselves.

Charlie, as though realizing Bella had been momentarily struck dumb, cleared his throat awkwardly. "Alice, sweetheart, what's going on?"

Alice inclined her head adoringly at her adoptive father and gave him a beatific and loving smile. She shook her head, tilting her head slightly in Bella's direction. "I'm trying to rectify a mistake that should've been rectified years ago."

The smile she gave quivered a bit and once more, her eyes were damp. The monstrous guilt inside me was overwhelming. Alice sighed, the sound full of sorrow.

"Sweetheart, what on earth are you talking about?" Carlisle asked, his face puzzled, as he looked between Alice and Bella. Their eyes were locked. Bella's eyes were burning, filled with silent pleas, where as in Alice's eyes, there was a mixture of sadness and passion.

Alice didn't look away even as she spoke. "You two thought you could hide it from me," she whispered, her eyes burning brightly. "Why? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

The tears she had struggled to hold back now spilled over. She dashed them away as quickly as they came though, impatient with their inconvenience.

"Alice," Bella began, her tears starting to flow freely as well. "I-"

Alice held up a hand, silencing Bella before she could go any further. "No, Bella. You have done quite enough. It's my turn now."

She was filled with grief and pain as she heard Alice's statement and a sob escaped her. Bella held her face in her hands, unable to look into Alice's burning eyes any longer. I could tell she was afraid. She was terrified that in her actions she had lost the sister she had always wanted to cherish forever.

"It's also my turn as well." As the words were spoken, his hand reached out and touched Bella lightly on the shoulder.

Shocked by the gesture of comfort when she had expected scorn, she looked up, her eyes wide and startled. Bella was dumbstruck when she gazed into grey eyes.

"Jasper."

I whispered his name softly, unable to believe it. From the cool and understanding gaze, I could tell. He knew. Jasper knew everything.

He turned to me when he heard his name and a small smile graced his handsome face. "Edward, my friend," he said kindly, beckoning towards me with a slight wave of his hand. "Come. You are much a part of this as any of us."

He drew me to Bella's side and then went to Alice, taking her hand. Finally, she broke her gaze away from Bella and their eyes met. A silent communication seemed to pass between them and he rested her hand on her shoulder as if infusing strength and comfort in her. She allowed him a soft smile and walked over to where we were, standing before the stunned and puzzled audience.

"I think it's time we've sorted everything it out," Jasper said calmly. "Before we let this wedding business go any further."

"Jasper..." Bella began, wiping the tears from her damp, pale cheeks. She didn't meet his eyes. "How did you know?"

He gave her a small, sad smile and nodded. "That's an appropriate place to start, I guess. As good as any."

Jasper smiled. "You want to know how I know. First, let's establish what I do know and set these poor souls at peace." He turned to the still dumbstruck crowd.

"All right, folks," he continued with his usual friendliness and pomp. "There won't be a wedding today." He paused, before adding, "At least not for the couples planned."

When greeted with continued muteness, Jasper grinned, forever the Southern gentleman.

"Would someone please get to the bloody point already?" someone from the back row yelled. Despite the heavy- not to mention, fake- accent, it sounded strangely like a certain hot-tempered redhead by the name of Victoria.

The priest came alive at the expletive. "This is a church," he barked and then gestured for Jasper to continue for he was as riveted as the audience.

Jasper smiled bemusedly and then his grey eyes turned serious once more. He cleared his throat and stated the fact simply.

"The reason the wedding can't go ahead is because these two are in love."

He waved a hand towards both of us. As if tethered by his hand, the crowd's curiously hungry gaze shifted to us and then back to him as he started to speak once more.

"How do I know this some of you may ask?" Jasper surveyed them with intense eyes, as if waiting for someone to defy him. When no one did, he continued. "To state it simply, I have eyes," he said with a grin.

He turned to Bella and took her hand in his. Still, she refused to meet his eyes as tears flowed freely once more.

"I've known you for years, Bella, and in those many moments that we've spent together, I've always been able to read you quite clearly. You're my best friend, the closest person in the world to me. You've stuck by me through thick and thin and I love you irrevocably."

Bella made a small sound as if to interrupt but he hushed her quietly.

"No, I know what you're going to say, Bells. I know you remember?" He gave her a heartwarming smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Yes, I know you love me too. In fact you love me so much, you were willing to sacrifice your own happiness, thinking it'd be worth it once I was happy."

Jasper shook his head, still smiling. He seemed slightly amused as he surveyed her, taking her chin in his large arm and tilting her face so that their gazes met. "Such a smart girl and yet, sometimes you're a bit foolish," he berated her gently. He tapped her lightly on the nose. "Did you honestly think I could ever be happy if you weren't?"

"No, no," he told her quietly as she again tried to interrupt. "You want to tell me that you were happy after all?" He shook his head firmly. "Not going to work. Ever since we came here, ever since you two"- he gestured between Bella and I-"saw each other again, you've been on edge. I wondered why. I thought it was because you were unsettled being back in your family, that you felt out of place. But then as the days wore on, I realized that it was me you were uncomfortable around, that you kept creeping on eggshells around."

"Again, it made me wonder. It was only whenever I saw you both together that I saw a new side to you, Bella. I don't know if you two realize it but whenever you're around each other, you light up like a supernova." He let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. "There's honestly no other way to describe it. Watching the both of you made me realize that I'm not the one for you. Edward is."

The room was silent for a moment before Jasper added, "And then too, there was this." He took something out of his pocket and opened it out, smoothing out the crinkles. A collective gasp sounded throughout the room as Jasper held it out for everyone to see. It was a picture of Bella and I, presumably taken the night of Emmett's engagement. In the picture, I held Bella in my arms and our eyes were locked as if everything else in the world was dead to us.

Jasper looked at the picture with a small smile. "I found this sitting near the trash outside the house this morning, all crumpled. From what I heard of their conversation, someone tried to blackmail Bella with it. Of course, after I heard the conversation, that blackmail became null and void. I knew that something was wrong, that the wedding couldn't take place any longer but now, my thoughts were confirmed. I couldn't ignore what was right in front of me. I couldn't let Bella go through with this."

"Which is why I then brought it to the attention of the fair Alice here who, I think, would like to have her bit now. Alice, if you please," he finished with a slight bow towards her.

Alice stepped forward, collected and calm. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder, again as if infusing strength in her and she nodded, thanking him silently.

The first thing she did was fold a stunned Bella into her arms.

"Why?" she whispered again, her voice becoming slightly hoarse. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

She let go of her and held her shoulders. Bella avoided her eyes as she had done Jasper.

"Look at me," Alice said quietly.

She had always been unable to refuse Alice anything. Bella lifted her eyes, a plethora of emotions swimming in her bottomless brown eyes.

"Jasper was right, Bella," she said calmly, the corner of her lips turned up as if to smile. "For all your academic accomplishments, it's quite astonishing how remarkably stupid you can be."

Bella stared, dumbfounded, and frozen as she looked into Alice's eyes. This wasn't what she had been expecting. This was not what either of us had expected.

"I love you, Bella. As my best friend, as my sister, as the closest person to me since the day I was born. I told you before," Alice admonished gently, poking her shoulder. "You've given me everything."

She smiled and her eyes glistened. Alice looked over her shoulder at the riveted audience. She gave a watery chuckle. "Don't you realize? I've been so fortunate. I've had everything. I had my parents' love. I had you. Then you gave me Edward. More love for me. Then when my parents died, I gained the love of two mothers and two fathers. More love again."

"There's so much love in my life, Bells." Alice shrugged and a small smile spread across her face. "With all these wonderful people in my life - with you in my life - how could you ever imagine that I could be lonely? That I would resent if you finally took some of that love for you? They were yours and as you've been doing since we were kids, you shared them with me. You've given me most of these beautiful people who love me today, Bella. Don't you realize that? Renee, Charlie. And of course, Edward."

At the mention of my name, I looked up and our eyes met for a brief second. She gave me a half-hearted grin that was a shade of her usual brilliance and I knew that for all her talk, Alice was still hurting, no matter how hard she tried to cover it up.

The look in her eyes told me that she knew that I had recognized that, inside, she was hurting. After all, we'd been close for the last few years. How could I not know? Startled, she hurried to continue before I could do something to interrupt.

"You love Edward, Bella. You always have from the time that we were kids. Even though I never realized it then, I know now that you love him deeply. I'm sorry I never saw it before. When I found out about the letters, I should've known. We shouldn't have done what we did, to keep it from him. It was that person who had written those letters to him over ten years. That was the person he loved. We were both foolish to think that I could be that person for him, especially when I knew nothing about him and he knew everything about you, the real Letter Alice."

"Judging from the stoic expression on his face though, I take it that lie was revealed long before?" she asked. Bella nodded jerkily, still mute. Alice smiled. "Well, that's good. One lie taken care of. Now, to the others."

"When Jasper came to me this morning, he told me what I had already figured out. Maybe, I've known it all along and just refused to believe what was right in front of me. I feel ashamed of myself, knowing that I might have kept a blind eye to it and gone along silently with everything when I knew it to be untrue. I'm sorry for that, Bella, more than you can imagine. I was fooling myself, just like you were doing to yourself, thinking you could be happy once those around you were."

She paused and closed her eyes briefly. When they reopened, they were shining as brightly as the Caribbean ocean waters. Alice turned to me, her face serious.

"I can't marry you, Edward."

She took my hand in hers. Her hand was so tiny that it fit in the palm of mine. She slid in something metallic and cold into my hand and then closed it tightly.

"This was never meant for me," she whispered softly. "But thank you for the gift anyway." Alice gave me a heartrending smile that was finally full of vivacity and mischief as her old self and suddenly, I knew that she could overcome this. Maybe not now, not in a week or a month, but she would. It wasn't like my pixie to back down from life. She was a part of life, brilliant and shining.

Before she could turn away from me, I took her hand, sending her straight into my chest, and hugged her tightly. "You don't have to conceal it, Ali. Let it go," I told her quietly. "Let it go."

With those few murmured words, all the tears that Alice had been holding in were unleashed finally. Her lithe body shook with the intensity of her sobs as she let it out. Whatever hurt and anger she had felt initially had long since dissipated.

Bella came to Alice's back and hugged her as tightly as she could. She was also crying as she smoothed Alice's ruffled hair, patting her, calming her as she had always been able to do. Bella glanced over to Jasper, who was standing away from us, oddly disconnected.

"Jas?" Bella asked, turning to him. He was smiling gently and he discreetly wiped away the tears that had split over.

"Aw, come here, Bells," he murmured playfully, crushing her against his chest. "I love you, you know," he told her softly,

"Ditto," she teased, a familiar spark in her as she smiled mischievously.

She pulled him over to us as Alice disentangled herself from me. We stood there, the four of us, feeling strangely awkward for a moment. Alice took my hand and Jasper took Bella's. Together, they placed our hands together and smiled. Our eyes met and I stared once more into the brown depths of the woman I loved, my heart swelling with love.

Jasper cleared his throat and our gaze broke. He grinned. "Not that we don't appreciate what you were trying to do for us, but Alice and I would like to say that neither of us would like to marry you. We apologize for the inconvenience," he said with a mocking sadness as he and Alice shared a conspiratorial smile. "So, I guess, the only thing you can do now, and save all the extra expense of another wedding and whatnot, is get married today since you already have all these guests, clothed and seated. What do you say, Alice?"

She grinned at him before turning to us. "I think that's a great idea." She frowned slightly. "However, I think we can only suggest. After all, it's your lives. But this time, you decide what _you_ want and you cannot take anyone else into account. Not me, not Jasper."

Jasper smiled, looking proud of his accomplice. "Exactly so. Please don't mind us. Especially you, Bells." He gave her a soft smile. "You don't need to worry whether your getting married to Edward is going to hurt Alice or I. We both love you and only want your happiness. Your fear that you would hurt us by admitting the truth won't come true. The truth is out and we're both still standing," he said, gesturing to their upright stance.

"Choose what you want. Don't take us in account anymore. Choose the path that would make you the happiest," Alice finished, grinning at us, her eyes glowing like blue orbs.

Bella gave them both a tremulous loving smile and then faced me. She lifted her head slowly and as soon as our eyes met, she smiled joyously and leaned in to kiss me.

"You," she breathed as the kiss ended and we parted. "I choose you."

"Oh hallelujah!" exclaimed Victoria piously, her head peeking out from above the crowd. "Bless me, I thought it'd never happen."

Her exultation wrung a laugh from the audience and just like that, the tense and anxious atmosphere of the room was lifted. I held Bella in my arms tightly, taking in the scent of freesias and strawberries that always seemed to surround her.

_Mine,_ I thought,_ finally mine_.

We stood in that church the very same day, before God, our family and our friends, and finally became one. Jasper and Alice stood in as a respective maid-of-honour and best man. Bella surveyed them with a delighted and knowing eye for they never left the other's company after their shared moment in the church.

Our parents, still somewhat startled by the change in events, made not a sound. Charlie even boasted that he had known all along and was just playing along. After all, he was the Chief of Police. Nothing could get past him. Esme was the only one who seemed truly at ease as she whispered to me, "You made the right choice."

Rosalie, though shocked, was genuinely glad for us. Emmett was jubilant that the secrets were out but exhausted by the drama that he said _we_ had put him through.

"Next time you two have a secret to keep for so many years," Emmett told us, unusually serious. "Please," he pleaded, "don't tell me anything. I've had enough drama to last a lifetime."

Bella only laughed and winked at him. "Oh, don't worry, Em. You're due for drama the day you have your own kid."

She dodged as Emmett reached out to muss her hair, chuckling. "Keep dreaming, Bella," was all he said as he grinned.

Rosalie only smiled knowingly before leading him away from us. Judging by the way she was protectively cradling her belly already, Bella's prediction was going to definitely come true sooner or later.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked teasingly, her brown eyes glowing brightly with joy. "Now that all the intrigue is over?"

My answer was corny and simple as I slipped the necklace around her. It fell near her heart where it would always stay. She was after all my _True Love_.

"We live happily ever after, love."

"Together?" she murmured as she curled up against me.

"Forever."

Finally, our tale of love, of friendship and of fate had come to an end.

**:-:-:**

**So. Dislike? Like? Hate? Loathe? Love? Tell me your thoughts on this last chapter please :)**

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed the last chapter! They are: wolf6265, Purplealert, karencullen2007, EzziiBii, RobstenForever513, Bunch2009, Maria, kikichugirl, longandblonde, vampiregurl, DizzyIzzyCullen, stormy315, JezzyMillers, gothgirl1245, BernieR, Milk and CoCoa, LaVonne Cullen, Porshiiia, Vanessa, ButterflyReader, FluffyDarcy-X-X-X, TraceyUK, Sophia, AliceCullen3, nix1929, OppositesAttack, ScottishGirlx, Mystique Beauty, hellotocarrissa, SagaInLove123 and Red Eyed Newborn!**

**Author's Note:  
So, the end. We've finally reached it huh? I honestly never thought that when I started this story on September 26th, 2009, that I would finish two years later on April 26th, 2012. I certainly never banked on finishing it just when my CSEC exams are about to begin. And yet, here we are. :)  
I just would like to give a heartfelt and huge THANK YOU to all the reviewers of this story. You guys are so amazing to me that words really can't express it. Thank you for all the words of encouragement, for all the words of criticism, for everything. Just THANK YOU! :D  
Like all authors, I've lost readers along the way and I've had bad reviews but a word of advice to any of you who are writing your own stories? - Don't listen to them. You write for you. You write what you want to and when you get bad comments, let them only make you stronger.  
**

NOTE: There's one more chapter to post. It's not an epilogue but a deleted chapter. It will be up hopefully by the end of June after my exams.**  
**

**Lots of love, guys, and again, thank you for everything!  
**

**Please review :)  
**

**~Steph  
**


	27. The Deleted Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer owns it all. The idea for this story was taken from the Indian movie Mujhse Dosti Karoge. 

* * *

_"Maybe we're not meant to be._  
_ It's never enough to say I love you._  
_ No, it's never enough to say I try._  
_ It's hard to believe,_  
_ That there's no way out for you and me._  
_ And it seems to be the story of our lives._  
_ Nobody wins when everyone's losing..."_

-Not Meant To Be by Theory Of A Deadman

* * *

**-The Deleted Chapter-**

_Third Person Point of View_

Alice rushed down the hall from Bella's room and into the small room that was serving as her dressing room. All her friends, who had been gushing over her only moments before, had left her to take their seats. Usually, she would've missed their compliments and attention in which she so often basked but now, she was grateful in the peaceful silence.

She took the seat at the mirror and gazed, feeling strangely dissatisfied. Alice no longer felt the happiness and rush she was accustomed to whenever she would think of her wedding. She thought it was going to be the happiest and giddiest day of her life; she expected rushes and shivers of nerves to engulf her, for her hands to shake and her face to reach almost to the point of breaking because of the enormous smiles she just couldn't restrain.

Whatever she had thought about her wedding though, she hadn't expected this. The calmness, the stillness and tranquility that surrounded her. Was this what they called growing up? Becoming mature? Alice wondered. Had she finally evolved into a woman?

Alice let out a small sigh of sadness as she had the familiar longing for her mother settle in. Would she have been as cheerful as Renee seemed? Or would she have been Esme who had been troubled and nervous the entire day?

She had noticed the anxious glances her future mother-in-law would spare her and Edward and realized that whenever she did so, Esme would then glance at Jasper and Bella. The fact that she would spare such looks of concern to the couples had seriously unnerved Alice, making her no longer certain of what she was doing.

Was she doing the right thing? Was Edward the right one? These thoughts had been plaguing her for years since her parents had died. Their deaths had been sobering and made her see the world in a different light. She tried to fight it off since then, to become the vivacious and carefree girl she had once been and she had succeeded to a point where she had convinced those around her.

But inside her, in the very depths of Alice's heart, she knew something wasn't right.

Something her mother had said to her stood out now, more clearly than ever.

_"It's just that sometimes you two seem as different as day and night,"_ she had said.

Had she truly thought that they weren't for each other? When she had seen that it upset her daughter, she had casually dismissed it, saying, _"Maybe I'm just over-thinking things." _

Alice wished that her mother was there with her. She would have known what to do. Her mother had always known what to do. With a stunning intellect to go with her obvious beauty, Alice had always admired and loved her mother dearly. It was this day though that she felt the stinging pain of loss more keenly than the other days.

_Mom,_ Alice sighed internally. _I wish you and Dad could be here with me. I miss you._

She just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Instead of the nervousness or giddiness, Alice felt strangely distant and a foreboding apprehension crept over her. A sheen of light perspiration dampened her forehead and suddenly, she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

She dashed to the window, throwing it open. Her chest heaving, Alice stared out at the now empty court yard of the church and attempted to slow her breathing. Taking in the greenery that was her beloved hometown of Forks, the familiarity of the atmosphere seemed to do the trick for her jumbled nerves.

Alice let out a slow breath and held out a hand. In it was the necklace and ring that she had shown to Bella only minutes before. She could feel the cool metal against her skin and instead of bringing her warming thoughts about her husband-to-be, her insides were cold and felt as frozen as ice.

Belatedly, she realized that there was an inscription behind the heart pendant. The heart was split into two and on each side, a word was written. Together, they spelled _True Love_.

A few months ago, Alice would have melted like a puddle of glue if Edward had given this to her. Now, all she felt was a growing and gnawing trepidation.

It felt wrong for her to stand there, holding this necklace and ring, tokens of his love.

The images of how perfectly they had both fit and suited Bella flashed through her mind and little scenes began to play out in her mind. Bella and Edward, the best friends of the group since they were little. The heartbreaking look on Bella's face for months after the Cullens were gone. The inexplicable e-mails that Bella would always be immersed in, talking to some unknown boy for hours.

The looks she would notice exchanged between them ever since the group had been reunited. The way that Bella and Edward would always fit together in such a way that it had felt like if no one else seemed to belong. Alice had ignored it, taking it for nothing but a closeness between friends but now, she could no longer convince herself of what that was.

The day Bella had come to her, begging that Alice be the one to pretend to have written those letters, stood out most to her, now more than ever. Alice had never before questioned why she had done it but now, she wondered if she should have.

Why had Bella written to Edward under her name? She had known he had harboured a crush on Alice, that much he had made clear. Then why had Bella continued to write to him under her name when she could have written to him under her own? Why had she let him fall in love with her when he thought it was Alice?  
Unless...

It was as if she had been doused in ice cold water.

_She loves him._

Bella loved Edward.

The revelation was interrupted as she remembered how distant Edward had been since returning from Alaska and after Bella left. It was then that the epiphany had come full circle.

Of course. Edward loved Bella, Bella loved Edward. _They were in love._

Suddenly, nothing else mattered to Alice any longer as she sank to the window seat, her eyes blankly staring.

How had she missed it before? How could she have not known that they were in love?

Her best friend. Her fiancé. They had been in love, perhaps for years, and she had never known.

Maybe at first, Edward had loved Alice a little but really, it had been Bella that was the one for him. It all made sense. The connection between them, their weird behaviour these past few days. They had been trying to hide the truth for everyone, their entire family, and not a person had suspected a thing.

But no, that was a lie. Emmett must have known as well. That night at the club, Edward had tried to tell her the truth. She had been too drunk and too hangover the next morning to really take his words into consideration.

_"I'm not your sweetie; I'm not even yours. I have and always will belong to someone else. I'm Be-"_

Of course. He had been about to say _Bella_. Alice closed her eyes tightly, almost as though in defeat. She knew now that what she had suspected was true. She remembered another detail from that night- Emmett. Emmett had stopped him. Emmett knew. Esme too, perhaps. All the anxious glances she had cast, they now made sense.

_Why?_ she wondered again and again, the words resounding loudly in her head. _Why didn't they tell us the truth?_

So absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even realize she was not alone or that she had spoken aloud.

"They didn't want to hurt us, I take it," came his quiet voice. Alice's head snapped up and her eyes widened. The blond man stood there before her, clenching a crumpled sheet of paper in his hands. Despite his calm voice, Alice could tell that beneath the surface, he was anything but.

She realized at once that he had figured it out too and though he looked as quiet and calm as a sea breeze, he had to have been as affected as she was. She reached out to grasp his hand, looking to instill in him some sense of comfort and hoping she'd feel a tiny bit better. As soon as their hands touched, it was as though she had been jumped into the ocean as a cool wave of peace washed away her frazzled nerves.

He looked as startled as she by the shared sense of comfort. A camaraderie seemed to form between them in that moment and as grey met blue, they knew at once what they had to do.

Wordlessly, he held out the shriveled wad of paper in his hand. Alice took it from him hesitantly and smoothed out the creases. She held her breath as she took in the image.

Bella. Edward.

Her best friend, her sister. Her love.

They were on a rooftop and a beautifully lit city was in the backdrop. Their eyes were locked. They barely touched each other and yet, their embrace seemed intimate as though no one else in the world existed.

_How had she missed this for so long?_ was the only thought that ran through her mind.

That expression of longing on their faces, the slight reserved nature that told her that they had denied themselves each other's love. There was passion in their gaze. Love. It was something she knew she had never had with anyone, not even Edward.

That kind of love only came once in a lifetime, she knew and Alice felt her heart weigh down with a sudden heaviness.

Could she be so selfish as to ignore this what was so plainly in front of her? Could she allow them to give up this love that they so both clearly shared?

These thoughts plagued her mind as they flitted through, one by one. It was one in particular though that was so heavy that she felt as though she might fall over with its weight.

_Could I be strong enough to give him up?_

Alice exhaled slowly and looked up to see Jasper's face. His smiling and carefree exterior was gone now as he stared at the picture and she could see her thoughts reflected in his face. He, she knew, loved Bella almost as much as she did Edward.

Could they be selfless enough to let them go?

He glanced at her and their eyes locked for an instant and they could both see that they would have to be the ones to fix this. No matter how much they loved them, they couldn't stand by and watch these two destroy their happiness for the chance of their own.

The connection changed at that moment that they both realized this and for one small instant, it became intimate and attraction swept through both of them. It was a strange bond of intimacy but neither would admit nor voice the sudden unexpected rush of feeling.

The connection snapped the minute they looked away but Alice could still feel that wonderful warmth in her stomach. It dissipated shortly, however, when she looked to the wardrobe where her wedding dress hung.

She looked at the beautiful dress she knew she could and would no longer wear. It was simply stunning with its gossamer skirt and wrapped bodice. Her heart ached with the knowledge that she couldn't wear it but she knew what had to be done.

"I don't know if I can do this, Jasper," she confided to him quietly, feeling the tears prick her eyes. "I still love him."

She sighed, resigned. "But I love her more."

"I know how you feel, Alice. Trust me, I do," he assured her gently.

She could tell that it would hurt him to let Bella go as much as it did her to let Edward go.

"They were willing to sacrifice themselves for us," Jasper said, shaking his head. "Stupid as they are, they believed that nothing mattered unless we were happy. Little did they realize, we can't bear to see them unhappy either. You've been their friend for years. Can you see them both unhappy?"

He took her hand in his and his thumb gently rubbed circular soothing motions and suddenly, she was calmed. Alice smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you for this," she said quietly, feeling a new appreciation for the blond Southern gentleman. "I don't think I could do this without you," she admitted ruefully.

"Neither I with you, Miss Brandon," Jasper returned with a charming smile. That smile had an alarming effect on Alice who suddenly felt as though the pit of her stomach was bursting. She dismissed quickly, realizing what first had to be done.

"Shall we?" she said, gesturing towards the door. Jasper nodded and started to walk away but before he could, he spun on his heel and held her in an embrace. A shiver went through Alice and she gratefully accepted the comfort that he offered. He let her go and gave her a heartbreaking smile.

"Let's do this thing."

**:-:-:**

**So. Dislike? Like? Hate? Love? Loathe? Voice your thoughts in a review please! :)**

**My exams finished today so I decided I'd post this at once. Thank you so much for all the feedback I've gotten! You guys really are amazing.  
**

**This chapter was mainly to show how the truth came about. It was also partially to demonstrate that strange connection and camaraderie that Alice and Jasper both felt but I didn't really get a chance to showcase. Thoughts on this short chapter would be greatly appreciated.**

**And with this deleted chapter, the story is done. So it gives me great pleasure to now say those two little words now: **

**The End.**

**Thanks again for everything, guys, and lots of love.**

**Please review :)**

**~Steph**

* * *

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."

-Unknown


End file.
